Emergency Room Die Notaufnahme
by LightningGirl1-800
Summary: Mir hat vieles wie z.B. das Doug geht oder Lucy stirbt nicht gepasst. So hätte es sein können ab der Folge Auge um Auge der 5. Staffel. Ihr müsst nicht auf z.B. Luka und Dave verzichten. ENDLICH KAPITEL 27 ON! SORRY FÜRS WARTEN MÜSSEN. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi Leute, hat euch auch nicht gepasst, dass Doug gegangen ist, dass Carol ihm mit den Kinder folgen musste, dass Lucy starb, dass Mark starb usw.? Hier ist wie es hätte gewesen sein können! Eine komplett andere Fortsetzung von ER ab der Folge „Auge um Auge" der Fünften Staffel. Aber keine Sorge Fans von Abby, Dave, Luca usw. die bis jetzt noch nicht da sind, sie werde auch dazu kommen, sogar ziemlich schnell! Einige kommen neu dazu, es kommt auch wer zurück und keiner geht!

**Kapitel 1: Die wohlbekannte Patientin**

„Bist du soweit? Können wir gehen?", quengelte Elizabeth und betrachtete, wie ihr Freund ein letztes Krankenblatt unterzeichnete. Schwungvoll klappte Peter den Deckel zu und legte es auf den Stapel mit den anderen Mappen. „Schon fertig!", meinte er, hob seine Jacke vom Tisch und zog sie über. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Elizabeths Schulter und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Fahrstuhl. „Was meinst du, Peter, bekommt Kerry den Job als Chefärztin der Notaufnahme?", fragte Lizzie und lehnte sich gegen die Fahrstuhlwand. „Kommt darauf an, wie die anderen Bewerber sind", erwiderte er und drückte auf den Knopf des Erdgeschosses.

Wenig später traten sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und gingen den Gang in der Notaufnahme hinunter zum Ausgang. „Elizabeth, Peter, wartet ein Flugzeugabsturz kommt rein, Katastrophenalarm, alle Chirurgen werden gebraucht!", erklang die hektische Stimme von Kerry Weaver hinter ihnen. Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten zustimmend.

Nachdem sie ihre Jacken im Ärztezimmer abgelegt hatten, eilten sie zur Eingangstür. Die Sanitäter kamen gerade mit der ersten Trage herein. „Den nehme ich!", rief Elizabeth ihrem Freund zu, „Welcher Raum ist frei, Randy?" „Die 2 müsste frei sein, Dr. Corday!", erwiderte sie. Die Chirurgin begleitete die Sanitäter in die 2.

„Ca. 30 Jahre alt, weiblich, vor ca. 30 Sekunden ist ihr Herz stehengeblieben, intubiert, Blutdruck 20 zu 60." „GBB, E-Lütte, macht ein EKG, zwei Adropin und eine Ampulle Supra, Paddels auf 100!"

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte Elizabeth es geschafft die Frau zu stabilisieren. Im Nachhinein rätselte sie, warum die Patientin einen Herzstillstand hatte, die Frau hatte zwar zahlreiche Schnittwunden, die stark geblutet hatten, aber keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen. Nach und nach verließen die Schwestern den Behandelungsraum und überließen sie der Freude des Nähen. Immer noch blätterte die Ärztin im Krankenblatt nach einer Antwort auf den Herzstillstand suchend. Als sie beim besten Willen nichts fand nahm sie sich ein Nähset und begann die Schnittwunden zu schließen.

Einige Zeit später öffnete die Patientin langsam ihre Augen. „Hallo, können Sie mich verstehen?", fragte Elizabeth. Die Frau nickte, da sie immer noch intubiert war, konnte sie nicht sprechen. „Mein Name ist Dr. Corday, sie befinden sich in einem Krankenhaus, möchten Sie, dass ich den Schlauch aus Ihrem Hals entferne?" Wieder nickte sie.

Sie hustete, nachdem die Ärztin sie extubiert hatte. „Was haben Sie mir gespritzt?", wollte sie mit schwacher Stimme wissen, „Epinephrin?" „Ja", entgegnete die Chirurgin verblüfft, „Schon vor Ort!" „Das erklärt natürlich warum ich alles verschwommen sehe, hatte ich auch einen Herzstillstand?", murmelte sie und lehnte sich ins Kopfkissen zurück. Sprachlos nickte Elizabeth, die Medizinkenntnisse ihrer Gegenüber verblüffte sie.

„Sind Sie dagegen allergisch?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „So ist es! Wie sieht mein Zustand aus, Dr. Corday?" „Nur ein paar Schnittwunden, sind Sie Ärztin, oder warum kennen Sie sich so gut mit den Medikamenten aus?" „Ich bin Oberärztin im Stadtkrankenhaus in Phönix, Susan Lewis und ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Chicago, da ich mich um eine Chefarztstelle am County General bewerben wollte, aber ich nehme an, da werde ich jetzt nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankommen!"

_Eine Bewerberin für die Stelle, vielleicht sollte ich Anspaugh herholen_, überlegte Elizabeth. „Hatten Sie schon einmal einen Allergischen - Anfall, Dr. Lewis?", fragte sie. „Ja einmal" „Wann ist das verschwommen Sehen abgeklungen?" „Ca. eine halbe Stunde später, es wird schon besser." „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment ich bin gleich zurück." Elizabeth stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Chirurgie.

Zehn Minuten später kam Elizabeth mit Dr. Anspaugh in den Behandelungsraum. „Was ist denn so wichtig Elizabeth?", fragte er genervt. Dr. Lewis hatte die Augen geschlossen und entspannte sich

nach einem anstrengenden Tag zum ersten Mal richtig. Die Chirurgin trat an die Trage heran und berührte leicht ihre Schulter. Die Oberärztin öffnete ihre Augen wieder. „Können Sie klar sehen?", wollte Elizabeth wissen. Susan nickte, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Dr. Anspaugh.

„Susan!", stellte er verblüfft fest als er sie erkannte.

„Sie wollen mir jetzt doch nicht erzählen, dass ich mich schon die ganz Zeit hier im County befinde und ich habe es nicht bemerkt, oder?"

„Ich fürchte so ist es, ich habe mich schon wegen den Bewerbungsgespräches gewundert, da sie nicht anwesend waren?"

„Moment, Sie kennen sich?", fragte Elizabeth verblüfft.

In diesem Moment steckte Peter seinen Kopf zu Tür hinein. „Lizzie bist du fertig? Unser Tisch ist nur noch zwanzig Minuten lang reserviert, aber wenn du hier noch länger brauchst, wir können auch zu mir gehen und einen Film gucken oder so..." „Gerade ist es ziemlich ungünstig, Peter aber ich komme gleich!", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„Peter?", fragte Susan ungläubig und sah über ihre Schulter zur Tür in der der große Chirurg stand. „Hey Susan, lang nicht gesehen!", meinte er und kam herein. Er trat an die Liege heran und umarmte Susan leicht. „Jetzt sagt mir nicht, dass ihr euch auch noch kennt!", warnte Elizabeth. „Doch wir kennen uns!", antwortete Peter ihr, „Susan hat einen Großteil ihrer Assistenzzeit hier verbracht!" Dann wandte er sich wieder Susan zu:

„Wie war Phönix? Warum bist du zurück? Bist du schwer verletzt?" „Mir geht es einigermaßen gut, nur ein paar Schnittwunden, ich bin hier, weil ich mich um einen Job beworben habe..." „Den Sie schon so gut wie Sicher haben!", vollendete Anspaugh ihren Satz.

Susan sah den Personalchef entgeistert an. „Meinen Sie das ernst!", fragte sie geschockt, wie konnte er so leichtfertig eine Entscheidung treffen? „Sie haben hervorragende Bewertungen, außerdem kennen wir Sie hier schon und können uns so ein besseres Bild über Sie machen, Sie sind vor 1/2 Jahren als Assistenzärztin hier weg gegangen und kommen jetzt als Oberärztin zurück, wenn das keine Leistung ist! In Phönix redet man von Ihnen als die beste Notfallärztin, die sie je hatten. Da fällt die Entscheidung nicht schwer!" „D- Danke!", war alles, was Susan zu Stande brachte. „Schön dich wieder hier zu haben!", meinte Peter und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu:

„Können wir jetzt, Lizzie?" „Ich habe noch zu Nähen!", antwortete sie frustriert und setzte sich wieder. „Lass das doch einen Assistenten machen!", schlug Peter vor. „Gewöhnlich schon, aber ich erinnere dich nur sehr ungern daran, dass ich seit drei Tagen wieder AIPler bin. Sie sind nicht auch gegen Lidokain allergisch oder, ich meine ich habe es ihnen schon verabreicht und eine Allergische Reaktion hätte es wenn dann schon geben müssen.", fragte Elizabeth.

Susan schüttelte den Kopf. „Elizabeth, suchen Sie sich irgendeinen Assistenzarzt, aber über Wunden nähen sind Sie Weißgott hinüber!" „Danke, Donald!" Dr. Anspaugh nickte, „Ich werde dann gehen, Susan Ihr Dienst beginnt in einer Woche, gute Nacht!" „Gleichfalls und danke noch mal!", rief ihm Susan nach, als er den Behandelungsraum verließ.

„Ich hole Lucy!", meinte Peter und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. „Warum sind Sie wieder AIPler?", fragte Susan die Chirurgin.

„Wissen Sie, ich komme aus England, Dr. Romano hatte mir angeboten hier anzufangen, er wollte sich um ein Sponsoring kümmern, vor einigen Monaten hat er mir dann aus heiterem Himmel gekündigt, um hier bleiben zu können habe ich hier meine Assistenzzeit noch einmal begonnen, obwohl ich schon fertig bin, glücklicherweise muss ich es nur ein Jahr lang machen, dann habe ich hier eine Zulassung."

„Ich könnte es mir nicht vorstellen noch einmal von vorne anzufangen, das Ende meiner Assistenzzeit war erst vor ein paar Monaten", gestand Dr. Lewis.

Ein wenig später kam Peter mit einer jungen Medizinstudentin herein. „Die Ablösung!", meinte Elizabeth und stand auf, „Danke, dass du das für mich beendest, Lucy!", bedankte sie sich lächelnd, „Auf Wiedersehen!" Susan verabschiedete sich mit einem Ciao und einem Lächeln von den beiden Chirurgen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Lucy Knight ich werde ihre Wunden nähen", stellte sich die Medizinstudentin vor und setzte sich dann auf einen Sitz neben der Liege. „Wie ist denn das passiert?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Ich war in dem abgestürzten Flugzeug!", erwiderte Susan freundlich.

„Da hatten Sie aber Glück, dass Sie nicht schwerer verletzt wurden, wo wollten Sie denn hin?", Lucy konnte einfach nie aufhören zu reden, sie war ein richtiges Quasselmaul. „Ich bin da wo ich hin wollte", antwortete sie. „Im Krankenhaus?" „Ich habe mich hier um eine Stelle beworben."

„Was sind Sie denn von Beruf, Krankenschwester?" Susan lachte ein wenig. „Nein tut mir leid Sie zu enttäuschen, nein, ich war Oberärztin in Phönix und habe mich um die Chefarztstelle beworden, Dr. Anspaugh hat mir vorhin zusagt."

Lucy war für einen Moment sprachlos, als sie sie wieder gefunden hatte meinte sie: „Oh,... Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dr. Weaver wird sich vermutlich furchtbar ärgern, aber ich habe gehofft, dass sie den Job nicht bekommt!" „Meinen Sie Kerry Weaver?" Miss Knight nickte.

„Gott bin ich glücklich, dass sie nicht meine Vorgesetzte ist!" „Hört sich ganz so an, als kennen Sie sie", stellte die Studentin fest und begann die nächste Wunde zu nähen. „Ja ich kenne Kerry, damals war sie furchtbarer Weise meine Vorgesetzte." „Dann wissen Sie ja wie das ist!"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Behandelungsraum und Dr. Weaver kam herein. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", murmelten beide gleichzeitig. „Miss Knight wenn Sie hier fertig sind, in 1 und 3 gibt es auch noch Wunden zu nähen!" „Sicher Dr. Weaver!", antwortete sie.

Kerry machte Kehrt und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Susan auf sich aufmerksam machte: „Kerry!" Die Oberärztin wandte sich verwundert um. „Hi!", grinste die neue Chefärztin und freute sich jetzt schon über ihr bestürztes Gesicht, das sie machen würde wenn sie erfuhr wer neue Chefärztin war.

„Susan! Hallo lange nicht gesehen!" „Ja, Anspaugh sagte vorhin, dass du dich auch für die Chefarztstelle beworben hattest!", meinte Dr. Lewis. „Ach hast du das auch getan? Die Ergebnisse werden morgen bekannt gegeben- Hat er dir gesagt was für Chancen du hast? Er meinte er suche jemanden mit Führungsqualitäten und aus hoher Position." Susan lachte:

„Traust du mir das nicht zu! Ich bitte dich Kerry, sollten wir unsere kindischen Streitigkeiten nicht endlich beilegen, so mal mir Anspaugh vorhin fest für die Stelle zugesagt hat!" Kerry wusste nicht was sie entgegnen sollte, sie stand einfach nur fassungslos da und starrte ihr neue Vorgesetzte an.

Zur gleichen Zeit am Empfang.

„Hi Mark, freust du dich auf eine Doppelschicht?", fragte Doug seinen besten Freund der gerade zum Schichtwechsel antrat, „Ich warne dich, Weaver hat die schlechteste Laune aller Zeiten!" „Wieso das denn, ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Mark mit einem Browni im Mund. „Lucy hat gesagt, dass die Chefin der Notaufnahme nicht Kerry ist, sondern eine, die in den Flugzeugabsturz verwickelt war, Kerry ist so der Maßen wütend!" „Schon klar, hat Anspaugh also eine Entscheidung getroffen, ich werde mich kurz umziehen und dann beginnen wir mit der Visite", meinte Mark und ging ins Ärztezimmer.

Wenig später kam er zurück im Ärztekittel. „Also wer möchte anfangen?", fragte er und wandte sich der kleinen Gruppe zu. „Ich!", antwortete Lucy, „Ich hab nur eine Patientin, aber mit Sicherheit die interessanteste!" „Na dann los, Miss Knight."

„Unsere neue Chefärztin, Dr. Lewis, kam mit einem Herzstillstand rein..." „Moment, Moment, wie heißt sie mit Vornamen?", unterbrach sie Dr. Greene.

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller, die an der Aufnahme standen, galt jetzt der Medizinstudentin, da sie alle eine Dr. Lewis kannten. Lucy fühlte sich beobachtet als sie antwortete: „Dr. Susan Lewis sie kommt aus Phönix!" „Macht ohne mich weiter!", erwiderte Mark und lief zu Untersuchungsraum 2.

Bevor er reinstürmte und sie wohlmöglich aufweckte warf er einen Blick durch das Fenster in der Tür.

Susan saß aufrecht im Bett und unterzeichnete Dokumente, Krankenblätter und sonstiges, was Anspaugh ihr mit den Worten _Wir hatten lange keinen Chefarzt mehr und einiges an Arbeit ist angefallen, Sie können, wo Sie schon hier sind, ja bereits damit beginnen_ vorbeigebracht hatte.

Sie seufzte und griff nach dem nächsten Krankenblatt, als sich die Tür öffnete. Überrascht sah sie auf. „Mark! ... Hi! Lange nicht gesehen!" Susan lächelte. „Hey! Wie fühlst du dich?", erwiderte Mark und trat an ihr Bett. „Den Umständen entsprechend gut!", meinte Susan, klappte das Krankenblatt, das sie gerade gelesen hatte, zu und legte es auf ihren Schoß. „Was machst du da?", wollte Mark wissen mit einem Blick auf den Stapel von Papieren. „Ich unterzeichne Zeug, was Anspaugh mir gegeben hat." Stille trat ein.

„Mark es tut mir leid...", sagte Susan schließlich. Der Arzt sah sie verblüfft an. „Was?" „Na das ich einfach gegangen bin ohne die einen richtigen Grund zu nennen." „Und was war der Grund?", fragte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben sie.

„Ich weiß es immer noch nicht genau, ich hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, dass ich hier nicht länger her gehörte, ich fürchte, das war der größte Fehler, den ich je gemacht habe, ich kann verstehen wenn du auf mich wütend bist, aber..."

„Susan, ich bin nicht auf dich wütend im Gegenteil, ich hatte gedacht, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, ich habe mir so oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn du auf einmal wieder vor mir stehen würdest und du dich bei mir entschuldigst!" „Und wie hast du dir vorgestellt geht es weiter?" „Ich sage dir, dass es mir egal ist was damals war und, dass ich nur eine Chance von dir möchte." Die Ärztin lächelte, lehnte sich ein Stück vor und küsste ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Die neue Assistentin**

Zwei Wochen später.

„Lizzie, wollen Sie nicht auch zu der Besprechung, wir könnten zusammen gehen", meinte Dr. Romano als er an der Aufnahme der Chirurgie ankam. „Ich bin weder Ober- noch Chefärztin", erinnerte sie ihn ohne von ihrem Krankenblatt aufzusehen.

„Ach ja Sie haben ja recht, vielleicht sollten Sie lieber einen Anfängerkittel tragen um Verwechselungen zu vermeiden!" Der Oberarzt ging weiter, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Elizabeth sah ihm mit einer Art verzweifelten Genervtheit nach und schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment kam Peter zur Aufnahme.

„Hast du Zeit? Ich könnte dich im OP gebrauchen", meinte er und wedelte mit einem Krankenblatt vor ihrer Nase herum. „Ich würde wirklich alles tun um in den OP zu kommen, aber Dale lässt mich lediglich Dränagen ziehen oder Zugänge legen, seine Laborwerte holen, überwachen und OP Vorbereitungen treffen, er wird es nie erlauben!"

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Anspaugh gehen und ihn bitten dich einem anderen Assistenzarzt zuzuweisen", erwiderte er. „Es ist keiner frei." „Vielleicht mach er bei dir eine Ausnahme versuch es wenigstens." „Na von mir aus ich werde gleich nach dieser Besprechung zu ihm gehen."

Es war zwei Woche her, seit dem Tag an dem Dr. Anspaugh Susan den Lob als Chefärztin zugesichert hatte. Jetzt war sie in Marks Begleitung auf dem Weg zu einer, ihrer Meinung nach, peinlichen Besprechung in der sie allen Oberärzten und Chefärzten vorgestellt werden sollte.

„So eine Zirkusveranstaltung!", fluchte Susan als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl traten. „Reg dich ab, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden!", meinte Mark auf dem Weg zum Besprechungsraum.

„Hey Doug, ein 16 jähriger kommt rein mit multiplen Schusswunden, hast du Zeit?", fragt Carol den Kinderarzt, der gerade die Reflexe eines 8 jährigen testete. „Ja ich bin gleich da", antwortete er und stand auf, „Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er zu der Mutter des Kindes und folgte Carol aus dem Behandelungsraum heraus. Die Sanitäter kamen gerade mit der Trage herein.

„Brain McNail, 16 Jahr, Blutdruck palpatorisch 100, multiple Einschusswunden in Thorax und Abdomen, Herzfrequenz 8." „In die 3!", rief Doug.

„Auf mein Kommando: 1, 2, 3!"

Als die Besprechung geendet hatte trat Anspaugh zu Susan. „Susan ich würde Sie gerne noch sprechen", meinte Anspaugh als alle anderen Oberärzte und Chefärzte den Raum verließen, „Gehen wir in mein Büro."

Susan folgte dem Personalchef aus dem Raum und in Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Dr. Anspaugh!" Elizabeth kam auf die beiden zu, „Ich habe eine Bitte, es ist wichtig!"

„Können Sie sich kurz fasse?" „Sicher, ich habe ein Problem mit meinem vorgesetzten Assistenzarzt", berichtete sie während die drei in den Fahrstuhl traten.

„Welcher Art ist das Problem?" „Er lässt mich Dränagen ziehen, Laborwerte abholen und solche Sachen..." „Das ist bei AIPlern normal", entgegnete er.

„Sie meinten doch letztens noch, dass Dr. Corday bereits über solche Handlangerdienst bereits hinaus ist", mischte sich Dr. Lewis ein. „Sicher aber wir haben keinen Assistenzärzte, die bereit wären sich mit einem Assistenten zu Befassen oder hätten Sie Zeit und Interesse?" Susan überlegte einen Moment.

„Ja warum nicht, immerhin haben Sie mir das Leben gerettet", antwortete sie an Elizabeth gewandt. „Und was ist mit Operationen? Ich brauche einen Chirurgischen – Oberarzt."

„Ich habe einen weiteren Kurs während meiner Zeit in Phönix belegt und bin mittlerweile für Chirurgie und Notfallmedizin zugelassen", erwiderte Susan mit einem Lächeln.

„Es wäre toll, wenn das möglich wäre, ich würde mich sehr freuen!", bedankte sich die Chirurgin. Anspaugh nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Ich werde Dr. Edson davon in Kenntnis setzten."

„Jerry was hast du für mich?", fragte John Carter, der am Empfang ankam und sich über den Tresen zu dem Notaufnahme Koordinator lehnte.

„Ich hätte hier einmal irgendwie schwach und schwindelig hinter Vorhang 3, Dr. Carter", antwortete er und reichte dem Assistenzarzt ein Krankenblatt. „Danke, aber hast du nicht etwas interessanteres für einen motivierten, jungen, gutaussehenden, zukünftigen Oberarzt?"

„Für einen motivierten, jungen, gutaussehenden, zukünftigen Oberarzt könnte ich sicher etwas interessanteres finden aber für Sie gibt's nur das."

„Jerry du wirst nie mein Lieblings Laufbursch!", erwiderte Carter und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ich bin kein Laufbursche sondern Notaufnahme Koordinator und falls sie es noch nicht wissen, Dr. Lewis ist zurück!"

„Du machst Witze!"

„Ich glaub's nicht, Sie wussten das wirklich noch nicht, wo leben Sie denn, auf dem Mond!"

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Jerry!"

„Hey Carter!"

Der Assistenzarzt wirbelte geschockt herum als eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihm erklang. Susan Lewis kam, von Elizabeth Corday gefolgt, auf ihn zu. „Susan, Hi... wieso... wie... schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!" Susan umarmte ihn herzlich zur Begrüßung. „Was machst du hier?"

„Carter du lebst wirklich auf dem Mond!", lachte Elizabeth, die diese Frage nun schon mindestens zehn Mal in Susans Gegenwart gehört hatte.

„Das habe ich auch schon gesagt!", stimmte Jerry zu. „Carter auch wenn du der letzte auf der gesamten Station bist der es erfährt, aber ich habe die Chefarztstelle der Notaufnahme bekommen",

Susan, Elizabeth und Jerry lachten alle Drei und Carter fühlte sich ziemlich verarscht.

Auf der Chirurgischen war Peter Benton auf der Suche nach seiner Freundin, die sich gerade in der Notaufnahme amüsierte.

„Dale!", rief Peter dem Assistenzarzt zu um ihn daran zu hindern in den Fahrstuhl einzusteigen. Er wandte sich um. „Weißt du wo Elizabeth ist?", wollte Dr. Benton wissen.

„Sehe ich so aus wie ihr Aufpasser!", fragte er mit genervter Miene. „Sie ist deine Assistentin, du wirst doch wohl wissen wo sie ist!", entgegnete der Chirurg ungehalten.

„Nicht mehr!", meinte er und wollte ihn den Fahrstuhl einsteigen.

„Was heißt nicht mehr!"

„Sie war bei Anspaugh und hat darum gebeten einem anderen Arzt zugewiesen zu werden, weil sie, wie sie sagte, über Laufburschendienste bereits hinaus sei."

„Womit sie völlig Recht hat, wem ist sie jetzt unterstellt?"

„Der Chefin der Notaufnahme, Dr. Lewis, soviel ich weiß, darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, ja..."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der 16 jährige Junge mit den Schussverletzungen zu einem größeren Problem entwickelt, was dringend weiter Ärzte erforderte.

„Wir brauchen hier einen Chirurgen!", rief Doug Haleh zu, „Das Herz schlägt wieder aber er muss dringend in den OP sonst verblutet er!"

Die Krankenschwester verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum und lief zum Empfang.

„Dr. Corday, Doug braucht einen Chirurgen in der 1!" Elizabeth sah Susan an, weil sie gewöhnlich die Erlaubnis des Vorgesetzten gebraucht hätte.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?", fragte die Chefärztin und griff nach zwei OP – Kitteln, einen reichte sie ihrer Assistentin, während sie rasch ihren Weg in die 1. machten.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Susan. „16 Jähriger mit multiplen Schussverletzungen in Thorax und Abdomen, vermutlich sind Leber und Milz getroffen, er hatte ebenfalls ein Loch in der rechten Herzkammer, wir haben es genäht, intubiert, Blutdruck 20 zu 60, Herzfrequenz 40. 600 ml aus der Thorax Dränage. Er ist stabil!" „Gut, Sie können sich schon waschen gehen, ich bringe ihn hoch!", meinte Susan zu Elizabeth.

Nachdem der Patient aus dem Raum gebracht worden war, standen nur noch Doug und Carol im Behandelungsraum.

„Doug, mir ist übel!", sagte sie Oberschwester plötzlich und suchte Halt an dem Waschbecken.

„Was!", fragte er entgeistert.

Noch bevor Carol ihm etwas antworten konnte verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

„Hey Mark hilf mir mal!", brüllte Doug seinem besten Freund zu. „Was denn?", fragte der Oberarzt und lief zum Behandelungsraum 1. Erschrocken sah er Doug, der die Ohnmächtige Carol auf dem Arm hatte und sie in den Raum nebenan brachte, da in der 1 zurzeit keine Liege war.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen und hörte ihr Lunge ab.

„Sie hat über Übelkeit geklagt und dann das Bewusstsein verloren!", berichtete Doug aufgebracht. In diesem Moment öffnete sie langsam wieder die Augen.

„Hey Carol!", begrüßte er sie, „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ist passiert?"

„Du hattest das Bewusstsein verloren, aber es scheit dir gut zu gehen. Ich habe da so ne Idee, vielleicht sollten wir neben einem großen Blutbild einen Schwangerschaftstest machen", meinte Mark und legte sein Stethoskop zurück um seinen Hals.

Elizabeth und Susan hatte den Jungen im OP abgeliefert und machten sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Waschen um ihn dann operieren zu können.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich deprimierend sein muss sich von einer jüngeren Anweisungen geben lassen zu müssen", meinte Susan als sie den Waschraum betrat.

„Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie deprimierend es war sich von Dale oder Romano Anweisungen geben lassen zu müssen", antwortete Elizabeth mit einem Lächeln. Susan trat an ein Waschbecken und riss ein Bürstenpäckchen auf.

„Hört sich ganz so an, als wären die beiden wirklich furchtbar."

„Das sind sie!"

„Hey wer operiert in Raum 4?", fragte Dr. Romano wenig später vor dem OP eine Krankenschwester die ihm gerade über den Weg lief.

„Sie sollten auf den Plan sehen", antwortete diese, „Ich glaube es ist Dr. Corday."

„Ohne Oberarzt? Alle mit Ausnahme von mir sind selbst im OP."

Die Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Romano griff nach einem Mundschutz und betrat den OP.

„Lizzie, wer erlaubt Ihnen hier ohne Oberarzt zu operieren?", wollte er wissen. „Sieht es so aus, als ob Dr. Corday ohne Oberarzt operiert?", fragte Susan im gleichen vorwurfsvollen Ton wie der Oberarzt.

„Wer sind Sie?", entgegnete Romano, der sie nicht erkannte, er hatte sie ja auch erst einmal gesehen.

„Dr. Lewis und ja ich habe eine chirurgische Lizenz, würden Sie jetzt die Güte besitzen meinen OP zu verlassen?" Darauf war er nun wirklich nicht gefasst gewesen und Elizabeth konnte nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Aha, hätten Sie etwas dagegen wenn ich einsteige?", wollte er wissen, als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten", erwiderte Dr. Lewis.

Peter, der immer noch auf der Suche nach Elizabeth war, kam inzwischen in der Notaufnahme an, wo ihm der Oberarzt entgegen kam.

„Mark weißt du, wo Susan und Lizzie sind?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Gibt's die beiden jetzt nur noch im Doppelpack?", entgegnete Mark grinsend, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber..."

„Ja, ja schön, wenn du sie siehst sag mir Bescheit." Mark zuckte mit den Schulter als Peter genervt abzog, dann ging auch Mark weiter in den Behandelungsraum in dem Carol lag.

„Hi Carol, hi Doug", meinte Mark mit einem breiten Grinsen als er den Raum betrat.

„Was ist mit mir los?", wollte Carol wissen.

„Du hast nichts, was eine Frau in deiner Lage nicht haben sollte", antwortete Mark.

„Und wieso der Ohnmachtsanfall?", hackte Doug nach.

„Carol, du bist schwanger!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Die Studentenparty**

Carol schnappte nach Luft und Doug sah den Oberarzt fassungslos an. „Wiederhol das noch mal!", forderte Doug ich auf. „Carol ist schwanger!", wiederholte Mark mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist kein Witz?", fragte die Oberschwester unsicher. „Nein es ist kein Witz!" „Das ist wundervoll!", sagte Doug und küsste seine Freundin auf die Stirn, während er seine linke Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. „Ja das ist es", erwiderte Carol und schlang ihre Arme um Dougs Nacken.

Auch in der Chirurgie hatte man die Behandelung eines Patienten beendet, oder war dabei sie zu beenden.

„Piepen Sie mich an, wenn er aufwacht", sagte Susan zu einer OP – Schwester, während sie auf einem Krankenblatt etwas eintrug, „Das war gute Arbeit Elizabeth", meinte sie an die Assistenzärztin gewandt.

„Ich staune immer noch, wie Sie es geschafft haben Dr. Romano abzuwimmeln!", erwiderte sie.

„Susan!" Carter kam auf die beiden Ärztinnen zu, „Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" „Sicher." „Hast du morgen schon was vor? In dem Studentenwohnheim wo ich Studienberater bin gibt's eine Halloweenparty und ich habe mich gefragt ob du vielleicht Lust hättest vorbeizukommen..."

„Versuch es gar nicht erst, ich habe einen Freund", unterbrach sie ihn, „und, nein ich werde dir auch nicht sagen wer es ist!"

„Ich werde dann mal was essen gehen, wenn es nichts mehr zu tun gibt", meinte Elizabeth und macht ihren Weg in die Cafeteria. Der Assistenzarzt sah Susan bestürzt an, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte sagte er: „Wie um Himmelswillen hast du innerhalb von zehn Tagen einen Freund gefunden!" „Ich sagte bereits, dass es dich nichts angeht!"

Nach ca. zwei Stunden hatten Doug und Carol den Schock, den Marks Nachricht ausgelöst hatte, verarbeitet und der Kinderarzt ging wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Smalltalk, nach.

„Sag mal Mark, was denkst du eigentlich über Susans Rückkehr?", fragte er seinen besten Freund. „Ich freue mich, dass das Krankenhaus so eine gute Chefärztin gefunden hat", erwiderte er gleichgültig. „Und dir ist das natürlich völlig egal, ich erinnere dich ja nur ungern an die Sache an ihrem letzten Tag, aber ..."

„Wieso erinnerst du mich dann daran, wir sind nur Freund klar?", wollte er wissen.

„Sicher aber das hast du damals auch gesagt, bist du also entgültig über sie hinweg? Ich hatte schon befürchtet ich müsste weder herhalten, damit du dich bei mir ausheulen kannst..."

„Wann soll das denn der Fall gewesen sein?"

„Ich denke da gerade an die Woche nachdem sie gegangen ist", entgegnet Doug. „

Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es ausgezeichnet! Weiß sie eigentlich, dass du und Carol wieder zusammen seit", wechselte er das Thema.

„Stimmt könnte ich ihr ja mal erzählen..."

Am nächsten Tag kehrte wieder geschäftige Arbeitsstimmung ein.

„Morgen Dr. Carter!", begrüßte Lucy den Assistenzarzt mit einem Lächeln. „Morgen!", entgegnete er, „Ich habe dir hier etwas mitgebracht..." „Was denn?" Der Arzt reichte ihr einen Arm aus Plastik. „Ist das für die Party?", fragte sie. „Nein ich denke du solltest üben Zugänge zu legen!"

Lucy war für einen Moment vor den Kopf gestoßen dann meinte sie: „Das habe ich schon!" „Dann ist das für dich ja ein alter Hut!" Carter wollte gerade sich auf den Weg zu den Behandelungsräumen machen, als Kerry Weaver ihn aufhielt.

„Wärst du so nett, Carter!", sie lud einen Stapel mit Akten auf seinen Armen ab, „Die Dinger sind schwer." „Was ist das?", fragte er. „Wir haben morgen eine Abteilungskonferenz, es geht um das akute Abdomen in der Geriatrie. Ich habe einen Mesenterialinfarkt gewählt, den du seiner Zeit behandelt hast, kannst du den Fall präsentieren?" „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht", erwiderte er. „Es wäre eine Erfahrung, wenn du wirklich Funktionsoberarzt werden willst", meinte die Oberärztin. „Ja das möchte ich!" „Gut ich freue mich schon auf deine Präsentation", mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Aufnahme.

„Funktionsoberarzt, ziemlich cool", bemerkte Lucy.

„Ja, ziemlich cool", stimmte er zu.

„Mark du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Carol und Doug sind, oder?", fragte Susan mit einem Blick auf Brett. „Ich habe ihnen für heute frei gegeben", erwiderte er. „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?", wollte sie wissen, „Außerdem, wie kommt es, dass sie zufällig am gleichen Tag frei haben, ist da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" „Hat Doug es dir immer noch nicht erzählt?" „Was denn?" „Die beiden sind schon seit längerem wieder zusammen und..." er senkte die Stimme, „... ich habe ihnen frei gegeben, damit sie erst einmal den Schock verkraften können, dass Carol schwanger ist!"

„Oh, und das sie sagte nie wieder etwas mit ihm anfangen zu wollen, ist auch überholt ja?"

„Sieht ganz so aus, oder?"

„In der Tat!"

Der Tag verging vergleichsweise recht schnell. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, dann habe ich noch Zeit mich auf die Party vorzubereiten", meinte Lucy an Carter gewandt. „Wenn du einen Moment wartest nehme ich dich mit, ich muss früh da sein, die Verwaltung hat gesagt ich müsste noch eine neue Bewohnerin in Empfang nehmen", erwiderte der Assistenzarzt.

„Eine Medizinstudentin?", fragte Lucy interessiert.

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer!", entgegnete er, während er seine Jacke überzog, „Es ist zwar ein Studentenwohnheim, aber die Miete ist billig und an sich kann da jeder einziehen."

„Wie man sieht", meinte sie.

„Also soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

„Klar warum nicht."

„Kommen Sie eigentlich heute auch auf die Party?", fragte die Medizinstudentin als sie aus Carters Wagen stiegen und sich auf den Weg ins Studentenwohnheim machten. „Ich werde mich heute lieber auf den Vortrag vorbereiten, das heißt wenn diese Party keinen Aufpasser braucht", antwortete er, „Ich gehe mich kurz umziehen und dann werde ich diese neue Bewohnerin in Empfang nehmen." „Sicher."

Der Assistenzarzt ging in Richtung seines Zimmers, Lucy hingegen machte ihren Weg zur Treppe. Eine junge Frau mit blonden, langen Haaren kam ihr entgegen.

„'tschuldigung wo finde ich den Studienberater?", fragte sie. Sie kam Lucy überhaupt nicht bekannt vor, daraus schloss sie, das sie die Neue sein musste.

„Ich bring dich hin", bot die Studentin an, „Bist du neu hier?" „Ja, man hat mir nicht einmal den Namen des Studienberaters gegeben, das ist doch alles miserabel organisiert."

„Das stimmt und Dr. Carter ist auch nicht gerade ein Organisationstalent", meinte Lucy, „Mein Name ist übrigens Lucy Knight. Ich bin leider seine Studentin, er scheint das die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren."

„Ich heiße Anna Del Amico, sag mal wie heißt Dr. Carter mit Vornamen?" Lucy wollte ihr gerade antworten, als sich die Tür von Carters Zimmer erreicht hatten und diese sich plötzlich öffnete. „Hey Lucy, wo hast du eigentlich den Übungsarm geparkt?", wollte er wissen.

Er sah sie nicht an, da er damit beschäftigt war den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes zu zuknöpfen, ansonsten hätte er Anna Del Amicos überraschtes Gesicht sehen können. Lucy bemerkte im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, wie sprachlos sie war.

Als Carter keine Antwort bekam sah er auf. Auch ihm blieb die Sprache weg.

„A- Anna!", stotterte er verblüfft. „Hey Carter!", erwiderte sie und lächelte. Ehe er auch nur überdenken konnte was er tat umarmte er sie und küsste sie anschließend. Anna war ziemlich verstört, als sie sich von ihm löste und erst einmal verstehen musste, was hier gerade vorging.

„Dr. Carter, ich will mich ja nicht in Ihr Privatleben einmischen oder so, aber haben Sie nicht schon eine Freundin?"

Dafür hätte er Lucy den Hals umdrehen können, denn nur wenige Sekunden später verpasste Anna ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Carter du bist einfach unmöglich! Du küsst mich, obwohl du eine Freundin hast? Was glaubst du wie sie sich fühlt, wenn sie das herausfindet! Außerdem, ich wollte nicht, dass du mich küsst oder so!"

„Anna ich..."

„Nein Carter, du gibst mir jetzt den Schlüssel für mein Zimmer und lässt mich in Ruhe!"

Er zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und gab ihn ihr. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie Kehrt und stiefelte die Treppe hinauf.

„Na toll besser hätte es ja nicht laufen können!", fluchte der Arzt mit einem wütenden Blick auf seine Studentin.

Nicht nur Carter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gänzlich verzweifelt.

„Lydia du hast wohl mein Rundschreiben nicht bekommen, was?", fragte die Oberärztin, als die Krankenschwester auf die Aufnahme zukam, „Die Abendschicht soll heute keine Kostüme tragen, ich will nicht, dass die Patienten verängstigt werden." „Ich habe schon viele gehört, aber dass ich mit meinen Beinen jemanden verängstige ist neu", erwiderte sie und griff nach einem Krankenblatt. „Außerdem ist es nicht professionell, also wärst du wohl so nett dich umzuziehen? Ich habe sogar Kürbisanstecker besorgt, als kleiner Kostümersatz sozusagen." „Lustig", meinte Lydia sarkastisch und ging.

Im selben Moment kam Randy in Managerkleidung an den Empfang. „Freut mich, dass mein Kein – Kostüm – Rundschreiben zumindest ein paar erreicht hat", stellte Dr. Weaver fest.

„Das ist mein Kostüm ich gehe als totaler Spießer!", entgegnete die Notaufnahme Koordinatorin.

„Dann kann ich dann wohl eine Ausnahme machen", murmelte die Ärztin.

„Ich gehe jetzt in die Bibliothek, das heißt nur wenn diese Party keinen Aufpasser braucht", sagte Dr. Carter und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich werde schon aufpassen!", rief Lucy ihm nach.

„Ja mach das doch bitte."

Carter hatte in der Bücherei den Medizinstudenten Burny getroffen und die beiden waren jetzt auf dem Weg zurück zum Studentenwohnheim.

„Das es über den Darm so viel Literatur gibt, was?", stellte er begeistert fest. „Ja und das ist nur das, was ich tragen konnte", antwortete der Assistenzarzt. „Ich nehme an bei so viel gebündelten Interesse sind unsere Därme in Zukunft in guten Händen, stimmt's Dr. Carter?" „Das hast du schön gesagt..."

Die beiden stiegen die Treppe hinauf als sie die Party bemerkten, laute Musik, grölende Studenten und zu allem Überfluss ein brennender Sessel, den zwei junge Männer gerade vom Balkon herunter warfen. „Hey anscheinend läuft die Party auf Hochtouren!", meinte Burny.

Mit steigender Wut machte Carter seinen Weg in den ersten Stock. „Dr. Carter super Stimmung was!", begrüßte ihn Lucy er ging ohne sie zu beachten auf den Balkon. Ohne ein Wort reichte er den Jungs die den Sessel versenkt hatte einen Feuerlöscher. Dann ging er zurück in den Raum und schaltete die Musik aus. Enttäuschte Rufe kamen aus der Menge der Jugendlichen.

„Okay Leute das war's, die Party ist vorbei, ihr müsst ja nicht gleich nach hause aber hier ist Schluss!", bestimmte er. „Warum, waren wir etwas zu laut?", fragte Lucy, die schon leicht angetrunken war. „Nein, das Mobiliar hat zu heftig gebrannt!", erwiderte er. „Ach wirklich, tut mir leid", lachte die Studentin. „ich bin in meinem Zimmer und arbeite!", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

„Happy Halloween!", rief Lucy ihm nach.

Wenn Carter dachte die Party wäre aus, dann hatte er sich nicht geschnitten, sondern lebensgefährlich Verletzt.

„Nach dem tag den ich heute hatte mach ruhig voll!", forderte Lucy Burny auf, der mit der Schnapsflasche hantierte. „Genau so muss man das machen, Mann, kräftig schuften, kräftig feiern.", stimmte er zu und goss ihr Schnapsglas voll. „Kräftig feiern habe ich mir verdient, ich musste heute alle Stuhlproben auf Fäkale Leukozyten untersuchen, Mann...", meinte Daran, der ein Spagettiträgerkleid anhatte und sich auch ein Schnapsglas von Burny füllen ließ. „Du meinst das wäre schlimm?", fragte Willy und lachte, „Ich musste heute ein paar Penner untersuchen, alle aus'm Obdachlosenasyl, dem einen sind Maden aus'm Abszess rausgekrochen!"

Alle vier lachten und Lucy sagte: „Wenigstens nehmen euer Ärzte eure Existenz zur Kenntnis, dass es mich gibt scheint meiner nicht zu wissen, da respektiert mich dieser Gummiarm weitaus mehr!"

Einiges später.

Burny, Lucy und Daran saßen nebeneinander und spielten, wer er schaffte aus einer bestimmten Entfernung Würfelzucker in ein Glas mit Schnaps zu werfen. Lucy war am Zug und traf. „Trink aus Burny!", lachte sie schon sehr angetrunken. „Seht mal!", grinste Daran und zeigte auf Willy der auf dem Sofa lag. „Es gibt Leute die sollten lieber die Finger vom Schnaps lassen", sagte Burny laut in der Hoffnung, dass er Willy weckte. „Wir sollten ihm einen Streich spielen!", schlug Daran vor. „Wie seine Hand in warmes Wasser tauchen?", fragte Lucy. „Nicht auf der Couch, Lucy also wirklich!", beschwerte sich Burny. „Ich weiß was, ich habe eine Idee!", meinte Daran und stand auf.

„Denkst du es geht im gut?", wollte Lucy von Burny wissen während die beiden ebenfalls aufstanden. „Ach der ist nur ein Weichei, dem geht's gut!", erwiderte er. „Er hat einen starken Puls und atmet noch", sagte die Medizinstudentin, als sie seinen Puls am Hals fühlte. „Hey du bist schon viel zu lange in der Notaufnahme!", stellte Burny lachend fest. „Jetzt geht die Party erst richtig los!", rief daran, als er mit Rasierschaum zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Willst du ihm den kopf rasieren?", wollte der andere Medizinstudent wissen. „Nein das wäre fies und gemein!" „Tut sich nichts!", meinte er enttäuscht, „probier das!", Burny riss eine Feder von dem Federschal, der an sich Daran gehörte ab und gab sie ihm. „Das war erst der Anfang!", grinste Daran und kitzelte Willy damit an der Nase. „Selbst wenn er volltrunken wäre müsste das doch funktionieren!", stellte Lucy jetzt mit einer Spur Besorgnis fest.

„Hey wach auf!" Daran schlug Willy ein paar mal leicht auf die Wange.

„Nein, hör auf, lass das, warte, warte!" Lucy schob ihn zur Seite.

„Willy, Willy wach auf!" Er Student rührte sich nicht.

„Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen und Dr. Carter holen!", bestimmte sie leicht hektisch. „Der verpfeift und doch wenn wir ihn holen, das geht nicht Lucy!", widersprach Burny. „Willy ist ihn Gefahr und wir müssen was tun und ihm helfen!" „Burny hat recht, wir sind Medizinstudenten wir schaffen das schon!", meinte Daran und versuchte Lucy zu beruhigen. „D- Das ist kein Unterricht sondern unser Freund, ihr ruft einen Krankenwagen, ich hole Dr. Carter!" Lucy eilte den Gang hinunter zu Carters Zimmer.

Hektisch schlug sie dagegen: „Dr. Carter, wachen Sie auf, Dr. Carter wachen Sie auf!"

„Okay geht alle bei Seite, macht Platz!", rief Carter und lief geradewegs auf Willy zu, der auf dem Sofa lag und von Studenten umringt war. „Habt ihr einen Krankenwagen gerufen?" „Ja habe ich Dr. Carter!", antwortete Burny. „Komm schon Willy wach auf!", murmelte der Assistenzarzt, „Ich habe schwache Karortispulse aber er atmet nicht!"

Carter beatmete ich als er plötzlich anfing zu spucken. „Bäh!", um den Geschmack zu überdecken nahm er einen Schluck des Schnapses der neben ihm stand. „Er hat gespuckt das ist gut oder?", fragte einer aus der Menge Studenten. „Nein ganz im Gegenteil!", entgegnete er, „Wenn er Spuckt und er in die Lungen läuft kann er an einer Aspirations- Pleumonie sterben!" „Hey wir sind hier oben im ersten Stock!", rief Daran den Rettungssanitätern zu die gerade vorgefahren waren. „Hey was ist das!", fragte Lucy plötzlich und wies auf etwas fadenähnliches. „Flüssiges Ecstasy!" „Was ist das!" „Ein Rauschmittel, hat noch jemand das Zeug genommen!" „Ich wusste nicht mal, dass Willy das getan hat!", erwiderte Lucy hilflos. „Brensch hat was genommen!", sagte Daran. „Ich kann hier nicht weg, Lucy, lauf sofort zu Zimmer 23 d und hol Anna mit ihr suchst du ihn!" Lucy lief sofort los in den zweiten Stock, wo sie vor Zimmer 23 d Halt machte.

„Hallo! Anna, bitte mach auf!", rief die Medizinstudentin und schlug gegen die Tür. Nur wenig später öffnete sie die Tür. „Was ist denn!", fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Die Party ist außer Kontrolle geraden, zwei Jungen haben Drogen genommen, um den einen kümmert sich gerade Dr. Carter, wir wissen nicht wo der andere ist, Dr. Carter hat gesagt ich soll dich holen!", erklärte sie schnell. „Ja klar!" Die beiden liefen den Gang hinab.

„Wo ist sein Zimmer!", wollte Anna wissen. „Ich glaube hier lang!", antwortete Lucy. Anna folgte ihr und nur wenig später kamen sie vor einem Zimmer zum stehen. „Brensch, mach auf!", Lucy hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Sie ist nicht abgeschlossen!", stellte Anna fest und öffnete sie. Der Medizinstudent lag auf dem Boden und gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. „Lucy hol sofort von den Sanitätern ein Intubationsbesteck!", beauftragte Anna die Studentin und kniete neben ihm nieder.

Als Lucy wenige Minuten später wieder kam hatte Anna eine Herzmassage begonnen und beatmete ihn. „Na endlich!" Anna nahm das Laringoskop und den Tubus und legte sich hinter seinem Kopf auf den Boden um auf einer Höhe mit ihm zu sein. Ohne Schwierigkeiten intubierte sie ihn. „Wann kommen die Sanitäter?" „Sie wollten nur noch eine Trage holen und dann kommen!"

„Macht den Weg frei!", rief Carter, als sie durch die Flügeltür der Notaufnahme des County Generals kamen. „Willy Goldmann und Brensch Tyler, Überdosis an Alkohol und Ecstasy, beide intubiert, Brensch hat einen Herzstillstand, das ist ca. 8 Minuten her", berichtete der Assistenzarzt. „Durch die Clubs gezogen?", fragte Haleh. „Nein die Medizinstudenten haben Halloween gefeiert!"

Anna saß über Brensch und führte die Herzmassage fort. „Ist das eine Fatahmorgana oder bist du's wirklich Anna?", wollte Elizabeth mit einem Lächeln wissen, als sie Brensch in Untersuchungsraum 3 begleitete. „Echt und in Farbe!", antwortete Anna und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Jemand muss die Eltern anrufen!", sagte Anna. „Das kann Lucy machen!", erwiderte Carter.

„Ich will helfen!", entgegnete diese.

„Du bist betrunken, du gehörst hier nicht her!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Das Vorstellungsgespräch und die Kleberschlacht**

**Hi! Freut mich zu erfahren, dass jemand die Story ließt, danke für die Kommentare, wenn ihr mich nur darum bittet gibt's auch nen neues Kapi ; - ) ! **

**PS: Sollte euch irgendwann mal etwas z. B. pairings betreffend komisch vorkommen oder völlig verrück, leset erst mal weiter bevor ihr euch darüber beschwert, dann so schnell kann alles wieder zum normalen zurückkehrern!**

„Es fängt auch jedes Jahr früher an zu schneien!", fluchte Mark als er durch die große Flügeltür die Notaufnahme betrat. Der Oberarzt ging zum Empfang wo Susan stand und ein Krankenblatt ausfüllte. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass es draußen scheißkalt ist und, dass ich total gefroren habe, nur weil nicht gleichzeitig zur Arbeit kommen sollten?", fragte er leise. „Tut mir leid!", flüsterte sie und lächelte.

„Was steht bei dir heute auf dem Plan?", fragte er in normaler Lautstärke. „Abgesehen von einigen Operationen, ein Meeting mit Anspaugh, er will wissen, wie es läuft und ein Vorstellungsgespräch, eine Assistenzärztin im zweiten Jahr möchte hier anfangen", antwortete sie. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie gut ist." „Lass uns erstmal hoffen, dass sie hier überhaupt ankommt, bei dem Schneesturm ist das noch nicht abzusehen", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Jerry wo ist das Krankenblatt, dass ich hier eben abgelegt habe?", fragte Elizabeth wütend, während sie Blätter von einer Seite des Tresens auf die andere warf. „Hab ich gegessen!", erwiderte Jerry. „Dann spuck es wieder aus, ich brauche es!" „Sicher!" Jerry zog ein Krankenblatt unter einem Stapel heraus und reichte es der AIPlerin. „Ach Elizabeth, kannst du nachher für mich die Bereitschaft über nehmen, ich muss zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch", wollte Susan von ihrer Assistentin wissen. „Klar", entgegnete sie.

„Hey Mark!", Doug nahm Mark kurz zur Seite, „Hör mal, du hast doch noch niemanden erzählt das Carol schwanger ist, oder? Auf jeden Fall möchte ich dich bitten es keinem zu erzählen, ja?" „Schon klar, bleibt unter uns, wie geht's Carol?" „Gut, gut geht's ihr!"

Zur gleichen Zeit im Studentenwohnheim.

„Dr. Carter!" Lucy klopfte an Carters Zimmertür. „Was!", fragte er genervt als er die Tür öffnete. „Morgen, ich wollte mich noch einmal für das Halloween Fiasko entschuldigen", sagte sie. „Das hilft mir ja viel", meinte er sarkastisch. „Was hat das für Konsequenzen?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich kann von sehr großem Glück reden, dass ich meinen Job noch habe!", antwortete Carter. „Morgen Carter, hi Lucy!", Anna kam die Treppe hinunter. „Morgen!", erwiderten die Angesprochenen gleichzeitig. „Wo willst du so früh hin es ist doch erst", Carter warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, „halb acht!" „Ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch, ach und was ich vergessen hatte dir zu sagen Carter, der Bart sieht schlimm aus rasier dich mal!", lächelte Anna. „Sehe ich auch so!", stimmte Lucy zu, „Wo ist das Vorstellungsgespräch?" „Im County!", antwortete sie, „Ich fahr jetzt mit der Hochbahn hin, kommt ihr mit?" „Ich komme etwas später nach!", erwiderte Carter und fuhr sich über den Bart, wobei er überlegte ob es ihm wirklich nicht stand. „Ich Komm mit!", sagte Lucy. Die beiden verließen zusammen das Wohnheim.

„Was zum Teufel..." Mark und Kerry standen vor der Notaufnahme und sahen zu, wie die Rettungshelfer zwei zusammengeklebte Männer ausluden.

„Zwei verrückte Brüder haben wegen eines Streits die Kontrolle über ihren Lieferwagen verlohren", berichtete ein Sanitäter und fügte hinzu: „So ne Sauerei habe ich noch nie gesehen!" „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst links abbiegen!", fluchte einer von ihnen. „Tut mir Leid, Markus...", entschuldigte sich der andere. „Oberesel, warum lasse ich dich überhaupt ans Steuer!"

„Eddy und Markus Hainy, Teppichleger, ein paar Kanister Teppichkleber sind über ihnen ausgelaufen, wir konnten sie weder von einander noch vom Sitz lösen." „Okay, Puls ist Stark, Pupillen reagieren auf Licht", stellte die Oberärztin fest, als sie den unten liegenden Markus untersuchte, „Ich brauche neue Handschuhe man hat das Gefühl in ein Glas Honig zu greifen. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?" „Was ist das?", fragte Mark. „Sieht aus wie Blut antwortete Kerry und versuchte Eddy etwas anzuheben, wobei sie bemerkten, dass etwas in Eddys Brust eingedrungen sein musste. „Wahrscheinlich eine Pfählungs- Verletzung!", sagte Mark. „Oh mein Gott, sieht aus wie ein Werkzeug, eine Art Zinken", meinte Kerry, „Keine Angst wir kümmern uns schon um Sie. Der Patient blutet schnell in den Behandelungsraum mit ihm!"

„Und rüber!", zu zehnt hoben sie die Brüder auf zwei nebeneinander geschobene Liegen im Behandelungsraum. „Malik, versuch einen Monitor anzuschließen!", befahl die Oberärztin. „Wo denn?", wollte der Krankenpfleger wissen. „Nimm einen Spatel und versuch ein paar Stellen frei zu kratzen!" „Warum hat Eddy aufgehört zu reden?", fragte Markus verängstigt. „Liegen sie still die kleinste Bewegung kostet ihn vielleicht das Leben!"

„Sauerstoffsättigung fällt!", berichtete Lydia. „Fertigmachen zur Intubation", bestimmte Mark. „Ich hole ein Intubationsset und einen acht nuller Tubus!", sagte Lydia. „Ich springe für Dr. Lewis ein irgendetwas chirurgisches?" Elizabeth kam in den Behandelungsraum. „Wir haben eine Pfählungs- Verletzung, Vorsicht vor dem Kleber!" „Lucy schon mal intubiert?", wollte Kerry wissen. „Nein aber wenn ich darf..." „Aber das kann kompliziert werden", warf Carter ein. „Wir werden sehen, Carter sag ihr wies geht!" „Na fein!", meinte Lucy und ging zum Kopfende der Liege.

„Wenn er bewegt wird bildet er Extrasystolen, wahrscheinlich berührt das Werkzeug das Herz, Carter hol den Notfallwagen", sagte der Oberarzt. „Lydia machst du das bitte?", fragte Carter. „Klar!" „Danke!" „Malik kannst du mir so schnell wie möglich eine Rippenschere besorgen?", bat Elizabeth. „Kommt sofort!", Malik machte sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg in die Chirurgie.

„Carter komm hier rüber und zieh Markus etwas zur Seite, dann hat Lucy mehr Platz für die Intubation", befahl Mark. „Kommst du ran?" „Noch ein bisschen... ich bin drin!" „Hat doch gut geklappt!", meinte Kerry und Mark sagte: „Wir brauchen sofort ein Beatmungsgerät." „Gute Atemgeräusche beidseits!", stellte Lucy erleichtert fest. „Er hat eine SVT", brachte der Oberarzt das nächste Problem auf den Plan. „Wir müssen ihn schocken, Mark!", entgegnete Elizabeth. „Nicht solange sie noch zusammen kleben!", widersprach Kerry, „6 mg Adrika!" „Bitte retten Sie meinen Bruder!", flehte Markus. „Carter lass los!", befahl Mark. „Ich kleb fest!", erwiderte er. „Laden 200!" „Los Carter, raus aus den Handschuhen, raus aus dem Kittel!" „Mein Bart hängt fest!"

Mark sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Die Rippenschere!", rief Malik der zurückkehrte. „Carter machen Sie platz!", befahl Elizabeth. „Wir müssen ein Stück Haut frei legen!", sagte Kerry die immer noch die Paddels in der Hand hatte. „Ich klebe fest!", fluchte Elizabeth. Mark packte sie an den schultern und zog. Die Brüder lösten sich voneinander und Mark und Elizabeth fielen zu Boden. „Weg!", rief Kerry und schockte Eddy. „Ich habe einen Puls, gut gemacht, in den OP mit ihm!"

Nachdem Mark der Chirurgin aufgeholfen hatte ging er zu Carter, der immer noch an Markus klebte und nun mit ihm auf dem Boden lag, weil sie von der Liege gefallen waren, als sich die Brüder gelöst hatten. „Carter alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und konnte ein Lächeln kaum unterdrücken. „Ja ich denke schon!", antwortete er. „Danke, dass Sie Eddy geholfen habe!", bedankte sich Markus. „Dafür sind wir da!", erwiderte der Oberarzt und zog eine Verbandsschere aus seiner Tasche, „Wir müssen Dr. Carter retten, also Lucy fangen wir mit dem Bart an!", und reichte sie der Studentin.

Während Mark sich amüsierte saß seine Freundin in einem öden Vorstellungsgespräch.

„Also Dr. Del Amico, wieso wollen Sie hier anfangen, hatten Sie in Phiadelphia Probleme?", fragte Susan die Assistenzärztin. „Bis vor wenigen Monaten habe ich noch hier gearbeitet und bin dann mit meinem Freund nach Phiadelphia gegangen, ich habe mich von ihm getrennt und möchte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, es war für mich am Naheliegensten hier wieder her zu kommen", antwortete sie.

„Sie haben keine Bewertungen dort bekommen, da Sie dort nur so kurz gearbeitet haben, Ihren anderen Bewertungen von hier lässt sich entnehmen, dass Sie gute Arbeit geleistet haben, auf welche Fachrichtungen sind Sie spezialisiert?" „Pädiatrie und Notfallmedizin", erwiderte Anna. „Wer waren ihre verantwortlichen Ärzte?" „Dr. Ross im pädiatrischen Bereich und Dr. Greene für Notfallmedizin."

Anna kam sich vor wie bei einem Verhör aber sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. „An sich haben wir kein Assistenzstelle in der Notaufnahme mehr frei, aber ich glaube, dass Dr. Ross unter den neuen Umständen in der Kindernotaufnahme Hilfe brauchen kann, würde das ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen?", wollte Susan wissen. „Das wäre wunderbar!", entgegnete Anna und lächelte. „Gut ich werde ihn anpiepen hier hoch zu kommen und seine Meinung einholen."

Währenddessen in der Notaufnahme.

„Lizzie, man sieht sie ja kaum noch in der Chirurgie, nimmt man Sie hier so in Anspruch?" Robert Romano kam zum Empfang der Notaufnahme. Elizabeth redete gerade mit Carol über die Kleberschlacht, als Carol Romano bemerkte meinte sie: „Ich hab noch zu tun ich werde mal gehen!" „Wehe du gehst, Verräterin!", zischte sie, „Hallo Dr. Romano." Sie lächelte gekünstelt und verfluchte Carol in Gedanken. „Ja ich habe hier gut zu tun!", antwortete sie. „Und habe Sie Zeit für einen Baypass, wie in alten Zeiten?" „Ich würde ja wirklich gerne, aber ich habe Bereitschaft", antwortete sie und war diesem Bereitschaftsdienst unheimlich dankbar. „Auf dem Brett steht, dass Dr. Lewis Bereitschaft hat", meinte er und wies auf das Brett. „Ich übernehme für sie, da sie zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch musste." „Sehen Sie? Ein Grund warum ich nie Assistent einer Chefärztin werden würde. Als Chirurgin hat sie ja auch nicht so viel drauf, ich verstehe Sie nicht Lizzie, ich an ihrer Stelle würde noch einmal zu Anspaugh gehen und darum bitten einem richtigen Chirurgen zugewiesen zu werden, man sieht sich!" Der Chirurg ging zu Elizabeths Freude endlich wieder.

„Oh nicht schon wieder der Pieper! Irgendwann versenk ich das scheiß Ding im Fluss!", fluchte Doug, des Pieper schon wieder Laut gab. „Auch noch aus der Verwaltung, Elizabeth kannst du den Jungen übernehmen der gleich rein kommt? Ist ein Auto Unfall!" „Natürlich", seufzte sie, an manchen Tagen würde sie am liebsten alles hinschmeißen.

Es klopfte an Susans Arbeitszimmertür. „Herein!", rief die Chefärztin. Doug trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Doug, du kennst Anna Del Amico, nicht war?" „Ja klar, hey wie geht's?", fragte er die Assistenzärztin. „Gut, danke." „Dr. Del Amico, möchte ihre Assistenzzeit hier fortsetzen ich habe ihr angeboten in deiner Kindernotaufnahme zu arbeiten, ich dachte das würde dir unter den neuen Umständen einiges erleichtern." „Was meinst du mit neuen Umständen?" „Na Carol und das Baby!" „Carol ist schwanger?", fragte Anna, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Danke!", erwiderte Doug, „Susan woher weißt du das!" „Hat Mark mir erzählt", antwortete sie, „War das etwa ein Geheimnis? Dann tut es mir leid." _Mark dieser elende... _„Nein ist schon gut, aber das wäre eine gute Idee, ich würde mich freuen!". versuchte Doug seine Wut zu überspielen. „Na dann ist gut um alles weitere kannst du dich dann kümmern."

Der Tag neigte sich einem Ende und Doug saß in der Notaufnahme am Empfang am Computer. „Hi soll ich dir wirklich nichts zu essen holen? Ich könnte zu Doc Magoo's rüber laufen", bot Carol an, die fertig zum Nachhause gehen vor ihm stand. „Nein da war ich heute schon und hab mir ne Magenverstimmung geholt!" „Was wird denn das?", fragte sie. „Ich habe meine riesen Klappe mal wieder zu weit aufgerissen und Anspaugh gesagt die Kapazität der Kindernotaufnahme wäre erschöpft, jetzt will er von mir eine detahirte Liste des täglichen Publikums!" „Wann kommst du nach hause?" „Im nächsten halben Jahr!", antwortete er und lächelte. „So lange bleib ich nicht auf!" „Geh ruhig, nacht!" „Nacht."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Der Magnesiumunfall **

**Hey leutz danke fürs Kommie! Wie versprochen gibt's nen neues Kapi, jetzt wird meine Warnung, dass ihr euch am besten gar nicht über komische pairings aufregt aktiv! Leste einfach weiter, dann wie gesagt alles kann sich schnell wieder ändern!**

„Gott wie ich diese Assistenzarbeitszeiten hasse!", fluchte Elizabeth und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Aufnahmetresen der Notaufnahme, nachdem sie nunmehr achtzehn Stunden auf den Beinen war. „Dr. Corday, ich habe hier noch einen Patienten für Sie!", sagte die Assistenzärztin Maggie Doyle und hielt der Chirurgin ein Krankenblatt vor die Nase. „Ich bin nicht mehr zuständig, ich arbeite jetzt 18 Stunden, habe in weniger als einer Stunde Visite und müsste unbedingt mal schlafen, es ist nach 6 Uhr der Patient geht an die Tagesschicht!" „Der Patient ist vor 6 eingeliefert worden, also sind Sie zuständig", erwiderte Maggie. „Jetzt ist es zehn nach sechs, sieh auf die Uhr!", entgegnete Elizabeth wütend. „Ja das Leben als AIPler ist furchtbar aber wir mussten da alle durch", meinte Dr. Doyle mit überlegener Miene. „Was fehlt ihm denn?", fragte Elizabeth. „Es handelt sich um einen 84 jährigen Mann mit Herz, Nieren und Leber Insuffizienz, Extrasystolen, multiplen inoperable Gefäßschäden..." „Moment, Moment, ich muss gleich zur Visite und du schleppst mir hier einen Mann an, der schon mit 1 ½ Füßen im Grab steht!", protestierte sie. „Dr. Romano hat darauf bestanden, dass Sie den Patienten nehmen", Lizzie griff fluchend nach dem Krankenblatt und machte sich auf den Weg in die 2. Auf dem Weg wurde sie aufgehalten.

„Hey Elizabeth", begrüßte Anna die Ärztin, „Wie steht's kann ich dir helfen?" „Morgen Anna, ich fürchte nein, dass ist ein chirurgischer Fall aber wenn du zu Dr. Lewis gehen könntest und ihr sagst, dass es mir Leid tut aber, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig zur Visite schaffen werde, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar." „Nicht nötig, ich hab's mit bekommen", sagte Susan, die gerade zu den beiden stieß. „Tut mir Leid, Romano hat mir einen halbtoten Mann vermittelt", entschuldigte sich Elizabeth. „Nicht so schlimm, der Grund warum ich eigentlich hier bin, ich habe nachher um halb vier ein Feo, wollen Sie assistieren?" „Ja natürlich!"

„Oh man geht's mir beschissen", murrte Lucy und betrat die Notaufnahme. Schnurstracks ging sie ins Ärztezimmer, es war völlig leer. „Was für'n Glück!", murmelte sie. Sie legte ihre Sachen auf dem Tisch ab und holte eine kleine Packung Tabletten aus der Vordertasche ihres Rucksacks. Dann legte sie eine Tablette in ihren Mund und ging zum Waschbecken, in dem Moment indem sie Wasser trank um es runterzuspülen öffnete sich die Tür. „Lucy, siehst schlimm aus, hast du nicht gut geschlafen?", wollte Carter wissen. „Nein, nein mir geht's gut", antwortete sie und ließ die Tablettenschachtel unauffällig in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Wohl nicht unauffällig genug, wie sie feststellen musste. „Was hast du da?", fragte der Assistenzarzt. „Nichts!" „Komm schon." Lucy konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Carter in ihre Kitteltasche griff und die Packung herauszog. „Was ist das?", er drehte die Schachtel in der Hand bis er an die Seite gelangte auf der der Wirkstoff stand. „Retalin?" Carter sah seine Studentin erschüttert an. „Und wenn schon!", Lucy riss ihm die Tablettenschachtel wieder aus der Hand. „Lucy das ist ein Medikament für Kinder mit Konzentrationsschwächen, du bist 21!" „Mein Arzt verschreibt es mir immer noch, ich nehme es schon seit der 5. Klasse, es kann nicht falsch sein!", erwiderte sie patzig. „Du bist abhängig!" „Das ist nicht war!"

15:03 Uhr in der Notaufnahme:

„Hey du bist ja voll in Fahrt noch eine Einstellung!", fragte Mark seine Freundin. „Sieht ganz so aus, aber Weaver hatte sich schon vorher darum gekümmert!", antwortete sie, „Ich soll ihn nur in Empfang nehmen und wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde hier antanzt flippe ich noch aus!" „Wie meinst du das?" „Mit Müh und Not habe ich Romano sein Feo Kromozytom abgenommen und wies aussieht komme ich zu spät!" „Wenn du dein Feo sowieso verpasst könnten wir doch essen gehen!", schlug Mark vor. „Ja das machen wir, aber wir gehen jetzt erst mal davon aus, dass ich es schaffe!"

Ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann trat an den Empfang und sprach Randy an: „'tschuldigung, ich suche Dr. Lewis, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich sie finde?" „Hey Dr. Lewis, der Arzt ist hier!", rief die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin der Chefärztin, die nur wenig entfernt stand zu. „Na endlich sieht aus als würde ich mein Feo doch noch schaffen!", grinste sie. „Also ich geh dann, sehen wir uns heute Abend?", wollte Mark wissen. „Ja klar!", antwortete Susan und lächelte. Dann ging sie zu dem Arzt, der an der Aufnahme stand.

„Sie sind Luka Kovac?" „Richtig!", antwortete er mit südländischem Akzent und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Mein Name ist Susan Lewis, ich bin die Chefärztin der Notaufnahme, wenn es ihnen nichts aus macht würde ich mich gerne kurz fassen, also folgen Sie mir, ich werde Ihnen alles zeigen." Luka nickte und folgte ihr. „Hier ist der Empfang, wenn Sie ein Krankenblatt suchen oder jemanden ausrufen müssen, dann hier... hier rechts und links befinden sich die Untersuchungsräume." Der Arzt hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und folgte ihr den Gang hinab. „...und hier sind die Behandelungsräume, in denen werden Traumata und kritische Patienten behandelt." Susan wandte sich ihm zu, Dr. Kovac nickte. „Die nächsten vier Stunden werde ich mit einem Feo zubringen also wenn sie noch Fragen haben wenden Sie sich an Mark Greene oder Kerry Weaver, das sind unsere Oberärzte." Wieder nickte Luka, Susan war im Begriff sich zu verabschieden, als ihr noch einfiel „Außerdem möchte ich sie bitten in ihrer ersten Woche nicht ohne das Beisein eines Arztes zu arbeiten, der hier schon länger arbeitet..."

„Dr. Lewis!", Susan wurde von Shirly unterbrochen, die außer Atem vor ihr Halt mache, „Sie müssen sofort auf die Chirurgische!" „Ich weiß, mein Feo wartet..." „Nein, Dr. Corday hat einem Patienten aus versehen eine tödliche Dosis Magnesium verabreicht und kämpft jetzt um sein Leben!" „Was!", war alles, was Susan hervorbrachte, „Ich komme!" „Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Luka. „Von mir aus!" Die zwei Ärzte und die Oberschwester hetzten die Treppe hinauf.

Völlig außer Atem kamen die Drei auf der Intensivstation an und sahen schon Elizabeth, die gerade einen Schrittmacher legte. „Elizabeth was um Himmelswillen ist hier los!", wollte Susan lautstark wissen. „Dr. Lewis, ich...", startete die Chirurgin einen Erklärungsversuch, doch brach gleich wieder ab, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. „Dr. Lewis, Ihr Feo Kromozytom wartet", sagte eine Schwester zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt der möglich war. „Geben Sie ihn Romano!", antwortete Susan wütend und ging von Kovac und Shirly gefolgt zu Elizabeth. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" „Er ist jetzt stabil, ich hatte mich verguckt auf dem Etikett stand 50 nicht 5 wie ich gedacht hatte", versuchte Elizabeth zu erklären „Gut, gut, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass Sie so einen Fehler machen, ich werde das Anspaugh melden müssen, danke, dass Sie mich gleich geholt haben Shirly." Susan machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Anspaughs Büro.

„Dr. Corday, Dr. Romano lässt anfragen, ob Sie bei dem Feo Kromozytom, was er eben von Dr. Lewis bekommen hat, assistieren wollen", sagte eine Schwester die gerade die Intensivstation betrat. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dr. Lewis darüber sehr erfreut wäre, fragen Sie doch Dr. Benton!", antwortete sie. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht, mein Name ist Luka Kovac, ich arbeite ab heute in der Notaufnahme", stellte sich Luka Lizzie vor. „Elizabeth Corday, chirurgische Assistenzärztin im ersten Jahr." Sie schüttelte seine Hand, Luka lächelte und meinte: „Im ersten Jahr und man bittet Sie bei einem Feo zu assistieren? Man hat hier ja eine hohe Meinung von ihnen." „Ich muss mein erstes Assistenten Jahr wiederholen, weil ich aus England kommen und hier eine Zulassung bekommen will", erwiderte sie, „Nach diesem Fehler kann ich mich auf etwas gefasst machen, ich werde etwas frische Luft schnappen, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen..." „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Sie begleite?", fragte der Arzt. „Nein ganz und gar nicht."

„Hey Anna, hat Susan dir deinen alten Job zurückgegeben?", wollte Carter wissen. Er stand im Türamen zur Kindernotaufnahme und beobachtete Anna, wie sie ein Krankenblatt auffüllte. „Nicht ganz, ich bin hauptsächlich für die Kindernotaufnahme eingeteilt", antwortete sie ohne von dem Klemmbrett aufzusehen. „Und wie läuft's so?", bohrte er weiter. „Ganz gut bis her, im Moment ist aber nichts los, warum bist du wirklich hier, das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, oder?" Anna sah zu ihm erwartungsvoll auf. „Ich hab da mal ne Frage, die du mir als Kinderärztin sicher gut beantworten kannst. Nehmen wir an jemand hat im Kinderalter Retalin bekommen und nimmt es immer noch, obwohl die Person bereits erwachsen ist, ist das medizinisch Vertretbar?" „Wie lange nimmt die Person denn das Medikament schon?", fragte die Ärztin. „So ungefähr zehn Jahre, vielleicht..." „Es ist nicht schädlich aber es liegt auch eine Abhängigkeit vor, was nie gut ist, wenn es jedoch keine andere Möglichkeit gibt die Konzentrationsschwäche anders auszugleichen würde ich es weiter verschreiben", meinte sie. „Aber sollte die betreffende Person nicht wenigstens versuchen das Retalin abzusetzen?", hackte Carter nach. „Um wen geht es eigentlich, das ist doch keinen allgemein Frage mehr!" Der Assistenzarzt schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat näher an Anna heran. „Es geht um Lucy ich habe vorhin herausgefunden, dass sie seit der fünften Klasse Retalin nimmt, was meinst du soll ich machen?", wollte er wissen. „Ich schlage vor du hältst dich da raus", erwiderte Dr. Del Amico schlicht, „Es ist ihre Sache."

„Susan!", Mark hielt sie auf ihrem Weg durch die Notaufnahme auf. „Ah Mark dich hab ich gesucht, ich bin mein Feo los, wollen wir jetzt essen gehen?" „Ich hab die Sache mit Elizabeth gehört..." „Mark an sich, ist das nicht mein Problem...", unterbrach Susan ihren Freund. „Aber das wird es werden, du bist für sie verantwortlich, hast du Anspaugh davon schon in Kenntnis gesetzt?", wollte Mark wissen. „Das werde ich, in drei Stunden habe ich bei ihm einen Termin", antwortete sie.

„Wo hast du eigentlich diesen Dr. Kovac hingeschickt?", wechselte er das Thema. „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer wo er ist. Shirly hatte mich wegen der Magnesiumsache nach oben geholt er ist mitgekommen. Ich bin dann gegangen um einen Termin mit Anspaugh zu machen, er ist glaube ich da geblieben." „Ist da auch egal, heute ist es relativ ruhig."

Zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Dach des County General Hospitals.

„Wo kommen Sie eigentlich her, Dr. Kovac, Ihr Akzent verrät Sie", stellte Lizzie fest. Die beiden standen auf dem Dach des Krankenhausgebäudes. „Bitte nennen Sie mich Luka, ich komme aus Kroatien, ich habe aber meine Assistenzzeit hier in den Staaten gemacht, in Phiadelphia, waren Sie schon einmal in Phiadelphia, Elizabeth?", antwortete er. „Sie kommen also auch über den großen See, nein ich war noch nie in Phiadelphia, ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass es da sehr schön ist", Lizzie lächelte und lies ihren Blick über Chicago schweifen. „Ja in der tat es ist dort sehr schön..."

„Dr. Corday ich suche Sie schon überall!", rief Carter, der gerade aufs Dache kam, „Erstens kommen gleich drei Schwerverletzte und zweitens soll ich ihnen von Dr. Lewis ausrichten, dass Sie sich doch bitte um 18 Uhr in Dr. Anspaughs Büro einfinden. „Sicher Carter danke." „Ich komme mit bei drei Schwerverletzten bin ich doch gerade richtig", lachte Luka und begleitete Elizabeth zurück in die Notaufnahme. Gradewegs liefen sie in die 1. „Was haben wir?", fragte Elizabeth als sie den Behandelungsraum betrat. „Eine Schießerei, hier haben wir einen Jungen mit einem loch in der Herzkammer, was ich gerade nähe!", antwortete Peter. „Brauchst du mich hier?", wollte sie wissen. „Nicht zwingend!", erwiderte er. „Du Peter ich muss nachher mit dir reden, hast du Zeit." „Ja sicher."

Es war mittlerweile kurz nach 18:34 Uhr und Lizzie stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl. „Hey, Elizabeth, zurück aus der Hölle?", fragte Carol, „Was hat Anspaugh gesagt?" „Es wird eine Anhörung geben", antwortete sie. „Und was wolltest du mit Peter bereden?", wollte Anna wissen, die genau daneben stand. „Besser gesagt, er war schlussendlich der, der mit mir etwas zu klären hatte..." „Oh, oh sag bloß ihr habt Schluss gemacht", unterbrach sie die Kinderärztin. „Er sagte, er wolle sich jetzt nur auf seinen Sohn konzentrieren und ich glaube auch, dass es besser ist, wenn wir einfach nur Freunde sind", erwiderte sie. „Na dann, ich dachte schon du würdest ihm nachweinen", meinte Anna. „Nein, ich halte es so für besser, es hat einfach nicht funktioniert." „Und hast du schon den Neuen gesehen?" „Wen meinst du?" „Na diesen Ausländer der da drüben steht!", entgegnete Carol die genau wusste von wem Anna redete. „Ach ihr meint Luka, ja ich habe vorhin mit ihm geredet..." „Auf jeden Fall kommt er gerade hier rüber", warf die Oberschwester ein, „Wir werden dich jetzt alleine lassen!" „Was wieso das denn!", fragte Anna entrüstet. „Weil ich es sagte!", begründete Carol und zog die Kinderärztin hinter sich her.

„Elizabeth, wie war Ihr Gespräch mit Dr. Anspaugh?", wollte Luka wissen. „Ganz gut so weit", antwortete Lizzie. „Ich will nicht aufdringlich erscheinen, aber darf ich Sie zum Essen einladen? Heute Abend vielleicht?" Elizabeth wusste erst nicht was sie antworten sollte, dann sagte sie: „J- Ja warum nicht, mein Dienst endet um 7." „Mein Dienst ebenfalls. Wunderbar, wir sehen uns dann nachher." „Ja." Lizzie warf einen Blick zu Anna und Carol, die nicht weit von ihr entfernt standen und wissend lächelten.

Sie warteten bis Elizabeth außer Hörweite war, bis sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzten: „Spinn ich oder was?", fragte Carol, „Kaum ist sie mit dem einen auseinander, schon läuft ihr der nächste nach!"

„Über wen redet ihr denn?", wollte Doug wissen, der gerade aus dem Behandelungsraum hinter den beiden heraus kam, „Wer hat mit wem Schluss gemacht?" „Na Peter und Elizabeth!", antwortete Anna. „Und wer von beiden hat die Beziehung beendet?" „Sie waren wohl beide der Meinung, dass es einfach nicht funktioniert", erklärte Carol, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht klug war, dem Mann das alles zu erzählen der wie eine Art Rundschreiben so etwas verbreitete, „Das Erstaunliche ist ja, dass muss jetzt so ungefähr ne halbe Stunde her sein und dieser Dr. Kovac hat sie eben gebeten mit ihm auszugehen!" „Ist ja auch kein Wunder", meinte Doug, „Sie ist wirklich sympathisch und sehr attraktiv und..." „Doug ich glaube nicht, dass es sehr klug ist das in Carols Gegenwart zu sagen!", unterbrach ihn Anna. „Nein, nein red ruhig weiter, ich würde ja gerne hören was du über sie denkst!", sagte Carol und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ach weißt du, ich hab gar nichts mehr zu sagen", erwiderte der Kinderarzt und lachte nervös. „Jetzt zieh dich nicht aus der Verantwortung!" „Wozu, es gibt nur eine Frau die ich begehre und das bist du!", entgegnete er, „Also ich muss jetzt mich um ein Kleinkind mit Krup kümmern!"

Nachdem Susan von der Besprechung mit Dr. Anspaugh und Elizabeth zurück war, hatte sie sich in ihr Büro zurückgezogen und Krankenblätter bearbeitet. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Bürotür riss Susan aus ihren Gedanken. „Herein!", rief sie und setzte sich gerade hin. Mark öffnete die Tür. „Hi, Mark! Komm rein!", sagte sie und stand freudig auf. „Hast du mich vermisst?", wollte Mark wissen, der von Susan stürmisch umart wurde. „Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst!", antwortete sie empört und küsste ihn. In diesem Moment klopfte es kurz an der Tür, die sich im nächsten Moment auch schon öffnete. Die beiden brachen sofort den Kuss ab, lösten sich aus der Umarmung und wandten sich der Tür zu in der Robert Romano stand.

„Susan ich müsste eigentlich mit Ihnen reden, aber wenn Sie zu tun haben komme ich gerne später wieder..." „Nein, nein, Robert, worum geht es?" „Es geht um das Maß indem Sie meine Chirurgen in Ihrer Notaufnahme in Anspruch nehmen!", antwortete er. „Sie meine Peter Benton und Elizabeth Corday, nicht wahr? In der Notaufnahme werden beide ständig gebraucht, deswegen unterstütze ich auch Dr. Cordays Vorschlag einer Traumastelle in der Notaufnahme einzurichten. Beide haben ihr Interesse an der Stelle bekundet. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass einer von ihnen diese Stelle bekommen wird, dann werde ich Ihnen keinen Ihrer Chirurgen mehr wegnehmen!", erwiderte Susan. „Was für eine Traumastelle?", fragte Romano verdutzt. „Genau was für eine Traumastelle?", wollte auch Mark wissen. „Es ist zwar noch nicht offiziell, aber es sieht ganz danach aus, dass Dr. Anspaugh Dr. Cordays Vorschlag eine Traumastelle in der Notaufnahme einzurichten, statt geben wird", erklärte die Chefärztin. „So, so...", sagte Romano, „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen ich muss zu Dr. Anspaugh!"

„Es ist kurz vor 7 die beiden sollten sich doch langsam treffen oder?", fragte Carol Anna, die beiden hatten sich unauffällig neben dem Ärztezimmer postiert. „Warum machen wir das eigentlich?", wollte Anna wissen. „Na wir wollen herausfinden ob aus den beiden was ernstes werden kann schon vergessen?" „Nein, aber wie sollen wir das denn bitte herausfinden, zu ihnen hingehen und fragen: Sag mal wird daraus was ernstes? Oder wie?" „Natürlich nicht wenn er ihr zum Beispiel seinen Arm anbietet, ist das schon einmal ein eindeutiges Zeichen", erklärte Carol und hielt Ausschau nach den beiden. „Erfahrungswerte?", fragte Anna und grinste. „Nur!", antwortete Carol und grinste Ebenfalls, „Hey da ist Dr. Kovac! Ganz unauffällig tun!"

Die beiden stellten auf der Stelle das reden ein und hielten gespannt die Luft an als er an ihnen vorbei ging ins Ärztezimmer ging. „Wirklich, das war ja total unauffällig!", merkte Randy an, die an der Aufnahme saß. „Hey da kommt, Elizabeth", sagte Anna, „Sieht ja gar nicht schlecht aus was sie da an hat, sie war bestimmt zuhause, ich denke Dr. Lewis wird sie nach der Sache mit dem Magnesium nicht mehr hat arbeiten lassen." Wieder verstummte sie, als die Chirurgin an ihnen vorbei ging. „Sagt mal, was guckt ihr denn so blöd?", fragte sie und blieb stehen. „Was wir, wieso, was meinst du?" „Ach nichts, nichts schon gut!" Sie ging weiter bin ins Ärztezimmer.

„Okay jetzt wird's spannend! Wir wetten, 10 Doller dass sie Arm in Arm gehen!", bestimmte Carol. „Okay ich halte mit 10 dagegen!" Die Tür des Ärztezimmers öffnete sich uns Lizzie und Luka gingen auf den Ausgang zu. Als sie die Notaufnahme verlassen hatten meinte Carol überlegen: „Wette gewonnen!"

„Hey Lucy warte!", rief Carter seiner Studentin nach, die auf dem Weg aus der Notaufnahme war. „Was!", fragte sie genervt und wandte sich um. „Du hast recht, es geht mich nichts an", sagte er als er bei ihr angekommen war, „dennoch glaube ich, dass du wenigstens versuchen solltest das Retalin abzusetzen." „Du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass es dich nichts angeht, oder habe ich dich missverstanden? Ich habe es schon versucht, die Folge war, dass ich alles durcheinander gebracht habe und eine Prüfung versaut habe, dass war in der 12 Klasse und ich werde es bestimmt nicht noch einmal riskieren!" Sie machte Kehrt und verließ raschen Schrittes die Notaufnahme.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst dich da raus halten!", kam Annas Kommentar, die neben Carol nahe des Ausgangs stand. „Es ist ihre Sache wenn sie es macht, aber es ist meine wie ich damit umzugehen habe, warum steht ihr eigentlich hier so unnütz in der Landschaft?", wollte er wissen. „Stimmt wir könnten uns ja mal wieder nützlich machen!", stellte Carol fest und sie und Anna machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.

„Hey Jeanie bist du aus dem Urlaub zurück!", begrüßte Chuny die Arzthelferin. „Ja leider ist es schon vorbei!" „Beschwer dich nicht, du hattest drei Wochen Urlaub!", sagte Chuny und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. „Hab ich irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst?", wollte Jeanie wissen. „Na ja abgesehen davon, dass wir eine neue Chefärztin und zwei neue Ärzte haben..." „Okay, okay ich seh schon ich hab was verpasst, hat Kerry die Chefarztstelle bekommen?", fragte die Arzthelferin. Chuny schüttelte den Kopf. „Glücklicherweise nicht, ich will mir ja nicht ausmalen wie es dann wäre, nein du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an Dr. Lewis, sie ist zurück und hat den Posten zu Weavers Ärger bekommen! Außerdem ist Anna Del Amico aus Phiadelphia zurück und noch ein Arzt namens Luka Kovac wurde eingestellt." „Na dann ist es ja gar nicht so viel was ich verpasst habe!", lachte Jeanie und ging ins Ärztezimmer.

„...und was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte Elizabeth lachend. „Ich habe meinem Chefarzt eine Runtergehauen und ihm gesagt, dass man so nicht mit einer Dame spricht!", antwortete Luka, „Die Medizinstudentin war mir sehr dankbar." „Kann ich mir vorstellen, ich kenne auch jemandem, dem ich schon mehrfach gerne eine Runtergehauen hätte!" „Wen denn?" „Dr. Robert Romano, er ist ein furchtbarer, kleiner Machtmensch, er ist egoistisch, egozentrisch und sein Ego ist unbeschreiblich! Auf jeden Fall wollte ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen und deswegen hat er mich gefeuert, um am Krankenhaus bleiben zu können musste ich ja dann noch mal von vorne anfangen! Wie hat denn ihr Chefarzt darauf reagiert?" „Er hat mich gefeuert!", erwiderte Luka und beide lachten.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er und nickte zur Tanzfläche auf der schon einige Paare waren. „Ich kann gar nicht tanzen!", entgegnete Lizzie und lächelte. „Ich aber, du brauchst dich nur führen lassen." Sie überlegte einen Moment dann nickte sie: „Okay, warum nicht!" „Toll!" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Es war gar nicht so schwer, wie Elizabeth gedacht hatte Luka, tanzte wirklich gut und mit ihm erschien es unwahrscheinlich leicht, sie fühlte sich sehr wohl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Die Anhörung**

Hey neues Kapi da! Okay ich weiß ich hab einige ernst zunehmende Probleme wegen den Pairings aber letztendlich wir es am ende ( Noch gaaaaaaaaaaaanz lang hin) ein ergebnis geben mit dem ihr sicherlich zufrieden seit! Sam kommt auch noch 100 aber das dauert noch ziemlich lange und ich fürchte Luka wird noch nen sehr langen weg zur erkenntnis zurück legen müssen g. Danke für die Kommies sunnymaus und Potter120 ihr gebt mir echt hoffnung, deswegen gibt's heute 2 Kapies für jeden eins, danke!

Elizabeth hatte die letzten drei Tage nicht gearbeitet, sie hatte sich auf die Anhörung vorbereitet, nun saß sie im Ärztezimmer der Chirurgie. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr lagen verschiedene Unterlagen und Karteikarten. Die Tür öffnete sich und Peter trat ein. Lizzie sah auf. „Hi was machst du da?", fragte er und machte vor dem Tisch halt. „Ich bereite mich auf die Anhörung vor, nach deiner Anhörung wegen Morgenstern, habe ich mir gedacht es wäre besser gut vorbeireitet zu sein", antwortete sie. „Es kann auf jeden fall nichts schaden, wenn du jemanden brauchst der sich das mal anhört..." „Danke aber ich wird das schon schaffen", entgegnete die Ärztin und lächelte, „Hast du heute interessante Operationen?" „Ich sehe gleich Dr. Kotlowitz bei der Einsetzung eines Kotliraimplantates zu", meinte er. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, hast du es für Reece in Erwägung gezogen?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich wollte mich erst einmal nur informieren, ich muss jetzt los, aber..." „Geh schon zu Kotlowitz!", unterbrach Lizzie ihn, woraufhin Peter den Raum verließ.

Luka kam gerade auf den Empfangsschalter der Notaufnahme zu wo Kerry stand, die ein Krankenblatt ausfüllte. „Kerry sagen Sie, heute findet doch die Untersuchung in dem Magnesiumfall von vor drei Tagen statt, oder?", fragte er bemüht gleichgültig zu klingen. „Interessieren Sie sich für diesen Fall?", wollte die Oberärztin wissen und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich war da und wollte nur wissen wie es ausgeht", antwortete er desinteressiert. „In gut einer Stunde im Auditorium", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Krankenblatt zu. „Danke!", erwiderte er, doch anstatt diese Stunde abzuwarten machte er sich auf den Weg auf die Chirurgische.

„Komm du musst was essen", beharrte Doug und wedelte mit einem Schoko - Muffin vor ihrer Nase herum. Die beiden saßen bei Doc Magoos und Carol hatte schlechte Laune. „Mensch Doug ich bin echt nicht in Stimmung für so was!", entgegnete sie patzig. „Wenn man schwanger ist muss man was essen und ich muss kein Arzt sein um das zu wissen. Als Vater des Kindes habe ich dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir gut geht also Mund auf!" „Doug ich kann eh nichts drin behalten, also lass mich in Ruhe", erwiderte sie. „Na dann nicht dann esse ich ihn halt", meinte Doug, sein Blick wanderte zur Tür als diese sich öffnete. Carol folgte dem Blick des Oberarztes.

„Na sieh einer na und mir sagt er sie wären nur Freunde, da sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass da was läuft!", lachte Doug leise bei dem Anblick von Mark und Susan, die Hand in Hand den Imbiss betraten. „Soll ich sie hier rüber rufen?", fragte Doug seine Freundin und grinste. Carol nickte. „Hey Mark, Susan! Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns setzten?" Mark und Susan wandten sich geschockt um und ließen sich augenblicklich los. Doug und Carol winkten unschuldig und grinsten. Mark öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, entschied dann aber, dass es besser war zu schweigen.

_Verdammt dieses Krankenhaus ist ziemlich groß!_ Stellte Luka fest als er den Empfang der Chirurgie suchte. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Dr. Corday finde?", fragte er ein Krankenschwester die ihm begegnete. „Dr. Corday arbeitet heute nicht", antwortete Shirly die einen Stapel Krankenblätter auf dem Arm hatte. „Heute ist doch die Anhörung, sie müsste doch schon hier sein", meinte der Arzt. „Versuchen Sie es im Ärztezimmer", schlug die Oberschwester vor. „Und die ist..." „Da vorne rechts um die Ecke die zweite Tür links." „Danke."

Er bog um die Ecke und betrat das Ärztezimmer. Elizabeth saß immer noch da, wo sie schon an diesem Morgen gesessen hatte, als Peter sie aufgesucht hatte. „Hallo", sagte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Oh hi", erwiderte Lizzie. „Bereitest du dich auf die Anhörung vor?", fragte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie. „Ja aber ich bin an sich schon fertig ich lese alles nur noch einmal", antwortete die Chirurgin und lächelte. „Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?", wollte Luka wissen. „Nein, noch nicht..." Wieder öffnete sich die Tür zum Ärztezimmer und dieses mal trat Robert Romano ein.

„Lizzie, so guter Laune am Tag der Abrechnung?", fragte er, „Ich bitte Sie es ist doch keine Hinrichtung, lediglich eine Untersuchung", meinte Elizabeth die jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch mit ihm war. „Genau mit dieser Einstellung müssen Sie darein gehen, aber mich haben Sie auf ihrer Seite!", sagte der Oberarzt. „Es geht doch um keine Seiten...", widersprach Lizzie. „Mich hast du auch auf deiner Seite", fügte Luka hinzu und lächelte. „Luka..." „Sagen Sie kennen wir uns schon?", fragt Romano und musterte Dr. Kovac. „Entschuldigen Sie, mein Name ist Luka Kovac ich bin Notaufnahmearzt", stellte er sich vor. „Ah noch einer von Dr. Lewis Elite - Truppe, eh! Robert Romano, chirurgischer Oberarzt", entgegnete er und reichte Luka die Hand. Dann wandte er sich wider Lizzie zu.

„Ich mache heute Abend eine laperoskopische Darmresektion, haben Sie Interesse?" „Wie war das jetzt mit heute Abend?", wollte Elizabeth leise von Luka wissen. „Acht Uhr?", schlug er vor. „Perfekt!", flüsterte sie, dann meinte sie an Romano gewandt, der Luka einen missbeliebigen Blick schenkt, „Tut mir Leid Robert aber ich habe heute Abend schon etwas vor, außerdem arbeite ich heute gar nicht!" „Oh, na dann ein anderes Mal." Romano verließ das Ärztezimmer wieder und Luka sagte zu Lizzie: „Ich glaube dir alles was du über ihn gesagt hast!"

„Carter du siehst übel aus!", stellte Anna fest als sie den Arzt am Empfang traf, „Nicht gut geschlafen?" „Scheint mir langsam die Standtat Frage hier zu werden", meinte Lucy die ebenfalls an der Aufnahme stand. „Die sehen aber auch alle übel aus wenn sie hier ankommen!", sagte Randy und sah gleich wieder auf das Krankenblatt vor ihr. „Sehr witzig", knurrte Carter sarkastisch. „Na was macht dir den Kopfschmerzen?", wollte Anna wissen. „Ich weiß es!", verkündete Lucy triumphal. „Lucy tu mir den Gefallen und behalt 's für dich, ja?", bat Carter. „Nein, nein sag schon Lucy!", bettelte die Ärztin. „Ich warne dich!", fauchte Carter. Die Medizinstudentin winkte Anna ihr zu folgen.

Als sie außerhalb Carters Hörweite waren sagte sie: „Ich hab es heute Morgen auf dem Weg aus dem Wohnheim raus mitbekommen, dass er mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht hat!" „Wieso das denn?", fragte Anna interessiert. „Das ist leider alles was ich mitbekommen habe, aber vielleicht hat er sich in eine andere verguckt", schlug Lucy vor. „Na wer weiß", meinte Anna und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mittlerweile hatte die Anhörung im Auditorium begonnen, alle Reihen waren von Ärzten besetzt, woraus zu schließen war, dass sich viele Leute für diesen Fall interessierten.

„Ist das nicht Schwesternarbeit?", wollte Dale wissen der in der zweiten Reihe im Auditorium saß. „Die waren damit beschäftigt Adrovent und Sultanol aufzufüllen, ich wollte nur in einer Notsituation helfen", antwortete Elizabeth die hinter dem Podium stand.

„Sagen Sie wer injizierte das Magnesium?", fragte Romano. „Das war ich."

„Hatten Sie die Dosis mit den Schwestern abgesprochen", warf der Chefarzt der Kardiologie Dr. Kayson ein. „Nein."

„Wann erkannten Sie ihren Fehler?" „Der Patient hatte um 15:34 einen Atemstillstand, er wurde sofort endotrachial intubiert, die Herzfrequenz fiel auf 30. Der Patient bekam Calcium und Adropin i. v. Dann wurde ein transvenöser Schrittmacher eingeschwemmt, er arbeitete um 15:46..."

„Wer ist Ihr vorgesetzter Arzt?", unterbrach Dale sie. „Dr. Lewis."

„Die Sie unbeaufsichtigt ließ", stellte Romano fest. „Ich war in der Notaufnahme und bin sofort gekommen, als ich gerufen wurde, ich hätte nichts tun können um diesen Vorfall zu verhindern, dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass es wichtig ist das Endergebnis zu sehen. Dank Dr. Cordays schneller Reaktion ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit intubiert und der Schrittmacher gelegt worden, der Patient hat sich vollständig erholt", berichtete Susan die zwischen Kerry und Luka saß. Dr. Kovac beobachtete die Anhörung bis her schweigend und war gespannt darauf wie es sich weiter entwickeln würde. „Vielen Dank", sagte Lizzie, „Aber ich würde mich lieber ohne Ihre Hilfe verteidigen Dr. Lewis", sie wandte ihren Blick nun gezielt Dr. Anspaugh zu,

„Grundsätzlich bin ich der Meinung, dass diese Anhörungen nur noch ein Forum für Schuldzuweisungen, für die Vertuschung von Fehlern und zur Verhinderung von Schadensersatzklagen geworden sind. Ich möchte dafür plädieren, dass wir gemachte Fehler akzeptieren, aus ihnen lernen und Verbesserungen erzielen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Fehler gemacht habe weil ich schlecht ausgebildet oder inkompetent bin, sondern weil ich nach einem 36 – Stunden Tag einfach total erschöpft war. Wenn wir solche Fehler verhindern wollen, warum dürfen die Bereitschaftsärzte der Krankenhäuser dann nicht pünktlich um 12 Uhr mittags ihren Dienst beenden und nach hause gehen? Warum richten wir kein gleitendes Nachtschichtsystem ein?" Elizabeth machte eine kurze Pause und sah in die betretenden Gesichter der Ärzte. Susan, Kerry und Luka hingegen erschienen nicht geschockt sondern interessiert.

„Fluglotsen arbeiten am Schirm 4 bis höchstens 6 Stunden täglich, wobei sie jeweils nach 2 Stunden eine Pause haben und wieso? Weil es um Menschenleben geht. Aber wir lassen chirurgische Assistenzärzte 1 1/2 Tage ohne Pause geschweige denn Schlaf arbeiten und wieso? Weil Sie und die Chirurgen vor Ihnen es auch machen mussten?" Einige Chirurgen sahen jetzt peinlich berührt zur Seite, doch Lizzie dachte nicht daran aufzuhören, „Nun diese Tradition mag ja altehrwürdig sein, aber ist keinesfalls im Sinne unserer Patienten. Wenn Sie meine Auffassung nicht teilen wollen, stellen Sie sich bitte das nächste Mal wenn Sie fliegen die Frage ob Sie möchten, dass der verantwortlich Fluglotse gerade in der 36. Stunde seines Dienstes ist!"

Die erschütterte Stille im Auditorium wurde von dem Applaus der drei Notfallmediziner durchbrochen.

Lucy saß in dem kleinen Untersuchungsraum am Ende des langen Flurs der Notaufnahme, der nun fast ausschließlich als Lager für überflüssiges Material oder als Schlafquartier für die Ärzte der Nachtschicht benutzt wurde, inmitten von besagtem überflüssigem Material und sortierte es in die Schränke. Carter öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum und trat ein.

„Man könnte meinen du versteckst dich!", sagte er und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. „Das tue ich!", entgegnete sie während sie aufstand um Mullbinden in höhergelegene Schränke zu räumen. „Und warum versteckst du dich?", wollte Carter wissen. „Anna sagte vorhin, dass Dr. Greene einen neuen Assistenzarzt am Hacken hat und er sucht jemanden der ihn rumführt, weil ich befürchtet hatte das machen zu müssen hab ich mir gedacht, wenn er mich nicht findet kann er mir auch nichts auftragen!", erklärte sie. „Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder nimmt unser personal stetig zu?", fragte Carter. „Ich hab gehört, dass viele ältere Ärzte gegangen sind!", meinte die Studentin. „Na dann versteck dich mal weiter!", grinste der Assistenzarzt. Er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er Lucy rufen hörte: „Carter pass auf, dass du nicht auf..."

Ihre Warnung kam zu spät, er war bereits auf einer XXL Packung Mullbinden ausgerutscht. Bei dem Versuch sich vor einem Sturz zu bewaren hatte er nach Lucys Arm gegriffen, doch anstatt sich zu retten brachte er sie auch zu Fall. Immerhin hatte sie die wesentlich angenehmere Landung, da sie auf ihn drauf fiel. Sie stützte sich von seinen Schultern ab und sah ihm in die Augen, nach einem Moment der Stille meinte sie: „Glaubst du, dass ich dich jetzt leidenschaftlich küsse und mir wohlmöglich meine Kariere versaue? Doch wohl eher nicht!"

Lucy wollte aufstehen, doch Carter hielt ihren Arm fest, seine andere Hand legte er auf ihren Hinterkopf, zog sie sanft zu sich hinab und küsste sie zärtlich. Die Studentin erschrak und drückte mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte seine Schultern zu Boden. Unsicher sah sie ihn an, der Arzt machte keine Anstallten sich gegen ihren Griff zu wehren. Lucy zitterte am ganzen Körper und die Kraft mit der sie Carter zu Boden drückte lies langsam nach. Carter hob seine Hände an ihre Talje und fuhr mit ihnen etwas hinab bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, unsicher sah sie in Carters braune Augen, er zitterte nicht im Gegenteil zu ihr, er war völlig ruhig so ruhig, dass sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Zaghaft senkte sie ihren Kopf und schloss ihre Augen als sie ihn küsste.

Elizabeth schloss die Tür von Dr. Anspaughs Büro hinter sich als sie es verlassen hatte und atmete erleichtert auf. Luka hatte vor der Tür auf sie gewartet. „Was hat Anspaugh gesagte?", wollte er wissen. „Ohne Verbrechen auch keine Bestrafung. Das was ich getan habe war wohl nicht so schlimm, dass man mich dafür bestrafen müsste, weshalb auch kein Grund bestand ein System zu ändern was sich angeblich schon seit langer Zeit bewehrt", antwortete sie. „Nun die waren von deinem Vorschlag sehr geschockt, also ich nicht und Dr. Lewis und Dr. Weaver auch nicht, wir fanden die Idee gut", meinte er. „Ja das habe ich gemerkt", sagte Lizzie und die beiden lachten. „Also wir haben es zwar noch nicht 8 Uhr aber ich habe Hunger, da ich den ganzen Tag vor Aufregung nichts hinunter bekommen habe, kommst du mit rüber zu Doc Magoos?", fragte die Chirurgin. „Ja gerne!", erwiderte der Arzt und begleitete sie in den Schnellimbiss.

„Was möchtest du essen?", wollte er wissen. „Irgendetwas fettiges ungesundes wobei ich gewöhnlich ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte!", entgegnete sie und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl hinter einem Tisch fallen, „Nach dem Tag ist mir alles egal ich hab die Anhörung schließlich überlebt!" „Und du hast es auch noch gut gemacht!"

Schlussendlich verbrachten Lizzie und Luka den Abend bei Doc Magoos und lachten, sie amüsierten sich großartig bin es schließlich auf elf Uhr zu ging. „Es ist schon spät, ich sollte jetzt nach hause gehen", sagte Elizabeth und stand auf. „Ich kann dich fahren", schlug Luka vor der gleich aufsprang, „Das ist doch besser als zu Fuß zu gehen oder?" „Stimmt, das wäre wirklich nett." Der Arzt führte sie zu seinem Auto und öffnete ihr die Beifahrertür.

Relativ ruhig fuhr er sie nach hause, als sie an kamen fragte Lizzie: „Möchtest du nicht mit hochkommen? Wir könnten noch etwas trinken oder so." „Ja warum nicht!"

Elizabeth schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf. „Komm rein, fühl dich wie zuhause", sagte sie, „Was möchtest du trinken?" „Das gleiche wie du", antwortete er. „Ist Rotwein okay?", fragte sie auf dem Weg in die Küche. „Ja." Wenig später kehrte sie mit zwei Weingläsern und einer Flasche Rotwein zurück. „Ich werde sie öffnen!", meinte Luka. Die Chirurgin reichte ihm einen Korkenzieher und die Flasche und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf das Sofa. Als er es geschafft hatte die Flasche zu öffnen füllte er die beiden Gläser und stellte dann die Flasche zur Seite. „Und was willst du machen wenn du dein Wiederholungsjahr hinter dir hast, bleibst du am County?", wollte er wissen. „Bitte Luka lass uns über irgendetwas anderes reden als Medizin, damit habe ich für heute abgeschlossen", erwiderte sie. Der Arzt sah sie schweigend an, dann lehnte er sich etwas vor und küsste sie zärtlich. Elizabeth schloss ihre Augen und als sie sich wieder von einander lösten sagte sie: „Weißt du nicht was du sagen sollst?" „Nein das weiß ich wirklich nicht." Sie lächelte und er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange bevor er sie ein weiteres mal küsste, diesmal leidenschaftlicher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Der Stellensalat und die Massenkarambolage (1)**

Okay hier is Nr. 2 (is ne Fortsetz-episode mit drei Teilen, ich könnte sie ja alle gleich reinstellen aber das würde den Spaß versauen!) Viel Spaß damit und schreibt mir!

Carter machte seinen Weg ins Ärztezimmer, wo Lucy gerade Kaffee kochte, sie schien ihn zu ignorieren. „Ich werde gleich zu Anspaugh gehen", sagte er und packte seine Sachen in seinen Spind. Die Studentin wandte sich rasch ihn zu. „Und was willst du da! Willst du ihm sagen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben und unser beider Karieren zerstören!", fragte sie wütend, „Das war sowieso der größte Fehler meines bisherigen Lebens!" „Ich werde ihn bitten dich einem anderen Arzt zuzuweisen", sagte er ruhig und lehnte sich an den Tisch der unmittelbar vor ihr stand. „Was!" „Lucy ich will mit dir zusammen sein, aber es geht nicht, wenn..." „Moment, Moment! Das war ein Ausrutscher, meinerseits!", unterbrach sie ihn zornig. „Bitte Lucy gib mir eine Chance", bat er. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wieder der Kaffeemaschine zu.

„Nein!"

Carter legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. „Lass mich los!", forderte sie ohne Erfolg. Mit einer Hand strich Carter ihr blondes Haar zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken. Lucy lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie schloss ihre Augen. Dann drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an. „Bitte Lucy", flüsterte er. Lucy sah ihn lange an , dann sagte sie leise: „Okay..." Der Arzt küsste sie zärtlich. „Kommst du mit zu Anspaugh?", fragte er dann. Lucy nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Chirurgie.

Ein anderes Paar lag bis jetzt noch friedlich schlummernd im Bett. Bis jetzt!

Das Telefon auf Elizabeths Nachttisch klingelte. Die Chirurgin wachte in Luka's Armen auf, dieser schlief noch tief und fest. Bemüht ihn nicht zu wecken löste sie sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung und griff nach dem Hörer. „Ja?", murmelte sie verschlafen, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters Charles erkann wurde sie endgültig richtig wach.

„_Hallo Elizabeth, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so früh störe, wie geht es dir so?"_

„Gut, danke, aber das ist doch nicht der Grund warum du mich um sechs Uhr anrufst, oder?"

„_Nein, du hast mich durch schaut, hast du heute früh Dienst?" _

„Nein heute ist mein freier Tag", antwortete sie und lehnt sich im Bett zurück. Inzwischen war Luka aufgewacht und beobachtete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„_Das ist sehr gut, erinnerst du dich noch an die Tochter von meinem Bruder Colin und Alexis?" _

„Ja sicher, Gabrielle, wie geht es den dreien?"

„_Gut, gut, es ist so, Gabrielle hat wie du weißt auch Medizin studiert, aufgrund ihrer Leistungen hat sie ein Auslandsstipendium bekommen und sie möchte gerne nach Chicago zu dir kommen, ihr habt euch doch immer gut verstanden. Die Assistenzarzt Stelle am County General hat sie schon sicher, ich wollte dich fragen ob du sie heute um neun Uhr vom Flughafen abholen könntest." _

Zwei Stunden später als sie neben Luka mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand in der Küche an den Tresen gelehnt stand, wurde ihr überhaupt bewusst auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte. „Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Luka um sie aufzumuntern, „So schlimm kann sie ja nicht sein." „Nein, ist sie ja nicht, wir verstehen uns eigentlich ganz gut, aber guck mal, meine um Jahre jüngere Cousine fängt auf der gleichen Station auch als AIPler an, wir werden doch ständig verglichen werden!", widersprach sie und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees, „Hast du heute Dienst?", fragte sie dann. „Ja ich muss bald los um neun Uhr muss ich da sein", antwortete er. „Und ich muss um neun am Flughafen sein..." „Ich schlage vor dann sollten wir uns beide auf den Weg machen, ich kann dich mitnehmen", schlug er vor. „Das passt aber von der Zeit her nicht, wenn du um neun schon Dienst hast", erinnerte sie ihn. „Stimmt du hast recht, wenn du sie nur abholen musst, wollen wir dann heute Mittag zusammen essen?" „Ja das klingt gut, ich werde dann ins Krankenhaus kommen", sagte sie und nickte. „Schön."

Carter war im Begriff an die Bürotür von Dr. Anspaugh zu klopfen als, diese sich auch schon öffnete, weil der Personalchef an sich den Raum verlassen wollte. „Oh, guten Morgen Dr. Carter, Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob Dr. Corday Dienst hat oder?", fragte er. „Sie hat heute glaube ich frei, Dr. Anspaugh, ich, ich meine wir, müssen etwas wichtige mit Ihnen besprechen", sagte er. Anspaughs Blick wanderte zu Lucy die neben Carter stand. „Und Sie sind..." „Lucy Knight, Medizinstudentin im dritten Jahr." „Richtig, Miss Knight, ist es so wichtig, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann? Ich habe eigentlich noch einiges zu tun..." „Es geht schnell", versicherte Carter ihm. Er seufzte und bedeutete den beiden einzutreten und sich zu setzten; er selbst setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf dem Stapelweise Krankenblätter lagen.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unordnung, Vorgestern hat der Chef der Chirurgie gekündigt und jetzt habe ich die doppelte Arbeit." Carter und Lucy nickten verständnisvoll. „Also was ist so wichtig das es nicht bis morgen warten kann?", wollte Anspaugh wissen. „Ich möchte Sie bitten mich einem anderen Arzt zuzuweisen", sagte Lucy. Der Arzt sah sie verdutzt an, dann fragte er: „Sie sind Dr. Carters Studentin, seh ich das richtig?" Die Studentin nickte. „Gibt es irgend ein Problem, mit ihnen beiden?" „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil und das ist an sich das Problem...", erklärte der Assistenzarzt. Das Erstaunen auf Anspaughs Gesicht wuchs zusehens. „Lassen Sie es mich zusammen fassen: Sie beide verstehen sich zu gut als dass Sie, Dr. Carter, Miss Knight objektiv beurteilen können. Außerdem sind wie Sie wissen Beziehungen zwischen Menschen die im Lehrer-Schüler Verhältnis stehen verboten." Lucy und Carter nickten zustimmend. Der Personalchef seufzte: „Gut ich werde sehen, welcher Arzt sich um Miss Knight kümmern kann..."

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!", ein junger Mann kam zur gleichen Zeit auf den Empfang der Notaufnahme zu. Er hatte kurze, braune Haare, war schlank und hatte einen Rucksack über der Schulter. Randy sah ihn skeptisch an, als er vor ihr Halt machte. „Ich suche Dr. Greene", meinte er und lehnte sich über den Tresen. Die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin hielt ihm ein Formular unter die Nase und erwiderte: „Füllen Sie das aus und setzten Sie sich, sobald wir Zeit finden werden wir uns um Sie kümmern. Er schenkte ihr einen Blick als würde er an ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit zweifeln. „Sie verstehen nicht, ich arbeite hier seit gestern..." „Und wer sind Sie?", wollte Randy wissen. „Dr. Dave Malucci."

Es war nunmehr neun Uhr und Elizabeth stand in der Vorhalle des Flughafens. Ungeduldig tippte sie mit dem Fuß und ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder durch die Halle. Sie lehnte an einer Säule und wartete. Schließlich kam eine junge Frau auf sie zu. Gabrielle hatte recht lange, rot-braune Haare, im Gegensatz zu Elizabeth jedoch glatt. Außerdem trug sie ein weißes Anzughemd und eine Capri-Jeans. Hinter sich her zog sie einen großen schwarzen Koffer. „Gabrielle schön dich mal wieder zu sehen", lächelte Elizabeth und umarmte ihre Cousine. „Ja find ich auch", sagte sie, „Siehst gut aus, Chicago scheint dir gut zu tun!" „Ich hatte heute eigentlich meinen freien Tag und bin heute morgen in den Armen eines wundervollen Mannes aufgewacht und zwar um sechs Uhr weil mein Telefon geklingelt hat, ich bin total entspannt!", meinte Lizzie mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Tut mir Leid, wenn das meine Schuld ist, hat Charles so früh angerufen?" Die Chirurgin nickte. „Wir fahren jetzt erst einmal zu mir", bestimmte Elizabeth.

Dave machte seinen Weg durch die Notaufnahme, als er vom Rush hier her versetzt wurde, hatte er dem ganzen skeptisch entgegen gesehen. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Meinung geändert. Von Kollegen am Rush hatte er immer gehört, dass die Ärzte im County ihre Patienten reihenweise sterben lassen und, dass alle sehr unfreundlich seien. Sein erster Tag war wider seiner Erwartungen verlaufen. Die Schwestern waren hilfsbereit und die Ärzte kompetent und freundlich. Nachdem sich gestern die Türen des Krankenhauses hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, hatte er freudig seinem ersten RICHTIGEN Arbeitstag entgegengeschaut. Sollte er es jetzt nur noch schaffen Dr. Greene zu finden konnte es endlich losgehen, doch das war noch nicht in Aussicht. Die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin hatte ihm geraten in die Chirurgie zu gehen und dort nach ihm zu suchen, aber wo um Himmelswillen war die Chirurgie.

_Komm Dave reg dich nicht auf, es ist eben ein großes Krankenhaus und es ist dein erster Tag, du kann also ruhig jemanden nach dem Weg fragen_, sagte er sich selbst. Obwohl es ganz und gar seinem Stolz gegen den Strich ging sah er sich nach der nächsten Person im Schwestern- oder Ärztekittel um. Wenig später fiel sein Blick auf eine junge Ärztin, die gerade einer Schwester Anweisungen gab: „Rehhydrieren mit 1l Kochsalzlösung und noch einmal ein großes Blutbild und Leberfunktionswerte", sagte sie und trug es auf dem Krankenblatt ein. Als Chuny gegangen war fragte er höflich: „'tschuldigen, bist du Ärztin hier in der Notaufnahme?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und antwortete: „Ja, Anna Del Amico, ich bin Aisstenzärztin, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Mein Name ist Dave Malucci ich bin Assistenzarzt im zweiten Jahr und neu hier, kannst du mir sagen wie ich in die Chirurgie komme?" „Die Chirurgie befindet sich im zweiten Stock, nimm am besten den Fahrstuhl, aber sage mal, wie kommt es, dass du jetzt im Späthernst hier anfängst?", fragte Anna. „Es gab einige unangenehme Ereignisse am Rush, weshalb ich gezwungen war zu wechseln, dauert länger das zu erzählen, aber ich erzähl es dir gerne wen du mit mir ausgehst", er lächelte, seinen Charakter konnte er leider nicht ablegen und so etwas sagte er immer wenn er einer gut aussehenden Frau gegenüber stand. „Ich glaub das ist nicht nötig, so neugierig bin ich nicht", erwiderte sie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: Der Stellensalat und die Massenkarambolage (2)**

Hallo! Sorry dass ich so lang nicht geupdated hab, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt in Net zu kommen und ich weiß nicht wie schnell ich wieder rein kommen, aber ich nehm an schnell dennoch zwei Kapis gleichzeitig! Viel Spaß!

„Dieser Stau nimmt ja gar kein Ende, vielleicht gab's irgendwo einen Unfall, oder so", beschwerte sich Gabrielle. „Da hast du recht, wenn es so weiter geht kommen wir im nächsten Jahrhundert noch nicht an...", stimmte Lizzie ihr zu. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Seitenstraße zu ihrer Linken. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir diesen Stau umfahren indem wir zum County General Hospital fahren, jetzt habe ich frei und könnte dir alles zeigen, wenn ich arbeite hab ich dafür keine Zeit", schlug die Chirurgin vor. „Klingt gut", meinte Gabrielle, „und wenn wir Glück haben hat sich der Stau aufgelöst, wenn wir wieder fahren."

Elizabeth parkte auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses, die beiden stiegen aus und machten sich auf den Weg zu Eingang.

Die Notaufnahme schien recht ruhig, als sie sie durch die große Flügeltür betraten. „Elizabeth ich dachte du hast heute frei", sagte Carol, als die beiden am Empfang halt machten, „Willst du hören welches Gerücht die Runde macht? Angeblich waren Carter und Lucy bei Anspaugh um Lucy einem anderen Arzt zuzuteilen, weil die beiden eine Beziehung haben", berichtete die Oberschwester. „Wie hat Anna es verkraftet?", wollte Lizzie wissen. „Sie spielt die Eiskalte", antwortete sie, „Wenn du jetzt schon hier bist kannst du mir doch sicher einen Gefallen tun, seit zehn Minuten warte ich schon auf einen Chirurgen für einen Mann mit Postoperativen Schmerzen nach einer Magenteilresektion, machst du das für mich?" „Tut mir leid, wie du sagtest habe ich frei und möchte meiner Cousine Gabrielle das Krankenhaus zeigen", sagte Elizabeth. „Na dann lasst euch nicht aufhalten, aber wenn ihr auf der Chirurgie seit, macht denen Feuer unterm Hintern, dass sie endlich jemanden runterschicken!" Die beiden gingen den Hauptgang in der Notaufnahme hinunter. „Das war übrigens Carol Hathaway, sie ist Oberschwester der Notaufnahme und eine gute Freundin von mir", erklärte Lizzie, „Außerdem ist sie mit dem zweit-best-aussehensten Arzt der Notaufnahme verlobt!" Sie wies auf einen Arzt der in der eins einen Jungen untersuchte.

Gabrielle staunte nicht schlecht: „Wenn der lediglich auf Platz zwei ist will ich auf jeden Fall den bestausehensten Arzt sehen. Elizabeth sah sich suchend um bis ihr Blick an Luka hängen blieb, der vor einem Röntgenbild stand. Sie bedeutete ihrer Cousine leise zu sein und ihr zu folgen. Die beiden schlichen sich an den Arzt heran und Lizzie hielt ihm die Augen zu. Luka drehte sich überrascht um und küsste sie als er sie sah. „Hi", begrüßte er seine Freundin, „Was machst du jetzt hier?" „Wir machen eine Besichtigung des Krankenhauses", antwortete die Chirurgin und lächelte. Luka's Blick fiel auf Gabrielle. „Du musst Gabrielle sein, ich heiße Luka", stellte er sich vor und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Freut mich", erwiderte sie lächelt und warf Elizabeth einen neidischen Blick zu. „Im Übrigen Anspaugh sucht dich", meinte er an Lizzie gewandt, „Wenn ihr auf der Chirurgie seit, solltest du ihn lieber aufsuchen, er ist wegen irgendetwas aufgeschmissen." „Danke ich werde es mir merken", sagte sie, „wir müssen jetzt weiter, wir sehen uns nachher."

Die beiden stiegen die Treppe hinauf und Gabrielle sagte: „Okay du hast recht! Er sieht noch besser aus und du bist in seinen Armen heute Morgen aufgewacht? Gott bin ich neidisch!" Die beiden kamen in der Chirurgie an und liefen direkt in Dr. Anspaugh. „Dr. Anspaugh, Dr. Kovac sagte mir Sie suchen mich." „Ja und es ist sehr wichtig, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?", fragte der Personalchef. „Ähm... ja, das ist meine Cousine Gabrielle Corday, habe Sie etwas dagegen wenn sie mit kommt?", wollte Elizabeth wissen. „Nein, natürlich nicht, folgen Sie mir." Er führte sie ich sein Büro und bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzten, er selbst ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Worum geht es?", fragte Lizzie. „Wir haben ein größeres Personalproblem in der Chirurgie", erklärte Anspaugh, „Vorgestern hat der Chefarzt gekündigt, weil ihm eine besser bezahlte Stelle am Rush angeboten wurde. Sämtlich Arbeit fällt auf mich zurück, dass ist auch der Grund, warum mein Schreibtisch so dermaßen vollgestellt ist."

Die Chirurgin verstand was er meinte. Stapel an Akten standen auf beiden Seiten des Tisches und ein Aktenwagen stand daneben. Dieses Hin und Her mit den festen Stellen war ihr bekannt, in letzter Zeit hatten ungewöhnlich viele ältere Ärzte ihren Job gekündigt, viele von ihnen wegen besserer Angebote. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, warum so viele neue Ärzte eingestellt worden sind. In der Notaufnahme hatte sich das bereits bemerkbar gemacht, besonders viele junge Leute interessierte sich für Notfallmedizin, die Zahl an Chirurgen nahm hingegen stetig ab. „Um es kurz zu machen, diese Stelle muss dringend wieder besetzt werden, weil ich unmöglich die Arbeit alleine machen kann. Da ich Dr. Romano diese Stelle auf keinen Fall geben möchte, Sie können sich sicher denken warum, halte ich Sie für die kompetenteste Besetzung und möchte Ihnen somit diese Stelle anbieten."

Elizabeth wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte sagte sie: „Vielen Dank, aber ich bin AIPler und glaube nicht, dass dies mit der Rechtsabteilung zu vereinbaren ist." „Ich habe mich bereits bei ihnen erkundigt und wir sind übereingekommen, dass es für unsere Patienten am Gewinnbringensten ist wenn Sie diese Stelle bekommen. Das ist es doch was ein Krankenhaus wirklich im Sinn haben sollte, die optimale Behandlung der Patienten, auch wenn man die Grenze des Erlaubten dafür ab und zu etwas ausdehnen muss."

Elizabeth sah ihn ungläubig an, sie hatte nie erwartet so etwas aus dem Munde eines Chefarztes zu hören. Auch Gabrielle war verblüfft, wie locker Dr. Anspaugh das dahin sagte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, schon einmal einen Chefarzt gesehen zu haben der so gleichgültig mit Vorschriften umging. „Außerdem dauert es nur noch ca. ein halbes Jahr bis Sie hier ihrer Zulassung haben und dann dürften Sie die Stelle annehmen. Natürlich muss ich bis dahin Ihre Arbeit überwachen und bei einem Fehltritt muss ich dafür gerade stehen, das heißt so etwas wie vor ein paar Tagen darf sich nicht noch einmal ereignen." „Das versteht sich von selbst", warf Lizzie ein. „Gut, also nehmen Sie mein Angebot an?", fragte Anspaugh. Elizabeth nickte: „Wenn das möglich ist würde ich die Stelle natürlich dankend annehmen!" „Sehr schön, das freut mich, hätten Sie abgesagt hätte ich wohlmöglich wirklich Romano befördern müssen und das widerstrebt mir zutiefst!" „Im Endeffekt fehlt aber wieder ein Chirurg wie wollen Sie auf Dauer den ständigen Verlust an Chirurgen ausgleichen?", wollte Lizzie wissen. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, im Moment ist es fast unmöglich Assistenzärzte zu finden, da das Semester an den medizinischen Fakultäten im Moment im Gange sind." Er seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, „Wir können nur hoffen, dass unser Personal bis zum Ende des Semesters alles schafft."

Elizabeth nickte, das hieß wohl, dass sie trotz Beförderung nicht weniger arbeiten werden müsste. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich mich einmische", ergriff Gabrielle das Wort, „Ich habe mich um eine Assistentenstelle beworben, man sagte mir das wäre nur am Ende des besagten Semesters möglich. Darf ich vorschlagen, dass Sie meine Einstellung vorziehen, da Sie in solchen Personalschwierigkeiten sind?", bot sie an. An sich war sie nur so früh nach Chicago gekommen, weil sie erst die Stadt kennen lernen wolltet und sich eine Wohnung suchen. Anspaugh sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann fragte er: „Haben Sie Medizin studiert?" Gabrielle nickte: „Ich bin Studentin im dritten Jahr und wollte jetzt als AIPler hier anfangen", erklärte sie. „Das wäre wirklich optimal", stellte Anspaugh fest, „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie das tun würden." „Ja das würde ich wirklich gerne tun", bekräftigte sie ihr Angebot. „Würden Sie dann morgen um neun Uhr hier her kommen? Wir können dann die Bedingungen ihre Einstellung diskutieren", schlug Anspaugh vor. Wieder nickte sie.

Dann standen Elizabeth und Gabrielle auf, verabschiedeten sich von dem Personalchef und gingen nachdem sie noch Shirly und Peter einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, zurück in die Notaufnahme. Die beiden stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl und liefen direkt in Carol, die Lizzie einen Kittel unter die Nase hielt und sagte: „Katastrophenalarm. Eine Massenkarambolage, weil ein Gangkid angefahren worden ist, sind seine Freunde durchgedreht und haben wie wild um sich geschossen, wir haben alle verfügbaren Ärzte angepiept auch wenn du zuhause wärst, würde dir das nicht viel bringen." „Schon gut hol Gabrielle bitte auch einen Kittel, sie ist chirurgische AIPlerin." Carol nickte und kehrte wenig später mit dem Kittel zurück, den sie Gabrielle reichte.

Sanitäter: Ca 30 Jahre, männlich, flimmerte am Unfallort, konnten ihn einmal zurück holen haben ihn aber auf der Fahrt wieder verloren. Blutdruck 20 zu 40, intubiert, verminderte Atemgeräusche beidseits. Zwei großvolumige Zugänge sind drin."

Lizzie: Bringt ihn in die 2 und bereitet zwei Thoraxdränagen vor. Auf 3, 1, 2, 3..."

Die Gruppe an Ärzten, Schwestern und Sanitätern hob den Mann von der Rolltage auf die Liege. Carol schloss die Zugänge an Druckinfusor und Kochsalzlösung an. Elizabeth und Gabrielle legten die Thoraxdränagen im 5. Interkostalraum rechts und links, woran Malik und Chuny sogleich die Behälter anschlossen.

Lizzie: GBB, E-Lütte, Paddels auf 200 und 1 Lidokain!

Gabrielle: 2l aus der rechten Thoraxdränage.

Lizzie: Bei mir 1200 ml, vermutlich eine Arterielle Blutung, hängt zwei Konserven Null negativ an den Druckinfusor und macht ein Torakotomieset fertig. Paddels bereit?

Lydia: 200 geladen.

Lizzie: Okay weg!

Chuny: Keine Veränderung aber sein Blutdruck fällt er verliert schneller Blut als wir reinpumpen können.

Lizzie: Torakotomieset jetzt und noch 2 Konserven anhängen.

Malik holte ein Set und hielt es der Chirurgin hin. Elizabeth nahm den Skalpell und öffnete mit einem Schnitt orthogonal des Sternums den Thorax. Mit Rippenspreizer schaffte sie sich Arbeitsraum und entdeckte gleich darauf die Quelle des Übels.

Lizzie: Ein Rippensplitter hat die Aorta ruptoriert , ich werde die Aorta kreuzklammern, Gabrielle setzt die Herzmassage intern fort. Malik hol mir einen Baypass aus dem OP. Lydia lad die internen Paddels schon einmal auf 20 und halt eine Ampulle Supra bereit!

Elizabeth klammerte die Aorta und defibrilierte den Mann. in der Zwischenzeit kehrte Malik mit der Baypass Maschine und dem Operations-Set zurück.

Lydia: Wir haben einen Sinus.

Lizzie: Ich werde jetzt den Baypass durchführen.

Die Chirurgin führte den Katheter in die Femorvene ein. Als der Baypass gelegt war gab sie Malik das Zeichen die Maschine einzuschalten. „Blutdruck und Herzfrequenz steigen", verkündete Chuny. „Gute Arbeit er kann hoch in den OP, ruft Romano, er soll das Loch schließen", bestimmte Elizabeth und streifte ihre Handschuhe ab.

In der 1.

Kerry: Was haben wir Malucci?

Dave: 23 Jahre männlich, wurde nach einem Aufprall der Brust aufs Lenkrad eingeliefert. Verdacht auf Pleumothorax. Ich werde erst intubieren und dann punktieren.

Kerry: Worauf wartest du noch fang an.

Dave: Acht nuller Tubus und für die Punktion dreizehner Gosch Nadel.

Dave intubierte den Mann ohne Schwierigkeiten und ließ sich dann von Haleh ein Krokodil Klemme and die Nadel klemmen. Vorsichtig stach er in den Thorax und saugte das Sekret ab.

Kerry: Gute Atemgeräusche beidseits, gut gemacht Dr. Malucci.

Dave: Nicht Dr. Malucci, Dr. Dave!

Am Eingang zur Notaufnahme.

Sanitäter: 7 Jahre alt weiblich, offene Fraktur am rechten Unterschenkel, bei Bewusstsein, Vitalzeichen sind in Ordnung und der Puls des Beines ist vorhanden.

Doug: In die Kindernotaufnahme, Carol hol schon mal das Morphin.

Mädchen: Aua, das tut weh.

Doug: 4 mg Morphin. Wir röntgen das Bei um zu sehen wo und wie oft es gebrochen ist, dass gipsen wir.

Zur gleichen Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Raumes versorgten Anna und Jeanie einen kleinen Jungen.

Anna: Jeanie, ich brauche einen Chirurgen, das Mädchen braucht eine Peretonial-Lavage.

Jeanie: Es ist kein Chirurg frei.

Anna: Schlepp mir irgendwen hier her, der autorisiert ist das zu machen.

Mädchen: Aua, ich hab Angst!

Anna: Scht, es wird alles gut, wir werden uns gut um dich kümmern.

Jeanie war auf den Gang hinausgelaufen und sah sich suchend nach einem Chirurg um. Peter lief gerade den Gang hinab. „Peter, bitte komm, wir brauchen hier einen Chirurgen!", rief sie ihm zu. „Ich kann nicht, man braucht mich in der 3 für eine Torakotomie", erwiderte er und lief an ihr vorbei. „Ist hier irgendein Chirurg! Verdammt, wir brauchen hier Hilfe!" „Ich komme, um was geht es?", wollte Gabrielle wissen, die gerade aus der 1 gekommen war. „Sind Sie Chirurgin?", fragte die Arzthelferin, da sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Ja, Dr. Gabrielle Corday", antwortete die Chirurgin während sie Jeanie in die Kindernotaufnahme begleitete. „Hohe Abwehrspannung im Abdomen, ich vermute ein Intraabdominelle-Blutung", berichtete Anna. Gabrielle zog sich Handschuhe über und tastete vorsichtig den Bauch des Kindes ab. Kaum hatte sie den Abdomen berührt schrie das Mädchen auch schon auf. „Das vermute ich auch, ich werde zunächst eine Peretonial-Lavage durchführen", sagte sie, worauf sie ein kleines Fenster in den rechten unteren Quadranten schnitt und einen Schlauch der an einer Kochsalzinfusion hing hineinführte. Beim aussaugen der Lösung war auch Blut vorhanden. „Lavage ist positiv, ab in den OP. Sie müssen einen Chirurgen finden, der operieren darf, ich bin nur AIPler. Hängen sie aber zuvor noch eine Konserve Null negativ an den Druckinfusor."

Elizabeth steuerte auf die Aufnahme zu, an der Lucy stand. Sie schien nicht beschäftigt zu sein. „Lucy, bist du frei? Suchst du Arbeit?", fragte sie. „Natürlich, ich komme", erwiderte die Studentin und folgte ihr. Die beiden warteten an der großen Flügeltür auf den nächsten Patienten, als sich Kerry Weaver zu ihnen gesellte. „Wo bleiben Lewis, Greene und Carter, habt ihr sie nicht gesehen? Außerdem wer ist diese AIPlerin aus der Chirurgie, die hier rumwuselt?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich weiß nicht wo die drei sind, aber die Chirurgin ist meine Cousine Gabrielle Corday", antwortete Lizzie. „John ist vorhin nach Hause gefahren, wollte aber dann wieder kommen, er meinte er habe etwas vergessen", sagte Lucy. Kerry nickte: „Gut, wenn ihr Mark, Susan oder Carter seht sagt ihnen ich suche sie." Die Oberärztin ging weiter in die Richtung der Behandelungsräume. Die Flügeltür öffnete sich und die Sanitäter rollten mit einer weiteren Trage hinein. „Was habt ihr?", wollte Lizzie wissen.

„26 Jahre, männlich, er hat von den Gangkidies eine Kugel in die Brust abbekommen, Blutdruck 30 zu 60 und fallend, verminderte Atemgeräusche beidseits, eine Sättigung von 97 bei 2 l O**2**, Herzfrequenz 80, ohne Bewusstsein schon am Unfallort", berichtete der Sanitäter.

„Oh mein Gott, John!", stieß Lucy mit erstickter Stimme hervor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: Der Stellensalat und die Massenkarambolage (3)**

Elizabeth sah geschockt auf Carter hinab und dann zu Lucy, die wie versteinert da stand.

„Lucy hol Dr. Weaver und ruf schon mal im OP an ich will nicht warten müssen!", befahl die Chirurgin und begleitete dann Carter in die 2. Susan und Mark betraten in diesem Moment die Notaufnahme und sahen, welche Unruhe herrschte. Dann fielen ihre Blicke auf Lucy die immer noch regungslos da stand. „Lucy was ist passiert, warum wurden wir angepiept?", wollte Susan wissen. Der Studentin gelang es sich aus der Versteinerung zu lösen und sah die beiden an. „Katastrophenalarm, es gab eine Massenkarambolage mit anschließender Schießerei, bitte kommen Sie sofort mit in die 2." „Was wieso denn wir beide?", wunderte sich Mark. „Es ist John!"

In der 2.

Lizzie: Unfalllabor und großes Blutbild, Thorax röntgen in zwei Ebnen, EKG, E-Lütte, Urin-sticks und eine Thoraxdränage. Außerdem ein EEG für den OP bestellen.

Chuny: Er ist wach!

Lizzie: Carter verstehen Sie mich, wo tut es weh?

Carter: Bitte gib mir was gegen die Schmerzen.

Lizzie: Sagen Sie mir erst was Ihnen weh tut.

Chuny: Er ist wieder weg, Blutdruck fällt weiter und die Atmung ist weg!

Lizzie: Ich intubiere, Acht Nuller Tubus, wir brauchen hier noch einen Arzt.

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Flügeltür und Mark, Susan und Lucy traten ein.

Mark: Was habt ihr?

Lizzie: Carter, er hat eine Kugel in der Brust, ich vermute die Verletzung einer Arterie was den Blutverlust erklärt, die Kugel ist wieder ausgetreten, ich bin drin, Lydia, beatmen, hängt noch zwei Konserven an den Druckinfusor und bestellt Gruppenspezifische. Dr. Lewis, Dr. Greene legen Sie zwei Thoraxdränagen. Ich werde ihn gleich torakotimieren, Lucy geh hier raus.

Lucy: Nein, ich will hier bleiben!

Mark und Susan beendeten die Thoraxdränagen, Mark machte Lizzie Platz, damit diese mit der Torakotomie beginnen konnte und Susan zerrte die sich heftig wehrende Lucy aus dem Behandelungsraum. Die Chirurgin führt einen Schnitt orthogonal des Sternums und ließ sich von Mark den Rippenspreizer reichen. „Blutdruck fällt immer noch", merkte Lydia an.

Mark: Noch zwei Konserven Null negativ an den Druckinfusor.

Lydia: Er flimmert!

Mark: Interne Paddels auf 20.

Lizzie: Nein warte, zwei Adropin, er blutet aus einem Loch in der Herzkammer, Mark halt deinen Finger da drauf und massiere das Herz intern.

Die Tür zum Behandelungsraum öffnete sich und Gabrielle trat ein. „Kann ich helfen?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich Handschuhe überzog.

Lizzie: Ja kannst du, Chuny gib ihr die Sternumsäge, ich will das Loch nähen, komme aber so nicht dran.

Lydia: Er verliert mehr Blut als wir rein pumpen können!

Lizzie: Versucht es trotzdem, noch zwei Null Negativ, wann kommen die Gruppenspezifischen?

Chuny: Laut Blutbank unterwegs.

Lizzie: Gabrielle worauf wartest du, auf ne schriftliche Einladung, mach schon!

Mark ließ Carters Herz los und nahm seine Hände auf dessen Brust, als Gabrielle das Brustbein längs durchsägte.

Gabrielle: Ich bin durch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihm noch helfen können, das Loch ist zu groß.

Lizzie: Quatsch, Mark setzt die Herzmassage fort. Chuny ich brauche Drei Null Nikrül.

Die Krankenschwester reichte ihr das Nähset mit dem Passenden Faden. Lizzie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte sie: „Okay es muss schnell gehen, sobald ich fertig bin, defibrilieren mit 20. Hängt noch eine Konserve an, wie ist der Blutdruck?

Lydia: 20 zu 40.

Lizzie: Zeit?

Lydia: Herzstilstand seit 6 Minuten.

Gabrielle: Den rettest du nicht mehr, spar das Blut lieber für andere Patienten und der Raum wird auch gebraucht.

Elizabeth ignorierte ihre Cousine, sie sah Mark an, dieser nickte ihr zu und stoppte die Herzmassage. So schnell sie konnte vernähte sie das Loch bemüht keine Arterie oder Vene abzuschnüren.

Lizzie: Fertig, noch zwei Adropin.

Mark: 20 und weg!

Chuny: Sinusrhyt... Nein er fällt zurück ins Flimmern.

Lizzie: Noch zwei Adropin und eine Ampulle Supra, Paddels auf 30 weg!

Lydia: Keine Reaktion.

Lizzie: Hochdrehen auf 40, jetzt mach schon Chuny!

Gabrielle: Elizabeth das war's, Asystolie!

Lizzie: 40 und weg!

Gabrielle: Warum tust du das, quäle ihn nicht noch länger, sei vernünftig!

Lizzie: Geh hoch auf 50 Chuny, noch ein Supra und ein Epi! Zeit?

Lydia: 9 Minuten Herzstillstand.

Lizzie: Weg!

Mark: War das ein Herzschlag?

Alle starrten wie gebannt auf das EKG auf dem mehrere Schläge angezeigt wurden.

Gabrielle: Zwei Schläge machen noch keinen Rhythmus.

Lizzie: Nein das ist mehr, komm schon Carter du musst schon ein bisschen mithelfen, du weißt doch wie der Hase läuft...

Lydia: Der Herzschlag ist ungleichmäßig, noch einmal Adropin und 50?

Lizzie: Nein, er bekommt einen externen Schrittmacher.

Binnen zwei Minuten hatte die Chirurgin den Schrittmacher eingeschwemmt lies die Frequenz auf 100 einstellen.

Mark: Es funktioniert, er pendelt sich ein, gute Arbeit!

Lizzie: Ich bringe ihn jetzt in den OP und werde das Loch noch einmal gründlich und den Thorax schließen, Mark gehst du zu Lucy?

Mark: Ja klar.

„Der Ansturm scheint vorbei zu sein", meinte Kerry und stapelte Krankenblätter an der Aufnahme auf, „Randy, ruf alle Ärzte zusammen ich will einen umfassenden Überblick." „Dr. Corday, Dr. Romano, Dr. Anspaugh, Dr. Edson, Dr. McCinsay und Dr. Conell besetzten die OPs und ich habe gehört, Dr. Carter liegt _auf_ Dr. Cordays OP-Tisch", sagte Randy. „Was!", die Oberärztin sah die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin ungläubig an, „Wieso wird er operiert?" „Er ist ein Opfer der Schießerei", erklärte Susan, die gerade am Tresen ankam, „Lucy sitzt im Warteraum der Chirurgie und ist völlig unzurechnungsfähig." „Okay und die anderen Ärzte wo sind die?", wollte Kerry wissen. „Benton assistiert Corday in OP 1, das ist Carter, die anderen OPs sind wie ich schon sagte mit Romano, Anspaugh, Edson, McCinsay und Conell und deren Assistenten besetzt. Ross und Greene haben in der 2 einen Jungen mit Atemnot. Kovac, Malucci und Del Amico nähen Schnittwunden und diese AIPlerin ist auf der Chirurgischen", berichtete Randy. „Gut, es kommen keine Schwerverletzten mehr, ich werde in die Chirurgie gehen und nach Lucy sehen", sagte Kerry.

Lucy saß im Warteraum der Chirurgie. Sie saß zurückgelehnt und ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen. Ihr Atem war schwer und langsam, ihre Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Mehr als einmal hatten sie Angehörige von Patienten um Informationen bezüglich ihrer Verwandten gebeten und jedes mal hatte sie gesagt, dass sie darauf wartete zu erfahren ob ihr Freund einen Schuss der das Herz getroffen hatte überlebt hatte. Jedes Mal wieder waren ihr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und die Leute waren je verstummt und hatten ihr nach einer peinlich berührter Stille ihr Beileid ausgesprochen. Als sie Dr. Corday gebeten hatte bei der Operation dabei sein zu dürfen, hatte sie diese sofort wieder zurück in den Warteraum geschickt und ihr versprochen, ihr Möglichstes zu tun. Die Krankenwagensirenen die sie anfangs noch ständig aus der Auffahrt gehört hatte waren nun verstummt, die Operation dauerte jetzt schon 3 Stunden an. Kerry Weaver hatte vor einiger Zeit nach ihr gesehen und gefragt, wie es ihr ging. „Ich bin in Ordnung, alles okay." Das hatte die Studentin geantwortet und leicht gelächelt. Die Oberärztin hatte ihr versichert, dass alle in der Notaufnahme für sie da waren und, dass sie sich alle um Carter sorgten. Sie war wieder gegangen und Lucy saß stumm auf ihrem Stuhl und sah geistesabwesend auf den Gang hinaus. Sie schreckte auf, als sich die Tür zum Warteraum öffnete.

„Es tut mir Leid wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe", entschuldigte sich Gabrielle. „Schon gut...", sagte Lucy leise. „Was machen Sie hier?", wollte die AIPlerin wissen und setzte sich Lucy gegenüber. „Ich warte.." „Wenn Sie Arbeit suchen in der Notaufnahme gibt es davon genug", meinte Gabrielle beim Anblick von Lucys Laborkittel. „Nein, ich warte darauf, dass mein Freund aus dem OP kommt." Gabrielle schluckt, das hatte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. „Was hat er denn, ich könnte nachsehen wie es ihm geht", bot sie an. „Eine Kugel hat sein Herz perforiert, Dr. Corday und Dr. Benton haben ihn vor ca. 3 Stunden in den OP gebracht." Gabrielle brauchte nicht lange bis sie darauf kam, welcher Patient gemeint war und sie verstand, warum Elizabeth entgegen jeder Vernunft versucht hatte ihn doch noch zu retten. „Ich komme gleich wieder", sie verließ den Warteraum und lief zum Empfang.

„In welchem OP sind Dr. Corday und Dr. Benton?", wollte sie von der Krankenschwester wissen, die dort stand und Eintragungen machte. „Raum 1", antwortete sie knapp, „Den Gang runter." „Danke." Noch bevor sie dort ankam öffnete sich die Tür und Lizzie und Peter kamen mit Carter auf der Liege aus dem OP. Peter und einige Schwestern schoben die Trage, während Elizabeth Shirly Anweisungen gab:

„Überwacht den Blutdruck und die Herzfrequenz. Bei der geringsten Änderung seines Zustandes will ich sofort informiert werden, der Gehirnfunktionstest war positiv, ruft mich sobald er aufwacht. Die Oberschwester nickte und nahm ihr das Krankenblatt ab. „Ach und den Leukozytenspiegel will ich auch alle halbe Stunde haben... und den Hematokrit-wert..." „Ich mache das nicht zum ersten mal, Dr. Corday", bemerkte Shirly und lächelte. Lizzie blieb stehen und wartete auf ihre Cousine, die auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie außer Atem. „Nicht sonderlich gut", war die kurze Antwort, „Hast du Lucy Knight gesehen? Sie ist seine Freundin und Medizinstudentin in der Notaufnahme." „Sie ist im Warteraum", erwiderte sie. „Gut, danke."

Die Chirurgin öffnete die Tür zum Warteraum und trat ein. Lucy saß immer noch schwer atmend auf einem Stuhl. Sie sah auf, als sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. „Gabrielle warte bitte Draußen", sagte Lizzie zu ihrer Cousine, die ihr auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war. Sie nickte und verließ den Raum wieder. Elizabeth setzte sich neben die Studentin, die sie angsterfüllt ansah. Tränen standen in ihren ohnehin schon roten Augen. „Wie geht es John?", fragte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. „Er hatte wie gesagt ein Loch in der rechten Unteren Herzkammer. Bei einer Torakotomie konnten wir das Loch zunähen, doch dann ist sein Herz stehen geblieben." Lucy fing an zu zittern und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. „Oh Gott...", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte.

„Nach 9 Minuten Herzstillstand war es uns möglich ihn wieder zu beleben, die Operation ist auch gut verlaufen", fuhr Elizabeth fort. Lucy wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fragte: „Also wird er durch kommen?" „Er liegt im Koma, aber er ist nicht Hirntot, wir müssen uns gedulden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er aufwachen wird", erklärte Lizzie und betrachtete die Studentin mitleidig. Diese zittert am ganzen Körper und weitere Tränen suchten ihren Weg ihre Wangen hinab. Die Chirurgin legte tröstend ihre Arme um Lucy und drückte sie fest an sich. Die Studentin legte ihren Kopf auf Elizabeths Schulter und weinte bitterlich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Die Überraschung (1)**

**Hey Leute hier mein neues Kapitel! H.P.2000 schön dass du meine FF liest! **

** Sunnymaus: In dem Kapitel das ich im Moment schreibe, is natürlich schon wesentlich weiter als ich geupdated hab, aber zur Info, Sam ist da!**

** Potter 120: Natürlich gibt's auch für mich ER ohne Carter nicht wirklich, genauso scheiße find ich auch das z.B. Mark gegangen ist, sogar Romano gehört auf seine Art dazu. Am beschießensten find ich Lizzies Ausscheiden, wie ihr ja mit Sicherheit bemerkt habt is sie mein lieblings Charakter. Dafür mach ich diesen Dubako verantwortlich und ich werde mit ihm abrechnen! Ihr werdet euren Spaß haben! ;-)**

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen seit John Carter mit einem Loch im Herzen eingeliefert worden war und noch immer war er nicht aus dem Koma erwacht. Lucy saß auf einem Stuhl zur Rechten des Krankenbettes ihres Freundes und hielt seine linke Hand in ihrer. Auch der letzte Hirnfunktionstest den Dr. Corday vor einer halben Stunde durchgeführt hatte, zeigte normale Funktionen.

„Er wird bestimmt bald aufwachen, seine Wunden sind schon sehr gut verheilt", hatte Dr. Corday ihr versichert.

Wieder spürte Lucy, wie stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und atmete rief durch. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf dem Tisch stand, es war kurz vor 8 Uhr und sie würde gleich Wohl oder Übel ihren Dienst antreten müssen. Dr. Kovac, dem sie jetzt zugeteilt war, hatte sie die letzten zwei Wochen vom Dienst entbunden, damit sie erst einmal den Schock verarbeiten konnte. Im Nachhinein glaubte Lucy sogar eine positive Sache in den schrecklichen Ereignissen zu sehen. Die Angst, die sie um ihn hatte, hatte ihr gezeigt wie stark ihre Gefühle wirklich waren gegen die sie sich zuerst gewehrt hatte.

Schließlich stand sie auf. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich John." Dann verließ sie denn Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme.

Zur gleichen Zeit regte sich ein egozentrischer Oberarzt in der Chirurgie über seinen Terminplan auf.

„Wer hat diese verdammte Magenteilresektion in meinen Terminplan geschoben!", fragte Romano wütend und warf das entsprechende Krankenblatt auf den Empfangstresen vor Shirly.

„Das war Dr. Corday", antwortete die Oberschwester gleichgültig Romanos Wutausbruchs gegenüber.

„Seit wann mach Dr. Corday die Dienstpläne!"

„Seit Dr. Anspaugh sie zur Chefärztin der Chirurgie ernannt hat?", schlug Shirly vor.

„Anspaugh hat was!", der Oberarzt war außer sich, wie kam es, dass er davon nichts wusste!

„Wieso weiß ich davon nichts!"

„Vielleicht hielt es niemand für nötig Ihnen das zu sagen", erwiderte Shirly.

Wesentlich beschaulicher ging es dort zu, wo die Chefärztin zur Zeit war.

Gabrielle lehnte an einem Spind in der Notaufnahme und beobachtete Elizabeth die ihr Zeug in ihrem verstaute, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Doug und Carol streitend eintraten.

„Was soll das heißen, du warst nicht beim Gynäkologen", wollte Doug wissen.

„Wegen dem Notfall gestern hab ich das völlig vergessen", brachte die Oberschwester zu ihrer Verteidigung vor. Die beiden verstummten je, als sie bemerkten, dass sich Lizzie und Gabrielle im Zimmer befanden.

„Gynäkologe, Carol? Was willst du denn da? Hat's endlich geklappt?", fragte Elizabeth und lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Carol war klar, dass es nich den geringsten Sinn hatte es zu leugnen, da Lizzie ihr sowieso nicht glauben würde, deshalb nickte sie.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wie weit bist du?", wollte Elizabeth wissen und warf den Spind zu.

„Zweiundzwanzigste Woche", antwortete sie.

„Doug warum machst du nicht die Ultraschalluntersuchung?"

„Weil unsere liebe Schwester Hathaway, keinen Kinderarzt die Arbeit eines Gynäkologen machen lassen will", meinte Doug und grinste schelmisch.

„Nein du verstehst das völlig falsch, es ist nicht so, dass ich das keinen anderen Arzt machen lassen würde, ich will nur nicht, dass du das machst!", sagte die Oberschwester zu ihrem Verlobten.

„Dann mache ich's", bestimmte Lizzie, „Komm wir suchen uns einen Behandelungsraum." Doug und Carol sahen sich an.

„Ja warum nicht", meinte die Schwester schließlich und sie verließen gemeinsam das Ärztezimmer.

„Und was mache ich jetzt?", wollte Gabrielle wissen. Elizabeth öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch wurde von ihrem Pieper daran gehindert. Sie zog das Gerät aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display, dann sagte sie:

„Mach bitte du für Carol die Untersuchung, in Ordnung", die Chirurgin warf auch Doug und Carol einen Blick zu.

„Ja geht in Ordnung", stimmte Carol schulterzuckend zu und auch Gabrielle nickte.

„Entschuldigt mich, das ist ein Notfall", erklärte Lizzie und eilte zum Empfang.

„Wo ist Kovac?", wollte sie von Randy wissen.

„Ist mit Lucy in Beobachtungsraum 3 und zeigt ihr wie man einen Abszess abträgt", antwortete die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin ohne aufzusehen. Lizzie machte ihren Weg zu Beobachtungsraum 3 und öffnete die Tür.

„Luka, ich muss Lucy mitnehmen, kannst du sie entbehren?" Der Arzt nickte und nahm Lucy das Eingriffsbesteck aus der Hand. Lucy starrte Elizabeth entgeistert an und Angst kochte in ihr hoch, das vielleicht etwas schreckliches mit Carter passiert war.

„Jetzt mach schon", sagte die Chirurgin, packte Lucy am Ärmel und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Raum. Schweigend eilten sie auf die Chirurgie wo Shirly bereits auf die beiden vor Carters Zimmer wartete.

„Er ist wach, Werte sind gut, er ist ansprechbar und orientiert", berichtete sie und reichte Lizzie Carters Krankenblatt. Dann betraten die drei Frauen das Zimmer. Freudentränen liefen Lucys Wangen hinab, als sie ihren Freund aufrecht und lächelnd im Bett sitzen sah. Sie lief zu seinem Bett und drückte ihn fest an sich, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie schluchzte unaufhörlich.

„Hey was ist denn Süße? Mir geht's gut, ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich dich alleine gelassen hätte. Lucy, guck mich an." Die Medizinstudentin hob ihren Kopf, sah ihn lächelnd an und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Carter legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sagte: „Lucy ich liebe dich", und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie als der Kuss geendet hatte.

Drei Wochen später.

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr morgens an Heiligabend. Die Notaufnahme war festlich geschmückt und es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, denn glücklicherweise war an Heiligabend selten über die Maßen viel los, was wohl in erster Linie daran lag, dass alle Welt die Festtage im Kreise der Familie verbringen wollte. Etwas, worauf Notfallärzte und Schwestern zuweilen verzichten mussten. Carol Hathaway, die Oberschwester der Notaufnahme, lehnte an der Wand nahe eines Untersuchungsraumes. Ihre Augen ruhten auf dem pädiatrischen Oberarzt Doug Ross, ihrem Verlobten.

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Schon den ganzen Morgen, wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte sogar schon die letzten Tage, benahm er sich äußerst komisch. Ständig bekam er irgendwelche mysteriöse Anrufe, bat Kollegen um Gespräche unter vier Augen aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund. Carol war sich sicher, dass er sich wieder eine seiner Überraschungen hatte einfallen lassen, wie sie Überraschungen haste und das wusste er auch, dennoch konnte er es nicht lassen. Schließlich stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging auf Doug zu.

„Doug was machst du da?", fragte sie gerade heraus. Er sah auf und lächelte.

„Nichts", gab er unschuldig zu Antwort.

„Doug ich hasse Überraschungen und das weißt du, also versuch es gar nicht erst, ich spiel da nicht mit, sag mir..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich hatte ja gar nicht vor dich zu überraschen, gehen wir heute Abend Essen? Ich habe einen Tisch bestellt." Einen Moment lang war Carol versucht ihm zusagen, nur wenn du mir sagst was dieses Theater die letzten Tage sollte, entschied sich aber dann einfach nur zu lächeln und ihn zu küssen. In diesem Moment steuerte Chefärztin, Susan Lewis, auf den Empfang zu und Carol nutze die Gelegenheit.

„Susan, Susan ich muss dringend mit dir reden!" Die Ärztin fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt, dann nickte sie aber und sagte:

„Ja klar, was gibt's denn?" Carol führte Susan etwas von der Aufnahme und vor allem von Doug weg.

„Sag mal hat Mark dir etwas davon gesagt, dass Doug irgendeine Art Überraschung für mich vorbereitet?", wollte die Oberschwester wissen. Susan sah sie einen Moment lang an, bevor sie erwiderte:

„Nicht das ich mich erinnere..."

„Du lügst", stellte Carol fest, „Komm bitte sag mir was er vor hat."

Susan schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf:

„Aus mir kriegst du nichts raus." In diesem Moment fiel der Chefärztin jedoch ein mit wem sie eigentlich über ein Thema sprechen wollte, das mit Dougs Überraschung fest verbunden war. Schleunigst verabschiedete sie sich von Carol und machte sich, um es nicht wieder zu vergessen, auf die Suche nach Anna Del Amico.

Diese saß an diesem ruhigen Tag in Untersuchungsraum 3 und bearbeitete Krankenblätter. Susan öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Anna sah auf, als sie bemerkt, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Störe ich?", fragte Susan und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich habe vor ein Paar Tagen den wahren Grund ihrer Rückkehr ans County erfahren", meinte sie und setzte sich auf ein Liege. Anna sah die Chefärztin verblüfft an, dann entgegnete sie etwas unsicher:

„Der Grund warum ich zurück gekommen bin ist, dass ich hier eine Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte." Susan sah die Assistenzärztin einen Monet lang an und wiedersprach dann:

„Ich habe gehört Sie seien wegen Dr. Carter zurück gekommen."

„Kümmern Sie sich um jeden Assistenzarzt dermaßen?", wollte Anna wissen.

„Wenn ich es für wichtig halte, ja. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles sehr schwer für Sie sein muss, zum Beispiel, dass John mit einer anderen Frau liiert ist." Anna wandte schließlich ihren Blick ab und meint:

„Sie verstehen das nicht, an dem Tag an dem ich gegangen bin sagte er mir wie sehr er mich doch liebe und dass ich bei ihm bleiben solle. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn auch liebte aber sah keinen Sinn darin zu bleiben. Als ich zurück kam hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass wir noch ein mal von vorne anfangen könnten, ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er sich vielleicht neu verlieben könnte."

Anna sah traurig drein, Susan meinte sogar Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen.

„Wissen Sie, ich glaub, ich verstehe Sie sehr gut. Vor 1 ½ Jahren bin ich inmitten meiner Assistenzzeit nach Phönix gegangen. Mark – Dr. Greene meine ich- ist mir bis zum Bahnhof nachgelaufen und sagte mir, dass ich bleiben sollte weil er mich liebte. Ich liebte ihn auch und bin dennoch gegangen. Als ich jetzt aus beruflichen Gründen zurück gekommen bin, wurde mir klar, dass er auf mich gewartet hatte, ich hatte ein unwahrscheinliches Glück." Ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Zügen ab, „Die beiden sind zwei ganz verschiedene Leute, John hatte noch nie an vergangenem festgehalten, ganz im Gegensatz zu Mark, ich finde Sie sollten es wie John machen und einfach weiter... leben." Mit diesen endgültigen Worten stand Susan auf, „Es ist besser für Sie, dass sage ich Ihnen in aller Freundschaft, wenn Sie hier weiterhin erfolgreich bestehen wollen müssen sie weiter leben, das sage ich Ihnen als Ihre Chefin."

Es war nunmehr Abend geworden, Dienste hatten geendet und Verabredungen standen an.

Carol und Doug verließen das Haus, die Frau warf ihrem Freund einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.

„Du musst dir ja wirklich Gedanken gemacht haben wenn du dich in so'n Gummiadler reinquetscht", bemerkte sie während sie seinen Smoking musterte, „Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was du vor hast?" Doug sah sie unschuldig an und meinte:

„Ich habe nichts vor, ich wollte nur mal zur Feier des Tages schick mit dir essen gehen."

Sein Blick wanderte an ihr auf und ab. Sie trug ein schwarzes, recht kurzes Kleid, das ärmellos war, dazu passende schwarze, hochhakige Schuhe und um den Hals trug sie die Kette, die er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er mochte diese sehr, sie war aus Weißgold und zahlreiche Kettchen hingen davon hinab, jedes endete mit zwei Smaragden und einem Rubin wobei die Smaragde jeweils vor und hinter dem Rubin angeordnet waren.

„Du siehst übrigens atemberaubend aus", kommentierte er dann. Carol schnaubte verächtlich, irgendetwas stimmte doch an dem Braten nicht und sie war beleidigt, dass Doug es nicht für nötig hielt ihr zu sagen, was er vorhatte.

Carol sah Doug unablässig an, dieser lächelte sie jedoch nur verschmitzt an. Das Essen hatte großartig geschmeckt und Carol war mittlerweile versucht ihm zu glauben, dass er nichts hinterhältiges geplant hatte. Sie lehnte sich zurück ohne ihrer Augen von ihm abzuwenden.

„Was ist denn?", wollte er wissen und lächelte. Erst zögerte sie, erwiderte dann jedoch:

„Und du hast wirklich nichts weiter vor?" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf:

„Wie kommst du eigentlich immer auf so etwas albernes."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht... Macht der Gewohnheit würde ich sagen", seufzte sie, dann lehnte sie sich wieder nach vorne und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass du diese Gewohnheit abgelegt hast, so muss ich nicht immer Angst haben, dass noch irgendetwas kommt auf das ich nicht vorbereitet bin!"

„Was zum Bespiel? Vielleicht so etwas?" Doug nahm einen Löffel und schlug damit gegen sein Weinglas um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, dann stand er aus und trat auf ihre Seite des Tisches. Der glückliche Ausdruck auf Carol Gesicht wich einem Ausdruck blanker Bestürzung. Hilfesuchend sah die Krankenschwester sich im Restaurante nur um zu sehen, dass sämtliche Blicke im Raum auf ihnen lagen.

_Das kann doch nicht sein, bin ich echt so blind gewesen?_, fragte sie sich bestürzt. Sie erkannte Mark und Susan die nur einen Tisch von ihnen entfernt saßen und Lizzie und Luka direkt daneben, noch weiter Carter, Lucy, Dave, Gabrielle und Anna an einem größeren Tische, eine Großteil der Schwestern, Randy, Jerry, Weaver, Jeanie, Benton... Als sie sich einmal komplett umgesehen hatte wurde ihr bewusst, dass ziemlich die gesamte Notaufnahme versammelt war. Doug räusperte sich um Carols Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11: Die Überraschung (2)**

**Hey bin back! Sorry, dass ich so lang nicht geupdated hab, ich denk in zukunft wird ichs wieder regelmäßiger schaffen.**

**sunny: Es kommt immer darauf an, was du unter bald verstehst, aber da ich mich bemühen werde schnell zu updaten denk ich kann man bald schreiben. Die etwas späteren Kapitel werden besser das versprech ich euch, aber dies hier gefällt mir ziemlich gut. Also reviewed fleißig!**

**Bis bald!**

Carol musterte Doug skeptisch was würde jetzt wohl kommen. Als er vor ihr nieder kniete fragte sie sich: _Sind wir nicht schon verlobt! Okay, das war so provisorisch aber hat doch gereicht ich hab doch schon ja gesagt!_ Er lächelte sie strahlend an und zog eine Ringschatulle aus seiner Tasche, dann begann er:

„Carol, du weißt dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe und jede Minute meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte, du trägst unsere Kinder in dir, denen ich ein Vater sein möchte, ich möchte nie wieder ohne dich sein. Deshalb fragte ich dich: Carol Hathaway willst du mich heiraten?" Carol waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, die jetzt ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Ja", sagte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, „Ja ich möchte dich heiraten!" Sie küssten sich, dann löste Doug den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihr Carol an. Das ganze Restaurant klatschte begeistert Beifall.

„Kinder?", fragte Lucy in die Runde des Tisches.

„Ja es sind Zwillinge", versicherte ihr Gabrielle, „Ich hab den Ultraschall gemacht!"

„Alle Achtung", meinte Anna.

„Auf jeden", stimmte Dave zu.

„Dave, hast du dir eigentlich Gedanken gemacht, was man in so einem Restaurant anzieht?", wollte Carter wissen.

„Was meinst du?" Malucci sah ihn erst ungläubig an dann sah er an sich herab. Er trug wie immer Jeans und ein für ihn ungewöhnliches blaues Anzughemd, was jedoch so uralt aussah, als ob er es erst ein zweimal angehabt hätte. Das einzige was ihn etwas festlicher hatte aussehen lassen was die rote Krawatte, die hatte er jedoch schon längst entknotet und hing jetzt nur noch über seinen Schultern.

„Nicht jeder ist so ein Anstandswauwau wie du", antwortete er dann, „Und dennoch habe ich Erfolg bei Frauen. Gabrielle möchtest du mit mir tanzen?" Die Chirurgin zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Warum nicht, ich hoffe du tanzt besser, als es deine Kleidung vermuten lässt!"

„Verlass dich drauf!"

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich auch Carter und Lucy, Elizabeth und Luka, Doug und Carol und noch einige andere Paare auf der Tanzfläche eingefunden und tanzten zu der Musik der Band.

Es herrschte eine Ausgelassene Stimmung, nur Anna konnte sich nicht so recht amüsieren. Schließlich beschloss sie zu gehen.

„Wir begleiten dich noch raus", bot Carter ihr an, als sich Anna von ihm und Lucy verabschiedete.

Als die drei in die Vorhalle kamen, drang eine Anna und Carter wohl bekannte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Noch ehe Anna kehrt machen konnte um dem Folgenden zu entgehen hatte Max, der mit einem Angestellte stritt, weil dieser ihn nicht in den Raum lassen wollte, sie auch schon entdeckte.

„Anna, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!", sagte er und eine Spur von Wut war in seiner Stimme zu erkennen.

„Max lass mich in Ruhe ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben!", erwiderte Anna und die Drei wollten weiter gehen, doch Max, der sich vor ihnen aufbaute, verhinderte das.

„Max verschwinden Sie, Sie haben Anna gehört", meinte Carter ungehalten, er stand schon immer mit ihm auf Kriegsfuß.

„Halt die Klappe, Carter, deinetwegen ist sie doch überhaupt hier wieder her gekommen!"

„Das stimmt nicht, Max, ich bin hier her gekommen, weil ich nicht länger bei dir bleiben wollte, du hast mich mit jeder deiner Studentinnen betrogen, Mistkerl!"

„Das ist eine blanke Lüge! Ist dein Freund hier denn besser!"

In diesem Moment schlug Carter Max direkt ins Gesicht, dieser taumelte benommen zurück.

„Willst du mir unterstellen, ich wäre meiner Freundin untreu!"

„John!", schrie Lucy entsetzt und hielt ihn fest.

„Bist du es denn nicht!", fragte Max und schlug Carter ebenfalls. John blieb nur auf den Beinen, weil Lucy ihn noch immer festhielt und seine Nase begann zu bluten.

„Oh Gott John!", Lucy holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und drückte es auf Carters blutende Nase.

„Max, verschwinde, okay!", befahl Anna.

„Hey was ist denn hier los?", wollte Dave Malucci wissen, der gerade, vom Lärm angelockt, die Vorhalle betrat, „Hey Mann siehst übel aus, wer hat dir denn eine geschlagen?" Daves Blick fiel auf Max der immer noch vor Anna stand.

„Was biste denn für'n Spaßvogel, was willste hier?"

„Er will gehen", antwortete Anna stellvertretend, ihr Ex-Freund antwortete ihm nicht.

„Alter ich rede mit dir!", Dave stieß ihn leicht an um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, Max jedoch versuchte auch ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber Dave duckte ich unter seiner Faust hinweg, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. Max ächzte vor Schmerz und versuchte mit der anderen Hand nach Malucci zu schlagen, dieser wehrt jedoch den Schlag gekonnt ab und stieß Max zu Boden.

„Hey Lucy bring Carter rein und besorgt euch was zum Kühlen, ich mach das hier schon", meinte er an Carter und Lucy gewandt bevor er sich wieder zu Max umdrehte, der in diesem Moment versuchte ihn zu attackieren. Dave schlug mit voller Wucht auf Max' Wange. Seine Lippe platzte auf und er ging benommen zu Boden.

Anna betrachtete die Szene fassungslos, so etwas hätte sie dem jungen Assistenzarzt beim besten Willen nicht zugetraut, auch wenn er ziemlich vorlaut und frech war. Dann kniete Dave neben Max nieder und legte eine Hand um seinen Hals, er sprach mit recht leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme:

„Hey Mann, hör mir mal ganz genau zu, wie's aussieht, will Anna nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, du lässt sie von jetzt an in Ruhe, kapiert!" Max nickte notgedrungen. Dann stand Malucci wieder auf und wandte sich an Anna:

„Das hab ich doch richtig verstanden oder?", Anna nickte nur knapp,

„Komm ich begleite dich noch nach draußen."

„Nimmst du ein Taxi?", fragte Dave vor der Tür.

„Ja da steht gleich eins, vielen Dank für dein Hilfe." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange bevor sie ins Taxi einstieg.

„Keine Ursache, wofür sind Freunde denn da, wir sehen uns ihm Krankenhaus." Anna nickte und lächelte.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Anna das Restaurant verlassen hatte machten sich auch Carter und Lucy auf den Weg, sie verabschiedeten sich von Freunden und Kollegen und gingen hinaus, wo sie auf ein Taxi warteten.

„Da Dr. Ross und Carol es mir abgenommen haben dich zum Essen einzuladen habe ich noch eine andere Überraschung für dich", meinte Carter geheimnisvoll. Lucy sah ihn skeptisch an, dann fragte sie:

„Solang es nichts mit Essen zu tun hat, ich bin auf jeden Fall satt!"

„Das und, dass Frauen immer auf ihre Figur bedacht sind", lachte er, als sie in das Taxi einstiegen,

„Waterstreet, Ecke 6th Avenue", sagte er zu dem Fahrer.

„Ich kenn die Adresse nicht, was ist denn da?", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Lass dich überraschen", meint er und lehnte sich zurück.

„Aber natürlich, wann würde man von einem Mann auch mal ne klare Antwort bekommen."

Nach einer Fahrt die bestimmt zwanzig Minuten dauerte hielt der Wagen vor einem großen Haus an. Carter bezahlte den Fahrer und die beiden stiegen aus.

„Was machen wir hier?", wollte Lucy wissen. John antwortete ihr nicht, bedeutete ihr nur im zu folgen. Sie stiegen die Eingangstreppe hinauf und Carter zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche, den er ins Schloss steckte und so die Tür öffnete.

„John was ist das für ein Haus und woher hast du den Schlüssel?", fragte sie und trat hinter ihm ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und schaltete das Licht ein. Der lange, getäfelte Flur wurde von einer Art Kronleuchter erhellt.

„Das, Lucy, ist unser Haus."

Lucy konnte es nicht fassen, sie sah ihren Freund entgeistert an und ihr fehlten die Worte:

„John, ich... es... glaubst du wir..." Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um sich darüber im klaren zu werden was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„John es ist einfach wundervoll!", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Sie legte ihre Arme um Carters Hals und küsste ihn.

„Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt, komm ich führ dich rum!", sagte er dann und nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Sag mal, wie bist du an dieses Haus gekommen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es gehört der Familie, ich habe meine Großmutter dazu überredet es uns zu geben, morgen kommt sie vorbei und bringt uns sämtliche Restschlüssel und Besitzurkunden", erklärte er während sie in die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite des Flurs gingen.

„Das ist die Küche", sagte er. Der Raum war übertrieben groß und durch eine Seitentür an einen weiteren Raum angeschlossen. Die Schränke waren aus hellem Holz und die Arbeitsplatte aus Marmor. Auch Backofen, Herd, Mikrowelle, Kühlschrank und alle was sonst in eine Küche gehörte war bereits vorhanden. Carter führte sie weiter in den Nebenraum, der noch größer als die Küche war.

„Das ist das Wohnzimmer", erklärte er. Lucy war einfach überwältigt. Das Parkett war aus sehr dunklem Holz, die Regale und Schränke genauso. Der kleine Tisch, der inmitten von zwei weißen Sofas und einem passenden Sessel, war auch aus diesem Holz und einige Meter davon entfernt stand ein großer Esstisch mit zehn Stühlen. Außerdem gab es einen offenen Kamin.

Carter führte Lucy weiter durch die erste Etage die noch aus einem Bad aus Marmor und der kleinen Familienbibliothek bestand.

„Obwohl das Haus erstklassig eingerichtet ist, wohnte hier zuvor keiner, abgesehen von der Bibliothek", hatte er berichtet.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die zweite Etage. Hier befand sich ein Arbeitszimmer, ein weiteres Bad mit großer (!) Badewanne, der Balkon und das Schlafzimmer, was Lucy ganz besonders gut gefiel.

Es war beinah so groß wie das Wohnzimmer, an den Wänden standen große Schränke und in der Mitte ein großes Doppelbett aus Kirschholz wie auch die restliche Einrichtung.

„Und wie gefällt dir das Haus?", wollte John wissen und legte seine Arme um Lucys Talje.

„Ich finde es einfach wundervoll!", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und küsste ihn.

„John? John!" John Carter wachte langsam auf. Es war nicht Lucys Stimme, die ihn rief. Lucy lag noch immer in seinen Arme, wachte jetzt aber auch auf. Lucy drehte sich ihm zu und sah ihn fragend an. Er sah sie genauso verwirrt an. Als er jedoch die Stimme erkannte war es zu spät. Die Tür öffnete sich und Millicent Carter, Johns Großmutter steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. John und Lucy wurde augenblicklich bewusst, dass sie nur in eine Decke gehüllt waren und ihre Sachen um das Bett verstreut waren. Sowohl das Paar im Bett als auch Carters Großmutter liefen rot an. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch wurde Carter bewusst wieso seine Großmutter bereits da war, es war kurz vor halb zwölf.

„Großmutter, würdest du bitte untern warten, bis wir uns angezogen haben, wir kommen dann gleich."

„Sicher John", antwortete die alte Frau und schloss schleunigst die Tür wieder. John und Lucy sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

„Okay jetzt bin ich wach", stellte Lucy fest, doch dann wurde ihr etwas anderes furchtbar bewusst.

„John ich habe hier nichts anzuziehen, abgesehen von den Sachen, die ich gestern Abend an hatte."

„Du erinnerst dich, dass ich als Studienberater einen Generalschlüssel hatte, oder? Alle deine Sachen sind dort drüben ihm Schrank", meinte er lächelnd und deutete auf einen der Schränke.

„John du bist einfach umwerfend!" Die beiden beeilten sich, sich anzuziehen, Carter kippte sich eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht, kämmte sich einmal durchs Haar und reichte die Bürste dann Lucy, die, wie er, nur einmal schnell ihre Haare durchkämmte und diese dann flüchtig hochsteckte und schon waren sie auf den Weg nach unten.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss ankamen sahen sie schon Millicent, die in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer saß. Die beiden betraten das Wohnzimmer und Carter hielt es für das beste die beiden erst einmal vorzustellen.

„Großmutter, das ist Lucy Knight, meine Freundin, Lucy das ist meine Großmutter Millicent Carter."

„Freut mich", sagte Lucy und reichte Johns Großmutter die Hand.

„Ganz meinerseits", erwiderte diese. Carter war der argwöhnische Blick mit dem Millicent Lucy betrachtet hatte nicht entgangen, deshalb schlug sie vor:

„Lucy was hältst du davon, wenn du Frühstück machst und ich in der Zeit mit meiner Großmutter das Formelle Zeug erledige?"

„Gute Idee, ich sterbe vor Hunger, was möchtest du essen?" „Das gleiche wie du", antwortete er und lächelte.

„Möchten Sie auch etwas?", fragte Lucy an Millicent gewandt.

„Nein danke", antwortete sie und die Studentin ging in die Küche.

John setzte sich auf das Sofa Millicent gegenüber und sah sie unverwandt an, dann sagte er schließlich:

„Ich liebe sie."

„Aha, und wie alt ist sie?", wollte sie wissen.

„21, also volljährig!", antwortete er, „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du irgendetwas gegen sie haben würdest, genau wie gegen alle meine bisherigen Freundinnen."

„John was ist denn zum Beispiel mit Felicity Scott, die Enkeltochter von Antonio, sie ist in deinem Alter, nett, gutaussehend und..."

„Strohdoof", beendete Carter den Satz, „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich in mein Liebesleben einmischst, ich liebe Lucy wirklich und sie liebt mich und wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann ist das dein Problem, nicht unseres."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12: Die Praktikanten**

**Hallo und weiter geht's ich freu mich schon auf eure Kommies! Bis bald und viel Spaß! **

Es war der 14. Januar und Lucy betrat die Cafeteria, das neue Semester begann und sie hatte sich für ein Praktikum in der Chirurgie entschieden, in Kürze würde sie ihren vorgesetzten Arzt und Mitpraktikanten kennen lernen. Wenn sie ehrlich war wusste sie nicht einmal wen sie eigentlich suchte, dann entdeckte sie Gabrielle Corday die gelangweilt an einem Tisch saß. Schließlich beschloss Lucy sich zu ihr zu gesellen.

„Morgen, Gabrielle!", sagte die Studentin als sie am Tisch ankam.

„Hi Lucy, wie geht's was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich mache ein chirurgisches Praktikum und ich soll hier den Assistenzarzt und die Mitpraktikanten treffen."

„Ich bin eine deiner Mitpraktikantinnen", meinte Gabrielle und bedeutete Lucy sich zu ihr zu setzten.

„Echt! Ich ja super, weißt du vielleicht schon wer sich um uns kümmern wird oder wer noch mit uns das Praktikum machte?", fragte sie neugierig und setzt sich neben sie an den Tisch. Gabrielle seufzte:

„Ja ich weiß wer unser Vorgesetzter ist, ein Arzt Namens Michael Chase, laut Elizabeth - ich meine Dr. Corday – ist er ein echtes Arschloch!"

„Tolle Aussichten!"

Gabrielle und Lucy saßen eine Zeit einfach nur da und redeten, lachten und ahnten nicht welch ein Unheil sich in diesem Moment auf sie zu bewegte. Ein Arzt steuerte auf den Tisch zu, ihm folgten zwei weitere Männer, die ziemlich niedergeschlagen aussahen. Er machte an dem Tisch Halt und Lucy und Gabrielle sahen auf.

„Sind Sie die Studenten für das Praktikum?", wollte er wissen. Die beiden nickten. Dr. Chase beideutete den beiden Männern sich neben die beiden zu setzten und nahm selbst auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Michael Chase, ich bin Ihr vorgesetzter Arzt in Ihrer Zeit in der Chirurgie. Ohne meine Erlaubnis rühren Sie hier nichts an, Sie finden sich um 7 Uhr hier ein, um 8 Uhr ist Visite, also..." Er warf einen Blick auf das Klemmbrett was er vor sich liegen hatte, auf dem vermutlich die Namen der Praktikanten standen.

„Gabrielle Corday..."

„Ja", sagte die Chirurgin.

„Ihr Name kommt mir bekannt vor, unsere Chefärztin heißt auch Corday, sind Sie verwandt oder so?", wollte er wissen.

„Dr. Corday ist meine Cousine", antwortete Gabrielle.

„Ich hoffe Sie erwarten deswegen keine Sonderbehandlung, die werden Sie nämlich nicht bekommen."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Lucy Knight..." Lucy ahnte, dass er ähnlich wie bei Gabrielle ein herablassendes Kommentar machen würde und sie hatte auch schon eine gute Vorstellung was es sein könnte.

„Waren Sie das nicht, die sich in ihren vorgesetzten Arzt in der Notaufnahme verliebt hat und anschließend zu Anspaugh gelaufen ist um einem anderen Arzt zugeteilt zu werden?" Die Studentin nickte knapp.

„Sind Sie bevor oder nachdem Sie ihn verführt hatten zu Anspaugh gegangen?"

„Wie bitte!"

„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig...

Alexander Summers...", las er vom Klemmbrett ab und wandte sich einem der beiden Männern zu. Er hatte kurze braune Haar, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, grüne Augen und einen nervösen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Sie kommen doch vom Rush haben Sie nicht auch an dieser Studie teilgenommen, was war das noch gleich..."

„Die Hemoid Studie", erinnerte Alexander den Arzt, doch anstatt sich zu bedanken meinte Dr. Chase:

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht oder Sie können gleich Ihre Sachen packen und gehen. Auf jeden Fall fand ich die Ergebnisse nicht sehr überzeugend, für eine Studie waren es zu wenig Anwendungen.

Tim Harris..." Tim schien ganz im Gegensatz zu Alexander nicht nervös zu sein, er lümmelte sich gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl und sah den Arzt gerade heraus an. Sie blondes haar, was etwas länger als Schulterlang war hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, was ihm ein noch cooleres Erscheinungsbild verlieh.

„Sie sind doch eigentlich Pädiater und fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung, warum machen Sie ein chirurgisches Praktikum?"

„Fortbildung", erwiderte Tim gelangweilt.

„Die Pädiatrie hat Ihnen also nicht mehr gereicht was? Sie hätten lieber gleich Chirurgie machen sollen, dann würden Sie jetzt weder Ihre noch meine Zeit vergeuden."

Wenig später standen Lucy und Gabrielle in Fahrstuhl hinab in die Notaufnahme.

„Der Typ ist wirklich ein Arschloch", meinte Lucy, „Der ist genau wie Dr. Romano!"

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen", erwiderte Gabrielle, „Dieses Praktikum wird furchtbar!"

Die beiden gingen zum Empfang wo sie von Jerry erfuhren, dass gleich ein Autounfall reinkam. Wenig später rollten die Sanitäter mit zwei Tragen herein. Lucy nahm sich des jungen Mannes an und begleitete ihn mit Dr. Greene in die 1.

„Daniel Mayers, 15 Jahre, verdacht auf Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und offene Schaft-Fraktur am Unterschenkel rechts, Herzfrequenz 80, Blutdruck erhöht 95 zu 120, gute Atemgeräusche beidseits, war am Unfallort kurz bewusstlos, Werte stabil", berichtete der Sanitäter.

„Auf mein Kommando", sagte Mark, „1,2,3." Sie hoben den Mann auf die Liege, der aufstöhnte als er die Liege berührte.

„Lucy er gehört ganz dir", meinte der Oberarzt und wartete auf Lucys Anweisungen.

„Okay. GBB, E-Lütte, Hematrokrit bestimmen. Daniel hören Sie mich, haben Sie schmerzen oder Atemschwierigkeiten?", wollte Lucy wissen, während sie seinen Bauch abtastete.

„Nur mein Bein tut weh", antwortete der junge Mann.

„Gut, gebt ihm 6 mg Morphium und dann zum CT."

Nebenan in der 2 lies sich Gabrielle die Werte des älteren Mannes geben, der offensichtlich der Vater von Daniel Mayers war.

„Richard Mayers , 44 Jahre, klagt über Atemschwierigkeiten, Herzfrequenz 85, Blutdruck 70 zu 90, war kurz bewusstlos, Werte stabil."

„GBB, E-Lütte, Hematrokritwert, Verminderte Atemgeräusche links, ich lege eine Thoraxdränage, Mr. Thomson habe sie Schmerzen?"

„In der Brust, es ist unerträglich", antwortete er.

„10 mg Morphium und ein EKG, ich vermute einen kleinen Herzinfarkt."

Noch zwei Räume weiter in Beobachtungsraum 2 wartete Anna auf einen Chirurgen für ihren kleinen Patienten Jayson. Anna hatte bei dem Achtjährigen eine Blinddarmentzündung diagnostiziert und erwartete einen Chirurgen, der in operieren würde.

„Frau Doktor wann kömmt denn der Chirurg endlich?", wollte seine Mutter wissen, die neben seinem Bett saß.

„Ich bin sicher er wird gleich hier sein", antwortete Anna und warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick zur Tür.

Wenig später öffnete sie sich tatsächlich und Tim Harris trat ein.

„Guten Tag, ich bin der Chirurg Dr. Tim Harris, ich werde Ihren Sohn untersuch und gegebenen Falls operieren", stellte er sich der Mutter vor. Er betrachtete das Krankenblatte was Anna ihm reichte und legte es dann auf Bettende.

„Tut es dir hier weh?", fragte er Jayson als er auf den rechten Unterbauch des Jungen drückte.

„Aua", rief dieser und beantwortete so Tims Frage.

„Geben Sie ihm einen Liter Kochsalzlösung und dann hoch in den OP ich werde ihn dann gleich operieren", meinte er an Anna gewandt.

„Werde ich gleich and die Schwester weiter geben", stimmte sie zu und die beiden Ärzte verließen den Raum.

Der letzte der Praktikanten hatte mit Abstand das schlechteste Los gezogen. Dr. Chase hatte im mit den Worten:

„Wenn wir wegen Ihnen nicht operieren können stehen Sie dafür vor dem Oberarzt gerade, nicht ich", die OP-Vorbereitung aufgedrückt. Die Laborwerte lagen vor, alles war fertig und er langweilte sich. Dann erblickte er Chase, der neben einer Ärztin herlief und eifrig auf sie einredete, sie schien davon jedoch nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein.

„Ist der OP fertig?", wollte Dr. Chase wissen als sie bei Alexander ankamen.

„Ja, alles fertig", antwortete er, „Dr. Chase darf ich bei der Operation assistieren?" Der Arzt sah in an als würde er an seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zweifeln.

„Nein."

„Ihr Student Chase?", fragte die Ärztin. Dr. Chase nickte knapp und ahnte Schlimmes.

„Sie habe schon bei so viele Magenteilresektionen assistiert, wir sind ein Lehrkrankenhaus, Ihr Student wird mir assistieren", bestimmte sie. Chase wollte widersprechen, entschied dann aber, dass es nicht klug war mit der Chefärztin zu streiten.

Wenn Carol an Weihnachten das Gefühlt hatte dick geworden zu sein, so bezeichnete sie sich jetzt als eine Kugel. Sie war mittlerweile im 7. Monat und das machte sich bemerkbar, so mal es Zwillinge waren.

„Ein Elefant ist nichts gegen mich", maulte sie als sie mit Doug das Ärztezimmer betrat.

„Jetzt maul nicht rum", gab Connie herzlich zurück, „Du bist erst im 7. Monat das wird noch schlimmer, ich finde nicht dass du aussiehst wie ein Elefant, eher wie eine Kuh."

„Danke Connie", meinte Carol sarkastisch.

„Gern geschehen!"

„Carol ich finde auch, dass es noch nicht so schlimm ist, stell dir vor wie es im neunten Monat sein wird", sagte Doug während er seine Sachen in seinem Spind verstaute.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir so viel Mut machst!", erwiderte sie wütend und pfefferte ihre Sache in ihren Spind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: Die Zwillinge**

**Hallo! Weiter gehts! Danke für die lieben reviews ich freu mich schon auf weitere!  
An Sunny: Für Sam und Luka hab ich mir was richtig gutes ausgedacht, wird dir sicher gefallen!**

**Viel Spaß bei nem weitern Kapi und schreibt mir ( wenn ihr was zu kritisieren hab tut das bitte, ich möchte ja auch auf meine Fehler hingewiesen werden)!  
**

„Mann, Doug, das tut so weh, wann kommt endlich dieser verfluchte Anestisist!", jammerte Carol. Sie lag auf einer Trage und wurde in der Begleitung ihres Verlobten in die Gynäkologie verlegt, die Wehen hatten sie ausgerechnet an ihrem letzten Arbeitstag bevor sie ihren Mutterschaftsurlaub antrat in der Notaufnahme überrascht. Es war der 6. März eine Woche vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Abby Lockhart, ich bin Ihre Hebamme", stellte sich eine junge Frau im Schwestern Kittel vor, sie wandte sich an Doug, davon ausgehend, dass er lediglich ihr behandelnder Arzt in der Notaufnahme war:

„Danke, wir schaffen das van hier an allein." Der Arzt lächelte und korrigiert sie:

„Ich bin kein behandelnder Arzt sondern der Vater." Abby sah einen Moment verblüfft drein, dann entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm und Carol wurde in den Kreissaal bebracht.

„Doug ich hab schon wieder eine Wehe!", ließ Carol auf dem Weg in den Kreissaal verlauten. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und keuchte. Doug hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, die sie nun fest drückte bis die Wehe nachließ.

Mit ernster Miene tastete Abby Carols Bauch ab. „Die Fruchtblase ist noch in Takt", stellte sie fest, „Los weiter", wies sie die Schwestern an, die die Liege schoben.

Nur wenig später wiederholte sich das Prozedere und dann noch ein weiteres Mal, doch diesmal sagte die Hebamme nach der Untersuchung:

„Die erste Fruchtblase ist so eben geplatzt, holt Dr. Coburn!"

„Moment was ist mit meiner Peredural Anistesie!", fragte Carol panisch.

„Dafür habe wir wohl kaum Zeit, das erste Baby kommt!", antwortete Abby.

Im Kreissaal wurde Carols Schwesternkleidung schleunigst durch einen Patienten Hemd ausgetauscht.

„Muttermund 10 cm!", stellte Abby für das Krankenblatt fest.

„Verflucht geben Sie mir doch etwas gegen die Schmerzen!", presste Carol zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, als eine weitere Wehe sie übermannte.

„Carol nicht pressen", befahl Abby, „Dr. Coburn ist noch nicht da!"

„Oh Gott, es kommt!", schrie Carol mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Ich werde das Baby holen!", bot Doug an.

„Nein!", widersprach Carol.

„Was Nein !"

„Ich will nicht, dass du das Baby holst Doug!"

„Wann ist Dr. Coburn hier?", wollte Abby von einer Krankenschwester wissen.

„Sie ist unterwegs", antwortete die Angesprochen.

„Da ist das Köpfchen, wir können nicht mehr warten, ich werde es machen", beschloss Abby, „Gut Carol, Sie müssen jetzt bei der nächsten Wehe pressen", wies sie sie an. Carol stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Ja gut 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Wir haben es gleich geschafft noch einmal."

Carol atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor die nächste Wehe kam. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und Augen presste sie.

„1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Sehr gut jetzt nicht mehr pressen", sagte Abby. Das Schreien eines Babys erfüllte jetzt den Raum. „Es ist ein Mädchen, ich gratuliere", verkündete die Hebamme, sowohl Carol als auch Doug hatten Tränen in den Augen und Doug durchschnitt die Nabelschnur. Dann legt Abby das Baby auf Carols Brust.

„Sie ist wunderschön flüsterte Carol mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Doug nickte zustimmend: „Sie sieht genau so aus wie ihre Mammi."

„Die zweite Fruchtblase ist noch in Takt und liegt hoch, was aber normal ist, ich glaube nicht, dass es sinnvoll ist Sie jetzt in einen Erholungsraum bringen und darauf warten, dass die Presswehen wieder einsetzten, wir werde Sie erst nach der zweiten Geburt verlegen", erklärte Abby und trat an Carols Kopfende, „Habe Sie schon einen Name?", fragte sie und betrachtete das Kind.

„Tess", antwortete Carol leise, „Wir werden sie Tess nennen, nicht wahr Doug?"

„Ja", stimmte er bekräftigend zu.

„Ein schöner Name", nickte Abby und lächelte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Jeanette Coburn, die Chefärztin der Gynäkologie trat ein.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie forsch.

„Miss Hathaway hat soeben ihr erstes Kind entbunden", antwortete Abby und wandte sich der Chefärztin zu.

„Wer hat entbunden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das war ich", erwiderte sie, „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte tun dürfen, ich hätte warten müssen, das Köpfchen war aber schon halb durch, ich habe Sie mehrfach rufen lassen, wir hatten keine Zeit mehr", rechtfertigte sie sich so gut sie konnte. Dr. Coburn sah sie wütend an.

„Dem Baby geht es gut", versicherte ihr Abby rasch.

„Abby, ich...", setzte sie an, wurde aber von Doug unterbrochen. „Jeanette, ich bitte Sie, es ist doch alles gut gegangen", schaltete er sich ein, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht gerade die beste Wahl war, wenn es darum ging Jeanette Coburn versöhnlich zu stimmen.

„Dr. Ross", sagte sie teils überrascht, teils argwöhnisch, „Sind Sie der Vater?" Doug nickte stolz. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Doug dort neben Carol, deren Hand haltend stand, lenkte die Ärztin völlig von Abby ab, wofür diese mehr als dankbar war.

„War die Schwangerschaft gewollt?", fragte sie, da sie nicht recht glauben wollte, dass sich Doug Ross, der Weiberheld, der schon von jedem Arzt und jeder Schwester in diesem Krankenhaus in Boxershorts und in weiblicher Begleitung in einem Untersuchungsraum erwischt worden war, sich festlegen konnte.

„Ja es war gewollt", antwortete Carol.

Die Zeit verging, Doug wiegte gerade Tess im Arm, als Carols Wehen wieder einsetzten. Diesmal waren die Schmerzen erträglich, da sie endlich das geforderte Schmerzmittel bekommen hatte, dennoch tat es weh.

„Doug es geht wieder los", lies sie verlauten, als der Schmerz sie durchzuckte.

„Ich hole jemanden!", sagte Doug sofort, legte Tess in ein Kinderbett, das bereit stand und eilte auf den Flur.

Nur wenige Sekunden später kehrte er mit Abby zurück.

„Ich habe Dr. Coburn rufen lassen, sie wird sicher gleich hier sein, schon aus dem Grund, dass ich nicht auch noch Ihr zweites Kind entbinde", meinte Abby und untersuchte Carol, die in diesem Moment schon die nächste Wehe hatte.

„Muttermund 10 cm, Fruchtblase soeben gesprungen", erklärte sie und in diesem Moment kam auch schon Jeanette Coburn zur Tür hereingeschneit.

„Und Carol? Sind Sie bereit für die Zugabe", wollte sie wissen während sie Handschuhe überstreifte.

„Bereiter werde ich wohl nicht mehr", gab Carol leicht sarkastisch zurück.

„Also wenn die nächste Wehe kommt möchte ich, dass sie pressen, okay", wies Dr. Coburn Carol an.

„Ist klar einmal hab ich schon hinter mir", antwortete sie etwas ungehalten. Die Art in der Abby mit ihr umgegangen war hatte Carol definitiv besser gefallen, sie hatte die Chefärztin der Gynäkologie noch nie gemocht. Carol presste und drückte dabei Dougs Hand unaufhörlich.

„1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.", zählte Abby an Stelle der Ärztin.

„Nur noch ein Paar mal Carol", ließ Dr. Coburn verlauten.

„Sie schaffen das schon", versicherte Abby ihr, während sie mit einem OP-Tuch den Schweiß von Carols Stirn tupfte.

Wieder presste sie als die Wehe kam.

„1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."

„Es ist bald geschafft ich sehe schon das Köpfchen", sagte die Ärztin, „Noch einmal!"

„1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."

Carol atmete schwer, dieses ständige pressen war nicht nur schmerzhaft sondern auch kräftezehrend.

„Wie oft noch?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ein höchstens zwei Mal", bekam sie als Antwort.

„1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."

„Nicht mehr pressen!", befahl Dr. Coburn und ein weiteres Mal erklang das Schreien eine Babys und auch dieses Mal standen Carol und Doug die Tränen in den Augen.

Als Dr. Coburn schließlich Carol das Mädchen auf die Brust gelegt und Abby die Anweisung Carol in einen Beobachtungsraum zu bringen gegeben hatte, verließ sie zur Freude aller den Raum.

„Wollen Sie mir auch verraten, wie Sie Ihre zweite Tochter nennen?", fragte Abby während sie und eine andere Schwester sie in einen anderen Raum brachten.

„Wir werden sie Kate nennen", antwortete Doug und strich sanft über Kates Kopf, sie lag noch immer in Carols Armen, er selbst trug Tess.

Noch während Abby bei Carol und Doug im Beobachtungsraum war um Werte zu notieren, öffnete sich die Tür und die besten Freunde der Eltern kamen herein geeilt. Mark Greene, Susan Lewis, Elizabeth Corday und Anna Del Amico gratulierten stürmisch und bewunderten die Zwillinge.

„Siehst du Doug, jetzt hast du endlich mal etwas in deinem Leben gut gemacht!", sagte Mark mit gespielter Anerkennung und stieß im freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Wie heißen die beiden?", wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„Doug hat gerade Tess auf dem Arm und das ist Kate", antwortete Carol und strich sanft über Kates Wange.

„Sie sind einfach wunderschön!", bemerkte Anna.

„Ganz genau!", stimmte Susan heftig nickend zu.

In diesem Moment fing Elizabeths Pieper an Laut zu geben.

„Verdammtes Scheiß – Vieh", fluchte sie leise als sie einen Blick darauf warf.

„Romano?", riet Susan. Die Chefärztin nickte mit genervter Miene:

„Wer sonst, er hat mich heute bereits drei mal angepiept, weil er irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Dienstplan hatte, den ich aufgestellt hatte."

„Viel Spaß", meinte alle im Chor, als sie den Raum verließ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14: Die Schuld**

**Hallo! Hier noch ein Kapitel! Diesmal hab ich nen kleines Cross-over zusätzlich gemacht, ist jedoch völlig egal ob ihr Missing kennt oder net, hab mir nur die Charaktere ausgeliehen, weil's so gut passt ( Und weil die Gloria Reuben, die Schauspielerin von Jeani auch Brook Haslatte spielt ). Ich freu mich schon auf eure Kommies und H.P.2000, wie war das mit einer völlig harmlosen geburt!**

Lizzie lief den Hauptgang der Chirurgie hinunter auf der Suche nach Robert Romano.

„Shirly wo ist Dr. Romano?", fragte sie die Oberschwester am Empfang.

„Vor ein paar Minuten war noch hier", antwortete sie und sah sich um.

„Wenn er mich anpiept soll er gefälligst auch warten." Sie ging weiter zu den OPs wo sie ihn schließlich antraf, während er einen Studenten zusammenstauchte.

„Um Himmelswillen Robert, was wollen Sie schon wieder?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dr. Corday", er ließ augenblicklich von dem Studenten ab, als wäre es viel interessanter die Chefärztin zu ärgern, als einen einfachen Studenten, „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht noch etwas an dem Dienstplan auszusetzen", meinte und grinste, was Elizabeth fast zur Weisglut trieb, „Aber ich denke Sie sollten wissen, dass eine Inspektorin der Notfallverordnung in der Notaufnahme rumschnüffelt und da Dr. Lewis nicht aufzutreiben ist, dachte ich Sie sollten sich darum kümmern." Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Klein, Typ Giftzahn, Kein Sinn für Humor, Sie können sie nicht verfehlen."

Daraufhin machte sie ihren Weg in die Notaufnahme, wo sie feststellen musste, dass Romano keineswegs gescherzt hatte. Die Ärzte und Schwestern die Vorbildlich ihrer Arbeit nachgingen waren ihn sehr suspekt.

„Hey Malucci, hast du die Kontrolleurin der Notfallverordnung gesehen?"

„Klein, Typ Giftzahn, Kein Sinn für Humor?"

„Das ist sie."

„Am Empfang."

„Danke."

Schon von weitem war die Frau, die von Romano und Dave so treffend beschrieben worden war, aus zu machen. Sie stand vor Luka und redete auf ihn ein, er schien ziemlich hilflos zu sein und die Ärztin beschloss ihrem Freund schnellstmöglich zur Hilfe zu kommen.

Luka sah auf und erkannte Elizabeth die geradewegs auf sie zukam.

„Wissen Sie ich glaube ich bin nicht der Richtige um ihnen Auskunft über das Krankenhaus zu geben, was halten Sie davon mit einer Chefärztin zu sprechen?", schlug er vor, als sie endlich eine Atempause machte und wies auf Liz die die beiden gerade erreichte. Daraufhin verließ er den Empfang in Richtung Untersuchungsraum 2.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Elizabeth Corday ich bin Chefärztin der Chirurgie", stellte sie sich vor, „Und wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Sandra Tyson", antwortete die kleine Frau vom Typ Giftzahn, die keinen Sinn für Humor zu habe schien.

„Was führt sie hier her?", wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„Eine allgemeine Kontrolle ob die Notfallverordnung ordnungsgemäß eingehalten wird", erwiderte Mrs. Tyson, „Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mich ein wenig rumzuführen?"

„Nein ganz und gar nicht."

„Was ist Ihrer Tochter denn passiert?", fragte Carter Mrs. Mellvill, die neben dem Krankenbett ihrer Tochter Anya stand. „Sie ist beim Spielen mit ihren Freundinnen auf den Halterungen von Mülleimern rumgeklettert, ist dann abgerutscht und hat es sich zwischen die Beine gehauen.", erklärte sie. „Okay dann sehen wir uns das mal an." Carter nahm die Kompresse von der Wunde und nur nach einem kurzem Blick legte er sie wieder darauf. „Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte er und verließ fluchartig den Raum. _Ich glaube ich suche besser eine Ärztin, die den Fall macht, vielleicht Anna..._, überlegte er, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Carter sind Sie mit der Untersuchung fertig? Könnten Sie uns den Patienten vorstellen?", fragte Elizabeth über deren Weg er gerade lief. Sie war auf der Suche nach einem Musterbeispiel für die hervorragende Arbeit der Notaufnahme des County General Hospitals, aber ob sie in ihm, dem dieser Fall offensichtlich sehr unangenehm war, dieses Beispiel zu suchen?

„Äh.. das ist nicht mein Patient", erwiderte er schnell.

„Sie haben das Krankenblatt, also sind Sie der behandelnde Arzt, wenn Sie mit den Untersuchungen noch nicht fertig sind, sagen Sie das und Sie machen es in unserem Beisein."

„Ich wollte gerade Dr. Del Amico den Fall übertragen."

„Wieso das?"

„Für den Fall ist eine Ärztin besser geeignet."

Liz sah ihn skeptisch an: „Carter es gibt keine Ärzte die für Fälle besser geeignet sind nur weil sie ein anderes Geschlecht haben!", gab sie hm ausdrücklich zu verstehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie wie die Inspektorin die Szene skeptisch beobachtete.

„Das Krankenblatt", forderte Elizabeth.

„Was?", fragte er verduzt.

„Das Krankenblatt!"

Wütend nahm sie ihm das Klemmbrett ab. „Ich mache es selbst", fauchte sie und machte ihren Weg, von Mrs. Tyson gefolgt, in den Untersuchungsraum.

„Mrs. Mellvill, ich bin Dr. Corday und werde mich um Ihre Tochter kümmern, was ist den das Problem?"

„Wo ist der andere Arzt? Ihm hab ich es schon alles erzählt!", protestierte sie.

„Dr. Carter hat mir den Fall übertragen, sagen Sie mir doch bitte was passiert ist", wiederholte sich Lizzie.

„Beim Spielen auf Eisenstangen ist sie abgerutscht und hat es sich zwischen die Beine gehauen", berichtete sie genervt. „Ich werde mir das ansehen."

Nach einer Untersuchung der Schnittwunde, wandte die Chefärztin an Chuny. „Hat sie schon Schmerzmittel bekommen?"

„5 mg Morphium."

„Gib noch 5 mg, ich werde einen Assistenzarzt herschicken, der die Wunde näht.

Elizabeth und Mrs. Tyson verließen den Raum, Lizzie mit dem festen Entschluss dem nächsten Arzt der ihren Weg kreuzte das Krankenblatt in die Hand zu drücken.

„Malucci, für dich, 8 jährigen Mädchen mit Schnittwunde im Intimbereich, nähen", sagte sie und hielt ihm das Klemmbrett hin.

„Aber Chefin, wollen Sie das nicht lieber Del Amico oder Knight machen lassen?", schlug er vor.

„Hab ich mich unklar ausgedrückt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein Chefin", Dave zog mit dem Krankenblatt ab.

„Läuft das bei jedem Patienten so? Weiterschieben bis sich einer findet", fragte die Inspektorin. „Natürlich nicht! Das war nur... ein unglückliches Beispiel", versicherte sie ihr.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Notaufnahme begegneten sie derjenigen, die eigentlich an Lizzies Stelle sein sollte. Dr. Susan Lewis kam ihnen entgegen und Elizabeth witterte ihre Chance.

„Susan, dich hab ich gesucht, Mrs. Tyson ist Inspektorin der Notfallverordnung und sieht sich deine Notaufnahme an, würdest du sie bitte weiter führen?"

„Na klar", erwiderte Susan freundlich und verfluchte diesen Umstand.

„Noch eine frage bevor ich gehe Susan, wie geht's Doug und Carol?"

„Carol ist erschöpft und schläft jetzt, Doug ist damit beschäftig Kate und Tess zu beruhigen, total süß! Gehst du sie noch besuchen?", wollte Susan wissen. Dr. Corday nickte, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Gynäkologie.

Als sie den Erholungsraum betrat schließ Carol, wie beschrieben und Doug hatte Kate und Tess auf dem Arm, die er versuchte zu beruhigen: „Scht ihr wollt Mammi doch nicht aufwecken, oder?"

Elizabeth schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem leisen Klack und machte so auf sich aufmerksam.

„Du gibst einen ganz tollen Vater ab!", kommentierte sie amüsiert die Szene.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, hilf mir lieber", gab er zurück und sah zu ihr auf. Lizzie lächelte, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm Doug eines der Babys ab.

„Welche ist das Kate oder Tess?", wollte sie wissen.

„Tess", antwortete der Kinderarzt und wiegte seinerseits Kate sachte hin und her ohne den geringsten Erfolg.

„Doug du bist Kinderarzt, du wirst es doch wohl zu Stande bringen, dass dein eigenen Kind aufhört zu weinen!", stellte sie mit verzweifelter Miene fest.

„Mach's besser!", fauchte er aber noch bevor er den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte, hörte Tess auf zu schreien.

„Wie hast du das gemacht!"

„Doug du bist ein Mann, das allein reicht als Grund", lachte Elizabeth.

Ein aufdringliches piepen hinderte Doug daran etwas passendes zu antworten.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen. Auf jeden Fall keiner unserer Pieper", bemerkte Lizzie und sah sich um, als ihr Blick an Carols Blutdruckanzeige hängen blieb.

„Ihr Blutdruck fällt ins Bodenlose!", stellte sie panisch fest, „Hol mir sofort ein paar Schwestern und einen Arzt", wies sie Doug an und legte Tess in ihr Kinderbett. Der Kinderarzt tat es ihr mit Kate gleich und geeilte auf den Gang um Lizzies Aufforderung nachkommen zu können. Diese untersuchte Carols Bauch und nahm ihr anschließend Blut ab.

Noch während sie dabei war öffnete sich die Tür und Abby und zwei weitere Schwestern stürmten mit Doug hinein.

„Ich habe keinen Arzt gefunden, kannst du nicht...", begann er.

„Ja, ja sie braucht ohnehin einen Chirurgen, sieht aus als hätten wir einen akuten Bauch, vermutlich ist die Geburt nicht so komplikationslos verlaufen wie angenommen, ich brauche einen Hematrokritwert", sagte sie und drückte der nächstbesten Schwester die Ampulle mit Blut in die Hand.

„Sie muss auf der Stelle in den OP!"

15 Minuten später in OP 2.

„Ich kann die Quelle der Blutung nicht genau lokalisieren, mehr Saugung", befahl Lizzie, „Sieht aus als käme die Blutung aus dem Uterus!" Dr. Coburn, die auf der anderen Seite des OP-Tisches stand machte folgenden Vorschlag.

„Wir sollten die Gebärmutter entfernen, so läst sich die Blutung garantiert stillen."

„Wir können ihr doch nicht einfach die Gebärmutter rausschneiden", fuhr die eine Chefärztin die andere an.

„Was ziehen Sie vor, Dr. Corday, das ihre Freundin weitere Kinder bekommen kann, wobei sie aber nur eine minimale Überlebenschance hat, oder ihr Leben. !", fragte Dr. Coburn herausfordernd.

Liz antwortete nicht, sie suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit Carols Leben zu retten, ohne ihrer besten Freundin deren Gebärmuttern entfernen zu müssen.

„Wir könnten eine Arterie abbinden", fiel ihr ein, „Und dann nähen!"

„Wenn Sie meinen, Sie sind die Chirurgin", erwiderte die Angesprochene. Elizabeth bat die OP-Schwester um 3.0 Seide, isolierte die Hauptversorgungsarterie des Uterus' und band sie ab.

Als Elizabeth zwanzig Minuten später sich endlich in ihr Büro zurückzog, blieb nicht viel Zeit um sich auszuruhen, denn kaum hatte sie sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder gelassen, ging ihr Pieper los. Auf dem Display war die Nummer der Notaufnahme angezeigt.

Mit einem Seufzen stand sie also wieder auf und machte sich dorthin auf den Weg wo man sie brauchte.

„Randy wer hat mich angepiept?", wollte sie von der Notaufnahmekoordinatorin wissen. „In der 2", antwortete Randy ohne von ihrer Zeitschrift aufzusehen.

„Was habt ihr?", fragte sie als sie den Behandelungsraum betrat. „31 Jahre, weiblich, Schussverletzung am Abdomen, vermutlich die Milz", sagte Luka der soeben die Frau intubierte.

„Wie ist der Hematrokrit?", wollte Elizabeth wissen, während sie den Abdomen untersuchte.

„11", antwortete Chuny, „Findet ihr nicht auch, dass sie Jeanie zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht?", fügte sie hinzu als sie die Frau wieder ansah.

„Absolut" ,stimmte ihr Lydia zu, „Im Personalausweis steht aber Brooke Veronika Haslett!"

„Sie muss in den OP, Werte sind stabil bringt sie hoch, sind angehörige da?"

„Sehen Sie mal im Eingangsbereich nach, Dr. Corday", meinte Chuny.

Daraufhin verließ Lizzie den Raum und ging zum Empfang. „Der zweite akute Bauch innerhalb weniger Stunden, nicht schlecht", murmelte sie vor sich hin und erkundigte sich dann nach den Angehörigen von Brooke Haslett. Randy hatte auf eine kleine Gruppe Menschen gedeutete, die im Warterbereich saß.

Eine junge Frau, wohl kaum älter als 16, lief vor einer anderen Frau und einem Mann hin und her. Ihre Augen waren rot, sie musste geweint haben, die anderen beiden schienen älter und der Situation gewachsener zu sein. Außerdem fiel Elizabeth auf, dass die drei wohl kaum verwandt sein konnten, allein ihr Aussehen war sehr unterschiedlich.

Die 16 Jährige war weiß, hatte lange Kastanienbraune Haare und war recht klein, ganz im Gegensatz zu der anderen Frau, die eine wesentlich dunklere Hautfarbe hatte, glänzende, schwarze schulterlange Haare hatte und aber auch kaum größer war. Der Mann hatte auch keinerlei Familienähnlichkeit mit den Frauen, er war groß, schlank, braunhaarig und sah für jemanden, der wie ein typischer Geschäftsmann wirkte, richtig gut aus. Die schwarze Sonnenbrille verlieh ihm sogar ein ziemlich cooles Aussehen.

„Sind Sie Angehörige von Brooke Haslett?", fragte sie gerade heraus, „Mein Name ist Dr. Elizabeth Corday, ich bin ihre behandelnde Ärztin." „Ja... Ähm... nein, wie geht es ihr?", stotterte das Mädchen.

„Was jetzt? Ja oder Nein?"

„Wir sind Kollegen", erklärte der Mann und stand auf, „Mein Name ist Alan Coyle, das sind Sunny Estrada", er wies auf die ca. 30 Jährige Frau neben sich und dann auf die Jüngere, „und Jess Mastriani."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich Ihnen Auskunft über Ms. Hasletts Zustand geben darf, solche Informationen darf ich an sich nur Familienmitgliedern geben", sagte Elizabeth.

„Wir kommen aus Indianapolis, ihre Familie ist bereits informierte, außerdem", Alan zog einen Ausweis aus der Hosentasche, „habe ich als ihr Vorgesetzter eine Handelungsvollmacht für Notfälle."

Zu Lizzies Überraschung hielt der Mann ihr einen FBI-Ausweis unter die Nase.

„Ja ist in Ordnung", sagte sie, in der gesamten Zeit, die sie bis jetzt in den USA war, hatte sie es noch nicht erlebt, dass sich jemand unaufgefordert auswies.

„Also Ihre Kollegin hat eine Schussverletzung der Milz, sie wird im Moment für die Operation vorbereitet, ich werde die Kugel endfernen müssen, ihr Zustand ist aber soweit stabil", berichtete die Chirurgin, „Würden Sie mir sagen wie das passiert ist?"

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", schluchzte Jess, „Dieser Kerl er hatte eine Waffe und dann hat er auf mich geschossen, aber... aber Brooke hat die Kugel abgefangen..." Jess begann zu weinen und Sunny stand auf, tröstend umarmte sie sie.

„Scht... ist schon gut Jess, es war nicht deine Schuld", versuchte sie Jess zu beruhigen, „Brooke wird es schon bald wieder ausgezeichnet gehen.

„Das sehe ich auch so", stimmte Elizabeth zu, „Eine Frage hätte ich noch, wissen Sie, ob Ihre Kollegin eine Zwillingsschwester Namens Jeanie Boulet hat?" Alan und Sunny schüttelten beide den Kopf und der sagte:

„Ich weiß es nicht, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Nun Jeanie ist Arzthelferin hier in der Notaufnahme und die beiden sehen fast identisch aus., wenn Sie wollen stelle ich sie Ihnen später vor. Folgen Sie mir jetzt bitte, ich bringe Sie in die Chirurgie, wo Sie dann warten können."

Elizabeth führte sie zum Empfang der Chirurgie wo sie zwei AIPler zu sich rief: „Knight, Corday, kommen Sie mal her." Die beiden legten die Krankenblätter, die sie in der Hand hatten auf den Aufnahmetresen und traten zu der Chefärztin.

„Dr. Knight, assistieren Sie mir gleich bei einer Not-OP, oder haben Sie zu tun", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja gern, ich hab Zeit", meinte die AIPlerin. „Dr. Corday, kümmern Sie sich bitte so lang um die Angehörigen hier", wies Lizzie dann ihre Cousine an, verabschiedete sich von Jess, Sunny und Alan und winkte Lucy ihr zu folgen.

„Lucy wenn wir hier fertig sind möchte ich, dass du mal mit dieser Jess Mastriani sprichst, sie fühlt sich für das was passiert ist verantwortlich, versuch sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

„Dieses Mädchen meinen Sie?", fragte Lucy während sie sich ihre Hände wusch.

„Genau, es war wohl so, dass jemand auf sie geschossen hat und die FBI-Agentin, die wir auf dem Tisch haben, hat sich dazwischen geworfen", berichtete Elizabeth während sie sich ihrerseits wusch, „Du hast ein Talent mit Patienten zu reden, dieses Mädchen braucht dringend seelischen Beistand, also machen wir schnell."

In der Notaufnahme geschah zu dieser Zeit etwas, von dem Lizzie besser nichts wissen sollte, was Luka aber nicht wusste er betätigte ungewollt den Notrufknopf.

„Dr. Del Amico, Dr. Harris, da ist ein Notruf, sehen Sie mal nach?", bat Randy die beiden, die gerade am Empfang standen und diskutierten.

„Klar", antwortete Anna, wies Malik an eine Trage zu holen und die drei machten sich auf den Weg den Gang hinunter. Ohne Vorwarnung öffnete Anna die Tür des kleinen Lagerraumes und...

Die Kinderärztin und ihre Begleiter erstarrten als sie Dr. Luka Kovac und eine andere Frau die ihnen nicht bekannt war vor sich sahen. Rasch schloss Anna die Tür wieder und lehnte sich von außen dagegen.

„Ach du scheiße", stieß sie hervor, wohingegen Malik und Tim sich vor Lachen kaum aufrecht halten konnten.

„Was ist denn Anna?", wollte Tim wissen, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „Wieso lachst du nicht ist er dein Freund oder so, ich dachte du wärst noch Single."

„Oder so ist gut, er ist der Boyfriend einer meiner besten Freundinnen!"

„Oh und das da drinnen war sie nicht oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, komm mit!"

Tim und Anna eilten in die Gynäkologie, der Assistenzarzt hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo die Kinderärztin hin wollte aber er folgte ihr einfach.

Sie kamen vor einem Beobachtungsraum zu Stehen und sie traten darauf ohne anzuklopfen ein.

„Doug, Carol und Abby waren im Raum, die Eltern hatte jeweils eines der Kinder auf dem Arm.

„Carol, ein Notfall", stieß Anna außer Atem hervor.

„Was denn?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir haben Luka Kovac beim Sex mit einer anderen Frau in einer Abstellkammer erwischt", berichtete die Kinderärztin.

„Das soll schon mal vorkommen", meinte Doug und wiegte Tess leicht hin und her.

„Mit einer anderen Frau ist nehme ich an nicht Elizabeth gemeint, oder?", fragte Carol beunruhigt.

„Genau. Ich werde es ihr erzählen müssen, oder?"

„Ich fürchte schon", nickte Carol.

„Moment, ihr redet doch nicht von Elizabeth Corday unserer Chefärztin, oder!", fragte Tim.

„Doch", sagten Anna, Doug und Carol gleichzeitig.

„Ich möchte aber nicht in Dr. Kovacs Haut stecken", stellte der AIPler fest.

In diesem Moment begleiteten Lizzie und Lucy die Trage auf der Agent Brooke Haslett lagt in einen Beobachtungsraum, als Anna auf die Chirurgin zugestürmt kam.

„Elizabeth ich muss mit dir reden dringend!"

„Ja ich komme gleich, Lucy tust du mir jetzt den Gefall und sprichst mit Jess Mastriani?"

„Ja klar", antwortete die Angesprochene und machte ihren Weg in den Warteraum.

„Wie ist die Operation verlaufen?", wollte Alan wissen.

„Sehr gut, wir mussten die Milz nicht entfernen, Ms. Haslett wird es schon bald wider gut gehen", erklärte Lucy.

„Können wir zu ihr?", fragte Sunny, deren Arm immer noch um Jess lag.

„Sicher eine Schwester wird Sie hinbringen", erwiderte die AIPlerin und winkte eine Krankenschwester heran, die sie anwies zu Brooke Haslett zu bringen. „Bevor die drei den Raum verließen bat Lucy Jess um ein Gespräch und sie willigte ohne zu zögern ein.

Die Assistenzärztin wies sie an sich zu setzten und tat das gleiche.

„Dr. Corday sagte mir, dass du dich für die Ereignisse verantwortlich fühlst", begann sie, „arbeitest du mit Agent Haslett?"

„Ja, ich bin ihre Partnerin", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Entschuldige wenn ich mich irre, aber wenn ich dein Alter schätzen sollte würde ich 16 oder 17 sagen..."

„Ich bin 16", bekräftigte sie die Annahme.

„Aber mit 16 Arbeitet man doch noch nicht", stellte Lucy verblüfft fest.

„Ich weiß, aber ich darf Ihnen den Grund warum ich jetzt schon Mitglied des FBI bin nicht sagen. Sie würden mich vermutlich sowieso für verrückt abstempeln und ich glaube nicht, dass Alan davon sehr begeistert wäre."

„Okay, ich verstehe, wenn du beim FBI bist warum trägst du dann keine Waffe?", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Ich bin noch kein Agent", erwiderte Jess. Die AIPlerin kam sich reichlich hilflos vor.

„Gut so kommen wir also nicht weiter", stellte sie fest, „Wie sieht's mit der Psychischen Belastung aus, nimmt dich deine Arbeit oft sehr mit? Bist du häufig mit deinen Nerven am Ende?" Das Mädchen nickte zögernd und sagte:

„Ja manchmal ist es schon hart."

„Und überfordert dich die Arbeit manchmal?", bohrte Lucy nach.

„Na ja am Ende mache ich meine Arbeit eigentlich immer ganz gut", erwiderte sie, „Was hoffen Sie eigentlich bei diesem Gespräch herauszufinden, Dr. Knight?"

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau", lächelte die Ärztin, „Aber ich möchte dir nahe legen, dass du dich nicht dafür verantwortlich machst was passiert ist, es war schließlich nicht deine Schuld. Du solltest dich nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzten als du es ohnehin schon bist."

In der Notaufnahme:

„Beruhigen Sie sich bitte Dr. Corday", flehte Tim der versuchte Lizzie auf ihrem Weg in Richtung Ärztezimmer zu bremsen.

„Sag noch einmal, dass ich mich beruhigen soll und du kannst dir einen neuen Job suchen Harris!", fauchte die Chefärztin.

„Tim halt die Klappe und geh aus dem Weg", befahl Anna, die neben Elizabeth her lief.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber ", zischte die Kinderärztin und schubste ihn zur Seite. Die Chirurgin öffnete die Tür zum Ärztezimmer in dem sich Luka und Dave befanden.

„Malucci, raus!", befahl sie dem Assistenzarzt. Dave sah sie verblüfft an, trollte sich dann aber hinaus, als er Anna erblickte, die ihm mit wilden Handzeichen bedeutete den Raum schnellstmöglich zu verlassen.

Luka hatte von seinen Krankenblättern aufgesehen, als seine noch Freundin den Raum betreten hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Anna und Tim die zur Linken und Rechten der Chefärztin standen. Luka ahnte schlimmes, als ihn die beiden erwischt hatte, wollte er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um sie davon abzuhalten Lizzie von seinem Seitensprung zu berichten, aber anscheinen war es schon zu spät.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich!", fuhr sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Luka sah seine einzige Chance darin alles zu leugnen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", antwortete er nervös.

„Komm mir nicht so an, du weißt ganz genau was ich meine", fauchte sie, „Aber weißt du deine Gründe sind mir egal, es ist Schluss, klar!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15: Blumen, Familientreffen und Schlägereien (1)**

**Hallo, danke für die Kommies! Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, eigentlich eins was ich ziemlich gerne mag, nicht zuletzt wegen dem Einkauf von Carter und Lucy, aber lasst euch überraschen.**

**PS: ihr könnt echt gespannt darauf sein, was ich mir als nächstes für Lizzie hab einfallen lassen! Viel Spaß und reviewed! **

Zwanzig Minuten später, oder war es eine Stunde? Lizzie konnte es nicht sagen. Ihre Wut war Traurigkeit gewichen, sie saß in ihrem Büro und wollte einfach nur ihrer Ruhe haben, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer ist da?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich bin's, darf ich rein kommen", fragte Peter Benton. Als er keine Antwort erhielt öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Er erkannte Elizabeth, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und einfach nur so vor sich hin starrte. Ihre Augen waren rot und ihre Wangen leicht feucht, als hätte sie geweint. Rasch schloss er die Tür hinter sich und trat zu ihr. Schweigend lehnte er sich neben sie an den Schreibtisch und sah sie eine Zeit einfach nur an. Schließlich sagte er:

„Ich habe die Sache mit Kovac gehört."

„Ich möchte davon jetzt nichts hören, Peter", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden.

„Er ist ein totaler Mistkerl", stelle der Chirurg fest. Lizzie nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Peter wischte ihre Wangen mit seinem Handrücken trocken und strich über ihr Haar.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer", wies er sie an, „Er ist es nicht wert."

„Du hast ja recht", meinte sie. Schließlich stand sie auf und strich ihr Haar zurück.

„Danke", sagte sie, „Ich werde jetzt wieder arbeiten gehen."

Lizzie ging wieder in die Notaufnahme um dort nach Jeanie zu suchen. Sie hatte Alan und Sunny zugesagt ihnen Jeanie vorzustellen und da Brooke in einem Erholungsraum lag schien ihr der Zeitpunkt günstig. Sie traf die Arzthelferin schließlich bei Kerry Weaver in einem Behandelungsraum an.

„Kerry, darf ich kurz stören?", fragte sie, „Ich habe eine Frage an Jeanie."

„Ja klar, ich schaff das schon allein", meinte die Oberärztin.

„Was gibt's?", wollte Jeanie vor der Tür wissen.

„Kennen Sie eine Brooke Haslett?" Jeanie schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nie gehört."

„Nun, dann sollten Sie vielleicht mitkommen", schlug die Chefärztin vor und geleitete sie in die Chirurgie.

Auf der Station trafen sie zuerst auf Lucy Knight. „Dr. Corday, ich hab mit Jess Mastriani gesprochen, sie steht beruflich unter hohem Druck, obwohl sie erst 16 ist, ich glaube das ist der Grund warum sie so am Ende war mit ihren Nerven, aber sie hat sich wieder beruhigt", berichtete sie der Chefärztin.

„In welchem Raum liegt Ms. Haslett?", wollte Lizzie wissen.

„207", entgegnete sie und begleitete die beiden zum Beobachtungsraum. Sie betraten das Zimmer.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Lizzie die Frau, die fest identisch so aussah wie Jeanie.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut", antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Ms. Haslett ich würde Ihnen gerne Jeanie Boulet vorstellen", stellte die Chefärztin die Arzthelferin vor, „Jeanie, das ist Brooke Haslett." Die beiden Frauen starrten sich unverwandt an.

„Ist als sähe man in einen Spiegel", bemerkte Brooke und Jeanie nickte zustimmend.

„Hab ich Ihnen zuviel versprochen?", wollte Elizabeth von Sunny, Alan und Jess wissen, die nur fassungslos daneben standen.

„Absolut nicht, da braucht man ziemlich lang um einen Unterschied zu finden", sagte Sunny, „Die beiden haben eine Ähnlichkeit, dass es bestimmt kein Zufall ist. Man sollte das mal überprüfen, ich werde mich sobald ich nen Computer zur Hand hab mal machen."

„Dr. Knight, das ist jetzt Ihr Fall", bestimmte Lizzie, „Ich hab jetzt Feierabend, wenn noch was ist rufen Sie mich an."

„Ja", flötete die Assistenzärztin und nahm ihrer Vorgesetzten das Krankenblatt.

Lizzie saß in ihrer Wohnung. Musik schalte durch den Raum Everything burns von Anastasia und Ben Moody, ein Song der ihr sehr gut gefiel und sie beruhigte. Vor ihr stand ein unberührtes Glas Rotwein und auf ihrem Schoss lag eine Ausgabe einer Chirurgenzeitschrift. Ein Artikel über den Einsatz des Esop-Roboters war aufgeschlagen, aber die Seite hatte sie seit sie dort saß noch nicht umgeblättert. Es war kurz vor 12 Uhr, Gabrielle würde ca. um halb 1 zurück sein, da ihr Dienst bis 12 Uhr dauerte. Obwohl sie es sich schon lange vorgenommen hatte, war sie noch nicht dazu gekommen sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Elizabeth wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, nach 2 Sekunden, die sie nur überrascht zur Tür sah, legte sie die Zeitschrift zur Seite, stand auf, wobei sie beinah das Weinglas umriss und ging um zu öffnen.

Nicht minder überrascht war sie, als Dave Malucci vor ihr stand.

„Hi Chefin, ist Gabrielle da?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln. „Sie hat bis 12 Uhr Dienst", erwiderte die Chefärztin.

„Oh...", Dave ward einen Blick auf seine Uhr, die viertel vor zwölf sagte und sah dann wieder Lizzie an.

„Sie wird sicher bald da sein, na komm schon rein", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Stille.

„Danke", sagte der Assistenzarzt ungewohnt höflich. Aus Everything burns war jetzt Incomplete von den Backstreet Boys geworden.

„Sind Sie Backstreet Boys Fan?", wollte Dave wissen.

„Ich nicht, aber Gabrielle, das ist ihre CD", antwortete Elizabeth.

„Und haben Sie das gelesen?", fragte er als sein Blick auf die Chirurgenzeitschrift fiel, „Auf der Seite hat sich ja schon ne Staubschicht angesammelt."

„Ich stehe heute irgendwie etwas neben mir", gestand Lizzie und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht erzählen warum Sie so wütend auf Dr. Kovac waren, Dr. Corday."

„Malucci, ich möchte nicht auch noch in meinen eigenen 4 Wänden an Arbeit erinnert werden. Liz, Lizzie, Elizabeth, wie auch immer, aber nicht Chefin oder irgendwas mit Doktor, klar?"

„Na gut, Liz erzählen Sie mir trotzdem was mit Kovac ist?", bat er und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa.

„Lange Geschichte", wehrte sie ab.

„Ich hab Zeit", beharrte Dave.

„Okay, Anna Del Amico und Tim Harris haben ihn inflagrantie mit einer anderen Frau im Krankenhaus erwischt, er hat alles geleugnet, ich hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht, dann bin ich in mein Büro gegangen und hab geheult, ich hab tatsächlich wegen dem Scheißkerl geheult. Dann ist Peter Benton gekommen und hat mich getröstet, die Welt ist so verrückt! Ich lass mich von meinem Ex-Freund trösten, weil mich ein anderer betrogen hat!" Dave hörte ihr schweigend zu. Um den Tag noch verrückter zu machen, saß sie jetzt mit dem Freund ihrer Cousine auf einem Sofa und erzählte ihm das alles.

„Sie sollten den Kerl so schnell wie möglich vergessen, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne", riet er ihr.

„Eigentlich hast du ja recht, aber mit dem Vergessen ist das nicht so einfach, wir arbeiten schließlich im gleichen Krankenhaus."

„Wie war das mit Peter Benton, mit ihm verstehen Sie sich ja anscheinend noch ganz gut", stellte er fest.

„Wir waren beide der Meinung, dass es besser ist nur gute Freunde zu sein."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich geräuschvoll die Wohnungstür und Gabrielle kam herein. Sie schien völlig aufgelöst zu sein und in ihren Augen brannten Tränen.

„Gabrielle, was ist den passiert?", wollte Elizabeth wissen und sah ihre Cousine unverwandte an. Dave war aufgesprungen und wollte seine Freundin in den Arm nehmen, doch sie schubste ihn weg.

„Ich hau ab", verkündete sie.

„Was!", fragten die beiden anderen wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich gehe, ich hab gekündigt und gehe zurück nach England!"

„Aber wieso?", Elizabeth starrte sie nur an.

„Ich hab ihn umgebracht."

„Wen?", wollte Dave wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich angestellt hab, ich muss eine Arterie aus Versehen durchtrennt haben, er ist mir unter den Händen verblutet, also hab ich gekündigt, hab einen Flug noch für heute Nacht gebucht und hau ab, sobald ich meine Sachen hab."

Sofort rauschte Gabrielle in ihr Zimmer und fing an ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Dave und Lizzie waren wie versteinert. Dave weil er im Begriff war von seiner Freundin verlassen zu werden und Liz, weil sie Probleme mit Anspaugh bekommen würde und einen Ersatz finden müsste, wenn sie es nicht selbst machen wollte.

Zwanzig Minuten später, die Dave und Elizabeth damit verbrachten Gabrielle einzureden, was für einen großen Fehler sie machte, die Assistenzärztin winkte aber ab.

„In spätestens 20 Minuten bin ich hier weg."

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später saßen Lizzie und Dave schweigend nebeneinander. Gabrielle hatte vor kurzem die Wohnung verlassen und keiner der beiden zweifelte an der Ernsthaftigkeit der Chirurgin.

„Krieg ich bitte auch ein Glas Wein, ich brauch jetzt dringend was Alkoholisches", bat Dave seine Vorgesetzte im Hinblick auf ihr Weinglas. Elizabeth nickte und holte ein weiteres Glas aus dem Schrank. Sie stellte es vor ihn auf den Tisch und füllte es. „Danke."

Dave ging nach drei weiteren Gläsern und zwei Stunden die sie mit Gesprächen zugebracht hatten, nach hause. Lizzie war darauf um halb drei ins Bett gegangen und wachte um 6 Uhr mit einem Kater wieder auf. Ihre schlechte Laune nahm sie mit zur Arbeit wo sie sich möglicherweise verbesserte.

„Shirly die Blumen sind wunderschön", kommentierte sie als sie die beiden Blumensträuße am Empfang bemerkte.

„Das freut mich, die sind für sie", erwiderte die Oberschwester lächelnd.

„Beide?", fragte sie verblüfft, „Von wem sind die denn?" Sie nahm die erste Karte in die Hand, die zu dem linken Strauß gehörte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie Karte öffnete.

Guten Morgen Liz,

ich hoffe die Blumen

gefallen Ihnen, danke noch mal für den

Wein und die Gesellschaft.

Herzliche Grüße,

Dave

Als sie dann die zweite Karte öffnete verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder.

Liebe Elizabeth,

es tut mir Leid was passiert

ist und ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich

möchte mit dir reden, bitte gib mir noch

eine Chance,

Dein Luka

„Soll ich die Blumen in Ihr Büro stellen, Dr. Corday?", wollte Shirly wissen. In diesem Moment zerrupfte die Chefärztin die Karte von Luka.

„Die linken ja die anderen nein, bitte."

„Aber das sind doch nicht die von Dr. Kovac oder?", stellte Shirly verwundert fest.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Elizabeth.

„Wer war denn der Assistenzarzt, der die vorbeigebracht hat?", bohrte sie nach und wies auf Daves Blumenstrauß.

„Ein Freund", erwiderte Lizzie kurz angebunden.

„Und was mache ich mit den Blumen von Dr. Kovac", fragte die Oberschwester ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Schmeiß sie doch weg, ist mir doch egal!"

In der Notaufnahme:

„John muss das wirklich sein!", fragte Lucy verzweifelt.

„Komm schon, das ist die perfekte Möglichkeit dich meiner Familie vorzustellen!", sagte Carter während die beiden auf den Empfang zusteuerten.

„Heute was wichtiges vor?", wollte Mark Greene wissen, der ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

„John möchte mich zu dem Familientreffen der Carter Familie schleppen", erwiderte die AIPlerin mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihren Freund.

„Wenn du das hinter dir hast, kann dich nichts mehr schocken", grinste der Oberarzt.

„Wie schön", schmollte sie.

„Wir gehen dann nachher einkaufen und kaufen dir ein schönes Kleid", bestimmte Carter und lächelte sie an wofür er einen bösen Blick kassierte.

„Willst du mir jetzt auch noch sagen, dass es so förmlich ist, dass ich ein Kleid tragen muss, oder?"

„Du willst doch einen guten Eindruck machen, oder?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Wie geht's Carol?", fragte Carter Mark um vom Thema abzulenken. „Sehr gut", antwortete er, „Sie wird schon bald wieder arbeiten."

Auf der anderen Seite des Empfangs betrat Lizzie das Ärztezimmer in dem sich nur Dave befand. Er saß auf dem Sofa und hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Er hatte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt und starrte abwesend in seine Tasse. Gabrielles plötzlicher Aufbruch hatte ihn nachweislich mitgenommen.

„Dave?", die Besorgnis die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang war deutlich herauszuhören. Der Assistenzarzt sah auf, als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Danke für die Blumen."

„Gerne", erwiderte er und lächelte schwach bevor er sich wieder seinem so interessanten Kaffee zuwandte. Elizabeth rätselte ob sie genauso niedergeschlagen ausgesehen hatte als Peter sie in ihrem Büro aufgesucht hatte. Vermutlich ja musste sie sich eingestehen. Sie goss sich selbst einen Kaffee ein und setzte sich neben den Assistenzarzt.

„Warst du es nicht der mir sagte, ich solle versuchen Luka zu vergessen, versuch du erst mal über Gabrielle hinweg zu kommen, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter."

„Da das mein Spruch ist, wird's wohl stimmen", grinste Dave diesmal richtig.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Luka kam herein, er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als er Elizabeth erblickte, doch die Chirurgin kam ihm zuvor:

„Ich höre nicht zu."

„Elizabeth, bitte es tut mir Leid..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte Lizzie und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Bitte rede wenigstens mit mir", bat er und kam auf sie zu.

„Nein!", wiederholte sie sich und stand auf um den Raum zu verlassen, doch Luka versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Elizabeth..."

„Lass mich durch!"

„Bitte..."

„Mann, geh zur Seite", befahl Dave der jetzt auch aufgestanden war und sich neben seiner Vorgesetzte postierte.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Malucci", fuhr Luka den Assistenzarzt an, woraufhin Dave ihn zur Seite schubste, was Luka offensichtlich als Herausforderung ansah, denn er schubste Dave so weit zurück, dass er krachend gegen einen Spind stieß. Sofort war Luka bei ihm und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Der Assistenzarzt rappelte sich auf und schlug zurück.

„Verdammt, hört sofort auf damit!", rief Lizzie doch keiner von beiden nahm sie auch nur wahr. Dave blutete bereits aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf die er sich beim Aufprall gegen den Spind zugezogen hatte und Lukas Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Glücklicherweise öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür und Carter und Lucy traten ein. Sie erstarrten, wegen des Schauspieles das sich ihnen bot: Elizabeth Corday versuchte verzweifelt Luka und Dave auseinander zu bringen, die sich schlugen.

„Was soll das denn!", rief Lucy und Carter ging dazwischen, er zog Luka von Dave weg und Liz drückte den Assistenzarzt gegen den Spind hinter ihm um ihn davon abzuhalten Luka weiter anzugreifen.

„Geht's jetzt wieder, ja?", fragte sie als die beiden sich beruhigt hatte. Luka riss sich von Carter los und verließ den Raum.

„Ich werde mir mal die Wunde ansehen", sagte Lizzie zu Dave und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Ärztezimmer. Carter und Lucy blieben verständlicherweise verwirrt zurück.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?", wollte die Aisstenzärztin wissen. Ihr Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Musste das sein?", fragte Elizabeth Dave vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich keine Schlägerei anzetteln, wird nicht wieder vorkommen", versprach er reuevoll.

„Das hoffe ich, die Platzwunde muss nicht genäht werden..."

Das Öffnen der Tür unterbrach Lizzie, sie wandte sich um.

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Dr. Anspaugh wissen. Die Chefärztin, die keinen Nerv auf Stress hatte antwortete:

„Malucci ist ausgerutscht und gegen einen Schrank gelaufen."

„Oh... wie auch immer, das ist nicht der Grund warum ich hier bin, viel mehr interessiert mich, warum Dr. Gabrielle Corday gekündigt hat, sie wissen das nicht zufällig, oder?", aus der Stimme des Personalchefs war ein deutlicher Vorwurf herauszuhören.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, sie sagte mir nur sie wolle zurück nach England", erwiderte sie, den Teil mit dem Tod des Patienten bewusst verschweigend, um sich nicht selbst noch ärger einzuhandeln.

„Das heißt, dass uns schon wieder ein Chirurg fehlt, und ich rate ihnen schnell einen Ersatz zu finden, denn bis dahin werden Sie die Schichten Ihrer Cousine mit übernehmen!" Er verließ den Raum wieder und die Wut war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Dave hielt es für klüger lieber zu schweigen, denn auch der Chefärztin war Wut deutlich anzusehen. Vermutlich verfluchte sie Gabrielle, weil sie ihr ihre ganze Arbeit zusätzlich aufgehalst hatte.

Nachdem Lizzie Dave verarztet hatte, ging sie wieder ins Ärztezimmer, wo sie an ihren Kaffee trinken wollte, der vermutlich bereits kalt war. Sie traf Lucy und Carter an, deren Schicht gerade endete.

„Dr. Corday, was sollte das denn mit Dave und Kovac?", wollte Carter wissen, der gerade seine Jacke überzog.

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit", antwortete Liz in einem Ton der kein Nachfragen zuließ.

„Ich soll Ihnen von Ms. Estrada sagen, dass sie einige interessante Ergebnisse bezüglich Jeanie und Ms. Haslett gefunden hat, vielleicht können Sie ja nachher mal oben vorbeisehen", meinte Lucy, die gerade ihren Spind schloss.

„Werde ich machen, danke", sagte Elizabeth und kippte ihren Kaffee weg.

„Carol ich meine es ernst", beharrte Doug. Carol und Doug saßen zuhause auf dem Sofa und versuchten Tess und Kate zu beruhigen, was ihnen, das heißt Doug, nicht so gut gelang.

„Doug, ich habe gerade unsere Kinder entbunden und du willst jetzt einen Hochzeitstermin festlegen!" Sie hielt es für ein Wunder, dass sie bei diesem Mann noch nicht durchgedreht war, auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn liebte konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sie häufig genug zur Weißglut trieb.

„Warum nicht, was hältst du vom 1.4.?", wollte er wissen.

„Doug das ist weniger als ein Monat Zeit, das schaffen wir doch nie!", protestierte sie.

„Gut dann der 1.5.?", schlug er vor, „Mit einem Weeding planer ist das zu schaffen!"

„Dann sag mir mal wann wir schon Zeit haben mit einem zu sprechen", konterte sie.

„Die machen auch Hausbesuche!", versicherte er ihr.

„Da du ja doch nicht Ruhe gibst", seufzte sie, „Aber du kümmerst dich darum!"

„Na klar, ich kann es kaum erwarten!", grinste er und küsste sie, woraufhin Kate und Tess prompt wieder anfingen zu schreien.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der City von Chicago saß John Carter, der Verzweifelung nahe, auf einem Stuhl neben den Umkleidekabinen eines Modehauses. Der Verzweifelung nah war er deswegen, weil sich Lucy wider Erwarten beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden konnte. Mittlerweile bereute er seine Idee mit seiner Freundin Einkaufen zu gehen. Neben ihm auf einem weiteren Stuhl lag ein Haufen Kleider und wie Lucy gesagt hatte, war er auch keine große Hilfe. Nur weil er sagte, dass sie in allem bezaubernd aussah. Im Moment probierte die Assistenzärztin ein weiteres Kleid an. Als jemand seinen Namen sagte sah er auf, es war aber nicht Lucy sondern eine andere alte Bekannte. Vor im stand Debora Chen, mit der er als Medizinstudent ein Praktikum gemacht hatte, sie hatte damals, weil sie beinah einen Patienten umgebracht hatte, das Studium hingeschmissen.

„Hi, Deb!", begrüßte er sie und stand auf, „Wie geht's die, was machst du hier?"

„Ich denke, das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen?", meinte sie und wies auf den Haufen Kleider neben ihm.

„Ach das, also..."

„John?", erklang in diesem Moment Lucys Stimme hinter ihm, er drehte sich sofort um und staunte:

„Lucy du kannst echt alles tragen, du siehst jedes mal bezaubert aus!", stellte er fest. Diesmal trug sie ein hellrotes Wickelkleid.

„John ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welches hat dir am besten gefallen?", wollte sie wissen und betrachtete sich selbst in einem der großen Spiegel.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht", seufzte er, „Aber ich glaube das grüne fand ich am besten."

„Welches grüne?"

„Na du weißt schon, dieses blass grüne."

„Ich finde das sah so nach OP Kittel aus", widersprach Lucy.

„Ich meine nicht _das_ blass grüne, ich meine dieses mit dem helleren grün, du weißt schon, das was so gut zu deinen Augen passte."

„Nein ich weiß nicht schon!"

Deb stand in einigem Abstand daneben und lauschte amüsiert der Szene. Carter zog aus dem Stapel ein Kleid aus einem hellen, blassen grün heraus, was recht kurz und ärmellos war.

„Das hier meine ich, es steht dir super und man kann es auch schnell ausziehen", meinte er.

„Immer auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht, was?", fragte sie neckisch.

„Und wenn schon", grinste er, dann viel ihm auf, dass sich Lucy und Deb noch gar nicht kannten und stellte sie sich schleunigst vor, woraufhin sich die beiden Frauen die Hände reichten.

„Ich find das grüne Kleid auch sehr schön", meinte Deb.

„Okay", sagte Lucy, „dann nahm ich das grüne, John, du kannst während ich mich wieder anziehe, die anderen Kleider wieder weg hängen", schlug sie vor und ging wieder in die Umkleidekabine.

„Na klar", erwiderte er und raffte den Stapel zusammen.

„Lass mich dir helfen", bot Deb an und nahm ihm einen Teil des Stapels ab.

„Danke!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: Blumen, Familientreffen und Schlägereien (2)**

**Hallo, bin wieder da mit nem neuen Kapitel! Mit einem unerwarteten Besucher, einem Streit und Pommes! Viel Spaß und kommentiert!**

**PS. Sollte irgendwer diese FF lesen von dem ich nichts weiß... schreibt mir doch einfach nur ein kleines Kommentar, zwei Zeilen nur damit ich weiß wie viele Leser ich hab **

Als sie zuhause angekommen waren, beschloss Lucy erst einmal ein Bad zu nehmen und sobald sie endlich nach einer Nachtschiecht in dem Schaumbad lag, vergas sie den Stress des Tages vorerst. Zumindest solang, bis John ins Bad kam.

„Wieso brauchen Frauen eigentlich immer so lange bis sie im Bad fertig sind?", wollte er wissen und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „Ich will auch noch in diesem Jahrhundert baden und wir haben nur noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, aber weißt du, es wäre mir sowieso viel lieber, wenn wir zusammen Baden würden!"

„John, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir zu zweit in der Badewanne einfach _nur so liegen_ können, oder?", fragte sie und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir es noch nicht ernsthaft versucht haben, einfach nur so dazuliegen", erwiderte er und stieg zu ihr in die Badewanne.

„Die Wanne läuft über!", beschwerte sie sich, „Du solltest dich mal auf eine Wage stellen!"

„Was willst du denn damit sagen?" Er tauchte mit dem Kopf unter und schüttelte sich als er wieder an die Oberfläche kam, wobei er Lucy nass spritzte.

„Du könntest ja mal ins Fitness Studio gehen", scherzte sie und spritzte zurück.

In Lizzies Büro klingelte das Telefon, die Chefärztin selbst war davon wenig begeistert, der wenige Schlaf der letzten Nacht hinterlies seine Spuren.

„Elizabeth Corday", meldete sie sich, als sie sich endlich aufgerafft hatte abzuheben.

„_Elizabeth ich bin's Carol, ich muss dringend mit dir reden, hast du Zeit?"_, wollte Carol wissen, im Hintergrund hörte Lizzie Tess und Kate schreien und Doug ein Kommentar machen, dass Frauen zu viel telefonieren.

„Sicher, kein Problem", murmelte die Ärztin, während sie mit einer Hand ihre Schläfe massierte in der Hoffnung die Kopfschmerzen lindern zu können.

„_Doug hat eben darauf bestanden einen Hochzeitstermin festzulegen",_ berichtete die Krankenschwester.

„Wirklich und wann wird das große Ereignis stattfinden", wollte Elizabeth wissen, die nun schon etwas wacher war, als zuvor.

„_Ob du's glaubst oder nicht am 1. 5. und dass ist keine 2 Monate mehr hin", _erwiderte sie.

„Kirchlich oder nur Standesamtlich?"

„_Vermutlich nur standesamtlich, du kennst doch Doug, er ist Heide, aber er musste mir versprechen, dass wir danach noch eine riesige Feier veranstalten, wenn schon nicht in einer Kirche",_ erzählte Carol.

„Hast du versucht Doug von einer kirchlichen Hochzeit zu überzeugen?", wollte Liz wissen.

„_Aber natürlich, er hat nur abgeblockt."_

Nach dem Gespräch mit Carol, was bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, beschloss sie, dass sie wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen sollte, so mal sie jetzt Schichten für 2 machte. Deshalb raffte sie sich auf um nach Brooke Haslett zu sehen. Sie holte sich von Shirly das Krankenblatt um sich über eventuelle Veränderungen zu informieren, es waren jedoch keine aufgetreten. Als sie das Zimmer betrat lag Brooke im Bett und las in einem Buch, Jess lümmelte sich auf einem Stuhl, die Beine auf einen Instrumentenschrank gelegt und blätterte gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift, Sunny saß mit einem Laptop auf dem Schoss auf einem leeren Krankenbett und tippte konzentriert auf der Tastatur herum und Alan telefonierte mir einem Handy in einer Ecke, scheinbar um sich über etwas zu informieren.

„Sie dürfen hier nicht telefonieren", belehrte sie ihn beim hereinkommen, der FBI-Agent legte daraufhin auf. Alle anderen sahen von dem auf was sie taten.

„Lediglich eine allgemeine Kontrolle Ihres Zustandes", erklärte Lizzie an Brooke gewandt. Die Ärztin trat zu den Messgeräten und notierte sich Werte ab.

„Haben Sie hier noch andere Zeitschriften?", wollte Jess wissen und wedelte mit einer Chirurgenzeitschrift hin und her, „Ich versteh davon kein Wort, was ist denn zum Beispiel der Esop-Roboter?"

„Ein Roboter, der einem bei komplizierten Operationen assistiert, eine Art dritte Hand, er reagiert auf gesprochene Befehle, man kann aber damit auch mit Hilfe von Leser Wunden schließen", erklärte Elizabeth ohne vom Krankenblatt aufzusehen.

„Cool, Science-Fiction im OP, ja?"

„Wenn du's so nennen willst, ja. Hat dir zufällig Dr. Knight die Zeitschrift gegeben?"

„Ja woher wissen sie das?", fragte Jess verblüfft.

„Ich hatte ihr gesagt sie solle mehr Fachliteratur lesen, anscheinend fand sie es so langweilig, dass sie es gleich weiter gereicht hat", entgegnete die Chefärztin und lächelte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dr. Knight, das vorher auch gelesen hatte", versuchte die junge Frau Lucy zu verteidigen.

„Nun ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher", meinte Lizzie und konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. ,

„Sind Sie ihre Lehrerin, oder so?", wollte Jess wissen.

„So kann man es nennen", erwiderte Elizabeth.

„Dr. Corday, ich habe etwas über Brooke und Ms. Boulet herausgefunden was sehr interessant ist, sehen Sie sich das mal an", forderte Sunny die Chefärztin auf und wies auf den Laptop.

„Ich will es auch sehen", protestierte Brooke vom Bett aus.

„Nachher!", versprach sie ihrer Kollegin. Lizzie warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, es handelte sich um Geburts- und Adoptionsurkunden, die nachweißlich belegten, dass die beiden Zwillingsschwestern waren.

„Scheint als haben Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung voll ins Schwarze getroffen", merkte die FBI-Agentin an. Elizabeth betrachtete lediglich schweigend den Bildschirm.

Um 15 Uhr stiegen Lucy und Carter aus der schwarzen Limousine aus, die sie zum Anwesen der Familie Carter gebracht hatte. Lucy staunte nicht schlecht, als sie auf das Tor des schlossähnlichen Hauses zugingen. Ein Butler öffnete ihnen die Tür und wünschte ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag.

„John, ich wusste ja, dass eure Familie groß ist, aber das übertrifft meine Erwartungen", gestand Lucy, im Inneren des Anwesens befanden sich ca. 150 Leute, die sich unterhielten oder einfach nur mit einem Weinglas in der Hand herumstanden, Frauen in schönen Kleidern und Männer in dunklen Anzügen, sogar Kinder die man in festliche Kleidung gezwängt hatte.

„Tja, ist es da nicht komisch, dass mein Großvater immer noch der Meinung ist, ich würde die Familiengeschäfte nach seinem Tod übernehmen, er meint Medizin wäre nur ein Hobby was ich bis dahin betreibe, ich hab ihm mehrfach gesagt, dass er sich einen anderen für die Nachfolge suchen soll", meinte John. In diesem Moment steuerte eine Frau auf die beiden zu. Carter griff nach Lucys Hand um gleich klar zu stellen in welchem Verhältnis sie zu ihm stand.

„John alle warten schon auf dich, dein Großvater hat dich als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt und..."

„Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Mutter", fiel er ihr ins Wort, „Ich hab abgelehnt und bin nur hier weil ich muss, wenn ihr mich als Thronfolger darstellen wollt gehen wir gleich wieder!" Lucy musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte gleich wieder zu gehen, sie fühlte sich hier nicht wohl.

„Möchtest du mir nicht deine Begleitung vorstellen?", fragte Johns Mutter ihren Sohn und der AIPlerin fiel gleich auf, dass ihr Freund gereizt war.

„Das ist meine feste Freundin Lucy Knight, Lucy das ist meine Mutter Eleanor Carter", stellte er sie vor.

„Hallo", sagte Eleanor, „Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Lucy, sowohl ihr, als auch John war der Blick in ihren Augen aufgefallen. Den gleichen ablehnenden Ausdruck war ihnen schon bei Millicent aufgefallen, als Carter seine Freundin ihr vorgestellt hatte. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass seine Verwandten in Lucy nicht die perfekte Frau für ihn sehen würden, er jedoch sah es ganz anders, deshalb bat er Lucy ihn und seine Mutter für einen kurzen Moment zu entschuldigen.

„Mutter ich möchte mich nicht auch noch vor dir rechtfertigen müssen", zischte er als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Wer weiß denn noch von ihr?", wollte sie wissen.

„Großmuter", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

„Hat sie dich auch gefragt, wie alt dieses Mädchen ist?"

„Ja hat sie, Lucy ist 21!"

„Warum sie, warum nicht jemand aus unserem Freundeskreis!"

„Weil ich sie liebe! Aber weißt du, es hat gar keinen Sinn mit einem von euch über Liebe zu reden. Wenn ich um ihre Hand anhalten werde, werdet ihr alle nur hilflos daneben stehen können!", er betonte den letzten Satz so intensiv, dass er keine Widerrede zu lies. Seine Mutter starrte ihn fassungslos an, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte brachte sie mit Mühe hervor:

„Du hast vor sie zu heiraten!" Carter schwieg, er sah ihr stur in die Augen um sie daraus seine Antwort lesen zu lassen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Lucy zurück.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Ein lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie nickte.

Dave betrat das Doc Magoo's und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Als er Dr. Elizabeth Corday am Fenster sitzen sah und Blätter durch sah, beschloss er, nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte ob das so klug war, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Was lesen Sie da?", fragte er freundlich, als er an dem Tisch ankam.

„Das Geheimnis von der unbekannten Zwillingsschwester", antwortete sie ohne aufzusehen.

„Klingt spannend, darf ich mich setzten?"

„Natürlich", meinte Lizzie und legte die Zettel zur Seite.

„Wer kennt denn seine Zwillingsschwester nicht?", wollte Dave wissen.

„Jeanie", erwiderte Elizabeth. Der Assistenzarzt sah sie überrumpelt an.

„Sie meinen Jeanie Boulet, die Arzthelferin?"

„Ja, genau die."

In diesem Moment wurde ihr Gespräch von der Kellnerin unterbrochen die Liz einen Teller mit Pommes auf den Tisch stellte.

„Danke", sagte die Chirurgin.

„Man sieht Ihnen gar nicht an, dass Sie so was essen", stellte Dave fest.

„Vielen Danke", lächelte Elizabeth, „Ich hatte nur wenig Schlaf, hab immer noch Kopfschmerzen und versuche mich irgendwie wach zu halten, also esse ich."

„Tolle Einstellung, darf ich auch einen probieren?"

„Klar", grinste Lizzie und schob den Teller in die Mitte des Tisches.

Plötzlich erklang neben ihnen eine Stimme:

„Elizabeth!" Die Chefärztin sah auf und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Auch Dave sah auf, seine Hand hielt mit dem Pommes direkt vor seinem Mund an.

„Vater, was machst du hier!", war alles was sie heraus brachte. Das plötzliche und vor allem unangekündigte Erscheinen von Charles Corday hatte sie aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Nun ich war in der Gegend und hab gehört, dass Gabrielle zurück nach England gegangen ist, ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht", erklärte er.

„Ja, Gabrielle ist gegangen und hat sämtliche Schichten u. s. w. auf mich abgeladen", nickte sie, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Dave, der mit seinem Pommes immer noch nicht weiter gekommen war,

„Vater, das ist Dr. Dave Malucci, er ist Assistenzarzt in der Notaufnahme, Dave, mein Vater Dr. Charles Corday", stellte sie vor und lehnte sich zurück.

„Freut mich", sagte Dave und schaffte es endlich den Pommes zu essen bevor er Charles Hand schüttelte.

„Ganz meinerseits", erwiderte der Chirurg und warf dann seiner Tochter einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, ganz als wollte er sagen: Der ist doch mindestens 2 Jahr jünger als du, doch der Blick, den sie ihm zurück warf, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie nicht zusammen waren. In diesem Moment ging Lizzies Pieper los und nur wenige Sekunden danach auch Daves.

„Die Notaufnahme", verkündete der Assistenzarzt nach einem kurzen Blick darauf.

„Bei mir auch", stimmte Elizabeth zu und beide standen auf, „Tut mir Leid, Vater, die Pflicht ruft, aber du kannst ja mitkommen, wenn du willst, Romano würde sich sicher freuen dich wieder zu sehen", scherzte sie, während sie Doc Magoo's verließen und auf das Krankenhaus zugingen. Da kamen auch schon der Grund dafür, dass man sie hatte rufen lassen. ca. 7 bis 10 Krankenwagen kamen in einem hohen Tempo auf County zugerast und an ihnen vorbei. Auch Lizzie, Dave und Charles legten einen Zahn zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Elizabeth den erst besten Rettungshelfer, der einen Patienten auslud.

„Bei einem Science Fiktion Kongress in einem Einkaufscenter ist eine Fußgängerbrücke eingestürzt, wir mussten die Wagen doppelt belegen, weil es so viele sind", berichtete er.

„Was ist mit dem Rush, dem Northwestern, dem Southside werde da auch Patienten hingebracht?", wollte die Chirurgin wissen, während sie beobachtete wie Unmengen von Patienten ausgeladen wurden.

„Rush hatte eine Bombendrohung und wurde evakuiert, Northwestern hat bereits einen Aufnahmestopp und Southside hat Stromausfall, Sie bekommen alle."

„Na prächtig und uns fehlen Chirurgen!", fluchte sie. Ein Großteil der Notaufnahmeärzte brachte die Verletzten rein, Lizzie hingegen stürmte ins Krankenhaus um sich über die Lage zu informieren.

„Randy wo sind Greene, Lewis, Weaver, Knight und Carter?", wollte sie von der Notaufnahmekoordinatorin wissen.

„Haben alle frei, genau wie Dr. Summers und Dr. Edson, Sie sind mal wieder Alleinherrscherin", scherzte die Angesprochene.

„Und das ausgerechnet heute, wie viele können wir aufnahmen?"

„10 leicht und 3 Schwerverletzte", erwiderte Randy. „Das da draußen sind aber wesentlich mehr!", fluchte sie leise und wandte sich um, um zu sehen wie die Lage stand. Viele Schwerverletzte ohne behandelnden Arzt kamen herein und blieben daraufhin auf dem Flur stehen, weil niemand wusste wo sie hin mussten, weitere Rettungshelfer mit ihren Patienten fuhren fest in sie hinein, weil sie nicht hindurch kamen. Es herrschte ein heiles Durcheinander.

„Alle beruhigen sich jetzt erst mal!", rief sie den Rettungshelfern zu die sich gegenseitig ankeiften. Keiner nahm auch nur Notiz von ihr.

„Sie sollten versuchen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen Liz!", meinte Dave, der auf sie zu gelaufen kam, „Versuchen Sie's mal so." Er kletterte auf den Empfangstresen und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen um hier ebenfalls hinauf zu helfen. Die Chirurgin brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick um zu verstehen was er vor hatte, lies sich dann aber von ihm hoch helfen.

„Ruhe jetzt und Lauscher auf!", rief Dave und klatschte in die Hände um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Augenblicklich verstummte die Menge und sah zu den beiden Ärzten auf dem Aufnahmetresen auf. Der Assistenzarzt warf der Chefärztin einen blick zu als würde er ihr das Wort erteilen.

„Alle mit der Ruhe, wie viele Schwerverletzte haben wir?", wollte sie wissen. Wieder redeten alle durcheinander bei dem Versuch ihr eine präzise Auskunft zu geben.

„Okay, so wird das nichts, jeder der einen Schwerverletzten hat habt die Hand", befahl Dave.

„11", stellte Lizzie fest, „Okay das kriegen wir hin, drei in die Behandlungsräume 1, 2, und 3. Drei hinter die Vorhänge, zwei in die Kindernotaufnahme und die anderen drei in Untersuchungsräume", bestimmte die Chirurgin.

„Jeder, der einen Leichtverletzten hat die Hand heben", sagte Dave. Diesmal waren es einigen mehr.

„23, stuft sie nach Dringlichkeit ein, wir haben noch 5 freie Untersuchungsräume und 4 Beobachtungsräume, der Rest kommt in den Warteraum, kommen noch weitere Verletzte?"

„Über Funk haben sich noch 3 Krankenwagen mit zwei Schwer- und sechs Leichtverletzten angekündigt, sie werde in ca. 10 Minuten da sein", erwiderte Randy, die neben dem Funkgerät stand.

„Okay, Chirurgen nur im Notfall rufen, wir sind unterbesetzt, Randy piep alle Ärzte an, die nicht hier sind und los geht's!" Schnell löste sich der Knoten auf Tragen auf und verfrachtete sich in den ihnen zugewiesenen Bereichen. Dave sprang vom Tresen und half Lizzie hinab.

„Bewegende Ansprache, Frau Chefärztin", kommentierte ihr Vater ihre Aktion amüsiert.

„Danke", erwiderte sie und eilte mit Dave in Richtung Untersuchungsraum, in der 3 befand sich noch kein Arzt woraufhin sie sich dem Patienten annahmen.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Lizzie den Sanitäter.

„30 Jahre, männlich, Blutdruck 40 zu 60, Herzfrequenz 45, vermutlich Becken zertrümmert, er ist vom Morphium etwas benebelt 10 mg sind drin", erwiderte der junge Mann und reichte ihr das Krankenblatt.

„Okay... GBB, HKT, 2 Konserven Null Negativ reindrücken, Kreuzblut für vier und 8 Gruppenspezifische bestellen, Thorax röntgen und Becken in zwei Ebenen, 20 Intomidate 100 Suki, Dave intubiere ihn." Dave tat wie ihm geheißen und Chuny verkündete:

„Blutdruck fällt weiter, Hematrokrit ist 8."

„In den OP schafft er es so nicht, ich muss ihn hier aufmachen und die Blutung isolieren", meinte Elizabeth, „Genau so stelle ich mir einen gelungenen Tag vor", fügte sie leise zu.

In dem Moment indem sie den Mann aufschnitt betrat Abby den Raum.

„Dr. Corday?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was?", erwiderte Liz unwirsch während eine Arterie ihr ins Gesicht spritzte, „Hat man Sie uns zur Verstärkung geschickt?" Lizzie warf die Schutzbrille, die sie aufgehabt hatte weg um wieder etwas sehen zu können.

„So zu sagen, ich sollte heute mein Praktikum anfangen, man sagte mir, ich solle mich bei ihnen Melden, weil sie im Moment hier die Verantwortung tragen", erklärte sie.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ziehen Sie sich einen Kittel über und kommen Sie hier her." Abby war etwas überrumpelt aber tat was sie sagte.

„Drücken sie hier drauf, während ich die Arterie abbinde", befahl die Chefärztin und deutete auf die Arterie, die sie eben von oben bis untern bespritzt hatte.

Nach mindestens 2 ein halb Stunden, die sie im Behandelungsraum zugebracht hatte um den Patienten mit dem zertrümmerten Becken zu stabilisieren verließen Abby, Lizzie und Dave zusammen den Raum in Richtung Empfang.

„Was passiert jetzt mit dem Mann?", wollte Abby von Elizabeth wissen.

„Er kommt in den OP und Dr. Romano wird versuchen alle Arterien und Venen wieder völlig herzustellen", erklärte die Chirurgin.

„Aber er wird durchkommen, oder?"

„Sollte Romano nicht irgend einen dämlichen Fehler machen, wird er durch kommen, ja."

„War übrigens ne starke Aktion, das mit dem provisorischen femoralen By-pass, Liz", meinte Dave und warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Danke", erwiderte sie, „Wie sieht's aus Randy, was haben wir noch?", fragte die Chefärztin.

„Jede Menge Platz- und Schnittwunden, die genäht werden müssen, wir könnten genauso gut ne Schneiderei aufmachen." Die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin wies auf einen riesigen Stapel Krankenblätter auf dem Tresen. Elizabeth seufzte, dann nahm sie vier davon und reichte sie an Abby weiter.

„Dave möchtest du auch ne Schneiderlehre machen", wollte Lizzie von dem Assistenzarzt wissen.

„Nein danke, ich hab immer noch nichts gegessen und man hat mir schließlich meine Pause genommen", werte er ab. Lucy und Carter kamen zum Empfang und Dave und Lizzie mussten sich ein Grinse verkneifen. Lucy trug ein kurzes, hellgrünes Kleid und darüber sehr passend ihren weißen Laborkittel. Carter hatte seinen Kittel über ein dunkles Jackett gezogen.

„Haben wir euch bei irgendeiner Feier oder so gestört?", fragte Dave grinsend.

„Das sieht nur so aus", erwiderte Lucy genervt, „Dürfen wir jetzt gehen, Dr. Corday, wir haben ja noch nicht einmal Dienst."

„Sobald jeder von euch noch 4 Schnittwunden genäht hat", erwiderte die Chefärztin und reichte jedem von ihnen entsprechend viele Krankenblätter. Die beiden zogen frustriert ab.

„Jetzt hab ich fürs Essen bezahlt und nicht einen Pommes gegessen, ich bin drüben bei Doc Magoo's", meinte Lizzie und ging von Dave gefolgt in den Schnellimbiss.

_Mein Vater wird hier schon wieder her kommen, _dachte sie sich als sie sich auf ihren alten Plätzen nieder ließen.

„Zwei Portionen Pommes", bestellte der Assistenzarzt, woraufhin ihm Elizabeth einen verblüfften Blick zuwarf.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17: Zwölf Stunden?**

**Hi da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Chapter! Ich hatte ja eigentlich noch ein paar tage warten wollen, bis ich das hier on stellen (hatte gehofft ich krieg mal ein review von jemand neuem, dem war ja net so) aber wegen deiner Frage, Potter120, mach ich's schon heute, die konnte ich nämlich net so lang einfach so im Raum stehen lassen. Auch wenn ich diese Antwort an sich hasse: Carter und Lucy wurden von einem schizophrenen Patienten niedergestochen. Carter konnte von Benton und Anspaugh gerettet werden, aber aufgrund der schweren Verletzungen konnten Lizzie und Romano Lucy nicht retten (Sorry krieg gerade wieder nen Heulanfall ;; , ich komm mir schon wie ein Arzt vor, der angehörigen schlechte Nachrichten überbringen muss) Kabel 1 hat die Doppelfolge net ausgestrahlt, weiß der Geier warum. Diese Doppelfolge war einer der Hauptgründe warum ich diese FF schreibe! Noch mal ein ganz großes Danke an euch: sunnymaus, potter120 und H.P.2000!**

**Okay genug geredet, viel Spaß und reviewed biiiiiiiiittttttttteeeeeee!**

Nach ihrem sechswöchigen Mutterschaftsurlaub betrat Carol die Notaufnahme mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie hatte etwas bedenken, ob sie sich so schnell wieder an den hektischen Alltag der Notaufnahme des County General Hospitals gewöhnen konnte, aber sie hatte anscheinend keine andere Wahl. Die Veränderung die in ihrer Abwesenheit stattgefunden haben musste, fiel ihr gleich auf als sie zum Empfang ging.

„Abby, was machen Sie denn hier in der Notaufnahme?", fragte die Oberschwester.

„Carol, hi, ich mache hier mein Notaufnahme Praktikum", antwortete sie als sie sich ihr zugewandt hatte.

„Sie studieren Medizin", Carol sah die ehemalige Hebamme verblüfft an.

„Ja ich hab in der Gynäkologie Schichtdienst gemacht, eine Schwesternausbildung hab ich schon hinter mir." Abby sah sie einen Moment schweigend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion der Oberschwester. Als Carol sie aber einfach nur musterte fragte Abby: „Sind sie deswegen irgendwie wütend auf mich, viele Schwestern finden es nämlich nicht gut wenn andere Schwestern Medizin studieren, es ist als würde man zum Feind überlaufen."

„Nein, nein, keines Wegs", wehrte sie schnell ab, „Ich hätte selbst einmal fast Medizin studiert!"

Gerade kam Elizabeth von Dave gefolgt zum Empfang.

„Carol, ist der Mutterschaftsurlaub vorbei?", wollte sie wissen, als sie ihre beste Freundin entdeckte.

„Ja!", erwiderte die angesprochene und umarmte Lizzie.

„War irgendetwas von dem ich wissen sollte in meiner Abwesenheit?"

„Abby hat ihr Praktikum begonnen und macht sich sehr gut", begann Elizabeth.

„An der High School haben wir so jemanden Teacher's Pet genannt", fügte Dave hinzu.

„Und was bist du? Wer von uns läuft hier Ärzten durchs ganze Krankenhaus hinterher?", konterte Abby.

„Ich hab hier nen Kerl mit Verdacht auf Blinddarm", verteidigte sich der Assistenzarzt.

„... Jeanie hat eine Zwillingsschwester..."

„Was?", Lizzie hatte es geschafft sie zu schocken, „Wieso hat sie das nie erzählt?", fragte Carol verwirrt.

„Na ja vielleicht weil sie es nicht wusste", schlug Elizabeth vor.

„Und wie geht das? Wie seit ihr überhaupt darauf gekommen?"

„Lass dir die Geschichte lieber von Jeanie selbst erzählen", schlug die Chefärztin vor.

„War das alles? Mehr Neuigkeiten vertrag ich glaub ich nicht."

„Da war noch diese Sache mit der Fußgängerbrücke, Weaver, Greene und Lewis waren nicht da und es war so ein Durcheinander, dass keiner Anweisungen mitbekommen hat", begann Dave zu erzählen, „Daraufhin ist Dr. Corday auf den Tresen gestiegen um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen."

„Stimmt das Elizabeth", wollte Carol wissen und sah sie grinsend an, „Ich kann mir die Szene bildlich vorstellen, aber das beste verpasse ich anscheinend immer."

„Das bester war, wessen Idee das war", meinte Lizzie und warf dem Assistenzarzt einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Seine?", riet Carol und zeigte auf Dave.

„Bingo!", sagte Elizabeth, „Er ist zuerst hochgeklettert um mir hoch zu helfen und hat für Ruhe gesorgt."

„Okay, okay sind wir jetzt hier fertig, ich hab immer noch den Typ mit Blinddarm", lenkte Dave vom Thema ab und wedelte mit dem Krankenblatt vor Lizzies Nase herum.

„Ja, ja, gib schon her, wir sehen uns nachher, Carol!", verabschiedete sich die Chirurgin und zog mit Dave ab.

„Ich werde auch wieder arbeiten gehen", meinte Abby, „Viel Glück beim ersten Arbeitstag!"

„Danke", erwiderte Carol und ging ins Ärztezimmer, wo sie Carter und Lucy erwischte, die sich küssten.

„Nehmt euch ein Hotelzimmer", grinste sie als sie zu ihrem Spind ging und ihn öffnete. Die beiden ließen augenblicklich von einander ab.

„Nein, nein lasst euch nicht stören, ich bin gleich wieder weg!", versicherte sie ihnen lachend.

„Carol, du arbeitest heute wieder?", fragte Carter.

„Stimmt", erwiderte die Schwester.

„Wie geht's den Zwillingen?", wollte Lucy wissen und schwang sich auf den Tisch, von wo aus sie Carol beobachtete. Diese zog sich ihren Schwesternkittel über und hängte sich ihr Stethoskop um den Hals, während sie dann ihr Ausweisschild am Kittel befestigte, antwortete sie:

„Sie schreien, trinken, schlafen, was Babys in dem Alter halt so machen. Doug ist zuhause geblieben, damit ich mich nicht um sie sorgen muss. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass mich diese Tatsache eher verunsichert!"

„Kann ich verstehen", grinste Lucy, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich John mit Kindern allein lassen könnte!"

„Wieso, ich mag Kinder und komme sehr gut mit ihnen klar", verkündete Carter empört.

„Doug ist Kinderarzt, da setzt man so was voraus, aber er schafft es nicht seine eigenen Kinder zu beruhigen", konterte Carol und grinste.

„Ihr habt euch doch an Weihnachten verlobt, wann dürfen wir denn mit der Hochzeit rechnen?", fragte die Assistenzärztin.

„Am 1. 5.", verkündete Carol stolz.

„Wow, das ist ja schon in...", Carter dachte kurz nach, „11 Tagen!"

„Genau", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Und standesamtlich oder kirchlich?", bohrte Lucy weiter.

„Standesamtlich, Doug ist nicht gerade sehr gläubig. Aber er musste mir eine große Feier versprechen und wir werden die ganze Notaufnahme einladen," nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie noch hinzu, „Und natürlich alle unsere Freunde aus den anderen Stationen."

„Na das kann ja was werden", meinte Carter.

„Was für ein Kleid wirst du tragen!", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Natürlich ein weißes, aber mehr verrate ich nicht!"

Carol verließ das Ärztezimmer wieder und suchte nach Arbeit, möglichst leichter Arbeit, um sich nicht von vorne herein zu überanstrengen. Schließlich landete sie in Untersuchungsraum 5 wo Dave und Lizzie einen Mann mit Blinddarm untersuchten.

„Darf ich euch helfen?", fragte sie, als sie keine Schwester im Umkreis sah.

„Klar, du kannst im zwei Liter Kochsalzlösung geben und dann kommt er in den OP", erwiderte Elizabeth und trug ihre Anweisung auf dem Krankenblatt ein.

„Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass wir am 1. 5. heiraten möchten", begann Carol, „Da wollte ich noch mal mit dir über was reden."

„Wer wird denn alles kommen?"

„Ach, alle so ziemlich", grinste die Oberschwester, „Was ich dich fragen wollte, würdest du meine Trauzeugin sein?" Lizzie sah ihre beste Freundin verblüfft an.

„Ich weiß es ist ein bisschen kurzfristig", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung, ich würde mich freuen, ja."

„Wirklich? Vielen Dank!"

„Mach ich gerne!", versicherte die Chirurgin ihr lächelnd.

_Ich hoffe Doug denkt daran, Mark zu fragen ob er sein Trauzeuge sein will_, dachte Carol als sie den Raum verließ um Kochsalzlösung zu holen. Da war noch etwas über das sie nachdachte. Wieso, um Himmels Willen, war Dave Malucci heute überhaupt nicht vorlaut oder frech ihr gegenüber gewesen? _Vielleicht weil Elizabeth die ganze Zeit dabei war, kann es sein, dass er..._ Carol weigerte sich weiter zu denken, so etwas konnte gar nicht sein. Als sie mit zwei Litern Kochsalzlösung zurückkehrte beobachtete sie durch ein Fenster, dass Dave völlig ruhig und brav neben Lizzie stand, die dem Patienten noch einigen Fragen zu der Operation beantwortete und ihn dann ein Einwilligung unterschreiben lies. Carol schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um ihre absurden Gedanken los zu werden. _Wie komme ich eigentlich dazu so etwas zu denken_, fragte sie sich und betrat den Raum.

Schon 4 Stunden nachdem sie ihre Schicht begonnen hatte, zählte Carol schon die Minuten bis ihre 12 Stunden Schicht endete.

„Carol, du siehst erschöpft aus", bemerkte Susan. Die Chefärztin untersuchte den Bauch eines älteren Mannes, der dort über Schmerzen klagte.

„Geht schon", erwiderte die Oberschwester, die mit dem Kugelschreiber in ihrer Hand gelangweilt auf das Krankenblatt tippte.

„Gut, mach ein CT vom Abdomen mit Kontrastmittel und ruf mich wenn es fertig ist", befahl Susan und streifte die Gummihandschuhe ab.

„Okay", seufzte Carol müde.

„Vielleicht solltest du schon etwas früher nach hause gehen, geh nach dem Patienten nach hause."

„Nein, danke, lass mal, wenn ich mich nicht zwinge das durchzuhalten, werde ich mich nicht wieder an den Alltag gewöhnen können und dass muss nun wirklich nicht sein", lehnte sie ab und verließ mit ihr den Raum.

„Okay dann man aber zwei Stunden früher Schluss, das ist ein Befehl und du musst auf mich hören!", befahl Susan und lachte.

„Sicher Frau Chefärztin!", grinste Carol, „Danke!"

Als Carol am Empfang ankam entdeckte sie Dave der ein Krankenblatt ausfüllte und ihre Neugier war so groß, dass sie nicht wiederstehen konnte zu fragen:

„Dave, sag mal wie alt bist du?"

„26, wieso?", antwortete er und sah auf.

„Und du weißt schon, dass Elizabeth 28 ist oder?", stachelte sie weiter.

„Äh, ja und worauf willst du hinaus?" Carol öffnete den Mund um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte, entschied dann aber, das es klüger war lieber nicht zu fragen und schloss den Mund wieder ohne ein Wort herausgebracht zu haben. Dave sah sie verwirrt an und sie winkte ab.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18: Der Brautstrauß **

**Hallo, danke für die reviews, hier also nen weiteres Kapitel. Ich denke der Titel verrät schon viel über das Kapitel oder? Na ja wie immer lest und schreibt mir!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**PS: Sunny ich weiß ja mittlerweile, dass du nen riesiger Sam/Luka Fan bist, ich find auch dass sie super zusammen passen ) Hast du schon gehört was in der 12 Staffel passiert?**

„Oh Gott, ich bin so aufgeregt, wie sehe ich aus?", stellte Carol Elizabeth zum achten Mal innerhalb von zwei Minuten diese Frage.

„Du siehst immer noch umwerfend aus!", versicherte sie ihr. Lizzie hatte das Gefühl ihre Hand nicht mehr spüren zu können, da Carol diese vor Aufregung unablässig drückte und wenn Frauen aufgeregt sind haben sie verdammte Kräfte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich in nur wenigen Stunden Mrs. Ross sein werde", jammerte sie.

„Ja ich kann es auch kaum glauben, aber du liebst ihn, er liebt dich, ihr habt zwei wundervolle Kinder, das ist nun mal der nächste logische Schritt", meinte die Chirurgin, während sie bemüht war ihre Hand zu befreien und Carol die andere zu reichen, damit diese sich wieder erholen konnte. Mit ihrer freien Hand zupfte Carol aufgeregt an ihrem weißen, langen Kleid herum, das ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet stand. Es war aus Seide, mit aufwendigen Stickereien, einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt und einem passenden Schleier, der sich perlweiß aus ihrem schwarzen Haar abhob.

„Wie seh ich aus?", fragte die Braut wieder.

„Wirklich sehr gut!", erwiderte Liz mittlerweile leicht genervt. Auch ihr stand das Kleid, das sie trug sehr gut, es war hell blau, sehr gut zu ihren Augen passend, ärmellos und recht kurz.

„Es wird alles gut werden und du wirst glücklich werden", redete die Trauzeugin auf sie ein.

„Ja es wird alles gut", sagte sie vor sich hin und versuchte nicht zu hyperventilieren.

Der Bräutigam hingegen war ganz und gar nicht nervös. „Doug, wieso um Himmels Willen, bist du gar nicht aufgeregt?", fragte Mark seinen besten Freund.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte der Angesprochene, „Es ist eben das was ich schon immer tun wollte und ich bin eher erleichtert es endlich machen zu können."

„Also wenn ich Susan heiraten würde, wäre ich so nervös, dass ich vermutlich noch nach der Hochzeit zittern würde", gestand Mark.

„Möchtest du sie denn heiraten", wollte Doug wissen.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete er.

„Das ist toll, Mann, wann hast du vor es ihr zu sagen?", Doug war hellauf begeistert, er wusste, dass Mark bis her mit Frauen nicht gerade Glück gehabt hatte, aber mit Susan war das anders und das hatte er sich schon gedacht bevor sie nach Phönix gegangen war.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, ich weiß aber, dass ich es bestimmt nicht so öffentlich machen werde wie du!", lachte er in Erinnerung an den Heiratsantrag im Restaurant.

„Stimmt, du bist weniger ein Showman", stellte Doug fest.

„Wer passt eigentlich auf Kate und Tess auf?", wechselte Mark das Thema.

„Anna und Tim", antwortete Doug.

Carter saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete Lucy, die im Schranke rumwühlte.

„John ich kann mich schon wieder nicht entscheiden", jammerte sie und hielt zwei Kleider in die Höhe. Das eine war das grüne Kleid, dass sie erst gekauft hatten und das andere war ein rotes, etwas längeres Kleid.

„Ich bin für das grüne", meinte er um die Diskussion möglich schnell zu beenden.

„Aber, das hatte ich doch erst letztens an", widersprach sie.

„Ja, aber nicht sehr lange, oder?", konterte er. Lucy blickte frustriert von einem Kleid zum anderen. Carter lies sich nach hinten Fall und breitete sich auf dem Bett aus.

„Ich hoffe, das Theater gibt's beim Brautkleid aussuchen nicht", murmelte er.

„Hast du gerade was gesagt?", fragte Lucy, die seine Worte nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nein, nichts", meinte er und richtete sich wieder willig wieder auf.

Dave stand vor seinem Spiegel und kämmte seine Haar von der einen auf die andere Seite, doch nichts wollte ihm so richtig gefalle. Er zog sich einen Mittelscheitel aber auch das wollte ihm nicht so recht gefallen, es sah ihm einfach zu brav aus, aber wäre das nicht bei einer Hochzeit angebracht? Er verwuschelte seine Haare wieder und stellte fest, dass es ihm am besten stand, wenn er seine Haare einfach so lies wie sie immer waren. Das größere Problem war wohl eher, dass er einen Anzug anziehen musste. Als er sich fertig angezogen hatte betrachtete er sich ein weiteres mal im Spiegel. An sich gefiel ihm sogar was er sah, der Anzug stand ihm überraschend gut. Die Hose und die Jacke waren dunkel blau, wie auch die Krawatte und darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd. Hatte er sonst noch etwas wie ein Teenager gewirkt, sah er jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig erwachsen aus, hätte er mal einen richtigen weißen Arztkittel anstatt des lässigen OP-Kittels getragen, hätte er vermutlich auch so erwachsen gewirkt. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, fragte er sich doch was Lizzie wohl dazu sagen würde. Er wusste ja, dass sie seine Vorgesetzte war, dass sie zwei Jahre älter war als er und, dass es vermutlich noch weitere Gründe gab, warum das nicht so gut war, aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte Dave sich noch nie von solchen Sachen aufhalten lassen. Diesmal war es aber anders, er war noch nie schüchtern gewesen, nein, wenn ihm eine Frau gefallen hatte, fragte er sie stets ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, aber er fürchtete, dass er den Mut Liz das zu fragen, nicht aufbringen würde. Er konnte aber schlecht einfach nur abwarten. Früher oder später würde er ihr sagen müssen, dass er sich... in sie verliebt hatte? War es das wie sich Liebe anfühlte, nur an den anderen denken zu können, in ihrer Gegenwart wie verwandelt zu sein und einen so hohen Herzschlag zu haben, dass jeder Arzt, die Rhythmusstörung mit Elektroschocks behandeln würde? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

In der Notaufnahme:

Susan beeilte sich die letzten Krankenblätter der Assistenzärzte abzuzeichnen, damit sie noch genug Zeit hatte sich umzuziehen und dann rechtzeitig zum Empfang bei der Feier zu sein, sie war aber nicht die einzige, die versuchte ihre Schicht wegen der Hochzeit schnellstmöglich zu beenden.

Abby schrieb schnell die Werte ihrer Patienten auf die Krankenblätter, damit der nächste Arzt der sie übernehmen würde, wusste woran er war. Dave hatte, mit dem was er über sie gesagt hatte, recht gehabt, sie war wirklich gut, vermutlich weil sie schon eine Schwesternausbildung hinter sich hatte, aber Teacher's Pet war die völlig falsche Bezeichnung, war es ihre Schuld, dass alle Ärzte sie für sehr fähig hielten? Sie konnte es einfach und hatte nichts getan um ihren Vorgesetzten zu gefallen. Dave war ja bloß neidisch.

Ärzte wie zum Beispiel Kerry Weaver und Luka Kovac begannen jetzt erst ihre Schicht, sie hatten, den absoluten schwarzen Peter gezogen, aber wer hat schon gern Kerry Weaver auf seiner Hochzeit?

Vier Stunden später: Der Ehevertrag war vor Trauzeugen unterzeichnet worden und Doug Ross und Carol Hathaway – Ross waren gesetzlich verheiratet. Sie stiegen aus der schwarzen Limousine, die sie zu dem Restaurant gebracht hatte, in dem sie ihre Trauung feiern wollten. Doug und Carol betraten Hand in Hand das Restaurant. Mark und Elizabeth, als Trauzeugen folgten ihnen und den Abschluss machten Carols und Dougs Mütter. Im Inneren des Restaurants befanden sich mindestens 100 Menschen. Alle Freunde und Angehörige, des Brautpaares empfingen sie mit schallendem Applaus. Alle gratulierte und tranken auf ihr Wohl. Nachdem das kalte Buffet eröffnet worden war setze man sich in kleinen Grüppchen an Tische und redete. Die Mädchenclique der Notaufnahme, das heiß: Anna Del Amico, Elizabeth Corday, Susan Lewis, Abby Lockhart, Lucy Knight und Jeanie Boulet samt deren Anhängseln: Tim Harris, Mark Greene, John Carter und zur Überraschung aller auch Dave Malucci, saßen an einem Tisch und amüsierten sich prächtig.

„Dave ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich einmal im Anzug sehen werde!", grinst Lizzie und der ganze Tisch lachte, „Steht dir aber gut!"

„Danke", lächelte Dave, „Das Kleid steht Ihnen aber auch gut!"

„Danke", erwiderte Lizzie und spürte wie sie ein wenig rot wurde. Sie konnte sich das nicht erklären, warum spielten ihre Gefühle in seiner Gegenwart verrückt? Sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug als er ihr einen warmen Blick schenkte.

Musik spielte und Doug und Carol und einige andere Paare tanzten.

„John wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Lucy ihren Freund. Obwohl Carter absolut keine Lust hatte, lies er sich von ihr mitreißen. Dave atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich Elizabeth zu wandte und sie bat mit ihm zu tanzen. Lizzie verschlug es die Sprache, aber sie nickte und lächelte, woraufhin Dave aufstand und ihr seinen Arm anbot. Alle am Tisch warfen sich wissende Blicke und amüsiertes Lächeln zu, als die beiden auf die Tanzfläche gingen.

Elizabeth konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihr Gefühl ihr sagen wollte. Einerseits schlug ihr Herz wie wild und andererseits hatte es sie noch nie so beruhig in den Armen eines Mannes zu liegen. Lizzie schallte sich selbst für das, was sie dachte. Bis her hatte sie ihn als einen gutaussehenden, jungen Arzt abgestempelt. Er war ihr manches Mal auch wie ein Teenager vorgekommen, wenn er sich mit Kollegen stritt oder einen herausfordernden Spruch machte. Er war heute so erwachsen und so ganz anders, auf seine Art charmant und mitreißend. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, musste sich die Chefärztin eingestehen, dass sie dem Assistenzarzt gegenüber mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte.

„Es ist unglaublich, seht euch die beiden an!", lachte Susan. Der ganze Tisch beobachtete Dave und Lizzie und jeder hatte etwas dazu zu sagen:

„Ich finde die beiden passen ganz gut zusammen", meinte Abby und nippte an ihrem Sektglas.

„Wäre da nicht dieser kleine Altersunterschied", fügte Mark hinzu.

„In unserer Zeit sind zwei Jahr doch nichts!", wiedersprach Jeanie, „Es gibt viele Paare, die glücklich miteinander sind, bei denen es viel größere Altersunterschiede sind." Sie warf John und Lucy einen Blick zu, die ebenfalls tanzten.

„Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass sie Chefärztin und er Assistenzarzt ist?", wollte Tim wissen.

„Verschiedene Stationen", konterte Susan.

„Rein bildlich gesehen, passen sie ja wunderbar zusammen", stellte Anna fest, „Ich meine die Größe zum Beispiel passt, er ist ein wenig größer als sie, ihr wisst schon was ich meine."

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht,", stimmte Mark zu.

„Wie's aussieht fühlt sie sich richtig wohl, so in seinen Armen", merkte die Chefärztin der Notaufnahme an, „Und er sieht ja auch sehr glücklich aus."

„War ja auch zu erwarten, da _er_ sie ja gefragte hat ob sie mit ihm tanzen möchte, dennoch sind die beiden, ein gefährlich Kombination", entgegnete Abby.

Ca. 2 Stunden später, wollte Carol ihren Brautstrauß werfen. Alle unverheirateten Frauen, versammelten sich in einer Gruppe und Carol stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf.

„Fertig?", fragte sie.

„Nun werf schon!", drängte Doug, sollte Susan den Strauß fangen, würde das vielleicht Mark den Ruck verpassen sie endlich zu bitten ihn zu heiraten. Die Chefärztin war aber, wie auch Doug bewusst war, nicht die einzige, die einen Heiratsantrag bekommen könnte, aber er wollte sich überraschen lassen. Auch die Ärzte der Notaufnahme warteten gespannt und zwar nicht nur Mark. Endlich warf Carol den Strauß über den Kopf in die Menge. Er wurde gefangen von:

Lucy.

Diese war zunächst überrascht, da er ihr geradewegs in die Hände geflogen war. Applaus brach im Raum aus und sie spürte wie sie rot wurde. Instinktiv warf sie John, der mit den andern Männer an einem Tisch gesessen hatte, einen Blick zu. Er gehörte zu denen, die aufgesprungen waren und wie wild in die Hände klatschten. Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, es sah ganz so aus als würde er bald Gelegenheit kriegen, das wahr zu machen, was er seiner Mutter wütend angekündigt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch den richtigen Augenblick finden und mit etwas Glück würde aus Lucy Knight bald Lucy Knight – Carter werden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19: Der Medizinerkongress**

**Okay, hier ein weiteres Kapitel, dazu muss ich sagen, dass mir Dave ein wenig OOC gelungen ist, aber macht auch eigentlich keinen unterschied, find ich zumindest. Dave ist immer noch aufsässig und frech, nur in diesem Kapitel eher weniger, na dann viel spaß und vergesst nicht zu reviewen.**

Lizzie warf ihre Sachen in ihren Spind, zog über den blauen OP – Kittel ihren weißen Laborkittel und legte sich ihr Stethoskop um den Hals. Am Tisch im Ärztezimmer saßen Mark Greene, Susan Lewis und Dave Malucci, deren Schicht auch erst angefangen hatte. Es herrschte eine totale Flaute, zwei Patienten befanden sich insgesamt in der ganzen Notaufnahme und die hatten sich Lucy und Carter unter den Nagel gerissen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte auch keiner der anderen Ärzte Lust sich um diese Patienten zu kümmern, denn sie langweilten sich lieber, anstatt noch langweiligere Schnittwunden zu nähen.

Susan seufzte. „Warum haben wir so ne verdammte Flaute, das ist so öde! Was würde ich jetzt für eine schöne Schussverletzung geben."

„Du bist nicht die einzige, die endlich mal wieder was zu tun haben will", meinte Elizabeth und setzte sich zu den dreien, „Ich habe regulär heute keine einzige Operation, weil Anspaugh mich zu diesem Medizinerkongress heute Abend schickt, er will nicht, dass ich im OP aufgehalten werde und dann womöglich das Krankenhaus nicht vertreten kann."

„Ich bin heute auch auf dem Kongress", verkündete Dave, „Ich stelle eine Studie vor."

„Du hast eine Studie gemacht!", fragten die anderen drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Jep, auch wenn ihr es mir nicht zutraut!"

„Also ich bin ja froh, dass ich nicht hin muss, das wird eine totale Zirkusveranstaltung", erklärte Mark.

„Seh ich auch so", stimmte Liz zu, „Auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff, das ist doch total albern!"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Arztzimmer und Randy steckte den Kopf herein. „Eine Schussverletzung kommt in 5 Minuten rein", verkündete sie.

„Das ist meine", meldete sich Elizabeth zu erst und sprang auf. Sie sah die anderen breit grinsend an, „Ihr könnt ja Ching, Chang, Chong machen oder so, wer mir helfen darf!" Die drei sahen sich an.

„Ching, Chang, Chong!"

Mark hatte Papier, Susan auch und Dave hatte Schere.

„Tut mir ja leid, Leute aber das ist wohl meine Schussverletzung!" Beleidigt lehnte sich die beiden anderen zurück und sahen Dave und Lizzie nach, die den Raum verließen.

„Wie kommen Sie heute zum Kongress?", wollte der Assistenzarzt wissen.

„Mit der Hochbahn, mein Auto ist in der Werkstatt."

„Ich könnte Sie mitnehmen", bot er an während er sich Handschuhe überzog. Elizabeth nickte nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens.

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir."

Nur einen kurzen Moment später öffnete sie die Flügeltür und die Sanitäter rollten die Trage mit einem jungen Mann darauf herein.

„Was habt ihr?", fragte Lizzie während sie in die 1. gingen.

„16 Jahr, männlich, multiple Einschüsse in Thorax und Abdomen, Blutdruck 20 zu 40, Herzfrequenz 80, eine Ampulle Morphium ist drin, er ist bei Bewusstsein", erklärte der Sanitäter.

„Helfen Sie mir!", rief der Mann panisch und wand sich auf der Trage.

„Das werden wir, sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen", sagte die Chefärztin, „Auf 3, 1, 2, 3." „Mike." Sie hoben ihn auf den OP Tisch wobei er keuchte.

Abby betrat den Raum und fragte: „Darf ich Ihnen hier helfen, Dr. Corday?"

„Von mir aus, was ordnen wir an?"

„GBB, HKT, Thoraxaufnahme, 4 Konserven Null negativ und 6 Gruppenspezifische bestellen, zwei an den Infusor, außerdem Drogen - screening, Blutalkohol und CT vom Abdomen mit Kontrastmittel?", antwortete die Assistenzärztin blitzartig.

„Korrekt, aber bevor wir ein CT machen können sollten wir ihn erst stabilisieren", entgegnete Elizabeth und kontrollierte seine Popillen.

„Teacher's Pet", meinte Dave beiläufig und machte sich daran die Lunge abzuhören.

„Popillen gleichförmig und reagieren auf Licht", stellte die Chirurgin fürs Protokoll fest.

„Verminderte Atemgeräusche beidseits", merkte er an, „Zwei ThoraxDrainagen? Keine Anzeichen von Pleumothorax auf der Thoraxaufnahme."

„Ja", stimmte Lizzie zu, „Für jeden eine, sobald die Sauerstoffsättigung unter 85 fällt 20 Intomidate und 100 Suki zur Intubation. Wie ist der HKT, Chuny?"

„13, Blutdruck und Herzfrequenz fallen, Sauerstoffsättigung ist auf 90 runter", berichtete die Schwester.

„Noch zwei Null Negativ an den Druckinfusor, wann kommen die Gruppenspezifischen?", wollte sie wissen und begutachtete die Drainagen von Dave und Abby.

„Kommen in fünf Minuten, die Sättigung ist auf 85 runter soll ich die Intomidate und das Suki geben?", fragte Chuny und nahm die Medikamente zur Hand.

„Ja", sagte Elizabeth, „Dave, intubieren. Mike wir geben ihnen jetzt etwas wovon sie einschlafen, wenn sie wieder aufwachen werden sie einen Schlauch im Hals haben der Ihnen beim Atmen hilft, sie können dann nicht sprechen. Abby hilf mir nachzusehen, ob die Kugeln durchgeschlagen sind", wies sie sie an.

„Bin drin!", verkündete Dave, zog den Führungsdraht und das Laringoskop heraus und trat zur Seite, von wo aus er dann ein weiteres Mal Mikes Lunge abhörte um die Lage des Tubus' zu kontrollieren, „Gute Atemgeräusche."

„Sättigung hoch auf 99 bei 100 O2, Blutdruck bei 15 zu 30", stellte Lydia fest.

„Es gibt nicht zu allen Einschüssen auch Austrittswunden, vermutlich sind, Milz und Leber betroffen, ich bring ihn hoch in den OP und wird eine offene Laparotomie machen", bestimmte Elizabeth und sie brachten Mike zum Fahrstuhl, „Chuny, schick die Gruppenspezifischen direkt in den OP und Lucy soll mir assistieren."

„Ich warte dann auf Sie", meinte Dave als sich die Fahrstuhltür hinter Mike, Elizabeth und Lydia schloss.

Wieso haben Sie mich rufen lassen?", fragte Lucy, als sie den Waschraum betrat.

„Multiple Schussverletzungen in Thorax und Abdomen, im Abdomen sind einige Kugeln nicht wieder raus gekommen, wir machen ein Laparotomie, ich vermute, dass Milz und Leber betroffen sind", berichtete die Chefärztin.

„Okay."

„Der Blutdruck fällt ins Bodenlose", verkündete Dr. Babcock. Die Operation dauerte nunmehr schon mehrer Stunden an und die Chirurginnen waren immer noch damit beschäftigt Blutungen zu stillen, die kein Ende nehmen wollten.

„Hängen Sie noch zwei Konserven ran", befahl Lizzie.

„Ich würde ihm ja etwas Blutsteigerndes geben, wenn es da etwas zu steigern gäbe", meinte der Anistisist und hängte eine weitere Konserve in den Druckinfusor.

„Geht das nicht schneller!", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Tut mir leid aber es geht nicht schneller", erwiderte er.

„Ich kann hier nichts sehen, Lucy mehr Saugung!", sagte Elizabeth und warf mit Blut vollgesaugte Kompressen in eine Nierenschale.

„Kammerflimmern", verkündete Dr. Babcock.

„Shirly Defibrilator auf 100 und eine Ampulle Supra", wies Lizzie sie an.

„Defibrilator ist geladen und bereit", sagte die Oberschwester und reichte Elizabeth die Paddels.

„Weg!"

„Keine Reaktion, Dr. Corday, das Herz füllt sich nicht", berichtete der Anistisist.

„Dann pumpen Sie mehr Blut rein", fuhr die Chefärztin ihn an, „Paddels auf 200 und weg!"

Über eine Stunde und zahllose Elektroschocks später betrat Robert Romano den Raum.

„Findet hier eine Auferstehung statt, Lizzie?", fragte er in seinem üblichen, anstachelnden Tonfall.

„Letzte Herzaktivität?", wollte Lizzie von Babcock wissen.

„Vor einer Stunde und zwölf Minuten."

„Ich würde sagen gehen Sie direkt in die Pathologie, ziehen Sie nicht über Los und ziehen Sie keine 200 $ ein. Nen Toten ne Stunde zu malträtieren ist gutes Fitness-Training, erspart ne Runde um den See", meinte Romano und klatschte spöttisch Beifall, bevor er den OP verlies.

„Okay, ich breche ab, Herzmassage einstellen, Zeitpunkt des Todes..." Elizabeth wandte sich der Uhr zu die an der Wand hing,

„18:33." Sie schickte sich an den OP zu verlassen, als Lucy fragte:

„Wollten Sie nicht heute zu dem Medizinerkongress? Soviel ich weiß fängt der schon um 19 Uhr an." Ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie sich verdammt beeilen musste.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, eilte sie in die Notaufnahme, Dave saß auf dem Tresen des Empfangs und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Als Vorredner trug er einen dunklen Anzug (!), aber ohne Krawatte, weshalb er nicht ganz so aalglatt aussah. Er schein sich nicht darum zu sorgen, dass sie spät dran waren, er schwang sich lässig und ganz ruhig vom Tresen und ging ihr entgegen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin, ich wurde im OP aufgehalten worden", entschuldigte sie sich, als sie zusammen die Notaufnahme verließen.

„Ist nicht schlimm", meinte Dave und lächelte, „Wir werden schon rechtzeitig ankommen, das Schiff hat dann bestimmt noch nicht..."

„...Abgelegt!", stellte Lizzie fest, ihr war zu heulen zu Mute, ein weiterer Grund, warum Anspaugh ein Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden hatte, so mal sie noch keinen Ersatz für Gabrielle gefunden hatte.

„Sieht so aus", stimmte Dave zu und nickte. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Umgebung und blieb an einer Holzbank hängen, die ganz in der Nähe stand und er schlug vor, dass sie sich erst einmal setzten. Aufs Schiff konnten sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr kommen, warum also die Eile.

„Wie geht's eigentlich dem Typ mit den Schussverletzungen?", wollte der Assistenzarzt wissen.

„Nicht sonderlich gut, wird ich sagen, er macht es sich gerade in der Pathologie gemütlich", erwiderte sie.

„Oh..."

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur so da und ließen ihre Blicke über Lake Michigan wandern. Die Sonne war schon halb unter gegangen und es wurde langsam dunkel. Das Schiff auf dem der Medizinerkongress tagte und wo sie jetzt eigentlich sein sollten, schipperte fröhlich in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung vor sich hin. Elizabeth schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, warum hatte sie auch unbedingt diesen Jungen behandeln wollen? Die Stille, die herrschte, war keine peinlich oder unangenehme Stille, im Gegenteil, es war sehr schön, mit Dave einfach nur so da zu sitzen und die Ruhe zu genießen.

Daves Herz schlug im bis zum Hals, er war furchtbar nervös und er sagte sich immer wieder, dass er keine bessere Gelegenheit bekommen würde.

Als er schließlich all seinen Mut und sein Selbstbewusstsein zusammen gesammelt hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu.

„Elizabeth, ich...", seine Stimme versagte ihm, alles was er sich überlegt hatte zu sagen, war wie weg geblasen. Lizzie sah ihn unverwandt an, sie spürte ihr Herz, dass in einem unheimlichen Tempo schlug. Es war das erste mal, dass er ihren vollen Namen sagte und auf einen Spitznamen verzichtete hatte. Das letzte mal, als sie sich so gefühlt hatte, war, als er sie auf der Hochzeit ihrer besten Freundin gebeten hatte mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie wusste natürlich, dass ihre Freundinnen es für keine gute Idee halten würden, sich mit dem jungen Assistenzarzt einzulassen. Sie war 2 Jahr älter als er und Chefärztin, an sich sollte schon das sie daran hindern auf ihn einzugehen. Carol hatte sie einmal gefragt, ob ihr aufgefallen sei, dass Dave in ihrer Gegenwart zahm wie ein Meerschwein war und Lizzie konnte es nicht leugnen, war er im Umgang mit anderen Ärzten frech und aufsässig, so war er im Umgang mit ihr hilfsbereit und freundlich.

Als er ihre Hand nahm wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Elizabeth, ich weiß nicht wo das hinführen wird, aber ich weiß, dass ich mit Ihnen, mit dir", korrigierte er sich rasch, „zusammen sein möchte. Ich habe das Gefühl etwas gefunden zu haben, das ich nicht verlieren will, bitte, wenn du nur ansatzweise, etwas für mich empfindest, dann sag es mir."

Der Blick mit dem sie ihn ansah, sagte all das was er sich je erträumt hatte aus. Er legte seine freie Hand auf ihre Wange und spürte, dass sie ein wenig zitterte und er selbst nicht minder. Dann lehnte sie sich etwas nach vorne und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem langen Kuss.

Lange saßen sie noch auf dieser Bank, Liz hatte ihren Kopf auf Daves Schulter gelegt, er strich über ihr rotes, langes Haar und sie beobachteten wie die Sonne über Lake Michigan und Chicago endgültig unter ging.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20: Am Unfallort! (1)**

**wink hallo, hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel, dazu ist zu sagen... na ja... vielleicht ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass ich einigen Szenen (ich untertreiben) einige mehr Szenen, die es in der Serie auch gab genommen und überarbeitet hab, z.B. die Studentenparty. Das ist ein Paradebeispiel dafür, nur, dass ich sogar die Charaktere ausgetauscht hab denen es passiert, aber so gefällt es mir einfach viel besser. Sorry an alle Weaver – Fans aber es musste einfach sein**

**Also, viel Spaß und vergesst nicht zu reviewen.**

**PS. Willkommen Sunnymausi!**

**PPS: Danke für dein Kommentar auf Potter120**

**Okay jetzt aber genug:**

„Hört es heute irgendwann noch mal auf zu regnen?", maulte Abby, die einen verzweifelten Blick auf ein Fenster warf.

„Ich wage das zu bezweifeln", meinte Carter, er stand vor dem Brett und begutachtete wie viele Betten noch frei waren.

„Gibt's Probleme?", wollte Kerry Weaver wissen, die ebenfalls jetzt einen Blick auf das Brett riskierte.

„Eine Ampel ist ausgefallen, alle Unfallopfer sind behandelt und kuschelig verstopft, alles unter Kontrolle", antwortete der Assistenzarzt.

„Jerry, hat der Hausmeister schon die Sandsäcke in die Einfahrt gebracht? Ich will nicht, dass bald die ganze Notaufnahme unter Wasser steht!", fragte Weaver weiter.

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte der Notaufnahmekoordinator.

„Dann sorg dafür, dass er es macht!"

„Dr. Weaver gleich kommt eine Stichverletzung rein", verkündete Chuny vom Funkgerät aus.

„Piep Corday an und mach die 2 frei", befahl die Oberärztin, „Welche Ärzte haben zur Zeit Dienst?" „Carter, Kovac, Lockhart, Knight, Summers, Harris, Del Amico, Malucci, Ross und Corday", antwortete Jerry prompt.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Elizabeth, die mit den chirurgischen Assistenten Lucy und Alexander, zum Empfang kam.

„Wir kriegen gleich eine Stichverletzung rein", erklärte Chuny. Lizzie, Lucy und Alexander, nahmen sich OP Kittel und gingen nach draußen. Glücklicherweise war es unmittelbar vor dem Eingang überdacht, es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Außerdem war es sehr kalt. Die Assistenzärzte hatten noch Glück, denn sie hatten unter den weißen Laborkitteln normale Kleidung an, weil Elizabeth davor aber eine Operation gehabt hatte, trug sie die relativ dünne, blau OP – Kleidung darunter.

Ca. 20 Minuten später war der Krankenwagen immer noch nicht angekommen.

„Mensch was soll das denn?", fluchte die Chefärztin und ging zurück in die Notaufnahme um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo der Wagen blieb. In diesem Moment, kam ein Krankenwagen an und sie machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt.

„Was habt ihr?", fragte sie den Rettungshelfer, der ausstieg.

„26 jährige Frau sie wurde beim über die Straße gehen von einem Auto erfasst..."

„Moment was ist mit der Stichwunde", unterbrach Lucy ihn.

„Wir haben keine Stichwunde", wunderte er sich.

„Eure Zentrale muss den Überblick behalten, wir wussten nicht, dass ihr kommt", sagte Lizzie.

In diesem Moment kam Jerry aus der Notaufnahme gelaufen und berichtete:

„Wagen 36 wurde übel von einem Geländewagen gerammt."

„Wer ist das?", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Vermutlich die Stichverletzung, haben sie etwas über den Zustand gesagt?" verlangte Elizabeth zu wissen.

„Nur, dass es der Schwangeren nicht gut geht und sie blutet."

„Die Stichverletzung ist auch noch schwanger!"

„Ja und blutet", bestätigte Jerry.

„Ich fahr da hin", bestimmte der Rettungssanitäter und schlug eine der Türen des Rettungswagens zu aus dem sie gerade die angefahrene Frau ausgeladen hatte.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Liz und sieg kurzer Hand ein.

„Was ist mit der Patientin", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Die übernimmst du", erwiderte sie.

„Und was mache ich?", fragte Alexander, der sich nutzlos vorkam.

„Steig ein!"

Lucy brachte mit Jerrys Hilfe die Patientin herein, der Notaufnahmekoordinator wurde sofort von Abby, Malik, Chuny und noch einigen Schwestern abgelöst und sie gingen in die 2.

„Erst einmal die Werte, dann GBB, Thoraxaufnahme und Beckübersicht, vorsichtshalber Kreuzblut für vier und HKT", sagte die angehende Chirurgin.

„Blutdruck stabil bei 80 zu 100, Herzfrequenz 80, HKT 30", berichtete Chuny.

„Verminderte Atemgeräusche rechts, ich lege eine Thorax-Drainage", stellte Abby fest und ließ sich von Malik ein Set geben. In der Zwischenzeit untersuchte Lucy den Bauch der jungen Frau. „Abwehrspannung im linken Oberen Quadranten, ich mache eine Peretuneal – Lavage, ist sie positiv geht's hoch in den OP."

Wenig später brachte Lucy die junge Frau in den OP, Abby verließ den Behandelungsraum und streifte den OP – Kittel ab. Als sie ihn weg geworfen hatte kam ihr auch schon Luka mit einem neuen Kittel entgegen.

„Wir kriegen per Hubschrauber einen halb ertrunkenen Jungen rein, hilfst du mir?", fragte er und hielt ihr den Kittel hin.

„Klar", antwortete sie halbherzig, „Wie geht's ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber wohl nicht sehr gut, wenn sie bei diesem Wetter fliegen." Als sie auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses an kamen, waren sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

„Ich weiß noch was er heute morgen gesagt hat", rief Abby um gegen den Sturm anzukommen."

„Wer?"

„Der Meteorologe, bewölkt und vereinzelt regen!"

„Immerhin hat er gewarnt!", meinte Luka. Der Hubschrauber landete und die beiden Ärzte schoben die Trage heran.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Abby mit einem Blick auf den gut 13 jährigen Jungen. Er war in mehrere Wärmedecken eingewickelt und hatte eine Sauerstoffmaske über Mund und Nase. „Er ist unterkühlt, Blutdruck 100 zu 120, Herzfrequenz 85, leicht RGs rechts, er heißt Daniel Thomas." Abby legte die Brust den Jungens frei und hörte sie ab.

„Daniel kannst du mich verstehen, fällt es dir schwer zu atmen?", wollte sie wissen und hängte sich ihr Stethoskop wieder um den Hals.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht fest halten", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Was?"

„Joey, ich konnte ihn nicht fest halten, er wollte gar nicht zum See..."

„Das ist sein Bruder", erklärte der Sanitäter.

„Und wo ist der Bruder jetzt?", fragte Luka.

„Er wird noch gesucht."

Als Elizabeth und Alexander am Unfallort ankamen, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Schreckens. Der Rettungswagen 36 stand leicht schräg und ein Jeep hatte die eine Seite eingedrückt. Überall standen Wagen der Feuerwehr und der Polizei und Krankenwagen. Zahlreiche Feuerwehrmänner hatten sich daran gemacht den verunglückten Rettungswagen auseinander zu nehmen um die Opfer zu befreien. Den beiden entgegen kamen Sanitäter mit einer Trage auf der ein Mann lag, vermutlich der Fahrer den Jeeps. Er war bereits intubiert und die Rettungshelfer beeilten sich ihn in den Krankenwagen zu bringen, der dem mit dem sie angekommen waren, am nächsten stand. Der starke Regen prasselte auf die Szene nieder und erschwerte die Arbeit aller Beteiligten. Die beiden Ärzte waren, kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Sie liefen zu Krankenwagen 36, wurde jedoch von einer Frau in Feuerwehrkleidung aufgehalten.

„Sie dürfen nicht näher ran!", belehrte sie sie.

„Hören Sie, ich bin Unfallchirurgin", sagte Lizzie.

„Das ist schön für Sie." Die junge Frau, die den Einsatz der Feuerwehr zu leiten schien, wies ihre Leute an, die Halterungen der Tür zu zerschneiden.

Der Rettungshelfer, mit dem sie angekommen waren, hatte durch ein zerschlagenes Fenster im Wagen die Opfer entdeckt und winkte Lizzie zu sich.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er die Sanitäterin, die im hinteren Teil des Wagens mit der Schwangeren eingeschlossen war. Die Rettungshelfer, die den Wagen gefahren hatte, hatten sich selbst befreien können.

„Nicht sonderlich gut, mein Bein hat's böse erwischt, es ist offen, ich musste es richten, aber ich hab einen Puls im Fuß", berichtete sie.

„Und wie geht's Ihrer Patientin?", wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„26 jährige Frau, 36. Woche schwanger, Stichwunde am Abdomen, Herzfrequenz ist 75, Blutdruck 70 zu 90 und fallend!"

Liz und der Sanitäter mussten zurücktreten, da die Feuerwehrleute die Tür jetzt herausnahmen.

„Scheiße!", rief, die Leiterin des Einsatz plötzlich und hielt sich die rechte Hand. Auch aus der Entfernung konnte Elizabeth sagen, das sie Blutete.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte die Chirurgin.

„Bin abgerutscht und hab mich am Glas geschnitten!", brachte sie zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Summers fass mit an", wies sie den AIPler an und trat selbst zu der Frau um sich die Wunde anzusehen. Diese wehrte ab.

„Ist nicht so schlimm", sagte sie.

In diesem Moment hatten die Männer die Tür herausgenommen und brachten sie vorsichtig, um sich nicht auch noch zu schneiden, weg.

„Hast du schmerzmittel genommen?", fragt der Rettungshelfer seine verletzte Kollegin.

„Die Tasche war zu weit weg", antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Bringt eine Trage und 10 mg Morphium", rief die Chefärztin, den Sanitäter, die weiter entfernt, bei ihren Wagen, standen zu, „Wie heißt Ihre Patientin?", wollte sie von der Rettungshelferin wissen.

„Vicky", erwiderte sie. Weitere Sanitäter hoben sie behutsam aus dem zerstörten Wagen, wobei sie vor Schmerz aufkeuchte.

„Vicky können Sie mich verstehen, ich bin Dr. Corday, sagen sie mir wo es weh tut."

„Überall!", erwiderte die Frau.

Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Krachen. Ehe Lizzie realisieren konnte was geschah riss die Leiterin der Feuerwehr sie vom Krankenwagen weg zu Boden. Die überland Stromleitungen sprühten Funken und einige rissen im Sturm, sie schlugen auf den verunglückten Krankenwagen nieder und stellten die Karosserie unter Strom.

„Danke!", bedankte sich Elizabeth bei ihr.

„Schon gut, ist jemand verletzt!", fragte sie und ließ ihren Blick über die Szene wandern. Erschrocken entdeckte sie einen Feuerwehrmann, der seine Hand immer noch an einer Tür des Krankenwagens hatte, dort wo seine Hand die Tür berührte sah man Funken.

„Oh, scheiße!", stieß Alexander hervor, als er ihrem Blick folgte. Instinktiv rannte er auf ihn zu.

„Nein Summers tut das nicht!", rief Lizzie panisch. Alexander ließ sich nicht aufhalten, sprang und riss den Mann vom Wagen weg.

„Das war dumm Summers, das war richtig dumm!", fauchte die Chefärztin, während sie bei dem Feuerwehrmann nach einem Puls suchte.

„Aber solang die Füße nicht den Boden berühren kann doch nicht passieren", verteidigte er sich.

„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass es regnet! Wasser leitet Strom!"

„Mir geht es doch gut!"

„Das ist reines Glück gewesen! Traust du dir Herzmassage zu?"

„Na klar!"

„Dann fang an, ich brauch den Defibrilator und einen Ambu-beutel, er atmet nicht und hat auch keinen Puls, hey Sie, wie heißen Sie?", wollte sie von der Feuerwehrfrau wissen.

„Sandy Lopez", erwiderte die Angesprochene.

„Sehen Sie nach wie es der Schwangeren geht!", befahl die Ärztin und beatmete den Feuerwehrmann von Mund zu Mund, als Summers das fünfte mal auf dessen Brust gedrückt hatte. Obwohl Sandy einen ihrer Leute in so einer Lage nur sehr ungern allein lies, war ihr doch klar, dass es mehr half, wenn sie Lizzies Anweisung befolgte.

Als sie zurück kehrte hatte die Chirurgin den Mann bereits intubiert und machte sich daran ihn zu defibrilieren.

„Paddels auf 200 und weg!" Auf dem kleinen Monitor zeigte sich keine Reaktion.

„Eine Ampulle Lidokain und Paddels auf 360", reagierte Elizabeth darauf und schockte den Mann ein weiteres Mal.

„Sinusrhythmus, er hat wieder einen Puls", stellte Alexander glücklich fest, nahm der Chefärztin die Paddels ab und legte sie zurück in die Halterung.

„Wie geht's der Schwangeren?", fragte sie Sandy und stand auf.

„Die Reifen isolieren den Wagen, aber die Karosserie steht unter Strom, die Frau glaubt sie hat Wehen."

„Kann der Strom nicht abgestellt werden", wollte die Chirurgin wissen.

„Die zentrale schickt uns zwei Techniker, aber das dauert. Keiner nährt sich dem Wagen auf zwei Meter."

„Hören Sie, das Kind ist vermutlich die ganze Zeit in Gefahr, man muss ihm helfen!" Sandy Lopez wandte sich einfach ab und wechselte einige Worte mit einem Feuerwehrmann, das eintreffen der Techniker betreffend. Lizzie ergriff die Initiative und sprang ins Innere des verunglückten Krankenwagens ohne die Karosserie zu berühren.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21: Am Unfallort! (2)**

**Hi da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel! Hier ist der 2. Teil von „Am Unfallort!"**

**Viel Spaß und reviewet bitte!**

**PS: Willkommen Mara-Lethe in unserer lustigen Runde!**

„Hey, ich hab doch gesagt, Sie sollen vom Wagen weg bleiben, es ist schon genug schief gegangen, ich brauche nicht noch mehr Verletzte!", rief Sandy außer sich vor Wut.

„Kümmern Sie sich nur darum, dass der Strom endlich abgestellt wird!", erwiderte die Chirurgin endgültig

Alexander, der den Feuerwehrmann mit dem Stromschlag zum Krankenwagen begleitet hatte, kam auf den verunglückten Krankenwagen zu, wurde jedoch von Feuerwehmännern aufgehalten.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er und riss sich von ihnen los, „Wie sieht's aus?", fragte er Elizabeth aus einer Distanz von ca. 1,5 Metern.

„Blutdruck ist bei 65 zu 80", antwortete sie in der Hoffnung, dass diese Information ihm ausreichen würde und sie nicht erklären müsste wie es genau aussah, was die Frau nur noch mehr beunruhigen würde, „Summers, ich brauche hier drin deine Hilfe, kommst du hier irgendwie rein?"

„Ja wenn ich springe", gab er zur Antwort.

„Gut dann tu das", befahl sie. Sobald er neben ihr stand wandte sie sich wieder Vicky zu: „Hören Sie, die Plazenta löst sich ab und blutet in den Uterus, ich kann Sie retten, wenn ich einen Keiserschnitt mache und die Blutungen stille", erkläre sie. Die Angesprochene schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf:

„Aber es ist doch noch zu früh!"

„Nein ist es nicht 36 Wochen sind völlig ausreichend, als Unfallchirurgin bin ich durchaus zu einem Kaiserschnitt fähig, aber aufgrund der Umstände bürgt es dennoch ein großes Risiko. Sollten wir jedoch noch länger warten, werden Sie innerhalb von 15 Minuten verbluten, ich kann Sie und ihr Kind retten wenn ich den Eingriff hier vornehme, sind sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ich glaube schon", jammerte Vicky.

„Sind sie sicher!"

„Ja... ja!"

„Hey was macht der da drin!", wollte Sandy wissen, die soeben mitbekommen hatte, dass Alexander in den Wagen gesprungen war. Die beiden Chirurgen ignorierten sie und konzentrierten sich ganz auf das was sie zu tun hatten.

„Hast du schon mal einen Kaiserschnitt gesehen?", fragte Lizzie den AIPler.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Gyn. fehlt mir noch."

„Dann wirst du jetzt was dazu lernen. Such eine Ampulle Lidokain, ich möchte das zu alles Verbandsmaterial und alle Gefäßklemmen, die du findest mir gibst, wir werden die großen Gefäße abklemmen und den Rest tamponieren."

„Wann haben Sie so etwas das letzte Mal gemacht?"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, warf ihm nur einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Können wir den Raum haben? Wir haben einen wieder belebten Stromschlag", fragte Anna, die mit Carter, einigen Schwestern und einem Feuerwehrmann auf einer Trage, der einen Stromschlag bekommen hatte, in den Raum mit dem unterkühlten Jungen kamen.

„Ja wir sind so weit fertig", sagte Luka und zog seine Handschuhe aus.

„Wir bringen dich jetzt in ein anderes Zimmer, Daniel um deine Werte zu überwachen, aber sieht aus als hättest du das Schlimmste überstanden", erklärte Abby dem Jungen dessen Lippen immer noch ein wenig blau waren. Sie schoben ihn auf der Trage in den Beobachtungsraum zur rechten des Behandelungsraumes.

„Hey Dave hat du gehört was da draußen los ist?", wollte Tim wissen, als sich die beiden am Aufnahmeschalter begegneten.

„Meinst du das es regnet?", fragte der Assistenzarzt und schwang sich auf den Tresen.

„Nein, Mann, du weißt doch, dass ein Krankenwagen verunglückt ist, Corday schneidet gerade die Patientin auf!"

„Aufschneiden?"

„Kaiserschnitt!"

„Am Unfallort!" Dave sah Tim fassungslos an.

„Am Unfallort!", bekräftigte dieser und nickte, „Wenn die Frau stirbt wird sie dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen."

Währenddessen hatte Lizzie der junge Frau Lidokain ins Rückrad gespritzt um den gesamten Abdomen zu betäuben.

„Vicky es ist wichtig, dass sie wach bleiben", gab sie ihr zu verstehen, dann wies sie Alexander an auf die andere Seite zu gehen und ihr einen Skalpell zu geben.

„Machen Sie einen Längsschnitt?", wollte er wissen. Die Chirurgin nickte und führte einen Schnitt einmal längs über den Bauch. Dann fassten die beiden von beiden Seiten in den Schnitt und zogen ihn auf.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Elizabeth Vicky.

„Keinen Schmerz nur ein ziehen", erwiderte die Angesprochene und lehnte sich etwas nach vorn um etwas von dem was die beiden taten zu sehen. Der AIPler drückte sie mit einer Hand sanft zurück.

„Ich bin in der Bauchhöhle angekommen und öffne jetzt den Uterus, Skalpell."

Abby entfernte den Schlauch der Thorax – Drainage und schloss den Schnitt mit wenigen Stiche. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Daniels Mutter trat ein.

„Haben Sie sie?", fragte sie.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Die Röntgenbilder aus die Sie gewartete hatten", antwortete sie.

„Ja, Daniels Lunge hat sich wieder expandiert, es gibt keine inneren Blutungen, ich schließe jetzt lediglich noch einen Schnitt", erklärte Abby.

„Es tut mir leid, Mom", sagte Daniel tonlos.

„Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen", erwiderte seine Mutter kalt.

„Ich weiß, es wäre dir lieber wenn ich vermisst würde und Joey hier wäre."

„Ja. Denk darüber nach." Daniel wandte seinen Blick ab und Abby sah sich gezwungen einzuschreiten. „Bitte kann ich sie vor der Tür sprechen", bat sie die Frau und geleitete sie in den Nabenraum.

„Was soll das?", wollte die AIPlerin wissen.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Ihr Sohn braucht jetzt Ihre Zuwendung, Ihre Liebe, was soll das er wäre fast gestorben!"

„Das geht sie absolut nichts an", wehrte die Frau ab und wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen, doch Abby hielt sie auf.

„Sie wollen, dass Daniel sich schuldig fühlt, er fühlt sich schon schuldig, Sie wollen, dass er leidet und er leidet schon, wenn Sie so weiter machen wird er sich bald hassen!", sagte sie aufgebracht, wobei sie sich etwas im Ton vergriff und etwas zu laut wurde.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Daniels Stiefvater kam herein gestürmt: „Sie haben Ihn gefunden!", verkündete er aufgeregt. „Was!", fragten die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig. „Joey, sie haben ihn eine Meile flussabwärts gefunden und bringen ihn jetzt hier her!"

„Okay, nimm den Schleimsauger heraus und saug Mund und Nase frei", wies Lizzie Alexander an, sie hatten es letztendlich geschafft das Baby herauszuholen und als der AIPler den Schleim abgesaugt hatte fing es an zu schreien.

„Ist das mein Baby?", fragte Vicky mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ja, es ist ein Junge", erwiderte Alexander, „und er schreit, hören Sie es, er schreit!"

„Könnte aber kräftiger sein", stellte Elizabeth fest, „Hör zu Summers, wickele es warm ein und dann muss du es ins Krankenhaus bringen, es braucht vielleicht eine Transfusion", erklärte sie, „Vicky hören Sie mich?" Die Frau antwortete nicht, sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und reagierte nicht.

„Verdammt sie verblutet mir, ich muss die Hauptversorgungsarterie abklemmen, jetzt geh schon!"

„Ich springe jetzt raus!", rief er den Feuerwehrmännern zu, damit diese Platz machten.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!", brüllte Sandy zurück, „Ich will nicht noch mehr Verletzte!"

„Dann werfe ich Ihnen das Baby zu!", erwiderte er.

„Nein! Nein!" Gegen ihre Anweisung sprang der Arzt aus dem Wagen.

In diesem Moment gab es einen Ohrenbetäubenden Krach weitere Stromleitungen rissen und der Verteiler explodierte, Funken gingen auf die Szene nieder.

„Ist etwas passiert?", rief Lizzie aus dem Wagen heraus, während sie versuchte die Uterusarterie zu klammern.

„Alles in Ordnung!", gab Alexander zurück, „Der Verteiler ist explodiert, heißt das, dass der Strom abgeschaltet ist?", wollte er von Sandy wissen, diese griff zum Funkgerät und rief die Zentrale an.

„Wird er es schaffen Frau Doktor!", fragte Mrs. Thomas Abby, sie hatte sich an ihren Ehemann geklammert und ihre Stimme bebte.

„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen", erwiderte die Angesprochen.

„Asystolie auf dem Monitor", stellte Tim mit einem Blick darauf fest.

„Hört sich nach einer feuchten Lunge an", sagte Abby, „Wir werden zunächst den Tubus wechseln. Außerdem brauchen wir einen Katheter um die Blase zu spülen."

„Ich hole ihr", meinte Lydia und lief los. Vorsichtig zog Abby den Tubus aus Joeys Lunge, der Junge fing an zu würgen und brachte eine grüne, dünnflüssige Masse hervor.

„Was ist das!", verlangte Mr. Thomas zu wissen.

„Flusswasser", antwortete Abby und dreht den Kopf des Jungen zur Seite, damit er das Wasser nicht einatmete und dann an einer Aspirations- Pleumonie starb. Als sie sicher war, dass alles Flusswasser heraus war, intubierte sie Joey ein weiteres mal.

„Hier ist der Katheter!", sagte Lydia, die soeben wieder den Behandelungsraum betrat.

„Gut, führ ihn ein und dann eine Ampulle Supra!"

„Herzaktivität auf dem Monitor, Kammer – Tachikadie!", verkündete Tim und warf Abby einen Blick zu.

„Gut so Joey, immer weiter", murmelte diese vor sich hin, „Paddels auf 200", befahl sie.

„Aber was wollen Sie dann schocken?", fragte Lydia.

„Eine Ampulle Adropin, dass wird schon 100 und weg!"

„Keine Reaktion", berichtete Lydia. „Noch einmal mit 300 und weg!"

„Volltreffer! Sinus – Rhythmus!", verkündete Tim, „Abby, das war einfach genial!"

„Danke", grinste Abby und legte die Paddels in die Halterung zurück.

Am Eingang zur Notaufnahme kam gerade ein Krankenwagen an, aus dem Alexander mit dem Baby ausstieg. Als er die Notaufnahme betrat kam ihm schon Doug Ross entgegen.

„Wie geht's dem Baby?", fragte er ihn.

„Dr. Corday sagte er braucht vielleicht eine Transfusion", erklärte der AIPler.

„Gut bringen wir ihn in Untersuchungsraum 2 und legen zunächst einen Zugang und lassen einen Liter erwärmte Kochsalzlösung reinlaufen. Wie sieht's mit der Mutter aus?"

„Dr. Corday, wird bald mit ihr hier sein."

Wie Alexander gesagt hatte kam Liz nur wenig später, ca. 10 Minuten, im County General an. Robert Romano erwartete sie bereits.

„Notkaiserschnitt in der 36. Woche", berichtete sie.

„Denken Sie ich bin blind? Das sehe ich", erwiderte er und nahm ihr das Krankenblatt ab, „Ich übernehme es ab jetzt, gehen Sie nach hause und legen Sie sich trocken, ich möchte doch nicht, dass Sie vor Ihrer öffentlichen Hinrichtung an einer Lungenentzündung sterben."

„Was hätte ich Ihrer Meinung nach den tun sollen? Warten bis die Frau tot ist?"

„Damit wären Sie auf der sicheren Seite gewesen, wenn sie überlebt sind Sie ein Held, stirbt sie kenne ich Sie nicht."


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22: Ehemänner**

**Hallo, sorry, dass das neue Kapitel hat so lang auf sich warten lassen, ich war in den Ferien nicht da. Jetzt geht es frisch weiter mit dem mittlerweile 22. Kapitel, schön, dass es euch mittlerweile noch nicht langweilig geworden ist. Wenn man die zeit betrachtet die ich mir den bisherigen Kapis beschrieben hab ist das hier sozusagen das letzte Kapi der 5. Staffel wenn ihr so wollt, das heiß jedoch nicht, dass die FF vorbei ist oder so, nein nach diesem Kapitel fängt theoretisch die 6. Staffel an, dann mit noch ein paar Charas auf die ihr vielleicht schon sehensüchtig wartet, neuen Beziehungen, neuen Problemen, neuen Patienten und neuen Schicksaalsschlägen. Jetzt aber genug geredet, hier das Kapitel „Ehemänner" viel Spaß und über Kommis würde ich mich freuen!**

Das Semester hatte geendete und Susan waren heute die Liste mit den Praktikanten für das nächste Semester ausgehändigt worden. Skeptisch betrachtete sie das Dokument und fiel auf, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Randy, wo ist Dr. Lockhart gerade?", wollte sie wissen.

„In Untersuchungsraum 2 bei einer Eileiterschwangerschaft", erklärte die Notaufnahmekoordinatorin, die gerade Krankenblätter auf dem Tresen stapelte. Die Chefärztin ging in die 2 und bat Abby doch einmal auf ein Wort herauszukommen.

„Was gibt's", fragte sie.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dein nächstes Praktikum auch hier hast?"

„Laut Rotationsplan ja", erwiderte die junge Ärztin.

„Du stehst nicht auf meiner Liste", erklärte Susan.

„Wird wohl ein Druckfehler sein", meinte Abby und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Okay, ich werde das nachprüfen", antwortete sie.

„Lucy was sagst du dazu, dass ich nervös bin?", wollte John wissen. Die beiden lagen im Bett und hatten beide nicht die geringste Lust aufzustehen. Lucy hatte ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt und er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Du und nervös, wieso das denn!", erwiderte sie und könnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na vielleicht, weil wir deine Eltern für 15 Uhr eingeladen haben, es jetzt 10 Uhr ist und wir immer noch im Bett liegen?", schlug er vor. Lucy drehte sich in seiner Umarmung ihm zu.

„Wir hatten ja auch nicht viel schlaf", verteidigte sie sich und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten gleich los zu lachen.

„Trotzdem", sagte Carter und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Lucy sah ihn an und versuchte ebenfalls ernst auszusehen:

„Bist du deswegen nervös, oder weil meine Eltern gar nicht wissen, dass wir jetzt schon fast seit einem dreiviertel Jahr zusammen sind und zusammen hier wohnen?" Er sah sie geschockt an:

„Hast du ihnen das etwa nicht gesagt!", war alles was er vor Schreck herausbrachte. Lucy sah ihn ernst an, dann fing sie an zu lachen:

„Das war ein Witz! Aber meinen Eltern direkt hab ich es nicht gesagt, nur meiner Schwester Kim, aber die wird es ihnen bestimmt erzählt haben!"

„Abby ich hab noch mal nach gefragt und habe erfahren, dass dein Praktikum gestrichen wurde", erklärte Susan Abby, die beiden standen vor einem Behandelungsraum, in dem die beiden eigentlich einen Autounfall behandeln sollten.

„Was!"

„Es geht wohl um eine nicht eingegangene Zahlung." Abby schluckte als ihr klar wurde was da schief gelaufen war.

„Nun ja, mein Mann, mein Exmann sollte das bezahlen, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern...", versprach sie.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen..."

Die Praktikantin fiel ihr ins Wort: „Ich werde das Geld selbst verständlich Morgen bezahlen..."

„Nein Abby, du verstehst nicht, du kannst hier nicht weiter arbeiten, du hast keinen Versicherungsschutz mehr."

„Ich werde das sofort mit der Verwaltung regeln."

„Wenn die es erst einmal gestrichen haben, kann man nichts tun, ich fürchte du wirst bis zum nächsten Semestern warten müssen, gib Kittel und Ausweis vorne bei Randy ab", mit diesem Worten wandte sich Susan von der fassungslosen Abby ab und betrat den Behandelungsraum. Abby stand einen Moment einfach nur da, tausend Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf bis sie schließlich bei einem Gefühl zwischen Wut und Verzweifelung angelangt war. Raschen Schrittes ging sie den Hauptgang in der Notaufnahme hinab und auf den Ausgang zu. Sie zog ihren Laborkittel aus und warf ihr samt Ausweis im Vorbeigehen Randy ins Gesicht. Diese sah der Praktikantin nur verwirrt nach.

„John sag mal bist du so nervös oder tust du nur so?", wollte Lucy wissen, er konnte einfach nicht still sitzen, es war wenige Minuten vor drei und die beiden warteten auf das Eintreffen von Lucys Eltern, wobei sie sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa gesetzt hatten. Lucy lehnte an ihrem Freund, der die ganze Zeit hin und her rutschte.

„Wie komme ich dir denn vor?", konterte er.

„Sehr nervös", antwortete sie, „Als du mich zu deinem Familientreffen geschleppt hast hab ich mich auch nicht so aufgeführt, als beruhig dich, meine Eltern beißen nicht!", versicherte sie ihm, in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Carter fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und Lucy plumpste mit dem Kopf aufs Sofa. Er half ihr auf und die beiden gingen zur Haustür. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete warf Lucy ihrem Freund einen Blick zu und griff nach dem Türgriff.

Vor der Tür standen, drei Personen, Lucy Vater, ihre Mutter und ihre 16 jährige Schwester. Barbara Knight schloss ihre Tochter in ihre Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lucy lies es über sich ergehen und wurde auch von Michael Knight und Kim in den Arme geschlossen.

„Mom, Dad, Kim, das ist John Carter mein Freund", stellte sie vor, „John, das sind meine Eltern Michael und Barbara Knight und meine Schwester Kim."

Abby war stink sauer und sie suchte ihren Ex - Mann Richard Lockhart auf. Sie traf ihn, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, beim Golfspielen an. Mit raschen, energischen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, als er sie nicht sofort bemerkte schubste sie ihn zurück.

„Du egoistischer Mistkerl", fuhr sie ihn an. Er sah sie erst verwirrt an und antwortete dann:

„Ich freue mich dich zu sehen Abby."

„Ach du findest das auch noch komisch, ja? Oder ist das dein neues Hobby, du wachst morgens auf und denkst wie kann ich Abby heute wieder schön einen reinwürgen."

„Okay was ist dein Problem?", wollte er wissen.

„Mein Problem ist, dass ich wegen dir drei Monate Praktikum verloren habe, drei Monate die mich ein Jahr in meiner Ausbildung zurückwerfen", erwiderte sie aufgebracht.

„Ach es geht um deine Studiengebühr", stelle er fest und legte sich einen Golfball zurecht, den er schlagen wollte.

„Ja es geht um meine Studiengebühr", fauchte Abby und kickte den Ball weg, damit er ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste.

„Beruhige dich doch, ich wollte dich ja anrufen, das Finanzamt hat uns für letztes Jahr unser Arbeitszimmer nicht an erkannt..."

„Oh bitte nicht, ich habe endgültig genug von deinen lahmen, unglaubwürdigen Ausreden!", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ruf doch selbst das Finanzamt an", erwiderte er ungerührt.

„Das war enorm wichtig für mich und du hast das gewusst und nur deshalb nicht gezahlt", in ihrer Wut trat sie den Metallkorb mit den Golfbällen weg und die Bälle rollen über den gesamten Rasen im Umkreis von zwei Metern.

„Geht's noch dramatischer?", fragte Richard genervt.

„Ich habe dich beim Studium unterstützt und du wollest mich unterstützen", hielt sie ihm vor.

„Was redest du da, du hast mich nicht unterstützt, meine Studienkredite haben mir das Studium ermöglicht..."

„Du hast ja auch nur bei mir gewohnt", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, doch Richard redete einfach weiter:

„... die ich immer noch abbezahle, zusammen mit dem Haus, deiner Wohnung und zwei Autos."

„Du vergisst das Apartment für deine Hure." Er sah sie schweigend an, Abby hatte offensichtlich einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen und deshalb für sie fort: „Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du sie mit einer anderen Hure betrügst."

„Das reicht hör bitte auf!", sagte er in einem ruhigen aber drohenden Tonfall.

„Nein du hörst auf, hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet!"

„Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass du unglücklich, depressiv und frustriert bist, das hast du ganz allein geschafft."

„Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch!", stellte sie fest und schubste die Tasche mit einen Golfschlägern um und das so heftig, dass Schläger herausflogen und noch einige Meter weiter rollten.

„Bist du fertig?"

„Nein! Du hast gegen die Scheidungsauflagen verstoßen, ich werde mein Geld einklagen!", kündigte sie ihm an und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Weißt du was? Nimm gleich alles und nimm die Schulden gleich dazu!", rief er ihr wütend nach als sie weg ging.

„Ach halt's Maul du Versager", sagte sie ruhig, in gemäßigter Lautstärke ohne sich sicher zu sein, dass er es auch gehört hatte.

Barbara, Kim, Michael, Lucy und John saßen am Wohnzimmertisch und tranken eine Tasse Kaffee und aßen Kuchen.

„Und wie läuft es so mit der Arbeit?", wollte Michael von seiner Tochter wissen.

„Ganz gut so weit, das Semester ist vorbei", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend.

„Du musst dich doch jetzt spezialisieren, wofür wirst du dich entscheiden", bohrte er nach.

„Ich denke ich werde Chirurgie machen", antwortete Lucy, „Auch wenn John meinte ich sollte lieber Notfallmedizin machen."

„Ich habe mich selbst an der Chirurgie versucht und bin gescheitert, weil ich dann auf Notfallmedizin umgestiegen bin habe ich ein Jahr verloren", erklärte er sich.

„Ich habe mit Dr. Corday, der Chefärztin, gesprochen und sie hat mir geraten unbedingt mich auf Chirurgie zu spezialisieren..." In diesem Moment ging Lucys Pieper los, der in der Küche lag.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", meinte Kim. Lucy ging in die Küche und warf einen Blick auf des Display ihres Piepers, darauf war die Nummer der Chirurgie angezeigt. Sie griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses um in Erfahrung zu bringen, warum man sie angepiept hatte.

Carter sah die Eltern seiner Freundin einige Augenblicke schweigend an, dann beschloss er die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit plagte, auch wenn es etwas altmodisch und albern wirkte.

„Darf ich Ihnen ein Frage stellen?", fing er an.

„Sicher", entgegnete Barbara Knight und lächelte.

„Am besten ich sag's gerade heraus: Ich liebe Lucy und möchte sie heiraten, deshalb möchte ich Sie um die Erlaubnis bitte um ihre Hand anhalten zu dürfen."

Alle drei sahen ihn geschockt an. Kim fand zu erst ihre Stimme wieder:

„Aber auf jeden Fall!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Barbara und Michael warfen ihrer Tochter einen strengen Blick zu. dann wandte Michael seinen Blick wieder Carter zu.

„Also auf so eine Frage waren wir jetzt nicht vorbereitet", gestand er.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie damit so überfalle..."

„Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung", winkte er ab, dann fügte er hinzu: „Willst du wirklich unsere Erlaubnis? Wenn du sie wirklich liebst wirst du dich bestimmt nicht von uns aufhalten lassen."

„Das stimmt, ich wollte lediglich höflich sein", erwiderte Carter wahrheitsgemäß.

„Gut, dann ist ja alles klar", lächelte Michael.

Elizabeth lag auf ihrem Sofa in ihrer Wohnung, als das Telefon sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Als sie aufstand um abzuheben, viel ihr Blick auf den Blumenstrauß, den Dave ihr heute Morgen geschickt hatte und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Züge.

„Elizabeth Corday", meldete sie sich.

„Hi Elizabeth, ich bin's Gabrielle, meldete sich eine Frauenstimme mit britischem Akzent.

„Hallo", erwiderte Liz verblüfft, „Wie geht's, seit deiner überstürzten Abreise hat man nichts mehr von die gehört."

„Ja das ist genau das worüber ich mit dir reden möchte. Hör zu: Du und Dave, ihr hattet recht, es war ein Fehler von mir abzuhauen, ich bin jetzt bereit für alles, was ich anstelle, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich weiß, dass bei euch bald ein neues Semester anfängt, ich habe hier mein Praktikum beendet und müsste mich jetzt spezialisieren. Wäre ich möglich, dass ich mein Glück noch einmal bei euch am County versuche?"

Elizabeth musste sich erst einmal setzten.

„Heißt das, du möchtest wieder hier her kommen und als Assistenzärztin bei uns in der Chirurgie anfangen?", vergewisserte sie sich, das sie ihre Cousine richtig verstanden hatte.

„Genau", antwortete Gabrielle, „Wäre das möglich, ich würde meine Sache gut machen, ich suche mir eine eigene Wohnung und baue mir eine Existenz auf, wenn du mir nur die Chance gibst", versprach sie. Lizzie konnte ihr schlecht diese Bitte ausschlagen und sagte zu. Gabrielle dankte ihr tausendfach und kündigte an in der nächsten Woche in die Staaten zu fliegen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23: Schicksalsschlag für Corday**

**Hallo und danke erst mal wieder für die netten kommies! Ich hab so das gefühl, dass keiner von euch das erwartet was im nächsten kapi passiert, aber das ist auch gut so, ich will jetzt nicht zu viel verraten. Das hier ist eines meiner absoluten lieblingskapitel, ich weiß nicht wirklich warum, aber ich finde es ist mir ganz gut gelungen es zu schreiben.**

** Potter120: Die szene die ich in den Kapis aus der serie gestohlen hab war im orginal mit weaver, aber so fand ich's einfach besser. **

**Zu den beiden neuen Charas im Chapter ich hab sie ein kleinwenig in Anlehung an Scrubs geschrieben, also vom aussehen aber ansich sinds völlig andere Charas!**

**Jetzt genug geredet und zum Kapitel viel spaß und lasst euch überraschen!**

**PS: Über kommies würde ich mich sehr freuen!**

„Hey Mann, wie lange sollen wir hier noch rumstehen, worauf warten wir", Chris Read und John Lagaspi, zwei angehende Chirurgen, die darauf warteten ihren Vorgesetzten zugewiesen zu werden, standen mit weiteren frisch gebackenen Ärzten und Ärztinnen in der Chirurgie des County General Hospitals.

„Ich hab keinen Plan, Alter", antwortete Chris seinem besten Freund und lies seinen Blick um sich herum wandern.

„Hört auf zu nerven, wir warten auf Dr. Corday, die Chefärztin, sie wird uns unseren Vorgesetzten zuweisen", zischte Tim Harris, der schon ein halbes Jahr in der Chirurgie des County zugebracht hatte, den beiden zu.

„Wie ätzend", kommentierte John. Chris und John waren, obwohl sie seit dem College die besten Freunde waren, völlig verschieden. Chris war schwarz, mittelgroß, etwas pummelig, dabei aber muskulös und mit seiner rasierten Glatze ausgesprochen cool und gutaussehend. John war weiß, hatte schwarze Haare, war recht dünn und schmächtig, hätte er sich mal etwas mehr um sein Styling bemüht würde er sogar relativ gut aussehen und war an sich gar nicht cool. Etwas von dem Glanz seines besten Freundes schien jedoch auf ihn abzufärben.

In der Menge aus Assstenzärzten in weißen Arztkitteln hoben sich die beiden Frauen, die jetzt auf sie zu kamen, in ihrer blauen OP - Kleidung ausgesprochen hervor. Lucy, gesellte sich schleunigst zu den Assistenten, in Person zu Gabrielle Corday, die direkt neben Tim Harris stand.

„Not - OP", murmelte sie ihr zu. Elizabeth postierte sich mit einem Klemmbrett vor den angehenden Chirurgen.

„Endschuldigen Sie die Verspätung es war ein Notfall, also mein Name ist Elizabeth Corday, ich bin die Chefärztin der Chirurgie", erklärte sie, „Gleich zur Sache: Sie sind 12 Assistenzärzte und werden in dreier Gruppen vier verschiedenen Chirurgen unterstellt." Sie begann ihre Liste vorzulesen und die Reihen der Assistenten lichteten sich.

„Zu Dr. Peter Benton kommen Gabrielle Corday, Tim Harris und Alexander Summers." Als auch diese drei mit Dr. Benton den Empfang verlassen hatten, blieben nur noch Lucy Knight, Chris Read und John Lagaspi über.

„Ihr drei kommt mit mir", wies sie sie an in ihr Büro zu folgen. Lucy folgte Lizzie mit raschen Schritten, Chris und John trotteten hinterher.

„Jackpot, Alter", murmelte John seinem besten Freund zu ohne seinen Blick von Lucy abzuwenden.

„Setzt euch", befahl Elizabeth, als sie ihr Büro betraten, sie selbst lies sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Zunächst bekommt ihr die Krankenhausvorschriften", begann die Chefärztin und reichte den beiden Männer eine Art Handbuch. Chris, höflich wie er nun einmal war, gab seines an Lucy weiter, die neben ihm saß. Die Assistenzärztin gab es ihm zurück mit den Worten:

„Das kenne ich schon auswendig."

„Die vier Chirurgenteams wechseln sich täglich mit den Aufgaben ab, zur Auswahl stehen 36 Stunden Schicht Konsultationsdienst, OP - Vorbereitung, Dienst auf der chirurgischen Intensivstation und OP - Assistenz", erklärte Lizzie weiter, „Ihr habt die Wahl womit ihr beginnen wollt, nichts wird euch erspart bleiben."

„Konsultationsdienst", sagte Lucy schnell.

„Okay...", sie trug etwas auf einem Zettel ein, der auf dem Klemmbrett war,

„... die Aufgabenverteilung wird nachher ausgehängt, täglich seit ihr um 7 Uhr anwesen bis 18 Uhr, Visite um 8 Uhr."

Zehn Minuten später gingen die drei Assistenten hinaus auf den Gang.

„Hey Baby, was drückst du uns die 36 Stunden Schicht auf?", wollte Chris von Lucy wissen.

„Erstens ich bin nicht dein ,Baby' und zweitens hab ich meine Gründe, die dich nichts angehen!", erwiderte sie schlagfertig.

„Sicher Baby", meinte er und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Lucy ging wütend davon, als sie schon fast am anderen Ende des Ganges angekommen war wandte sie sich um:

„Kommt ihr jetzt mit in die Notaufnahme, oder wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?" Chris und John sahen sich an und schüttelten gleichzeitig verzweifelt den Kopf. Daraufhin trotteten sie zu ihr und sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Notaufnahme.

Sie gingen zum Empfang und die Assistenzärztin begann die Führung der beiden.

„Hier ist der Empfang, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, Krankenblätter, Laborwerte, bla bla bla, kriegt ihr hier. Das ist Jerry, der Koordinator", meinte sie und wies auf den stämmigen Mann, der am Computer saß und grüßend die Hand hob ohne aufzusehen.

„Dr. Lewis, Chefärztin der Notaufnahme", stellte sie weiter vor.

„Hi", erwiderte Susan, die gerade mit einem Krankenblatt an ihnen vorbeiging. Die drei gingen weiter zu den Beobachtungsräumen:

„Die Beobachtungsräume 1 bis 5, die Vorhänge 1 bis 3, der Kerl da ist Dave Malucci, Assistenzarzt im dritten Jahr." Chris und John warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu und folgten dann Lucy, als sie an Dave vorbeigingen sagte die Assistentin:

„Sag ,Hallo' Dave."

„Hallo", tat der Assistenzarzt ohne aufzusehen wie ihm geheißen, die Gesichtsfraktur seines Patienten war interessanter.

Nachdem sie einmal durch die ganze Notaufnahme getrottet waren, kamen sie wieder am Empfang an. Lucys Blick blieb an einer Gruppe von Assistenten hängen, die mit Dr. Greene gerade die selbe Führung machten. Eine der Assistenzärztinnen kam ihr bekannt vor, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war das doch Johns Freundin aus dem Studium, Deb Chen oder so?

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Abby im Ärztezimmer und räumte ihren Spind aus. Susan Lewis betrat den Raum, sie schien froh, Abby noch erwischt zu haben.

„Abby, ich möchte noch mal mit dir sprechen", begann sie um sich die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zu verschaffen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich habe nicht vor zu arbeiten, ich räume lediglich meinen Spind aus", erwiderte sie mit verbissener Miene.

„Ich kann dich nicht hier als Praktikantin arbeiten lassen, aber ich kann dir eine Schwesternstelle anbieten", erklärte Susan, „Du wirst ohnehin bis zum nächsten Jahr warten müssen, als Schwester in der Notaufnahme, kannst du wichtige Erfahrungen sammeln."

„Ist da Ihr Ernst?", wollte Abby wissen und wandte sich der Chefärztin zu. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass dein Exmann die Gebühr nicht bezahlt hat, das ist alles was ich tun kann, würdest du es machen? Du könntest gleich morgen anfangen und deinen Spind kannst du auch behalten, dann brauchst du ihn jetzt nicht ausräumen."

Abby sah sie für einen Moment einfach nur an, dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie sagte lächelnd:

„Es wäre sehr schön wenn das möglich wäre, danke."

„Lucy, ein Patient für dich, Mr. McCarthy, den du vor rund einem Monat wegen eines eingeklemmten Leistenbruchs operiert hast ist wieder da, mit Bauchschmerzen", sagte Carol und reichte der Assistentin ein Krankenblatt.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass seine Gang - Kumpels nicht wieder auftauchen und alles kurz und klein hauen, letztes Mal hatten sie doch versucht ihn umzubringen, weil er aus der Gang ausgeschieden ist, oder?"

Der Blick der Oberschwester fiel auf Chris und John, die neben Lucy standen und sich Krankenakten ansahen, die auf dem Tresen lagen.

„Wer sind die denn?", fragte sie.

„Chris Read und John Lagaspi, AIPler aus der Chirurgie", erklärte Lucy, während sie in dem Krankenblatt blätterte, das sie eben erhalten hatte.

„Hey Baby, was geht!", wollte Chris wissen.

„Ich finde Dumbo und Bambi passt besser", meinte Carol und konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Hast du heute schon was vor", versuchte es Bambi alias John Lagaspi.

„Wonach sieht das aus?", fragte Carol und hielt den Beiden ihre Hand hin an der ihr Ehering steckte, „So was nennt sich Ehering, das heißt so viel wie: Ich bin verheiratet."

„Carol, piepst du bitte Elizabeth und Gabrielle Corday an? Die beiden haben auch mit operiert und ruf vorsichtshalber den Sicherheitsdienst", bat Lucy, Carol nickte und ging mit einem wütenden Blick auf John davon.

„Scheiße Alter, das war voll daneben", meinte Dumbo alias Chris Read und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen, freu dich lieber, dass Dr. Ross, ihr Ehemann es nicht mitbekommen hat, Bambi", sagte Lucy, die ihnen winkte ihr zu folgen.

„Ich heiße nicht Bambi, da ist so ein komisches Walt Disney Vieh, mein Name ist John Lagaspi, klar, Baby?"

„Ja, ja und ich heiße auch nicht ,Baby', okay?", konterte Lucy. Kurz darauf kamen Lizzie und Gabrielle zum Empfang wo die drei noch standen, da Chris und John immer etwas länger brauchten.

„Was gibt's", fragte die Chefärztin, als sie bei ihnen ankamen.

„Mr. McCarthy ist zurück mit Bauchschmerzen", erklärte Lucy und reichte ihr das Krankenblatt.

„Das ist doch der Typ, der letztes Mal um ein Haar von seinen ehemaligen Gang - Mitglieder umgebracht worden war, oder?"

„Genau ich habe schon vorsichtshalber den Sicherheitsdienst gerufen", erwiderte die Assistentin nickend.

„Okay, du und Gabrielle könnt den Fall haben, aber seit vorsichtig, dass ihr nicht zwischen ihn und seine Freunde geratet."

„Klar", meinte Gabrielle, nahm ihrer Cousine das Krankenblatt ab und ging mit Lucy zu Behandelungsraum 3.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Dr. Corday?", wollte Bambi wissen.

„Darauf warten, dass irgendwo ein Chirurg gebraucht wird", antwortete Liz. Gerade kam Anna am Empfangstresen an.

„Ich brauche einen Chirurgen", sagte sie, als sie die Unterhaltung mithörte. Chris war sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte er und lächelte sie an. Anna sah ihn mit einem suspektem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, ging dann jedoch mit ihm in Untersuchungsraum 1.

John fühlte sich etwas übergangen, was er aber nie zugeben würde.

„Bambi, für dich hab ich auch noch was", sagte Carol und hielt ihm ein Krankenblatt unter die Nase, „Bauchschmerzen in der 3."

„Ich heiße nicht Bambi!", fauchte er wütend.

„Bambi? Wie bist du den darauf gekommen?", fragte Lizzie lachend.

„Tess und Kate haben Walt Disney Hörspiele für sich entdeckt, immer wenn sie die hören, schreien sie nicht, seit dem laufen die bei uns rauf und runter."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein erstickter Schrei und gleich darauf einen weiteren.

Als Lucy und Gabrielle den Behandelungsraum 3 betraten bekamen sie einen Schock. Mr. McCarthy, der Patient, der eigentlich nur Bauchschmerzen hatte, lag schlaff auf dem Bett, das blutrot war. Der Monitor piepte durchgehend, kein Herzschlag, keine elektrische Aktivität, kein Blutdruck, Asystolie.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist hier passiert?", brachte Gabrielle hervor. Noch bevor Lucy ihren Verdachtäußern konnte, spürte sie wie ein furchtbarer Schmerz ihren Körper durchzuckte und sie stieß einen erstickten Schrie aus, genau wie Gabrielle, als einer aus McCarthys Gang ihr ein Messer in den Rücken stieß.

Lizzie, Carol und Bambi ließen alles stehen und liegen und eilten zu Behandelungsraum 3, woher die Schreie gekommen waren. Sie stießen die Tür auf und sie erstarrten.

Mr. McCarthy lag offensichtlich tot auf seinem Bett, das blutverschmiert war und Lucy und Gabrielle lagen in Lachen ihres eigenen Blutes auf dem Boden, schienen aber noch zu leben.

„Carol hol sofort zwei Tragen, Susan und Mark und ruf Carter an, er soll sofort kommen!", befahl Elizabeth. Sie ging neben ihrer Cousine auf die Knie, die mehrere Stichwunde im Rücken hatte und suchte nach einem Puls.

„Lucy hat einen schwachen Puls und eine flache Atmung", stellte John fest.

„Ist sie ansprechbar?", wollte die Chefärztin wissen, die testete ob Gabrielle noch atmete.

„Lucy hörst du mich?" Die Angesprochene antwortete nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf seiner Vorgesetzen einen Blick zu, diese lehnte sich über ihre Cousine und begann eine Herzmassage.

Sowohl Mark Greene, Susan Lewis, Carol und Abby als auch Dave und Chris kamen mit zwei Tragen herein.

Abby, Susan, Dave, Chris und Mark erstarrten als sie die Szene vor sich sahen.

Dave und Carol reagierte am schnellsten, denn sie waren sich einig, dass Lizzie auf keinen Fall ihr Cousine behandeln sollte. Dave zog seine Freundin von Gabrielle weg und Carol übernahm die Herzmassage. Er zog Elizabeth fest an sich und wand sich ab, damit sie nichts von dem sah was geschah.

„Dave was soll das, lass mich los!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, ohne Erfolg.

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn man Angehörige behandelt", belehrte er sie.

„Aber ich..." Sie spürte wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Ich habe bereits im OP angerufen, Dr. Romano und Dr. Benton erwarten uns bereit", sagte Carol. Sie hob gerade mit Marks Hilfe Gabrielle auf die Trage, wo der Arzt sie intubierte.

„Dave bring Elizabeth hier raus", befahl Mark, der gerade den Defibrilator lud. Der Assistenzarzt tat wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn die Chefärztin sich heftig wehrte.

Elizabeth und Dave saßen im Warteraum der Chirurgie, sie lehnte an ihm und weinte. Zuvor hatte sie ihren Vater angerufen und ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mit Colin und Alexis sofort nach Chicago kommen musste.

Dave strich schweigen über ihr Haar um sie zu trösten. Vor der Tür standen Chris, John, Mark, Susan und Carol, ihre Blicke ruhten auf den beiden im Zimmer, doch keiner wagte es hinein zu gehen.

„Es ist eine Tragödie", murmelte Susan.

„Ja", stimmte Mark ihr zu und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin.

„Was sagen Romano und Benton?", wollte Carol tonlos wissen.

„Sagen beide nichts", erwiderte Susan, „Hat jemand Carter angerufen?" Mark nickte,

„Er ist bald da, er war auf einem Kongress in Madison und hat sich auf der Stelle auf den Weg gemacht."

„Hast du ihm gesagt, was mit Lucy ist?" Er schüttelte den Kopf,

„Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass es ein Notfall ist."

„Und das ausgerechnet am ersten Tag", meinte Chris und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Carter auf die Chirurgie gehastet, gleich entdeckte er die kleine Ansammlung vor dem Warteraum und er lief dorthin.

„Was ist passiert, wo ist Lucy?", fragte er nervös. Er blickte in betretene Gesichter. „Was ist passiert", er wurde immer beunruhigter.

Schließlich nahm Carol es auf sich ihm alles zu erzählen: „Gabrielle Corday und Lucy wurde niedergestochen", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Was", Carter sah sie verängstigt an, „Wo ist sie, wie geht es ihr?"

„Dr. Benton operiert sie im Moment, wir wissen nicht wie es um sie steht", gestand die Oberschwester und sah ihm mitfühlend an. Er fühlte sich als würde sich ein Hand um seine Kehle schließen und als würde seine Luge kollerbieren und das gleichzeitig. Seine Knie wurden weich und Carol musste ihn stützen, damit er nicht zu Boden sank. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich und er hatte Angst, Angst sie zu verlieren, Angst ohne sie weiter leben zu müssen, Angst vor dem was dann sein würde.

Wenige Minuten später gesellte sich Dr. Peter Benton zu der Gruppe, alle sahen ihn teils erwartungsvoll, teils verängstig an.

„Sie wird's schaffen, wir mussten die Leber tamponieren, aber Lucy wird wieder völlig gesund, es hatte sie nicht so schlimm erwischt wie erwartet", sagte er und musterte Carter, der mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende war.

„Ist sie ihm Aufwachraum, kann ich sie sehen?", fragte der Aisstenzarzt mit schwacher Stimme.

„Klar, komm ich bring dich hin", erwiderte Benton, legte seinen Arm um Carters Schulter und geleitete ihn davon.

In der Notaufnahme trat Dr. Kerry Weaver zum Dienst an, ihr viel sofort auf wie spärlich die Station zur Zeit besetzt war.

„Wo sind denn die Ärzte hin? Alles andere als die Arbeit ist wohl wichtiger, was?", fragte sie Abby, die gerade an ihr vorbei streifte.

„Jetzt keine Ihrer Predigten, Dr. Weaver, bitte", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Was! Was ist den hier bloß los", wollte Kerry vorwurfsvoll wissen.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen", in Abbys Stimme fand sich jetzt ein Spur von Wut.

„Ja", antwortete die Oberärztin mit Nachdruck.

„Okay, vor ca. 2 Stunden wurde hier Lucy Knight und Gabrielle Corday niedergestochen, Lucy wird's schaffen sie liegt auf der chirurgischen Intensivstation Gabrielle ist noch immer im OP mit sehr schweren Verletzungen", erklärte Abby.

Kerry schwieg, hätte sie das gewusst, hätte sie mit Sicherheit nichts gesagt.

Lucy wachte langsam aus ihrer Narkose auf und sie fing an alles um sie herum wieder wahr zu nehmen und klar zu sehen. Das erste was sie sah war ihr Freund, der neben ihrem Bett saß und ihre Hand hielt.

„Lucy wie geht es dir?", fragte er vorsichtig als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn verstehen konnte.

„Es ging mir schon besser", erwiderte sie sarkastisch und lächelte, „aber ich habe keine großen Schmerzen."

„Dr. Benton sagt du wirst wieder völlig gesund", sagte er. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich von deinem Kongress weggeholt hab", meinte Lucy und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

„Ach was, wen hat der Kongress schon interessiert...", er verstummte, wusste nicht wie er was er sagen wollte ausdrücken sollte.

Wenige Augenblicke später fuhr er leise fort: „Ich hatte Angst, unheimlich Angst, du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren, alleine weiter leben zu müssen und wie es weiter gehen würde... und weißt du das hat mir wieder einmal gezeigt, dass ich mein Leben nicht ohne dich verbringen kann und will..."

Lucy lächelte: „Das gleiche gilt auch für mich", erwiderte sie leise. Carter griff in die Tasche seines Jacketts und zog eine Schachtel heraus, die er seit langer Zeit schon mit sich herum trug. Ehe Lucy verstand was vor sich ging, kniete John vor ihrem Bett nieder und sagte:

„Lucy, ich liebe dich und möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen, du warst da wenn ich dich gebraucht habe und ich möchte dir zurück geben was du mit gegeben hast und das jeden Tag, Lucy Knight, möchtest du mich heiraten?" Sie lächelte glücklich und in ihren Augen standen Tränen der Rührung.

„Ja!"

„Zeitpunkt des Todes 16:03." Dr. Robert Romano verlies den OP. Er wollte nicht tun was er zu tun hatte, er wollte nicht zu Elizabeth gehen und ihr sagen, dass ihre Cousine den Angriff nicht überlebt hatte. Carol, Mark Susan, Chris und Bambi waren wieder an die Arbeit gegangen, er stand vor dem Warteraum und warf einen Blick durch eines der Fenster.

Dave hielt Lizzie immer noch nahe bei sich, sie schien sich jedoch einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben. Als er den Raum betrat bat er Dave tonlos und leise den Raum zu verlassen. Allein, dass der Arzt so ruhig war wies Dave darauf hin, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. Nur ungern lies er Elizabeth los und verlies schweigend den Raum. Durch das große Fenster in der Tür beobachtete er das geschehen, er konnte, wenn auch gedämpft, jedes Wort verstehen.

Romano setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seine Kollegin. Ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen und sie sah in teils angsterfüllt, teils erwartungsvoll an.

„Gabrielle hatte schwere Verletzungen, sie hat ins Perineum geblutet was einen spinalen Schock hervorgerufen hat, ein anderer Stich hat ihre Aorta zerfetzt, deswegen ist ihr Herz stehen geblieben, trotz mehrerer Baypässe konnten wir die Gefäße nicht wieder herstellen, es tut mir leid, Gabrielle hat es nicht überlebt."

„Oh Gott", Liz sank weinend und schluchzend in sich zusammen. Robert sah sie mitfühlend an, er fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor. Vor der Tür rannen stumme Tränen über Daves Wangen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24: In England (1)**

**Hallo hier ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel! Danke für die Kommies, hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel auch so gut! Diesmal weiß ich gar nicht was ich groß erzählen soll... na ja wie immer halt... viel Spaß und lob und kretik sind immer willkommen!**

**PS. An Potter120: Klar wird deine Story gerne beta-lesen, schick sie mir einfach. Aber ich kann nicht garantieren dass ich auch alles richtig mach, hab nämlich auch nicht Medizin studiert, bin noch zu jung. (Im Nachhinein sind mir in meiner Story auch schon ein paar medizinische Unstimmigkeiten aufgefallen, aber es wäre unnütz des noch zu ändern)**

Chris und John sahen in der Tatsache, dass Lucy auf der Intensivstation lag ihre Chance sich an sie heranzuschmeißen, wenn ihnen da nicht jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Die beiden waren ohnehin der Meinung, dass Lucy Single war und Carter lediglich ein Verwandter.

Sie erkundigten sich bei Shirly in welchem Zimmer sie lag.

„Ich bring euch hin", bot sie ihnen mit dem Hintergedanken an, auf keinen Fall die dummen Gesichter der beiden verpassen zu wollen, sie wusste natürlich von Carter und Lucy. Die beiden bedankten sich und die Oberschwester führte sie zu Raum 251. Shirly wartete im Türrahmen und die beiden traten ein, Carter saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

„Hey wie geht's?", fragte Chris.

„Ganz gut soweit", erwiderte Lucy und beschloss den beiden ihren Verlobten gleich vorzustellen um Missverständnisse zu verhindern.

„John, dass sind meine Kollegen Chris und Bambi, Jungs das ist John mein Freund." John Lagaspi blieb keine Zeit sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Lucy ihn schon wieder Bambi genannt hatte, ihm und Chris kamen ihre Worte wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend vor.

Nur wenige Sekunden später verbesserte sie sich jedoch:

„Sorry tut mir leid ich muss mich erst einmal mit der neuen Situation anfreunden..." Die Hoffung der beiden, dass sie damit meinte mit ihm Schluss gemacht zu haben wurde schlagartig zerstört:

„John ist mein Verlobter." Als Shirly die bestürzten Gesichter der beiden sah ging sie schnell zurück zum Empfang um zu verhindern, dass sie ihren Lachkrampf mitbekamen.

„Freut mich", sagte Carter. Als sich die beiden Chirurgen wieder gefangen hatten, fuhr Lagaspi Lucy an:

„Ich heiße nicht Bambi wieso nennst du mich immer so!"

„Es passt und ich komme nicht durch einander", erwiderte sie gleichgültig mit einem Blick auf Carter.

„Und wieso neue Situation? Wie lang ist die Verlobung her?", wollte Chris wissen. „Ca. zwei ein halb Stunden", antwortete sie und zeigte den beiden stolz den Verlobungsring aus Weißgold mit Diamant.

Die beiden AIPler überspielten best möglich ihre Enttäuschung und lächelten, gute Mine zum bösen Spiel.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke", Lucy wurde ernst und fragte,

„Wie geht es Gabrielle?" Die drei Männer warfen sich betretene Blicke zu, dann ergriff Carter das Wort:

„Der Kerl, der euch das angetan hat, hat ihre Aorta zerfetzt, man konnte sie nicht retten, sie ist gestorben."

Gabrielle war vor einer Woche gestorben und Lizzie war in Daves Begleitung mit nach England zur Beerdigung ihrer Cousine gekommen. Auch das war jetzt schon einige Tage her und Elizabeth hatte beschlossen noch etwas länger in England zu bleiben um Dave London zu zeigen.

Besonders interessierte ihn wo sie gearbeitet hatte bevor sie ein Stipendium bekam und ans County kam.

„Willst du dir das wirklich ansehen? Es ist ein Krankenhaus wie jedes andere...", meinte sie, als die beiden vor den Türen des London Central Hospitals standen.

„Wie jedes andere in England vielleicht, aber ich war bis her nur in amerikanischen Krankenhäusern, komm schon es interessiert mich halt!", grinste Dave. Die beiden betraten die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses und ihnen viel auf, dass es nicht weniger hektisch zu ging, als am County. Im Wartebereich stapelten sich die Patienten, in den Behandelungsräumen befanden sich Schwerverletzte, mit denen die Ärzte und Schwestern alle Hände voll zu tun hatten und das Brett schien überfüllt.

„Fühlt man sich ja gleich zu hause", lachte Dave, als er sich umsah.

„Meine Kinder sind schwer kranken, wir warten jetzt hier schon zwei Stunden!", brüllte ein Vater der ein Kind auf dem Arm hatte. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, vermutlich seine Ehefrau mit einem weiteren Kind.

„Stimmt, wie zu hause", nickte Elizabeth und ging zum Empfang. Dort sprach sie eine Schwester an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche nach Dr. Flaming, mein Name ist Elizabeth Corday, wir waren verabredet."

„Setzten Sie sich, er wird kommen sobald er Zeit hat", erwiderte die Schwester und wies auf den Wartebereich.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Dave wissen, als sie zum Warterbereich gingen.

„Mein vorgesetzter Arzt, als ich noch Assistent war", erklärte sie, „ich habe ihn gestern angerufen, direkt nachdem du meintest, du wolltest dir mein altes Krankenhaus ansehen."

Mittlerweile nahm sich ein Arzt der beiden kranken Kinder an und führte sie, überaus eilig, in einen Untersuchungsraum.

Einige Zeit beobachteten die beiden die Arbeit der Notaufnahme und bemühten sich keine guten Ratschläge zu geben. Sie hielten es für besser nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, dass sie Ärzte waren, ansonsten würden die Patienten im Warteraum wohl über sie her fallen. Der Assistenzarzt, der nur wenige Minuten zuvor die Familie in einen Raum gebracht hatte, kam aufgeregt zum Empfang zurück und redete schnell auf einen anderen Arzt ein. Dieser hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und gab ihm anscheinend strickte Anordnungen. Dann griff er zum Telefon.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Dave seine Freundin, als im auffiel wie nervös die beiden Ärzte wirkten.

Nur wenig später wurde auch Lizzie beunruhigt, da Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst auftauchten und die Ausgänge verschlossen, die Menschen um sie herum erschienen zu krank um etwas zu bemerken.

Sie stieß Dave an und nickte zu den Sicherheitsleuten um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Als Elizabeths Blick auf Dr. Flaming, der auf den Empfang zusteuerte. Er wechselte einige Worte mit einem Arzt, er schien ähnlich verwirrt wie die beiden chicagoer Ärzte. Schließlich beschloss die Chirurgin aufzustehen und zu ihrem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu gehen, Dave sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr.

„Was soll das heißen ,Verdacht'?", fragte Dr. Flaming gerade.

„Wir haben zwei Kinder in der 3 die die typischen Pocken- Symptome aufweisen", erklärte der angesprochene Arzt, der zuvor die Kinder weg gebracht hatte.

„Aber es gab seit 50 Jahren hier keine bekannten Pockenfälle mehr!", widersprach Flaming entrüstet.

„Grippe Symptome, Pustel - Ausschlag in einheitlichem Stadium mit einer Verteilung, die den Rumpf ausspart?", fragte Liz alarmiert. Die beiden englischen Ärzte wandten sich ihr überrascht zu.

„Elizabeth ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Sie heute kommen?", sagte Dr. Fleming verblüfft.

„Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, ich würde in den nächsten Tagen mal vorbei schauen", erwiderte sie und lächelte, „Das ist Dave Malucci, mein Freund", stellte sie vor.

„Freut mich", sagte Dave und reichte dem Arzt die Hand.

„Gleichfalls", entgegnete dieser, „Sieht aus, als würden Sie sich den richtigen Tag ausgesucht haben um längere Zeit hier zu verbringen. Dr. McConell hier hat zwei Kinder im Untersuchungsraum, die die von Ihnen genannten Symptome haben. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, da es seit 50 Jahren keinen Pockenfall mehr gab, aber wir sind gezwungen das zu melden und bis wir sicher sein können, dass es sich nicht um Pocken handelt, oder, dass niemand infiziert ist, darf niemand die Notaufnahme betreten oder verlassen."

„Na wie schön", meinte Liz sarkastisch.

„Dr. Flaming?", meldete sich eine junge Ärztin zu Wort.

„Was gibt's Dr. Burton?"

„Sind die beiden Kinder Bruder und Schwester? 7 und 10 Jahr alt?", fragte sie.

„Ja", nickte McConell.

„Ich habe sie vor einer Woche behandelt, sah mir nach Grippe aus und jetzt hab ich Fieber, ich dachte ich würde auch nur ne Grippe haben, die kursiert ja zur Zeit."

„Okay wir werden nicht über reagieren, es ist sicher nichts, Sie stehen hier mit in der 4 unter Quarantäne nur zur Sicherheit, die Kinder werden auch unter Quarantäne gestellt, es gibt auch noch andere Sachen, die die Kinder haben könnten, er waren sicher keine Pocken sein, wo hätte sie sich die denn auch einfangen sollten. Mike!", rief er einem Arzt zu, der am Tresen stand, „Rufen Sie die Gesundheitsbehörde an, die sollen sofort hier her kommen." Dr. Burton wurde von Dr. McConell in die 4 gebracht, Mike ging zu einem Telefon und tippte eine Nummer ein. Sie ließen Dave, Lizzie und Flaming allein zurück.

Elizabeth fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass Flaming der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und er etwas keuchte.

„Dr. Flaming, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?", fragte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte er und schob ihre Hand zur Seite.

„Sie haben hohes Fieber!", stellte sie fest.

„Mir geht es gut", wiederholte er. Elizabeth legte zwei Finger an seinen Hals und fühlte seinen Puls. „Und Ihr Puls ist auch schwach, hatten Sie auch vor einer Woche Dienst? Sie sollten sich untersuchen lassen", riet sie ihm. In diesem Moment verlor Dr. Fleming das Bewusstsein.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Übersee am County General Hospital mitten in der Nacht:

Chris Read und John alias Bambi Lagaspi saßen im Ärztezimmer der Notaufnahme und langweilten sich. Ihre Vorgesetzte war vor einer Woche völlig mit den Nerven am Ende in Begleitung eines Assistenzarztes nach England geflogen. Wie sie von Lucy gehört hatten, war Gabrielle ihr Cousine gewesen und Dr. Corday flog zur Beerdigung in ihr Heimatland zurück. Lucy war entlassen worden, lag zuhause im Bett und verbrachte die Zeit mit ihrem Verlobten. Den beiden Chirurgen war langweilig, sie hatten nichts zu tun, niemand war da, der ihnen Anweisungen gab und es war auch niemand da, der alternative Beschäftigungen vorschlagen konnte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Alexander Summers trat ein, in ihm sahen die beiden in vieler Hinsicht einen gleich gesinnten und Chris beschloss sich bei ihm zu beschweren.

„Hey, Mann, hast du ne Ahnung wann Corday wieder kommt?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Alexander gleichgültig und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Sie ist ja förmlich zusammen gebrochen, als ihre Cousine nieder gestochen worden ist", fügte John hinzu.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", sagte Summers und etwas Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit, „Ihr kennt Dr. Corday nicht und solltet euch kein Urteil über sie erlauben."

„Wir hab lediglich fest gestellt, dass sie anscheinend schwache Nerven hat", meinte Chris und konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.

Am London Central Hospital in England:

„Ich brauche hier einen Arzt", rief Elizabeth. Doch keiner nahm Notiz von ihr, da gerade einiger Patienten versuchten das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und vom Sicherheitspersonal aufgehalten wurden. Ein Chaos brach aus.

„Dave hol eine Trage!", wies sie ihn an, „Er hat keinen Puls, beginne Herzmassage." Der junge Mann sah sich um und entdeckte am Ende des Flures mehrere Tragen, ein brachte er schnellst möglich zu seiner Freundin.

„Ich brauch Intomidate, Adropin, Suki und ein Intubationsset", fuhr sie fort, als sie den Mann auf die Trage hoben.

„Wo soll ich das Zeug her nehmen?", wollte Dave wissen.

„Keine Ahnung frag eine Schwester oder so", erwiderte Lizzie. Sie kletterte auf die Trage um die Herzmassage fortführen zu können. Gleich darauf entdeckte sie eine Schwester, die nicht weit von ihnen entlang lief.

„Hey, Schwester!", rief sie ihr zu. Die Krankenschwester sah sich um, sie erschrak, als sie Dr. Flaming mit Herzstillstand auf der Trage liegen sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und eilte zu ihnen.

„Er ist gerade zusammengebrochen, keine Atmung, kein Puls. Ich brauche Intomidate, Adropin, Suki, sterile Handschuhe und ein Intubationsset mit acht nuller Tubus", sagte Elizabeth.

„Wer sind Sie?", verlangte die Schwester zu wissen.

„Dr. Elizabeth Corday, das ist Dr. Dave Malucci wir sind vom County General Hospital aus Chicago", erwiderte sie, „Bringen Sie schon die Medikamente, 20 Intomidate, 100 Suki und eine Ampulle Adropin, außerdem noch einen Defibrilator."

„Tut mir leid, ich darf Ihnen das nicht geben, ich werde einen Arzt holen", entgegnete die Krankenschwester und eilte in Richtung Behandelungsräume davon.

„Dave hol den Notfallwagen da her", bat sie ihn und nickte in Richtung des roten Wagens. Er tat es sofort, dann übernahm er die Herzmassage, damit Liz arbeiten konnte. Sie öffnete alle Schubladen, bis sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte. Dann zog sie sich Handschuhe über und legte einen Zugang.

„Beeil dich", sagte Dave, „Es sind bestimmt schon fünf Minuten."

„Ich mach ja schon." Intravenös spritzte sie ihm Intomidate und Suki. Daraufhin klappe sie das Laringoskop auf und intubierte ihn, an den Tubus schloss sie den Ambobeutel an und beatmete ihn mit der einen Hand, mit der anderen zog sie eine Ampulle Adropin aus einer Schublade und spritzte es ebenfalls. Als nächstes betätigte sie einige Knöpfe am Defibrilator und lud auf 200. „Dave, genug", sagte sie, „200 und weg!" „Sinusrhythmus, Volltreffer!", stellte Dave fest.

In diesem Moment kehrte die Schwester mit Dr. McConell zurück.

„Was machen Sie hier!", wollte der Arzt wissen. Elizabeth legte seelenruhig die Paddels zurück in die Halterung.

„Dr. Flaming hatte vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt, wir haben ihn zurück geholt, ich würde an ihrer Stelle ein Echo - Kardiogramm, EKG, GBB, E-Lyte und Urin-sticks machen lassen und ein Bett mit Monitor wäre auch nicht schlecht, er zieht TPA der Angeoplastie vor", erklärte sie, während sie sich der Handschuhe entledigte, „Er wird bald aufwachen, Sie sollten ein Krankenblatt anlegen, ich habe intravenös 20 mg Intomidate, 100 mg Suki und eine Ampulle Adropin gegeben."

Dr. McConell öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment schmissen sich einige Patienten, die sich ihrer Freiheit beraubt fühlten gegen die Ausgangstür, was einen Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machte. Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst drängten die Menschen zurück.

„Wer hat hier das Kommando, sind hier irgendwelche Chefärzte oder Oberärzte?", wollte Dave wissen. McConell schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dr. Flaming ist Chefarzt, unsere beiden Oberärzte haben heute spät Schicht", erwiderte der Arzt, „Ich bin nur Assistent."

„Na sehr schön, dann nehmen sie sich jetzt das Mikro der Sprechanlage und beruhigen die Meute", sagte Elizabeth. Mike kam zurück um zu berichten, dass die Behörden unterrichtet waren und unterwegs.

„Was soll ich den sagen?", fragte Dr. McConell, als die Schwester ihm das Mikrofon in die Hand drückte.

„Sagen Sie einfach, dass alles gut wird und sie sich beruhigen sollen", meinte Dave. Der Arzt war reichlich nervös und verursachte unbeabsichtigt einen schrillen Ton, als er des Mikro aus versehen Richtung Lautsprecher hielt. Damit hatte er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Er räusperte sich und begann:

„Ihnen ist bestimmt aufgefallen, dass an allen Ausgängen Sicherheitskräfte postiert wurden. Das liegt daran, dass möglicher weise die Gesundheit der gesamten Bevölkerung gefährdet ist, ich sage ausdrücklich möglicher weise. Denn zur Zeit gibt es noch keine Beweise dafür, Beamte der städtischen Behörden sind bereits auf dem Weg hier her. Bis wir nähere Informationen haben müssen wir jedoch um eins bitten: Niemand betritt oder verläst die Notaufnahme!"

Unter den Patienten brach lautes Gebrüll aus und sie forderten, dass man sie auf der Stelle gehen lies. McConell entschuldigte sich viel Mals und verbrach sie zu informieren, wenn sie näheres wussten.

„Sehen Sie, war doch gar nicht so schlimm", meinte Lizzie lächelnd, dann wurde sie ernst und fuhr fort: „Was ist an Ärzten hier?"

„Wir sind fünf Assistenzärzte Sarah Alba, Will Brody, Seth Stewart, Mike Morgan und ich, Funktionsoberärztin Samantha Burton steht in der 4 unter Quarantäne und Dr. Flaming ist vermutlich nicht fähig Entscheidungen zu treffen", berichtete der Arzt.

„Und wie viele Schwerverletzte haben Sie?"

„Nur einen Autounfall in Behandelungsraum 3, den machen Dr. Alba und Dr. Stewart."

„Ich schlage vor Sie machen unter sich aus, wer die Leitung übernimmt und lassen die Notaufnahme für Schwerverletzte sperren, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben würde ich gerne die Tests, die ich bereits angekündigt hatte, bei Dr. Flaming durchführen, ich werde ihn in Beobachtungsraum 1 bringen, in Ordnung?"

„Allem Anschein nach sind Sie Ärztin, aber können Sie sich ausweisen?", fragte Dr. McConell, als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

„Gute Frage, ich hoffe ich habe den Ausweis nicht, weil ich dachte ich würde ihn ohnehin nicht brauchen, in Chicago gelassen...", murmelte sie und suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Portmonee.

„Ich hab meinen dabei", stellte Dave fest, „Ich stecke ihn vorsichtshalber immer in Portmonee damit ich ihn nicht verlege." Er zog aus seiner Brieftasche den Personalausweis vom County General Hospital heraus und legte ihn dem Assistenzarzt vor. Auch Elizabeth hatte ihren mittlerweile gefunden und zeigte in McConell.

„Was verschlägt zwei chicagoer Ärzte denn nach London?", wunderte er sich. „Ich komme ursprünglich von hier", antwortete die Chefärztin kurz angebunden und steckte den Ausweis wieder weg, bevor sie und Dave Dr. Flaming in die 1 schoben.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25: In England (2)**

**Hi, hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitel! Abeer wisst ihr was, irgendwie ists schon deprimierend, man kann ja einsehen wie viele Leute ein Kapitel gelesen haben, bei Kapitel 19 z.B. waren es 44 leute und ich hab 3 Kommies bekommen, jetzt bei Kapitel 24 waren es 109 hab aba trotzdem nur 3 Kommies bekommen, würde mich echt freuen auch mal was von den anderen lesern zu hören... deswegen freut es mich aber immer um so mehr wenn ich Kommentare von denen bekommen die immer schreiben, danke noch einmal an euch!**

**Na ja okay, jetzt geht's erst mal weiter, viel Spaß und ich hoffe auf eure Kommies!**

Vor dem London Central kamen gerade mehrer Streifenwagen an und versperrten alle Zugänge zum Gebäude. Nicht schlecht staunte da Oberärztin Laura Kingston, die gerade ihre Schicht beginnen sollte.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte sie von einem Polizisten wissen.

„Die Notaufnahme wurde abgeriegelt, näheres darf ich nicht sagen, treten Sie bitte zurück", erwiderte er.

„Ich bin Oberärztin in der Notaufnahme, ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was da drin vor geht!", protestierte sie und wollte an dem Mann vorbei gehen, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Dr. Kingston!", erklang die Stimme des Oberarztes Jeremy Faison hinter ihr, „Lässt man Sie auch nicht rein?", wollte er wissen und trat zu ihr.

„Man will mir nicht einmal sagen, was hier los ist", informierte sie ihn leicht wütend, nicht in ihre eigene Notaufnahme zu kommen.

„Hören Sie, wenn es da drin eine Notsituation gibt gehören wir da rein", bestand Dr. Faison auf ihr Recht, aber der Wachmann wehrte ab.

„Die Lage ist kritisch aber laut Eigenaussagen unter Kontrolle", sagte er, „Wir haben Kontakt mit Dr. McConell er hat die Leitung übernommen, wie er sagte hätten sie Unterstützung von zwei ausländischen Ärzten."

„Was ist mit dem Chefarzt Dr. Flaming?", fragte Kingston verwirrt.

„McConell sagte er hätte einen Herzinfarkt gehabt, ist jetzt aber Dank Dr. Corday und Dr. Malucci stabil, die beiden kommen aus Chicago", erklärte der Polizist. Die beiden Oberärzte hatten nur einen Gedanken: _Oh nein, bitte nicht Dr. Elizabeth Corday!_ Denn sie beide hatte ihre persönlichen Probleme mit ihr gehabt.

In der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses wachte gerade Dr. Flaming aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf und Lizzie extubierte ihn. Er hustete und fragte dann mit heiserer Stimme:

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hatten einen Herzinfarkt, TPA ist bereits durchgeführt, es liegt keine größere Schädigung des Herzmuskels vor, es war nur ein leichter Infarkt", informierte sie ihn.

„Danke, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben."

„Keine Ursache", lächelte Elizabeth.

„Wo ist denn ihr Freund hin?", wollte Flaming wissen, als er bemerkte, dass Dave nicht im Zimmer war.

„Er sieht sich auf der Station um und guckt ob er irgendwo helfen kann."

„Wie ist die Lage im Moment?", fragte der Chefarzt.

„Dr. McConell hat die Leitung übernommen, Polizei ist da, die Gesundheitsbehörde ist unterwegs, die Kinder, ihre Eltern und Dr. Burton stehen unter Quarantäne", berichtete sie, „So weit ist alles in Ordnung."

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment stürmt Dr. Morgan herein. „Das Mädchen hat schon länger einen Herzstillstand und bei der Intubation hatten wir Schwierigkeiten, Dr. Malucci will, dass ich sie sofort hole, können Sie kommen, Dr. Corday?"

„Sicher", sagte Liz und stand auf, „Vielleicht ist die Lage etwas kritisch, aber noch unter Kontrolle", meinte sie an Flaming gewand. Dieser lächelte .

Vor Untersuchungsraum 3 zog sich die beiden Ärzte Kittel über, sterile Handschuhe an und setzten Atemschutzmasken auf. Dave befand sich bereits im Untersuchungsraum und schockte gerade das Mädchen, als sich auf dem Monitor keine Reaktion zeigte führte Dr. McConell die Herzmassage fort. Mutter und Vater standen angsterfüllt daneben und beobachteten die Ärzte, die um das Leben ihrer Tochter kämpften. Ihr Sohn lag auf einer Liege auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, er Vorhang war vorgezogen.

„Noch einmal 0,2 Supra", ordnete Dave an, bevor er die Paddels ein weiteres mal auf 200 lud und das Mädchen anschließend schockte.

„Asystolie", sagte Lizzie mit einem Blick auf den Monitor.

„Tun Sie doch was!", flehte die Mutter.

„Sie könnte hyperpholemisch sein, fühl den Puls unter Herzmassage", wies Elizabeth Dave an, „Vielleicht braucht sie Flüssigkeit!"

Der Assistenzarzt fühlte ihren Puls und schüttelte den Kopf. „Guter Puls unter Herzmassage, das ist es nicht."

„Okay versuch es mit Kokainamiet", sagte die Chefärztin.

„Das wollen Sie einem Kind geben?", fragte McConell.

„200 bei 20 pro Minute, jetzt macht schon!"

„Holen Sie jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung!", bat der Vater.

„Den gibt es nicht", erwiderte Morgen.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", protestierte der Mann.

„Er will damit sagen, dass diese Krankheit hier seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr existiert hat", erklärte Dave und schockte das Kind ein weiteres Mal.

„Immer noch Asystolie", sagte Dr. McConell.

„Wie lange schon?", wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„40 Minuten", entgegnete Dr. Morgan, der in regelmäßigen Abständen den Ambu-beutel drückte und so das Mädchen beatmete.

„Das war's ihr könnt sie nicht zurück holen", stellte Lizzie fest, „McConell sagen sie der Polizei, dass wir unseren ersten Todesfall haben." Dieser nickte und brach die Herzmassage ab, während sein Kollege aufhörte sie zu beatmen.

„Tun Sie etwas, Sie können sie doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!", rief die Mutter panisch.

„Es tut mir leid Mrs. Garner, aber ihre Tochter ist bereits tot", sagte Dave und legte die Paddels weg. Die Chefärztin beauftragte die englischen Assistenzärzte damit das Mädchen doppelt zu isolieren und verlies dann mit Dave den Untersuchungsraum. Sie liefen beinah in Dr. Alba und Dr. Stewart hinein, die eine Patientin transportierten.

„Wo wollen Sie mir ihr hin?", fragte die Chirurgin.

„Sie braucht ein Kopf - CT", erwiderte Dr. Alba und zeigte ihr das Krankenblatt.

„Hat sie eine Popillen - Differenz?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nein..."

„Dann kann sie warten."

„...aber sie ist desorientiert und hat eine Kopfverletzung", antwortete die Assistentin.

„Ma'm wissen Sie wo Sie sind?"

„Ich nehme mal an im Krankenhaus, Sie sollten mal renovieren", entgegnete die Frau.

„Sie ist doch hell wach", meinte Lizzie, „Bringen Sie sie zurück in ihren Raum." Die beiden Assistenzärzte taten widerwillig, was sie ihnen sagte und schoben sie zurück in einen Behandelungsraum. Am Empfang trafen die Chicagoer auf Abgeordnete der Gesundheitsbehörde.

„Mein Name ist Greg Fuller, ich kann von hier an übernehmen", sagte er und zeigte Elizabeth einen Ausweis.

„Was? Die Krise oder die Versorgung der Patienten?"

Vor der Notaufnahme kam mit Blaulicht ein Krankenwagen an.

„Die Notaufnahme ist geschlossen", rief ein Polizist den Rettungssanitätern zu, die ein Frau ausluden.

„Jetzt sind wir aber hier", entgegnete eine Sanitäterin, „Wir haben hier eine Stichverletzung im Thorax und der Blutdruck fällt ins Bodenlose."

„Okay wir übernehmen das", sagte Dr. Kingston, die mit Dr. Faison zu ihnen ging. Als die Wagen der Gesundheitsbehörde, in Gestallt der Sondereinheit Pocken auf dem Parkplatz hielten, konnten sich die beiden Oberärzte etwa ein Bild davon machen, was im inneren des Krankenhauses vor sich ging.

Wenig später war auch schon die Presse vor Ort und erschwerte die Arbeit der beiden erheblich.

„Dr. Kingston, was kann zur Schließung eines Krankenhauses führen?", wollte eine Reporterin wissen und hielt ihr das Mikro unter die Nase während die Oberärztin bei der verletzten Frau eine Thorax-Drainage legte. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie, sollte sie aussprechen was sie dachte, eine Panik in der Bevölkerung auslösen könnte. Außerdem war es auch möglich, dass der Fernseher am Empfang lief und so eine Panik unter den Patienten in der Notaufnahme auslösen würde.

Genau das war der Fall, als die Reporterin fragte, ob ihr bekannt sei, dass die Sondereinheit Pocken vor Ort war.

„Was Pocken!", riefen einige Patienten in der Notaufnahme panisch, als sie hörten was im Fernsehen lief. Andere brüllten und versuchten wieder gewaltsam aus der Notaufnahme zu kommen. Wieder andere machten den Ärzten und Schwestern Vorwürfe, dass sie ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagten.

„Wir wissen gar nicht sicher, dass es Pocken sind", versuchte Dr. Alba die Menge zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Wir wollen Sie nicht hier festhalten, es geht uns nur um ihre Sicherheit!", versicherte Dave, „Aber sollten Sie ausbrechen werden Sie von der Londoner Polizei verhaftet!", diese Worte hatten wesentlich mehr Wirkung und die Menge zog sich in den Warteraum zurück.

Nachdem die Sondereinheit angerückt war, hatte sich die Lage den Umständen entsprechend positiv entwickelt. Nach und nach waren alle Patienten geimpft worden und getestet ob sie infiziert waren. Dann hatte man den Jungen und seine Eltern in eine Spezialklink verlegt und zu guter letzt alle Ärzte, Schwestern und anderes Personal der Notaufnahme untersucht und geimpft.

Bei Dr. Burton wurde eine einfache Grippe diagnostiziert.

Sie beschwerte sich: „Der spannendste Fall seit fünfzig Jahren und ich werde weg geschlossen!"

Dr. Flaming lies es sich nicht nehmen, sich noch einmal bei Elizabeth und Dave zu bedanken:

„Die ganze Station und vor allem ich schulde Ihnen meinen Dank", sagte er.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Lizzie. Sie und Dave waren heilfroh, dass es vorbei war, denn ihr Flug ging bereits morgen in aller Frühe und sie wollten noch etwas Schlaf bekommen, nach diesem Tag.

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Notaufnahme und gingen auf den großen Platz hinaus, wo Polizisten, Reporter und, was einen Anflug von Übelkeit bei Elizabeth hervorrief, auch Dr. Laura Kingston und Dr. Jeremy Faison, die neben einer Frau auf einer Trage standen, waren.

Die Chefärztin konnte nicht beurteilen was sie schlimmer fand.

Das die Reporter Notiz von ihnen genommen hatten und sie nun mit Fragen durchlöcherten, oder, dass die beiden Oberärzte sie bemerkt hatten.

Dave, der ein echter Showman war, antwortete der Press gelassen auf alle Fragen und erklärte haarklein, wie sie erst Dr. Flaming gerettet hatten und dann das Mädchen verloren. Lizzie klammerte sich fest an dem Arm ihres Freundes, als Kingston und Faison näher traten.

„Lass uns gehen", schlug sie vor und zog ihn mit sich bei dem Versuch aus der Reportermasse zu entkommen, was nicht so leicht war, wie man meinen sollte. Als die Ärzte McConell, Alba und Burton aus der Notaufnahme kamen, hatte die Presse drei neue Opfer, was die chicagoer Ärzte rettete.

Die Nachricht über die Pocken-infizierten Kinder ging um die Welt. Seit gut fünfzig Jahren galten Pocken als ausgerottet um so spektakulärer war der Fall. Auch in den amerikanischen Nachrichten wurde darüber berichtet und so kam es, dass die Ärzte des County Generals davon wussten, ehe ihre Kollegen die Gelegenheit hatten, ihnen von ihrem unglaublichen Erlebnis zu berichten.

„Hey Dr. Lewis sehen Sie sich das an", rief Jerry der Chefärztin zu, die gerade auf den Empfang zuging. Er deutete auf den Fernseher am Empfang. Es liefen Nachrichten und Susan bemerkte gleich was der Koordinator meinte.

„Mach mal lauter, Jerry", befahl sie während sie ein Krankenblatt auf dam Tresen ablegte.

„_... Eine Epidemie konnte glücklicherweise verhindert werden, dank des schnellen Eintreffens, der Gesundheitsbehörde. Das Personal der Notaufnahme des London Central Hospitals hatte Glück im Unglück. Nachdem Chefarzt George Flaming einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, bekamen sie Unterstützung in Form von den amerikanischen Ärzten Elizabeth Corday und Dave Malucci, die sich zufällig in der Notaufnahme aufgehalten hatten. Der infizierte Erik Garner und seine Eltern wurden in eine Spezialklink eingeliefert, seine Schwester Kelly Garner starb trotz der Bemühungen der Ärzte im London Central Hospital noch vor dem Eintreffen der Sondereinheit für Pocken. Personal und Patienten wurden nicht infiziert. Diese Bilder wurden vor einer halben Stunde vor dem Krankenhaus aufgenommen." _

Susan, Jerry und eine Menge anderer Ärzte und Schwestern hatten verblüfft dem Moderator gelauscht und sahen sich jetzt einen Ausschnitt an in dem der Assistenzarzt Dave Malucci Rede und Antwort den Reportern stand.

„Ist ja unglaublich, kaum machen die beiden Urlaub landen sie in einer Pockeninfizierten Notaufnahme", stellte Carol fest.

Alexander warf Chris und Bambi einen Blick zu, diese überdachten gerade was sie zuvor über Lizzie gesagt hatten.

Trotz Elizabeths Bemühungen Dr. Kingston und Dr. Faison zu meiden, blieb ihr ein Zusammentreffen nicht erspart.

„Elizabeth, hallo, wie geht's?", fragte Kingston mit aufgesetztem Lächeln, denn es freute sie genauso wenig wie Elizabeth sie zu treffen.

„Gut danke", erwiderte Liz bemüht freundlich zu wirken, „Und selbst?"

Dave fiel sofort auf, wie sich die beiden hassten und beschloss am besten ganz ruhig zu sein und sich nicht einzumischen, nichts war gefährlicher als zwei sich hassende Rivalinnen, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Dennoch legte er seinen Arm um Elizabeths Schulter, dann ihm war der Blick des Mannes aufgefallen, der noch da stand.

Es war der eindeutige Blick eines Ex-Freundes, auch das wusste er aus Erfahrung, denn diesem Blick hatte er schon häufig selbst einer Ex-Freundin zugeworfen.

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen ich bin jetzt Oberärztin", versuchte Laura Lizzie zu beeindrucken, was ihr leider nicht so gut wie erwartet gelang, „Wie läuft's mit deinem Stipendium?"

„Ich habe mein Stipendium letztes Jahr verloren, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es hat mir keines Falls geschadet, hättest du damals das Stipendium bekommen wärst du aber schon lange wieder hier", erwiderte Elizabeth.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Kingston wissen und etwas Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich bezweifele, dass du es auf dich genommen hättest noch einmal von Vorne anzufangen", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Heißt das du bist wieder Assistentin?", fragte die Oberärztin und es fiel ihr schwer zu verbergen wie sehr ihr diese Vorstellung gefiel.

„Ich war es kurzzeitig, bis dann der Chefarzt der Chirurgie gekündigt hat und der Personalchef mich für die beste Kandidatin hielt, jetzt bin ich Chefärztin", diesmal fiel es ihr schwer nicht zu lachen, als sie sah, wie die beiden Oberärzte sie anstarrten.

Auch Dave fing fast an zu lachen, er genoss es diesen Schlagabtausch zu verfolgen, deshalb kam er auf die Idee einen weiteren Streitpunkt zu schaffen und sich als Elizabeths Freund vor zustellen. Als hätte sie geahnt was er vorhatte kam sie ihm zuvor und tat dies. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben jetzt einen Fotoaperrat dabei zu haben um Faisons Gesicht zu fotografieren.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26: Cheerleader, Football-Spieler, Lehrer und Loser**

**Hallo leute! Ich denk ich hab euch jetzt lang genug warten lassen, bin auch schuldbewusst, dass ich so lang nicht geupdated hab, aber ihr müsst bedenken, dass ich auch noch mit dem schreiben nachkommen muss und die Kapitel sind ja nich gerade kurz. Aber ich will euch jetzt nicht voll heulen, werde trotzdem regelmäßig updaten und wenn ich mich dazu zwingen muss. Also erst mal danke für die netten Kommies, hab mich sehr gefreut und hoffe auf mehr! **

**Zu Kapi 26 is zu sagen, es is nicht unbedingt eins meiner Lieblings Kapiteln, aber nicht unwichtig für die Storyline. Alsdann will euch nicht länger aufhalten, viel spaß, hoffe es gefällt euch und freue mich eure meinung zu hören!**

Es war Lucys erster Arbeitstag nachdem sie vor fast drei Wochen nieder gestochen worden war. Ihr fiel auf, wie alle versuchten ihr Arbeit abzunehmen, so hatte sie fast ausschließlich Papierkram zu tun.

Selbstverständlich bemerkte sie auch, wie die Leute hinter ihrem Rücken über sie redeten, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, im Gegenteil, sie genoss die freie Zeit, die sie, trotz ihres Dienstes, hatte. Sie saß im Ärztezimmer der Chirurgie und überprüfte Krankenblätter, die sie in ihrer Abwesenheit hätte bearbeiten müssen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Carter trat mit einem strahlendem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

„Hi!", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Hallo", erwiderte Lucy und legte das Krankenblatt auf den Stapel zurück.

„Wie geht es dir, ist die Arbeit auch nicht zu schwer?", fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Ich hab nur Papierkram zu tun, was erwartest du?", wollte sie wissen und lächelte.

„Na ja", meinte er und grinste verlegen.

„Was ist denn? Warum hast du dich aus der Notaufnahme geschlichen?"

„Ich hatte mir überlegt, wenn ich meinen Eltern sage, dass wir uns verlobt haben, wollen sie garantiert einen Termin hören", erklärte er und sah sie ernst an.

„Das stimmt meine Eltern werden das auch hören wollen", stimmte sie ihm zu und nickte während sie ihren Kugelschreiber weg legte. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an bis Carter vorschlug: „Wie wäre es mit dem 1.7. nächsten Jahres?" Lucy überlegte kurz.

„Ja, warum nicht", lächelte sie, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn.

In der Kindernotaufnahme herrschte dieser Zeit mal wieder Hochbetrieb. Doug und Jeanie waren in ihrer Arbeit hilflos überlastet, was für ein Glück war es da doch einige Assistenten zu haben, die gerne (?) etwas der Arbeit abnahmen.

„Geht das hier jeden Tag so hektisch zu?", fragte Chris Jeanie, die gerade bei einem Jungen Blutdruck maß.

„Meistens", erwiderte sie, „Blutdruck ist 75 zu 90.

„Danke", murmelte der Arzt und trug es auf dem Krankenblatt ein.

„Sag mal Jeanie, wie lange arbeitest du schon hier", wollte er wissen und sah von dem Klemmbrett auf.

„Ca. 5 Jahre", erwiderte die Arzthelferin.

„Und hattest du schon mal Probleme mit Kollegen?"

„Ach es geht darum, dass Dr. Lewis, Dr. Del Amico und Carol richtig wütend auf dich sind ja?", fragte Jeanie und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung woran das liegt", meinte er.

„Ich hab da was anderes gehört, aber es war ja auch super dumm von dir schlecht über deine eigene Chefärztin zu sprechen. Dr. Lewis, Dr. Del Amico, Carol und Dr. Corday sind die besten Freundinnen, tut mir leid, aber da musst du jetzt durch", grinste sie, „Aber sieh's positiv, es könnte schlimmer sein, denn sie könnten dir auch ungerechte Beurteilungen geben, aber dafür sind alle vier zu pflichtbewusst."

Jetzt war Chris beleidigt und schmollte, das amüsierte Jeanie noch mehr.

„Wenn du schmollst siehst du richtig süß aus", meinte sie.

„Findest du wirklich?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja!", erwiderte die Arzthelferin lächelnd, „Würdest du das Machoarschloch nicht so raushängen lassen hättest du mit Sicherheit auch mehr Erfolg bei Frauen!"

„Bin ich so schlimm?" Jeanie nickte heftig, „Das denken alle!"

„Woher weißt du was die anderen über mich denken?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich bitte dich, neue Assistenzärzte sind der Gesprächsstoff jeder Mittagspause!", erklärte sie.

„So und was denken die einzelnen Leute von mir?"

„Soll ich dir wirklich erzählen, was sie denken, dass könnte hart für dich werden!", warnte sie ihn.

„Aber klar, ich bin schließlich kein Weichei und werde mich in einer Ecke verkriechen!"

„Okay:

Dr. Greene sagte, du seiest überheblich und solltest lieber zu sehen, dass du mit dem Lernstoff klar kommst.

Was Dr. Kovac von dir hält weiß ich nicht.

Dr. Weaver sagte, du seiest aufsässig, hältst dich nicht an Regel, sie würde dich am liebsten feuern, bereut aber, dass du Chirurg bist und sie da keinen Einfluss hat.

Dr. Benton mag dich auch nicht, da er und Dr. Corday auch sehr gut befreundet sind.

Dr. Corday selbst meinte, so wörtlich, du überbeschätzt dich gewaltig, seiest ein Macho, ein Nichtskönner, der noch einmal deswegen auf die Schnauze fallen wird und sie wird dir nicht wieder aufhelfen, weil sie schon genug von deiner Sorte gesehen hat. Außerdem hast du dir ihrer Meinung nach den falschen Beruf ausgesucht.

Über Dr. Lewis, Dr. Del Amico und Carol müssen wir wohl nicht sprechen, genauso über Lucy, die von dir nur angenervt ist und außerdem sehr loyal Corday gegenüber, Carter schließt sich sowieso ihrer Meinung an, dann bleibt noch Abby, der du egal bist, Dr. Ross, der dich ebenfalls für egozentrisch und überheblich hält und zu guter Letzt noch Dr. Malucci, der noch wütender auf dich ist als die anderen, da er mit Corday zusammen ist, pass auf, dass du nicht mit ihm an ein anderer gerätst."

Chris musste erst einmal schlucken. „Und du willst mich nicht verarschen? Dürfen die so klar sagen, was sie von mir halten, ich meine, dass ich mir den falschen Beruf ausgesucht hab ist doch ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, oder, außerdem ist das doch ein Lehrkrankenhaus, wo man sich gegenseitig hilft", protestierte er.

„Du musst dir eins merken: In einem Krankenhaus ist es wie auf der High School, okay? Corday, Lewis, Del Amico, Carol, Abby und Lucy sind die beliebten Cheerleader, Greene, Kovac, Benton, Carter und Malucci und teilweise auch schon Tim Harris und Alexander Summers sind die Football Stars, Weaver, Romano, Anspaugh und so weiter sind die Lehrer, die einem allen Spaß vermiesen und dann gibt es da noch die neuen AIPler, die sich erst einordnen müssen, entweder sie schaffen das, oder sie sind die typische Loser, die von allen gehänselt werden. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass man es sich nicht mit den falschen Leuten verscherzt", belehrte sie ihn mit erhobenen Zeigefinder.

„Und wo gehörst du zu?", wollte er wissen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich nicht selbst einschätzen", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend.

„Ich würde sagen Cheerleader", meinte er bevor er den Raum verlies.

Zwanzig Minuten später bekam Chris die Chance Elizabeth zu beweisen, dass er doch etwas von Chirurgie verstand, er musste sie nur nutzten.

„Gleich kommt ein Verkehrsunfall rein", sagte Jerry an die Chefärztin der Chirurgie gewand, die sich mit Mark unterhielt.

„Ich komme gleich", erwiderte sie.

„Darf ich helfen?", fragte Chris, der ebenfalls am Empfang stand. „Sicher", erwiderte Lizzie, nahm sich einen OP - Kittel und zog ihn über.

Nur wenige Minuten später kamen die Sanitäter an, es handelte sich um eine Frau, die bei über die Straße gehen angefahren wurde, der Fahrer hatte Fahrerflucht begangen.

„Werte?", fragte Elizabeth während sie die Patientin in Behandelungsraum 1 brachten.

„25 Jahre, weiblich, Trümmerfraktur des Beckens und linken Armes, verminderte Atemgeräusche beidseits, Blutdruck 70 zu 50 und fallend, Herzfrequenz 88, sie ist ohne Bewusstsein und hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf", berichtete der Sanitäter, als sie die Frau auf die Trage hoben.

„Gut, GBB, Blutgase, HKT, Thorax, Becken und linken Arm röntgen, Becken in zwei Ebenen, Kreuzblut für 6, Blutgruppe und 10 Spezifische. Dann ein Intubationsset, zwei ThoraxDrainagen und eine Peretonial-Lavage", befahl Lizzie, während sie die Lunge der Frau abhörte, „Los Read, schlaf nicht ein, leg eine Dränge!"

Da Chris ihr beweisen wollte, dass er kein Nichtskönner war, gab er sich große Mühe. Die Chefärztin intubierte die Frau und begann dann mit der anderen Dränge, als sie fertig war, warf sie einen Blick auf seine Arbeit.

„Zweite Interkostalraum? Bist du wahnsinnig? Fünfter Interkostalraum, da legt man eine Thoraxdränge, ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau du absaugen wolltest, aber Blut aus dem Thorax kriegst du so bestimmt nicht, hoffentlich hat du keine Arterie erwischt!"

Zum ersten Mal fiel dem AIPler auf, dass die anderen vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht hatten, eigentlich wusste er doch, dass eine Thoraxdränge in den fünften Interkostalraum gehörte, oder nicht. Er schluckte seine Zweifel hinunter, denn es war jetzt wichtiger sich die richtige Version anzusehen. Einige Zeit später brachten sie die Patientin in den OP.

„Mein Fehler im Behandelungsraum tut mir leid", sagte er, „Ich möchte Ihnen beweisen, dass ich es besser kann, darf ich Ihnen assistieren?"

„Nein, du kannst dir ein Buch über die Grundlagen der Chirurgie kaufen und das lesen", erwiderte die Chefärztin, „Lucy, Tim, Alexander, ich könnte im OP einige helfende Hände gebrauchen, habt ihr Zeit? Ein interessanter Fall mit mehreren Frakturen und Verletzungen der inneren Organe, außerdem müssen wir eine Verletzung der Thoraxarterien und Venen ausschließen", meinte Elizabeth an die drei anderen Assistenten gewand und alle drei nickten.

Die Cheerleader und Footballer ließen den Loser einfach stehen. Chris konnte seine Wut nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten, er war nicht nur wütend auf Dr. Corday sondern in erster Linie auf sich selbst, dass er so überheblich, selbstgerecht, egozentrisch und all das was die anderen Ärzte von ihm sagen war. Im Umkleideraum brüllte er seine Wut aus sich heraus und schlug gegen seinen Spind:

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

Als Chris am Abend in die Wohnung kam, die er mit seinem besten Freund bewohnte, war er niedergeschlagen wie nie. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, in dem John vor dem Fernseher mit einem Bier in der Hand saß wurde er von ihm gut gelaunt begrüßt:

„Hey, Alter, wie war dein Tag? Willste nen Bier?"

„Nein danke", murmelte er und ging geradewegs in sein Zimmer.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", rief er ihm nach.

„Ich hab einfach keine Lust, okay!"

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und öffnete seinen Rucksack. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch, dass er gekauft hatte, bevor er nach hause gekommen war. Er hatte sich das, was Lizzie zu ihm gesagt hatte zu herzen genommen und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass vielleicht die anderen recht hatten, vielleicht war er egozentrisch, überheblich, selbstgerecht, aufsässig, faul, hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er tat und hatte sich wirklich vielleicht den falschen Beruf ausgesucht.

Jetzt schlug er das Buch über die Grundlagen der Chirurgie auf und fing an zu lesen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Vorsatz, dass er sich ändern würde nicht all zu schnell nach lies.

John öffnete die Tür zu Chris' Zimmer einen Spalt breit und warf einen Blick hinein, was er sah verblüffte ihn doch sehr. Sein bester Freund lag auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch über Medizin. Dieser Anblick war so absurd, dass er sich gezwungen fühlte nachzufragen:

„Was soll das denn?"

„Ich lerne", erwiderte Chris ohne aufzusehen.

„Aber das machst du sonst auch nicht", meinte John und trat ein, „Wer hat dich so vor den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Jeanie, die Arzthelferin aus der Kindernotaufnahme, hat mir erzählt, was die anderen Ärzte über mich denken, wenn Greene sagt ich solle mich lieber anstrengen im Stoff mitzukommen, ist das noch geschmeichelt, Corday meint sowieso ich hätte mir den falsche Job ausgesucht und würde noch einmal wegen meiner Faulheit heftig auf die Schnauze fallen. Heute in der Notaufnahme war es dann so weit, ich sollte eine ThoraxDrainage legen und hab das im zweiten Interkostalraum getan, Corday hat mich vor der gesamten Notaufnahme angeschnauzt und ich hab's verdient. Als ich dann meinen Fehler wieder gut machen wollte und sie bat assistieren zu dürfen, sagte sie nur ich solle mir lieber ein Buch über die Grundlagen kaufen und anfangen zu lernen. Mit Lucy, Summers und Harris ist sie dann in den OP gegangen und hat mich einfach stehen lassen."

„Alter, davon lässt du dich doch wohl nicht runter ziehen, Corday hat doch von nichts ne Ahnung!", protestierte Bambi.

„Im Gegenteil Mann, sie ist ne brillante Chirurgin und hat völlig recht, aber ich werde ihr beweisen, dass ich was drauf habe und wenn ich sämtliche Werke über Chirurgie lesen muss, die bis her veröffentlicht wurden und alle Fachzeitschriften abboniere muss..."

„Alter, so kenn ich dich gar nicht, willst du so ein Streber werden!", fragte John verwirrt.

„Das nicht unbedingt, es geht mir nur darum mir Cordays Respekt zu verdienen und das werde ich, Harris, Summers und Lucy haben das schon getan, mir ist egal was du machst, aber ich werde mir meine Karriere nicht durch meine Faulheit verbauen! Ich werde nicht zu den Losern gehören, die von allen ausgelacht werden, ich werde ein Football Star!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27: Gerichtsprozess und Geisterfahrer**

**Hallo und SORRY! Ich konnte so lang nicht updaten und des tut mir saumäßig leid! Mein Word is völlig kaput und ich muss alles mid wordpad mchen und das will alles nich so wie ich will und so, aber egal, hier ENDLICH die Fortsetztung noch mal sorry . '''' Das Kapitel find ich persöhnlich ganz in ordnung, hoffe es gefällt euch auch einigermaßen udn ich hoffe auch, dass ich nach so langer zeit überhaupt noch Kommies kriege.**

**Also dann viel spaß!**

Chris wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte vier Stunden vor OP 2 zu verbringen und auf Dr. Corday zu warten, aber er wollte sie unbedingt etwas fragen. So wartete er darauf, dass die Chefärztin die Transplantation beendete, die sie zur Zeit durchführte, wiedereinmal fiel ihm auf, dass Lucy ebenfalls an der Operation beteiligt war, was wieder seine Theorie der Vorrechte anderer Assistenten bestätigte.

Als die Operation schließlich beendet war fing er Elizabeth ab, die auf dem Weg in ihr Büro war.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit", wehrte sie ab und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Es ist wichtig, Dr. Corday", versicherte er ihr.

„Was denn?", sie war nicht erfreut, als er ihr in ihr Büro folgte.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir was Sie von mir halten", bat er sie. Er wollte sich damit lediglich vergewissern, ob sie wirklich eine so schlechte Meinung von ihm hatte.

„Ehrlich gesagt?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er nickte. „Ich halte dich für einen völlig inakzeptablen Assistenten", sagte sie und ordnete Blätter in eine Akte ein, „Du überschätzt dich, bist egozentrisch, selbstverliebt, hast wie viele Chirurgen einen Götterkomplex und das, obwohl du nicht einmal eine ThoraxDrainage richtig legen kannst."

„Okay", sagte er und sah sie noch einen Moment an, bevor er den Raum verlies. Liz sah im verwundert nach, er hatte keine Widerworte gehabt und schien das, als ihre Meinung, zu akzeptieren.

Am Empfang der Notaufnahme tummelte sich eine recht große Masse an Schwestern und Ärzten und sie alle schauten teils angespannt, teils amüsiert Fernsehen.

„Ist ja unglaublich, tut es schon wieder einer?", wollte Carter wissen als er am Tresen ankam und sein Blick auf den Fernseher fiel.

„Jep!", erwiderte Chuny ohne ihren Blick von dem Gerät abzuwenden.

Es war ein Autobahnabschnitt zu sehen, auf dem ein Motorradfahrer gegen die Fahrtrichtung fuhr und geschickt den Autos auswich.

„Was meint ihr, wie lange dauert es bis er eingeliefert wird?", fragte Carol.

„Zwanzig Mäuse, das er in zwei Stunden hier ist", meinte Doug.

„Ich geh mit in vier Stunden", entgegnete Anna.

„Ich auch in dreißig Minuten", verkündete Mark.

„Drei Stunden", bestimmte Dave und stopfte seinerseits zwanzig Doller in den Wetttopf. Nachdem alle ihren Tipp abgegeben hatten ging die Arbeit weiter, bis zu dem Punkt als die ersten Unfallopfer eintrafen an denen der Geisterfahrer schuld war, er selbst war jedoch immer noch auf dem Weg über den Highway.

Etwas unbeteiligt stand Abby am Empfang und las einen Brief, den ihr ein Zustellungsbeamter eben vorbeigebracht hatte.

„Abby was hast du da?", wollte Luka wissen und sah über ihre Schulter auf des Blatt Papier.

„Mein Anwalt hat mir das geschickt", erwiderte sie.

„Wofür brauchst du einen Anwalt?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Ich habe mein Praktikum wegen meines Ex-Mannes verloren, er hätte die Studiengebühren zahlen müssen, hat das aber nicht getan, deswegen bin ich aus dem Studium geflogen", erklärte sie.

„Und du willst jetzt dein Geld einklagen, ja?"

„Genau!"

„Und für wann erwartest du das Urteil?"

„In zwei Wochen ist der erste Gerichtstermin", meinte sie und steckte die Vorladung in die Tasche.

„Ich könnte mit kommen", bot er ihr an. Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Warum das denn?"

„Nun ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es blöd ist da allein in der Begleitung eines Juristen zu sein", erläuterte Luka.

„Du hast schon recht, ich werde mir sicher ziemlich hilflos vorkommen, es wäre schon schön wenn du mitkommen würdest", lächelte sie.

In der Notaufnahme herrschte ein reines Chaos.

„Warum beantwortet Benton seinen Pieper nicht!", fragte Susan wütend, während sie versuchte die Behandlung der Patienten zu koordinieren. Die Geisterfahrt auf dem Highway hatte einen großen Unfall verursacht.

„Was hab ihr?", wollte sie von Sanitätern, die zur Flügeltür herein kamen, wissen.

„22 Jähriger mit starken Druckmalen am Abdomen, Herzstillstand und einer Platzwunde am Kopf", erwiderte einer. „In die 1 zu Dr. Del Amico", sagte Susan und deutete in Richtung der Behandelungsräume. Susan wandte ihren Kopf und erblickte sechs Chirurgen auf einmal. Elizabeth kam mit ihren und Peters Assistenten auf sie zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie die Chefärztin der Notaufnahme.

„Ein Geisterfahrer hat einen großen Unfall auf dem Highway verursacht, am besten gehst du gleich zu Anna in die 1 sieht böse aus", informierte sie sie.

„Okay, Lucy pass auf, dass Chris keinen Mist macht, Bambi du kommst mit mir, Alexander, Tim ihr könnt alleine arbeiten", sagte sie und machte sich dann von John Lagaspi gefolgt auf den Weg in Behandelungsraum 1.

„Was habt ihr?", fragte Lizzie Anna.

„22, männlich, Verdacht auf abdominelle Blutung, Blutdruck 40 zu gar nichts, keine Herzaktivität seit fast zwanzig Minuten", berichtete die Angesprochene.

„Okay, GBB, Peredural - Lavage, HKT, Kreuzblut für 6, zwei 0 negativ rein, jetzt und eine Ampulle Adropin. Komm schon Bambi, worauf wartest du, mach die Lavage", kommandierte die Chirurgin, aber John bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Brauchst du eine schriftliche Einladung, fang an Lagaspi", fuhr sie ihn an bekam aber keine Antwort, „Verdammt was ist los!"

„Ich kennen ihn", brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Na und willst du ihn deshalb nicht behandeln, mach endlich die Lavage!" Schließlich brachte er es über sich nach einem Skalpell zu fragen und sich and die Arbeit zu machen, obwohl er ein richtig schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte, den Daryl Baxtor, um den Mann zu benennen, war einer von Johns besten Freunden seit der High School.

Das Gesicht des jungen Chirurgen war mit Angstschweiß bedeckt. Die Lavage war positiv aber er konnte nicht in den OP bevor sein Herz wieder schlug und obwohl sie ihn schon zweimal geschockt hatten zeigte sich keine Reaktion. Anna Del Amico machte gerade einen Ultraschall.

„Ich würde sagen die Leberarterie ist durch, deswegen gerinnt das Blut nicht richtig", meinte sie und zeigte Lizzie den Monitor.

„Seh ich auch so, noch drei Konserven 0 negativ, hochdosiert Epi und ein Thorakotomieset ich werde die Aorta kreuzklammern", sagte die Chefärztin.

Übelkeit kam über John als Lizzie damit begann Daryls Brust aufzuschneiden, aber er war wieder voll bei der Sache, als ein gewaltiger Schwall Blut die Chefärztin bespritzte.

„Sieht aus als war's nicht nur die Leberarterie, ich wette das waren noch einige mehr", stellte Elizabeth fest, griff nach einem OP - Tuch und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, „Das sind mindestens vier Liter, dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen, außerdem waren es schon mehr als dreißig Minuten ohne Puls und Rhythmus. Er war schon tot beim Eintreffen."

„Klammern Sie die Aorta, es ist einen Versuch wert!", forderte John.

„Nein, nicht bei dem Blutverlust", erwiderte sie bestimmt und wollte den Zeitpunkt des Todes verkünden, als der Assistent sie zur Seite schubste und selbst versuchte den Eingriff durchzuführen. Die Schwestern und Ärzte sahen ihn geschockt an, Liz jedoch wurde richtig wütend.

„Lagaspi, nimm sofort deine Hände aus diesem Patienten, auf der Stelle, oder du bist die längste Zeit Assistenzarzt auf meiner Station gewesen!" Er ignorierte sie und griff nach einer Klemme.

„Zeitpunkt des Todes 13:03, Lagaspi pack deine Sachen und geh, du bist gefeuert."

„Na dann erzähl mal, John, was hab ihr hier?", fragte Lucy, die mit Chris den Behandelungsraum betrat. Carter, der gerade eine junge Frau intubiert hatte zog Führungsdraht und Laringoskop heraus und sah auf.

„27, weiblich, sie ist mit dem Kopf zuerst durch die Scheibe geschleudert worden, weil sie nicht angeschnallt war, Verdacht auf innere Blutungen und Herzbeuteltamponade, Blutdruck ist 80 zu 60, Herzfrequenz 88, sie wird zunehmend aarrhythmisch", berichtete er, während er die Lunge der Frau abhörte um die Lage des Tubus' zu kontrollieren. „Gute Atemgeräusche beidseits, noch zwei Adropin."

„Chris weißt du was zu tun ist?", fragte Lucy ihren Kollegen schon fast aus einer Lehrerposition.

„Lavage und Ultraschall?"

„Richtig, mach du erst mal den Ultraschall und such nach einer Tamponade, ich mache die Lavage", sagte sie, „Chuny, ein Set bitte."

Chris suchte das herz nach dem Erguss ab und schien fündig zu werden. „Hier Lucy, sieh dir das an, ganz eindeutig", meinte er und zeigte ihr den tragbaren Monitor mit stolzer Miene.

„Das stimmt, Punktion vorbereiten, Lavage ist negativ", stellte die Chirurgin fest, es kam Lucy etwas komisch vor, dass Chris ausnahmsweise mal völlig konzentriert und bei der Sache war, keine dummen Sprüchen, keine dummen Anspielungen und kein Machogehabe.

„Darf ich die Punktion machen?", bat er sie, was sie noch mehr verblüffte, „Natürlich nur, wenn du mich anleitest..."

„Okay", nickte sie, „Hör zu, je nach dem wie viel du abzusaugen hast, nimmst du eine entsprechend dicke oder dünne Nadel, ich würde sagen 13 Gosch." Sie machte ihm Platz, damit er ans Kopfende treten konnte und genug Raum zum Arbeiten hatte. Chuny desinfizierte die Stelle in die er gleich die Spritzte stechen würde. „Also du stichst in einem ca. 30° Winkel ein", erklärte sie und beobachtete genau sein Handeln.

„So etwa?", fragte Chris.

„Ja genau, jetzt hebst du die Nadel etwas an, parallel zum Bett und schiebst sie vor, achte auf das EKG, es zeigt dir wenn du den Herzmuskel berührst."

„Ich hab's", verkündete er erleichtert und zog die Spritze mit dem Sekret heraus.

„Herzschlag normalisiert sich, Puls steig, Blutdruck auch auf 70 zu 90", sagte Chuny.

„Wirklich saubere Arbeit", gratulierte Carter, „Bringt sie in einen Beobachtungsraum."

Chris und Lucy verließen den Behandelungsraum, als die Schwestern unter Carters Leitung die Patientin verlegten. „War doch gar nicht so schlecht", meinte die Assistenzärztin. „Danke", erwiderte er. Sie machten ihren Weg in die 1 um zu sehen, ob sie dort helfen konnten. Was sie mitbekamen überraschte sie doch sehr.

„Zeitpunkt des Todes 13:03, Lagaspi pack deine Sachen und geh, du bist gefeuert."

Das waren die Worte von Dr. Corday, die sie aufschnappten, als sie den Raum betraten.

Sie sahen John Lagaspi, der die Hände aus der Brust eines Patienten nahm, er warf der Chefärztin einen wütenden Blick zu und verließ wortlos und hocherhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Erst starrten Chris und Lucy John hinterher, dann sahen sie sich verwirrt an und wandten sich schließlich Lizzie zu. Diese streifte den blutverschmierten Plastikkittel ab und zog die Handschuhe aus.

„Redest du mit der Familie oder soll ich", fragte sie Anna. „Ich werd mich schon drum kümmern", meinte die Angesprochene nickend.

Zwanzig Minuten später:

Jing-Mai Chen war mit der ganzen Situation überfordert, ständig kamen neue Schwerverletzte rein und sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte, geschweige denn wem sie zuerst helfen sollte. Ihr blieb nicht einmal Zeit sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Carter sie immer Deb rief. Sicher als sie erstmals hier gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie sich so nennen lassen, aber mittlerweile fand sie ihren eigentlichen Namen, denn sie damals nicht gemocht hatte, völlig in Ordnung und zog es vor Jing-Mai genannt zu werden. Und Carter war nicht der einzige, der sich an früher erinnerte.

„Deb, komm hier rüber, du kannst mir assistieren", rief Susan der Assistentin zu. Sie reagierte dennoch und lief zu der Chefärztin.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht Dr. Lewis, ich bevorzuge Jing-Mai, was soll ich machen?" „Ich werde das nächste mal versuchen daran zu denken, leg bitte eine ThoraxDrainage", lächelte Susan.

Carol kontrollierte den Blutdruck, während die Chefärztin beobachtete wie Jing-Mai die Drainage legte.

„Hey Susan hast du das vorhin mitbekommen?", fragte sie Carol.

„Was meinst du?", wollte sie wissen und sah auf.

„Elizabeth hat Bambi gefeuert."

„Was wieso das?", fragte Susan verblüfft.

„Elizabeth hatte bereits gesagt, dass dem Patienten nicht mehr zu halfen war und wollte den Tod verkünden, da hat er sie zur Seite gestoßen und versucht die Aorta kreuz zuklammern weil er meinte es könnte helfen, hat's natürlich nicht. Sie hat ihm befohlen sofort aufzuhören, er hat nicht auf sie gehört, also hat sie ihn gefeuert", berichtete sie Susan und Jing-Mai die beide interessiert zuhörten.

„Wie blöd muss man sein, sich in einem aussichtslosen Fall mit der Chefärztin anzulegen?", wollte die Chefärztin der Notaufnahme wissen und konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Reicht das schon als Kündigungsgrund aus?", fragte Jing-Mai während sie die Drainage festnähte.

„Bei Bambi kommt einiges zusammen", meinte Susan und begann aufzuzählen:

„Er hat jede Menge sexistische Sprüche gegenüber Frauen gezogen, hat nie seine Arbeiten rechtzeitig verrichtet und war aufsässig gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten. Es wundert mich jedoch, dass Chris Read noch hier ist. Nach seiner völlig versauten ThoraxDrainage und den Sprüchen hätte ich schon darüber nachgedacht ihn zu feuern, aber das ist nicht meine Sache, soll Elizabeth das entscheiden, vielleicht hofft sie, dass er sich bessert."

Am Abend des gleichen Tages betrat Chris die Wohnung, die er sich mit John teilte. Sein Mitbewohner saß eigentlich wie immer, wenn er die Wohnung betrat vor dem Fernseher mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand.

„Hey, Mann, was war das heute im Behandelungsraum?", fragte Chris gerade heraus.

„Das Highlight hast du doch mitbekommen, ich hab Corday weggestoßen und sie beim Versuch Daryl zu retten einfach ignoriert, darum hat sie mich gefeuert, das war wohl meine Karriere am County General", meinte Bambi bemüht gleichgültig zu klingen, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Und willst du das auf dir sitzen lassen, du kannst ja zu Corday gehen, dich entschuldigen und darum bitten deine Stelle wieder zu bekommen", schlug er vor.

„Ach was, das ist es mir nicht Wert, ich gehe zurück nach New York und such mir dort ne Stelle als Assistenzarzt", wehrte er ab und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, „Was ist mit dir Alter, kommst du mit mir, was sollen denn solche wir hier, wir passen hier beide nicht her, das ist voll das Streber Krankenhaus."

„Nein, Mann, ich bleib hier!", protestierte Chris.

„Was! Ich dachte wir sind Freunde, Mann, wir habe noch keinen Schritt unserer Kariere ohne den andern gemacht und das wollten wir doch auch nicht!", widersprach John wütend.

„Ja vielleicht war das mein Problem", überlegte der nicht gefeuerte Chirurg, „Vielleicht war ich durch den ganzen Blödsinn, den wir beide zusammen gemacht haben viel zu abgelenkt um mich auf das Wichtige zu konzentrieren, denn hätte ich mich konzentriert, hätte ich nie eine ThoraxDrainage in den zweiten Interkostalraum gelegt. Heute habe ich mich voll konzentriert und eine Herzbeutelpunktion durchgeführt, ohne Probleme, ohne Chefärztin, die mir alles doppelt und dreifach erklären muss und so werde ich weiter machen. Morgen hab ich frei und ich werde zuerst in die City gehen und mir ein Paar Anzughemden und Krawatten kaufen. Dann wird ich halt zum Streber, was soll's, das ist es mir Wert."


End file.
